Can She Come With Me?
by Momolovesanime
Summary: I'm dead and so are my two friends. I am now Gokudera... No, scratch that, I am a girl version of Gokudera, Hayaka Gokudera... Tsunahime Sawada is my best friend Autumn, but I call her Juuhime... And Chrome is my other friend, Natalie... Gosh, this is all really freaking messed up...
1. Wait WHAT!

"OMG Autumn! That was such a good movie! Thanks for inviting me!" I said to my friend.

"No problem, you are my friend after all," she said.

"I can't wait to get back to your house! You'll absolutely love your present!" I squealed with excitement. It was her birthday and I got her the best gift any friend would give a friend if they both were in love with anime, a KHR Natsu Plush Toy along with an eyepatch I made to look like Chrome's! I had my own Uri Plush so we would match, kinda in a weird way... (Uri is the best box weapon. Ever. Period. End of sentence. No questions, comments, ands, ifs, ors, or buts about it. Uri. Is. Freaking. Awesome.)

" 'kay," she said.

We continued talking about random things for a while, then it happened. The car next to us suddenly spun out and crashed into us. Autumn and I were killed instantly. I heard a voice, it was Autumn. "Can she come with me?" I heard.

"What? Autumn? What's happening?! Where are you?" I asked. I couldn't see anything. It was very foggy where I was, wherever that was...

"Come on! We're leaving! Lets go!" She appeared before me and grabbed my hand. We floated up... and I'm still not really sure where we went exactly or where we just left.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out when we get there!" she said. We continued floating for a while until we started falling. "Where almost here!" She was squealing with excitement.

"Where are we going, Autumn?!"

"You're about to find out!" she said. She kept on falling but I kinda hovered where I was.

"Autumn... What's happening?" We were separating...

"Oh... You must not come in yet... I'll see later! Bye, Monica! I hope you'll like who you get!" She became a small ant. Soon, I couldn't see her anymore...

"'Like who I get'? What the heck does that mean? And where the heck am I?! I'm sooooooo confused!"

All of a sudden I was jerked to the side. I kept flying and flying... I was pretty high in the sky, which made me very very nauseous because I'm afraid of heights. I was level with a plane now... Could they see me? I got closer and closer to the plane... "NO! I don't wanna die by being sucked into an airplane engine!" I avoided the engine and phased-through a window... "Well... That's new... I don't think that's ever happened to me before..."

That's when I knew I was dead. Flying and phasing-though solid objects... Come on... _I'm a friggin ghost now. Great. That's just peachy!_ I thought sarcastically. _What about heaven? Did I have somewhere on the earth I was still attached too? Is that why I wasn't in heaven right now? Screw my ties with the earth... I WANNA MEET JESUS!_ I thought.

My ghost form collided with someone. I couldn't really make out who it was, but I was now in someone else's body... Creepy. So I was sitting on a plane, sleeping. I woke up almost instantly. I looked at my hands. They were soft and small. "Good I'm still a girl..." I said. The person next to me was a man, he stared at me funny... COVER, DAMNIT COVER! I pretended to go back to sleep. Nothing like the old 'sleep-talker-on-a-plane' trick to weird out the people sitting next to you. I was in the widow seat... Gulp. Heights... WHY DO I HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!? Oh well... I'll have to get over it someday. I waited ten-ish minutes and 'woke back up'. (I was trying to really play the part well. I was in drama class after all... Once...)

When I was up, I looked around for a carry on bag I might have taken. It was under my seat. I looked inside of it and there was a picture of a girl. I looked on the back to see if I had written a name. Yup! There it was! The girl's name was Tsunahime Sawada... (Gosh, I was SOOO stupid when this first started out... I couldn't put two-and-two together... BAKA!) Tsunahime Sawada... Is she like my pen pal or what? I thought. (Once again, BAKA!) I put the picture back and looked back in the bag. There was a book on crossword puzzles and another one on sudoku... What am I doing with these? Well whatever! I thought. I took the crossword puzzle book out and a pencil, (also in the bag) and opened it.

"My gosh..." These were no eighth grade level cross word puzzles... these were like college prodigy level... I looked through the book and, like, half of them were already filled out. I started on the first blank one I could find. The first word I tried to find was 'altruistic' meaning to be very kind and overly generous... _How the heck did I know that?!_ I found it very quickly and moved onto the next word, 'ambivalent' meaning to be undecided... _What the heck? HOW DO I FREAKING KNOW THESE?!_ I found that one easily as well... Was I some sort of prodigy? The answer to that would be yes! (But I'm not going to tell you why, yet! You'll have to find out soon enough, like I did!) I finished that crossword puzzle with ease... I was very impressed with myself!

"Go me! Go me!" I sing-songed to myself. I did the next couple before the announcement came on saying we'd be landing soon. I put up the crossword book. "Wait... Where I am going? And who's picking me up?!" I said to myself quietly. I looked quickly though my bag to see if I had an ID or some sort of identification on me. I did, my name was 'Hayaka G.' according to the crossword puzzle book's front cover. (Know yet? Haha prob not, but props to you if you guess right! Put it in the reviews if you guessed right, if you want that is... I will reveal who I am shortly~)

The plane landed and I got off. I looked for anybody with a sign or something like that... A woman came up to me. She was wearing orange tinted goggles to hide her eyes. She was fairly tall and had long pink hair.

"How was the flight, Hayaka?" she said.

"Good..." I said. I tried not to sound confused, but it was very hide to mask my confusion.

"Don't be like that! I am your sister after all!" she hugged me... I didn't hug her back... "I guess you'll always be like this, Hayaka..."  
Good! I played my position correctly...? Right? "Ok, lets go." We went to the baggage claim and I found my bags (it had my name in them, that was the only way I knew it was mine...)

"Now you've got your stuff, lets go!" she said.

"Ok," I said. I followed her. I tried to search my memories for anything that would lead me to know the identity of this woman... I came up with a name: Bianchi... (HMMM MYSELF?! FREAKING GET A CLUE FROM THAT! But sadly I didn't... I was SOOO dense... My gosh...)

"Umm... Bianchi-nee? Where are we going... Sorry I'm still a little off from the jet lag..."

"Namimori. You're starting school in a couple of days, remember?"

"Oh, ya! Thanks..." _NAMIMORI?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Is this... The goggles... The hair... Bianchi... Namimori... AM I IN KHR?!_ (Ding ding ding! We have a winner!) _If I am, then am I going to Namimori Middle? That has to be it! I'll meet Tsunafish, Gokudera, Yamamoto, EXTREME-san, Chrome-chan, and all the others! YAY! Does that mean I'm Gokudera's little sister? And where is Autumn? She's gonna miss all of the fun!_

I put my stuff in the trunk of the car, got in the car with Bianchi-nee, and sat in the front seat. It was an awkward car ride... Neither of us spoke. One, because I was thinking about all the fun I'd had at Nami Middle and two, because I was always pretty socially awkward... We arrived at an apartment building in Namimori! She lead the way into the apartment. I carried my stuff. I remembered the room number because this is very important info.

"Well, here you are. I'm staying in a hotel near by. If you need anything, call me. Don't forget, you start school in two days! Don't be late on your first day at Namimori Middle," Bianchi-nee said. She handed me a shopping bag ad said, "This is your uniform."

"Thanks," I said. I could barely say this calmly... I WAS SCREAMING WITH EXCITEMENT ON THE INSDIE! I took the bag.

"That's about it. Have a good first day! Bye, Hayaka!" She hugged me again. This time I sorta hugged her.

"Bye," I said. She left. I watched until her car pulled away before I screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm going to Nami Middle!" I said. I took out the uniform and found the bathroom and put the uniform on! While I was unchanging, I found a whole lot of dynamite hidden in my clothes... (Seriously? You just got it? Yay you!) "Dynamite...? Is this Gokudera's dynamite? Maybe I have his technique?" I said. (I still thought I was his sister...) I looked in the mirror... Silver hair, green eyes... (Still soo dense...) "I look a lot like Onii-chan..." (Ok seriously... If you haven't figured it out... MY GOD, YOU ARE AS DENSE AS I WAS, no offense by the way...)

I changed into my uniform. The skirt was really short, but that was how it was in all animes... I needed modestly shorts, but I had no idea where to get them, or even if I packed any... The uniform fit me perfectly! I didn't get out of the uniform the whole day... luckily, I stayed inside the rest of the day. I unpacked, and there was a whole suitcase just for dynamite... How the heck did I even get that on the plane?! Who knows... I thought.

I put everything away in the door and closets like I did back when I was still alive. I put all the jewelry in the bathroom along with all the other essentials, like shampoo. I looked at all my jewelry... "I have very weird taste in jewelry..." I picked a couple of the pieces, they included various dog tags, multiple bracelets, a bunch of random rings, (no, sadly they were any special kind of rings... This made me kinda sad...) I found a pair of glasses and a bag full of rubber bands for my hair. "Eww... Glasses? But I can see just fine... Oh, they are probably for reading..." (I had glasses when I was still alive and loathed them...)

I spent the rest of the day unpacking. "Ahh! I did pack modesty shorts!" Once I was finished, I just sat on the couch. I decided to take a nap. I laid down and tried to fall asleep. Suddenly I hear a voice in my head... _"Monica?"_

_"Autumn?! Is that you? OMG you missed everything! I'm in-"_

_"Namimori? Ya, I'm here too! I missed nothing, it's you who missed everything! Reborn came today and said he'd be my home tutor!"_

_"Wait... What?"_ I asked.

_"Reborn came and he's my home tutor now!"_

_"You're gonna be a mafia boss like Tsunafish...?" _I asked her... That stung..._ I wanna be a mafia boss too!_

_"Not like Tsunafish, I am Tsunafish! Is that awesome or what?! Well... Not exactly... I'm technically Fem Tsunafish! My name is Tsunahime Sawada! So, who did you get?! I wanna know!"_

Tsunahime Sawada... The girl in my picture in Autumn and she was Tsuna... Bianchi-nee... "AM I GOKUDERA?!" I yelled.

_"You're Fem Gokudera? Really? That's soo awesome! He does kind of fit you! What's your name?"_

_"H... Hayaka..."_ I was still in shock... _"I won't be meeting Chrome-chan when I get to Nami Middle? Damn..."_

_"Of course not... When I see you at school, I promise I'll explain what just happened to us..."_

_"How are we communicating now?"_

_"Well, since we came here together, it's only natural we'll be able to communicate whenever we want, no matter if its over thoughts,"_ she explained.

_"Oh,"_ I said. _"If we're in KHR... Does that mean we'll live the anime?"_

_"Yes, and more! I can't explain now... Reborn is staring at me... I need to go. One more thing, act like your character no matter what! I had to act stupid... but no matter! See you at school, Haya-chan!"_

_"Bye, Tsuna... No wait that makes you sound like a guy... Hime-chan? No wait! I got it! Juuhime! Yes! Bye Juuhime!"_

_"Haha! I like it! It has a nice ring to it! Crap... Got to go! Bye!"_

I was Gokudera... No, scratch that, I was a girl version of Gokudera, Hayaka Gokudera... I hate Tsu- no wait, Juuhime when I first meet him, no her. Gosh, this is all really freaking messed up... Well, I gotta act like I hate the whole world from now on... Yeah! This is gonna be soo fun!

I took my nap and then I ate dinner.

_"See you at school tomorrow, Haya-chan!"_ I heard Juuhime say.

_"Tomorrow? Bianchi-nee said two days..."_

_"She probably counted today. Well, don't be late!"_ she said.

_"I won't! Goodnight!"_

_" 'Night."_

I worked on a couple of crosswords before going to bed. (They are really fun! You should try them sometime!)

I woke up in the morning pretty early. I couldn't go back to sleep, so at 5:00 AM I was getting ready for my first day of school! I recalled all of my knowledge of the first day of school for Gokudera... He was really mean to Tsuna and there was a volleyball tournament... _Crud... I can't play volleyball..._ After the volleyball game I was beaten by Tsuna when I challenged him. This would be an interesting day, don't you think? Haha... ya...

So I got dressed. I untucked part of my shirt from my skirt to have the 'delinquent look.' I was always a rule follower when I was alive, so this was a new thing for me... I put on a dog tag and a couple bracelets and rings. I kept my stash of dynamite and I ate breakfast. It was still suuuper early, so I went back to my crosswords. (Seriously, they are SUUUUPER fun!) I was determined to finish the book before I started on the sudoku one.

Once it was about seven, I left because I needed to find the school first. (Ok, they say Namimori is a small town, and it is, but its HUGE if you have no freaking idea where you are going.) I saw Kyoko and followed her in secret. I arrived at Namimori Middle!

"Class 1: A... Class 1: A..." I said. I did the whole shoe locker thing, (which was really weird to me since I used to be American) and found my way to Class 1: A. I stood outside and took a deep breath. I put on the most annoyed look I could manage and I went inside. The Sensei told me to stand in front of the class. Juuhime was in the front row!

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas, Hayaka Gokudera," Sensei said. The guys... Gosh... they all started staring at me. I looked only at Juuhime and channeled my anger at guys towards my expression. I took my seat, but in the process I kicked over Juuhime's desk, for show.

"She's soo hot!" one guy said. This made me wanna punch him.

"She must be a delinquent..." _Yup, you got it, bro._

I went to my seat casually (but still looking pissed off), then another guy said, "Looks like we're forming a fan club!" _OH HEEEELLLLL NOOOOOOOO!_ I made a metal note to maim these people later.

I sat down and continued staring at Juuhime. I could tell I was playing my part well because Juuhime was literally shaking... Either she was laughing or afraid, but probably afraid because I was just that awesome. I did my work with one hand, while I was trying to figure out serve a volleyball with my phone in the other. (Mulit-tasking... I think yes! Hey... don't judge me! I wasn't a very athletic person, so if I really did play volleyball, I would be as bad as Tsunafish...) I continued to search the web on volleyball tips. I was never caught, which was a first for me! Delinquents for the win!

When it was time for the match, I was super nervous. I just kept saying 'pathetic' whenever Juuhime failed miserably. She got a whole lot better later in the game, all thanks to Reborn! _Go Juuhime!_ I was cheering for her in my head, but acting pissed off. We won the volleyball match, no thanks to me! I barely did anything, which was good.

So... Next I start a fight with Juuhime right? Right! Ok, that's easy. I found Juuhime walking around the school and said, "I refuse to accept you as the 10th Generation Boss! DIIEEE!" Well, that seemed reason enough to attack someone, right? Right. So I got out a bunch of dynamite. _No freaking idea how to light these... Wait... what about the 'relsove' thing in the Future Arc? Maybe if I think hard they'll light?_

"WHHHAATTT?!" she said. She started running away, then Reborn plopped down on her head.

"Ciaosuu~" he said.

"You're the legendary mafia hitman, Reborn?" I asked. DUUUH he was. I just asked because I wanted too, if you're asking.

"Yes, and you are Smokin' Bomb Hayaka. She hides dynamite all over her body and attacks with them." _No I'm Smokin' HOT Hayaka... Haha just kidding._

"I'm here to kill Tsunahime Sawada!" Haha... not really... I thought really hard and they lighted! YES! I WAS SUCCESSFUL! I threw them at Juuhime. She ran away and I chased after her, throwing more bombs at her in the process. I followed her into a dead end. "Perfect!~ Time to die Tsunahime!" I said. I threw double the amount of bombs at her and yelled, "Double Bombs!" (What an original name... NOT!)

"Fight with your Dying Will. Time to die Tsuna~" Leon turned into a gun and he shot Juuhime.

Hyper Dying Will Mode was what she went into... without the X Gloves. Not regular mode, I'm guessing she figured out how to do that so nothing... awkward would happen... (HINT HINT: in the anime... Tsuna is in his boxers when he does the whole 'RE-BORN' thing... If a girl did that *shivers* just no...) I do give her props for thinking ahead.

Yup, this is were I get pwned... Oh goody! She started putting out my bombs, so I threw more at her. Another Double Bombs... And another... And another... Ok, Triple Bombs now... CRAPP! I dropped them... ALL OF THEM, lighted too... I was soo gonna die... but Juuhime put them all out. Thanks Juuhime~ Love ya! The Dying Will Flames on Juuhime went out.

"Somehow I made it in one piece!" she said.

I dropped to my knees. "I WAS SO WRONG! You are fit to be boss! Juuhime, let me be your soldier!" _Crossies~ Doesn't count!_

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"The looser serves the winner. That's the mafia's code," Reborn said.

"Can't we be normal classmates-"

"Absolutely not, Juuhime!" I interrupted. _I'm gonna be your right hand... man? No, I'm her right hand girl... Yeah..._

"Hayaka is now your soldier. Good job, Tsuna!" Reborn said.

"Wait... What?" Juuhime asked.

"Heh heh heh... Cutting class is against the rules..." said Bully A. (I didn't really care who they were...)

"Ya, no cutting unless you're older!" said Bully B.

"So, what do you want broken? I'll be nice and let you choose," said Bully C.

"This is bad!" Juuhime said.

"I can handle this~" I said cutely. I got up and went over to the three bullies.

"What do you want?" asked Bully A.

"Oh, nothing!" I said. I whipped out my dynamite and kicked their asses.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	2. Migraines and Stomachaches

The next couple of weeks were kinda boring. Correction: they were boring. These were the episodes I skipped when watching KHR... Well, you gotta meet people to have a plot, so it was worth it... kinda.

I walked over to Juuhime's house that morning. Something was in the tree just outside her bedroom window. I walked over to it and looked up.

"Gyahaha! The great Lambo-san is here to kill you Reborn!"

I facepalmed... "Not Lambo!" I groaned. I waited for Juuhime to come outside. When she did, she looked super exhausted.

"Lambo's here..." she said.

"I know. I heard him..." We gave each other a look of utter disgust. We walked to school and someone on a bike stopped us and tossed Juuhime a can of juice.

She opened it and a horrible smell came out of it. "Poison cooking?!" Juuhime exclaimed. She dropped the can and it spilled out... The poor birds that flew over it fell to the ground...

"Oh great... Does that mean Bianchi-nee is coming?"

"Guess so..." she said.

We got to school. "Hey, Juuhime-"

"You guys are still playing mafia? Can I join the family! It sounds fun!" Yamamoto said. He was standing in the door.

"Y- Yamamoto!" Juuhime said.

"Hey the more the merrier, right?" he said.

"You're blocking the way. Can you please move Hime-chan?" Hana said.

"Oh... Sorry Hana-chan..."

"Is that your little brother, Hime-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Huh?" She looked down and Lambo was latched onto her leg. "WHEN DID HE GET THERE?!" I groaned...

Kyoko squatted down and said, "What's your name little guy?"

"It's not smart to bring your little brother to school," Hana said.

"He's not my little brother!" She tried to pry Lambo off, but he held on like his life depended on it. I heard a bunch of students start whispering and I looked up. Hibari was entering the hallway. I could almost hear the piano music start playing in the background! IT WAS HIABRI! Juuhime started blushing and she ran away saying that she'd get him home as soon as possible. I followed her.

We ran outside. "What are you doing here Lambo?" Juuhime asked.

"I... was looking... for Reborn..." he cried.

Reborn came out of nowhere and said, "Tsuna, classes start soon. You better get back."

"Where did you come from?!"

"My secret hideouts are all connected by tunnels." Lambo climbed up Juuhime's face and stood on her head.

"HAHAHAHA! I tricked you, Reborn! This was an act to lure you out!"

"No... Those were real tears," Juuhime pointed out.

Lambo sweatdropped, but then he pulled out a rocket launcher and said, "Prepare yourself Reborn!"

"Stand back, Juuhime," I said. I got out some dynamite. "I'll handle him."

"No, Haya-chan!"

I threw the dynamite at him. "Die!" I hated him anyway. Might as well get rid of him at the start, rather than deal with him later.

They exploded. When the smoke cleared, Lambo was crying.

"Awwww! He's crying!" Juuhime said.

"Wuss..." I said.

He pulled a purple bazooka out of his afro and jumped in it. _Oh great... _The trigger was pulled and pink smoke appeared.

"Man, for crying out loud..." Adult Lambo had appeared... I do have to say that Adult Lambo is pretty freaking sexy... "It's been a while, young Tenth Generation Vongola."

"Who are you?!" Juuhime asked. _Oh yeah... Act in character Haya!_

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm Lambo the Crybaby," he said.

"WHAT?!" Juuhime exclaimed.

"The Ten-Year-Bazooka, huh?" Reborn said.

"What the hell is that?!" I asked.

"A weapon that's been in the Bovino Famiglia for many generations," Reborn said.

"Anyone shot with the Ten-Year-Bazooka will trade places with their ten year old self for five minutes," Adult Lambo explained.

"Really?!" Juuhime asked.

"Cool," I said.

"Yo, Reborn. Didn't recognize me, did ya? I'm the Lambo you used to ignore-"

Reborn wasn't listening. "Don't you mean still ignoring?" I said. I bursted out laughing.

"Good grief... I'll show you how much ten years has changed me!" Cue dramatic movements from Lambo! "THUNDER SET!" Lightning struck him and he became full of electricity. "My horns have over a million volts!"

"What?! Really?" Juuhime said.

"That's nice..." I said sarcastically.

"Die, Reborn!" Adult Lambo said. He charged at full speed. "Electrico Cornada!" Reborn hit him in the head with a came version of Leon... _Epic failure._ "Hold... It... In..." He ran away crying.

"Smooth..." I said sarcastically.

"Ten years hasn't changed him at all..." Juuhime said. We all sweatdropped.

Classes were boring as usual. Yamamoto, Juuhime and myself all went up to the roof to eat lunch. The normal Gokudera would have been all like, 'WHATCHU DOING HEAR, BASEBALL IDIOT?!' But I gave him a simple, "Sup, bro?"

"Nothing much!"

"Man, this morning was such a mess..." Juuhime said.

"Tell me about it... I got a migraine just thinking about Lambo..." We all opened opened our lunches... Guess what Juuhime had! Poison cooking...

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you. It would give you a one-way ticket to heaven," Reborn said. He plopped down in Juuhime's head.

"Ah! Hi baby!" Yamamoto said.

"Come out Bianchi. I know you're there," he said. The door leading up to the roof opened and my sister walked out.

"The girl from this morning?!" Juuhime said.

"Bianchi-nee..." I got a horrible stomach ache and fell over...

"Nee? NEEE? She's your sister?!"

"It's been a while, Hayaka," she said. _Not really... Only a couple days..._

"Ciaosuu, Bianchi!" Reborn said.

Bianchi-nee blushed. "Reborn! I've come for you, Reborn. Lets work on dangerous hits together again!"

"I thought I made it clear, Bianchi, I'm training Tsuna," he said.

"Poor little Reborn! So unless the tenth-generation boss dies in a horrible accident, you'll never be free, right?" She pointed to Juuhime.

"WHAT?!" Juuhime said.

"Hold on! I'll come back for you, Reborn, as soon as she's dead..." Bianchi-nee walked away cryptically.

"You have a beautiful sister, Hayaka-san!" Yamamoto said. "Huh?" They finally noticed I was lying down in pain.

I was escorted to the nurse, who so conveniently, wasn't there. Yamamoto went to go look for her.

"Reborn, what's going on?" Juuhime asked. "That woman is Haya-chan's sister?!"

"She's a freelance hitman known as Poison Scorpion Bianchi. She specializes in Poison Cooking. She's also my woman." Juuhime sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry, Juuhime..."

"Are you ok, Haya-chan?"

"Oh I'm just fine- OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" I yelled. "Whenever I see her, my stomach lurches..."

I had to stay in the nurse's office the rest of the school day. Apparently I missed one of Juuhime's flaming awesome moments.

* * *

The next day I was walking to school with Juuhime and Reborn when I heard a familiar voice say, "Hello!"

"Ciaosuu!" Reborn said.

"My name is Haru Miura!"

"I know. You often tag along when we are going to school," he said.

She started fangirling. "He remembers me!"

"What do you want?" I asked. She looked at me angrily and went over to Reborn.

"Will you be my friend?" she asked Reborn.

"Sure."

More fangirling... "I know this is out of the blue, but will you let me hug you?"

"Don't be so quick to touch me..." Leon walked into his hand and turned into a gun. "I'm a hitman, you know."

She slapped Juuhime... "Hey! Don't slap Juuhime without my permission!"

"What are you teaching this baby?!" she asked angrily. "Babies are angels with totally pure hearts! Would you destroy them with your horrible, rotten hearts?!"

"News flash: he was already a hitman before we met him..." I said. Juuhime and I sweatdropped.

"You both are horrible people!" Haru screamed.

"Prepare yourself, Reborn!" Lambo swung in out of nowhere and fell face down on the ground.

"AWWWW! Little boy, are you ok?" Haru went over to console him.

"Hold.. It... In..."

"AWW! He's soo cute!" She picked him up and hugged him tightly. I really hoped she would strangle him to death... While she was too busy fangirling over Lambo, I grabbed Juuhime and Reborn and we ran to school.

After school was over, I got a call from Reborn saying that I should come over to help Juuhime on her math homework. Earlier that day, when we got our math tests back, she failed and was assigned special homework due the next day. I got a 100! I have no freaking clue how it happened, but it did! So, I went over to her house and it turns out Yamamoto failed too!

We walked into Juuhime's room. "Hey, Juuhime!" I said.

"Hey, Haya-chan, Yamamoto," she said.

"Make yourselves at home," Reborn said.

"I'll do just that!" Yamamoto said. We sat on the floor and they began working on their homework.

"It sure helps you're a good student, Haya-chan!"

"Yeah, who'da thought?" Yamamoto said.

I punched him in the side. "Shut up..."

"It's true..." Juuhime agreed.

"Don't go stereotyping me just 'cause I dress like a delinquent!" I yelled.

"That was a little loud, Haya-chan..."

"GET TO WORK!"

"Yes... Haya-chan..." They began working and asked me questions whenever they didn't get something.

"Hey, Hayaka-san, I don't get question seven," Yamamoto said.

"Let me see it." I grabbed the paper and read the problem. "Prove that when 100 sheets of paper that are 11.5 centimeters long on each side, will stack perfectly when dropped from three meters high... What the hell...?! HOW ARE FREAKING MIDDLE SCHOOLERS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS SHIT?!"

"I've brought snacks!"

"OMIGOD HARU GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"No! I'm keeping an eye on Reborn-chan so he isn't affected by your bad influence!" she argued.

I groaned. "For the last time-"

"Hime? You know someone from Midori Middle? The elite girls academy?" Haru nodded. "Maybe she can solve problem seven!"

I laughed. "If I can't solve it, surely she can't!" I handed the problem sheet to her. "Go ahead. I bet you can't solve it!"

She grabbed the paper. "Fine, but if I solve it, you can have nothing to do with Reborn-chan!"

"Well... That's for Reborn to decide..." Juuhime said.

She looked at the problem. "I've seen this problem before!" She stared at it for a while. "Just a little longer..." A little while later... "A little longer..." Still longer... "I've almost got it!" It was almost nighttime when she said, "I'm sorry! I can't solve it!"

I laughed at her. "I told you so!" She started crying... "Sorry... My temper gets the best of me sometimes..."

"Who are you? I am Lambo? Who am I? You're Lambo! Lambo-san is here!" Lambo crawled in through the window... I clenched my fists. "I'm just passing through..." He spotted the snacks and jumped on the table. He started eating them.

"Freaking little... I CAN'T TAKE HIM ANYMORE!" I yelled.

"Clam down, Haya-chan..." Juuhime grabbed my arms to restrain me.

"Can I please blow him up? PLEASE?!"

"No, Haya-chan..."

"We meet again, little boy! EEK! I'm soo happy!" Haru grabbed Lambo and hugged him. Lambo ran away and started napping on Juuhime's bed.

"Oh! I know! Why don't we ask and adult?" Haru said.

"Good idea, Haru!" Juuhime said.

"I can think of one! I saw one in the kitchen when I went down there to bring up snacks! Her name is Bianchi!"

"BIANCHI?" Juuhime and I said simultaneously.

The door opened... Bianchi-nee came in with some more 'snacks.' My stomach started hurting like hell and I fell to the ground in pain. They gave her the problem sheet. "I'm the one who suggested Bianchi, so if she solves it I win!" Haru said.

Bianchi-nee stared at the problem for a while. "Yes... This doesn't matter at all!" She ripped up the paper into little pieces... "It lacks love and has nothing to do with me." She walked out of the room.

"MY PROBLEM SHEET!"

"Hime... It's ok, we have mine!" Yamamoto said.

"Oh! I know! This problem was in the book my dad was reading!" Haru said. "He's a math professor at the university!" They called her dad and he came over.

"I'm not surprised that you kids couldn't solve this problem... This is an ultra complex college-level problem," Haru's dad said.

"University-level?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SOLVE THIS?!"

"The answer is that it's not solvable-"

"No. It can be solved. You didn't consider that they were all glued together," Reborn said.

"Wait... This was a trick question?!" Juuhime said.

"I... I know those side burns! Professor Borin! He comes to the university to solve all the problems that were considered unsolvable!"

"In that case, Reborn-chan! You're coming to live with me!" Haru said. She got up and went over to where Reborn was sleeping.

Reborn woke up and said, "I solved the problem. It ended in a tie. And just to be clear, I can't leave until I've trained Tsuna to become a tenth-generation mafia boss."

"Hey... Reborn..." Juuhime said.

"Mafia?" Haru asked.

"Come on Haru, let's go home." Haru and her dad left.

"Well, see you in school, Hime, Hayaka-san!" Yamamoto left too.

Nana was ok with letting me spend the night, so I did. When it was morning, we walked to school together.

Some weird person started following us in an even weirder costume... He had a helmet, armor, and carried a hockey stick. We started running, but the person ran after us! Juuhime fell down, of course.

"Juuhime! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," she said. I helped her up.

"Hi... Hime-san... Good morning!"

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked.

The person took off the helmet. "It's Haru! I was up all night thinking."

"Thinking?! Are you gonna be ok?!" I asked sarcastically.

She stared at me then said, "I'm not an idiot!" I rolled my eyes. "If Reborn-chan is really a hitman and training you to become a tenth-generation mafia boss, then you must be REAAALLY strong." I laughed quietly to myself. Juuhime elbowed me in the side. She put her helmet back on. "If you win, I'll accept everything. Please accept my challenge!"

She started chasing Juuhime around. "I DON'T WANNA BE A MAFIA BOSS!"

"Juuhime!" I ran after them.

"You're just toying with Reborn-chan?!" Haru asked. "UNFORGIVABLE!"

"No, I'm not!" She swung at Juuhime, and she dodged, then started spinning uncontrollably.

I threw my dynamite. "Juuhime! Move!" She looked up and started running away. "Are you ok?"

"HARU!"

"Save me! I can't swim!" Haru fell into the water.

"Shit... This is all my fault!" Yamamoto ran up.

"What's happening, guys?"

"I accidentally made Haru fall into the water..."

"Save her Tsuna," Reborn said. He shot her with a Dying Will Bullet. "Screw Shot!" He shot two more bullets in her feet. They began spinning like helicopter blades... I wanted to throw up.

"That's disgusting..." I said.

"Haru! I'm going to save you!" Juuhime said.

"I can't go on..." She began to go under... Juuhime saved her and brought her up to dry ground.

"You're soo cool, Hime-san! 'Haru! I'm going to save you!' I'm really sorry for doubting you Hime-san! Can we become friends?!" Haru asked.

"Sure, Haru!" They laughed together.

"Well... Alls well ends well..." I said.

"Hahaha! Yeah!" Yamamoto said.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	3. Cute, Sexy, and Downright ADORABLE!

The next day Yamamoto, Juuhime and I were on the roof eating again. I said, "Man... I wish something exciting would happen soon, like... Oh I don't know... People start suddenly getting attacked and leading to a whole new development in the plot- I mean our lives..."

"Shut up!" Juuhime elbowed me.

"What? I can't help it if daily life is boring!"

"Haha! You guys are so weird!" Yamamoto said.

"OMIGOD! JUUHIME! TURN AROUND, HIBARI'S COMING FOR YOU!" I lied.

"WHAT?!" She whirled around and saw nothing... She, then, fainted.

"OMIGOD... Are you ok?!" I went over to her. "Juuhime! Juuhime!" I shook her, trying to wake her up. "Juuhime! It was only a joke I swear!"

Reborn plopped down on my head. "Don't worry... She will wake up soon. I know a place where she can rest." Yamamoto and I carried Juuhime to a room.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yep," Reborn said.

We set her down on a couch that was in the room. "Hey... This is a nice place!"

"The reception room is hardly ever used. It's perfect!" Reborn said.

"Perfect for what?" Yamamoto asked.

"We will make this room our Family's."

"Oh cool! A secret base!" Yamamoto said.

"Idiot..." I said to myself. "Well, I guess it's a pretty good hideout, anyway!"

"Then it's settled."

The door suddenly opened and Disciplinary Committee Members walked in... Their hair irks me to no freaked end... THAT HAIR ISN'T EVEN FREAKING POSSIBLE!

"What are you doing here?!" member number one asked.

"Who allowed you in here?!" member number two asked.

"Shit! This was all just a-"

"Don't talk back to us! This room belongs to us, the Disciplinary Committee," member number one said.

Member number three looked at Juuhime. "Who's this brat?" He kicked the couch... That pissed me off.

"Don't you dare! I don't care who you are, but if you hurt Juuhime, I will personally deal with you."

"What was that?!"

"Get out! You're pissing me off..."

"Why you-!" He grabbed me, but I punched him in the face.

"You want to fight the Disciplinary Committee?" member number four asked. He took a swing at me and I dogged it. I punch him also in the face.

"Jeez... Oh well!" Yamamoto said. He joined me in kicking their asses.

"All done?" Reborn asked.

"Yep~" I said. I gave him a thumbs up.

"I put some coffee on. You want any?"

"Ahh! Thank you!" Yamamoto said. He grabbed a cup and handed it to me, "Here, Hayaka-san!"

"Thanks!" I took the cup. "But you know I could have taken them myself... I do have my dynamite, you know." I took a sip.

"You and your fireworks..."

"They aren't fireworks, baseball idiot!"

"Haha, sorry. You are a girl, so I thought I'd help out!" Yamamoto said.

I was about to slap Yamamoto when I heard someone say, "They can't even handle being watchdogs..." My heart skipped a beat... HIBARI ENTERED THE ROOM! "Who are you?" he asked.

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG... Stay clam... Stay calm..._

"That's... Kyoya Hibari..." Yamamoto said.

"No, duh..." I said. He's one sexy guy... "Well... I guess we better be going..." I said.

"Hayaka-san wait-"

The handle on my coffee cup came apart... "Shits going down, huh?" Hibari stared at me. "You have beautiful eyes..." _Wait, Haya... you might die._ He stared at me, confused.

"I hate weak bottom-feeders who band together. When I see one... I wanna bite them to death." I swear I almost fangirled to death when he said that... I didn't even bother getting out my dynamite 'cause I knew I was going down anyway.

I was tonfa-ed into unconsciousness soon after. Juuhime told me what happened when I was unconscious... I missed nearly dying by being tossed out of a window, not to mention another flaming awesome moment by Juuhime...

I woke up in a pool... "Eww... Wetness..." I said.

"Haha... Sorry about that..." Juuhime said.

"A least you didn't die. Hibari is very strong," Reborn said.

"You deliberately forced me to meet him?!" _You know Haya-chan... I'm actually glad he made me meet Hibari! He's really..._ I could see her blushing!

_AWWWW! Does someone have a crush?!_ I asked.

_Where did that come from?! No..._

_Sure... You keep on thinking that, and see where it gets you._

_Whatever..._

"That was combat training. Don't become lazy in times of peace," Reborn said. I sensed a bit of foreshadowing...

"Aww man! He's sooooo gonna be after us now!"

"Good work, Tsuna for saving them," Reborn said.

"Yeah... Thanks a whoooole lot, Juuhime!" I said.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto said.

"Our family bonds have depends now that we have all worked together," Reborn said.

"Way to make this sentimental crap..." I said.

School ended and we walked all walked home.

* * *

I was walking to school when Juuhime mind-telepathy-called me. _I-pin... She's next! I'm expecting to see her at school... Be prepared for explosions..._

_Roger that, Juuhime!_

I got to school and met up with Juuhime and Yamamoto. Sure enough, I-pin was there. She was asking Kyoko and Hana if they knew someone in a photo. I-pin looked at the photo, then at Juuhime... She ran over to Juuhime and said something I could not understand. Presumably in Chinese, cause... you know... I-pin's Chinese and all... Yeah...

Juuhime and I looked at each other and said, "What...?"

Kyoko and Hana walked up to us. "Was that one of your friends, Hime-chan?"

"Not yet..." I said quietly. Juuhime elbowed me in the stomach. "Ow!"

"No, I don't knew her... Well... Gotta run!" She grabbed me and ran away.

"Hey! What the hell, Juuhime?!"

"Follow me up to the roof! I don't wanna die alone!"

"NOO! I'm too young to die!" I tried to break free, but man, for a weak girl she has a grip of steal...

"I'm to young to die, too! Now quit your whining and lets go up to the roof!"

We got up to the roof and I-pin was there. "You've done well to come. I welcome you. I will kill you!"

Juuhime started freaking out, but I sweatdropped. She looked at me and said, "Do something! You're, like, the second strongest person in Namimori Middle!"

I stepped back and said, "Hey... She only wants you right? You're on your own... The needs of the many out way the needs of the few or the one, am I right?"

"I saved you this morning on accident. I did not know you were my target. But now, I will kill you!"

"DO SOMETHING HAYA-CHAN! AS THE VONGOLA TENTH GENERATION BOSS, THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"I thought you didn't wanna be a boss?" She stared at me evilly. "Ok fine!" I knelt down and started drawing pictures in the dust.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Hey... You weren't specific. You said 'something' so I'm doing something. Jeez... Your picky today. I may be fem-Gokudera, but I ain't no puppy," I said.

"Be quiet, you!" I-pin said.

"Sorry... Just doing my job of 'something'."

"That is the hitman I-pin. Also known as the Human Bomb," Reborn said. He came put of nowhere and plopped down on Juuhime's head.

"Prepare yourself! Get ready!" She got in a stance and shot her Gyoza-Kempo at Juuhime. It was kinda fun watching Juuhime being tossed around.

"HELP ME!" Juuhime yelled.

"Guess I'll have to do it..." Leon went into Reborn's hand and he pulled the trigger.

"YES! FINALLY! I didn't miss this one!" I said. I sat criss-cross-applesauce and watched the show. Hyper Dying Will Mode is really cool, no matter how many times you watch it... But sadly, that did not happen... He just messed up the Gyoza-Kempo with his bullet. "Gosh... That stinks like hell!" I plugged my nose.

"Yeah... It reeks!" She plugged her nose as well. "Garlic is really lame..."

I-pin started sweating... The nine marks on her head appeared...

"The Mahjongg Countdown has begun," Reborn said.

"SHIT! She's gonna blow!" I said.

"Oh there you are! You forgot this!" Kyoko said. She handed I-pin her little hobo-bag-and-stick thing.

"Kyoko, you might wanna leave the roof..." I said.

"Why?"

"Umm..." I tried to think of a reason why she should leave. I mean you can't exactly tell someone that a little five-year-old is about to blow up and you should go before you get blown to bits... That would create panic. "It's gonna rain..." I lied.

"Oh, really? Well I guess you better hurry in soon, okay?" She left the roof.

"Gotcha, honey!" I said. I gave her a thumbs up, and she went back inside. "Well, that was simple..." It was clear as day... Either she's an idiot or just naive enough to believe anything. I felt something cling to my leg... "SHIT! GET OFF!" I swung my leg around and tried to pry I-pin off... "I WILL NOT BE HUMAN-SWISS-CHEESE TODAY!" She was down to seven dots... Juuhime came over and pried her off and tossed her up in the air... to be caught by Yamamoto.

"Oh! Hi, Hime and Hayaka-san! What's this thing?" he asked.

"THROW HER, BASEBALL IDIOT! THROOOOOOWWWW!" I yelled. He suddenly got very serious and threw her at me. "Not me, you idiot!" I tossed her to Juuhime on accident.

"WELL DONT THROW HER AT ME EITHER!" Juuhime yelled back. She was down to two dots...

"Nice knowing you, Juuhime..." I said.

"Don't say that!"

"Save everyone, Tsuna," Reborn said. He shot her with a Dying Will Bullet.

"YES! This one is for real this time!" I fist-pumped the air. Juuhime threw her up soooo high. And in 5... 4... 3- _AWW damn... I mistimed it! Me! The explosions expert... mistimed an explosion... What has this world come to?! _Well, anyways I-pin exploded and Juuhime caught her after it was all done.

We tied I-pin up and I took the picture from inside her hobo-bag-and-stick thing. I sweatdropped... "Ummmm... I-pin... You got the wrong target, honey."

"You're someone else?! I-pin messed up..."

"It's all good, I-pin... No harm no foul!" Juuhime said. We avoided another giant explosion.

The weekend came and I-pin exploded two more times and got Ten-Year-Bazooka-ed... Pretty normal weekend in KHR.

* * *

"Who are you? I am Lambo! Who am I? You are Lambo!"

"WHO INVITED THIS STUPID COW?!" I yelled.

"Maa maa!" Yamamoto said.

"Calm down, Haya-chan..." Juuhime said.

"What do you mean? I'm just passing along..." Lambo said 'innocently'.

"Ya... Said the stupid cow with a rocket launcher..." I said under my breath. Juuhime and I giggled together.

"Haha! Toys are so realistic these days!" Yamamoto said.

"And men are so clueless these days!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! Reborn where are you?" Lambo asked.

"You rang?" Reborn came out of nowhere and scared the shit outta Lambo, almost literally...

"Bang-bam-bang! Reborn! Prepare yourself!"

"You know... People here say prepare yourself a lot... Why not something random like, 'EAT YOGURT' or something? The world would be a whole lot more funny if they did..."

"That was probably the randomest thing I have ever heard you say ever in your whole life..." Juuhime said. "But yes, that would be hilarious, now that you mention it."

"Hey! Pay attention to me! I'm the great Lambo-san here to-"

"Shut up or I will personally gut you," I said. "Then you won't be able to eat yogurt!" I started laughing hysterically.

"Are you... ok Haya-chan?"

"No, I'm too funny!" I was still laughing... Hey, I thought it was pretty hilarious... Everybody sweatdropped. "What?! Do you not get it?"

"No... We get it Haya-chan... Just keep walking."

"Was it not funny?!"

"Sure it was..." Juuhime said sarcastically. We kept walking to school. Obviously, I wasn't the comedian I thought I was...

"AWW crap!" Juuhime said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"My promise!"

"Come on... We need details please!"

"I promised Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan I would get to school early to help with the project! I totally forgot! I'll be late no matter how hard I run!"

"We'll see..." Reborn said.

"Race to school like your life depends on it!" Reborn said.

"Wai-"

"Run, Juuhime, run! Juuhime run! Juuhime ruuuun!" I sing-songed... (A take off of 'Run, Joey, Run!') She started running the like the freaking wind, but dropped her bag... "Honestly... Juuhime is very forgetful sometimes... First her promise, now this? Jeez, what next? The code to defuse a bomb?"

"Haha! That's just the way she is I guess!" Yamamoto said. "Let's take it to her."

"Yup." I bent down to grab her bag.

"No, I got it!" he said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I got it!" He picked it up for me and we kept on walking. I saw his face when he picked it up... he was blushing.

We walked to school and gave Juuhime her bag. Reborn stopped me after class and told me to go to the boxing club room after school to see Tsuna's big match.

I immediately called her by telepathy... _WHAT THE HELL MAN? Why didn't you tell me you met Extreme-san?!_

_Hmm? Oh yeah... Sorry I forgot. You coming to the thing later today?_

_No duh! I can't wait!_

_'Mkay. Bye... Class is about to start, hurry back inside._

_Got it!_

I arrived early, along with Yamamoto, Haru, I-pin, the Stupid Cow, and "Bianchi-nee?!" Major stomachache... So I was stuck in the nurses office while we met Extreme-san! I was almost crying. (I'm not a Ryohei fangirl or anything... But I really like his 'EXTREME's.) I decided to suck it the freak up and got up and walked out of the nurses office and into the boxing club room.

I got there just in time, too. I opened the door and the karate club was all like, "We're making Kyoko our manager!"

And then everybody else was like, "Nooooooooo!"

"Hayaka-san?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hayaka?" Bianchi-nee asked.

"No, I'm the Queen of England... Of course it's me, you idiots!"

"Why are you here? I thought you had a stomach ache!"

"Well..." People were here... They can't know that I knew about Extreme-san... "If it's for you, I can make it, Juuhime."

"AWW! Haya-chan! You rock!" She hugged me.

"Yeah... You owe me." I said.

"Way to ruin the mood..." she said.

"It's what I do!" I said sarcastically.

"Get'em!" The older bro of the Nami Middle karate club captain said.

Extreme-san countered some of their lackeys with an, "Extreme rush!"

_Ahh! I finally heard him say 'extreme!' I can almost die happy now!_ I mind telepathy-ed Juuhime. She looked at me and sweatdropped.

Yamamoto, I-pin, Bianchi-nee, and myself took out the rest of them, besides the captain and his bro of course. They were for Juuhime.

I tried out a new technique called, "Pickpocket Bombs!" It was where I put a bomb in your pocket, and laugh when you explode.

"Extreme Corkscrew Punch!" Extreme-san said. He took out the older bro.

Next up was the fall of the little bro. "Counter-punch, Tsuna!" Reborn said. She counter punched the guy in the face.

"Epic, Juuhime. Simply epic!" I applauded.

"Nice job, Hime!" Yamamoto said.

"Wow, Hime-chan!" Haru said.

"Did... Did I do that?" she asked.

"Yep. Without any help from a Dying Will Bullet, too. The bonds of our Family are still growing deeper," Reborn said.

"Family? What's this Family thing?" Extreme-san asked.

"You're gonna need-"

"Extreme-san's in the Family!" I said. I went over to him and hugged him. "I promise I won't be a Rhyohei fangirl."

"I don't really get it, but... EXTREME!" he said.

_Oh, by the way: You missed another Hyper Dying Will moment._ Juuhime told me telepathically.

"NOT AGAIN?!" I said. "Why do you keep telling me these things late?! Shit... I just said that out loud..."

"Watch your language! There are children around, Haya-chan!" Haru said.

"What is she talking about?" Yamamoto asked.

Juuhime smirked and said, "Haya-chan's finally cracked..."

* * *

I was walking home from school when I got this telepathic message, _Haya-chan! Come quick! There are strange people at my house!_

_What the...? I'm on my way, Juuhime!_ I ran as fast as I could to Juuhime's house. She was hiding behind a tree. I looked over to her house and sure enough, there they were...

"They look like mafia people..." I said.

"You don't think..." We looked at each other.

"Dino's here!" I squealed.

We approached the men. "Welcome back, Mistress Tsunahime Sawada."

"Ummm... Hi..." she said awkwardly.

"Who is this?!" They pointed guns at me.

I stuck my hands up. "I'm a friend! I swear!"

"Don't shoot! She's my right hand woman... girl... person..." They lowered their weapons and I sighed in relief.

"Please continue."

"I was gonna do that anyway... This is my house, you know..." They parted like the Red Sea and we ran into the house.

"That took ten years off my life..." I said.

"No kidding..."

"Welcome home, Hime! Ah! You brought Haya-chan too! Nice to see you!" Nana said.

"Sorry for intruding!" I said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" Nana said. "Oh! We have guests!" Juuhime looked at me, and I at her. I smiled. "Reborn-kun has such a handsome friend!"

_He's more than handsome, he's smoking sexy. Smexy, if you will._ I said telepathically to Juuhime. She rolled her eyes at me.

"They are in your room, Hime," Nana said.

I nearly ran over Juuhime trying to get upstairs. She opened the door to her room and Romario, Nameless Guy #1, and Dino were there! Oh, and Reborn, too.

"I've been waiting for you, Tsuna," Reborn said.

" 'sup, Vongola boss," said Dino. "I've come all the way from Italy to see you!" He spun around. I nearly fangirled to death. "I'm the tenth-generation Chiavarone Boss, Dino."

"Mafia?!" she asked.

He stared at us almost angrily. He got up and walked over to us. "You don't have the aura, the look, let alone the ambition to become a mafia boss..." He started laughing. "Haha! You're just like me!" He patted her on the shoulder.

_Too hot... I can't take it! I'm gonna explode like I-pin..._ I said telepathically.

_Eww... I don't want your insides in my room! Get out! _We started laughing.

"What's so funny, girls?" Dino asked.

"Oh... Nothing.." Juuhime said.

"Who's you're friend, Hime?" he asked.

_OMG HE LOOKED AT ME!_ "I'm Hayaka Gokudera! It's such an honor to meet you, Dino!" I bowed.

_You're overreacting, you know that right?_ "She's my right hand woman/girl/person too," Juuhime added.

"Oh, ok!" Dino said. We all sat down. "Reborn trained me to become the boss of a 5,000+ Family."

"Umm... I have no intention whatsoever on becoming a mafia boss, just so you know," she said.

"You really were right, Reborn! She is just like I was!" Dino laughed. "Reborn's skill is undeniable. I'm sure you'll become a fine mafia boss!" Dino became extremely serious for a moment, "But if you are serious about not become one..." He reached into his jacket. We both nearly fainted. "He'll bite ya!" Dino laughed. It was Enzio, not a gun. Thank God...

"OMIGOD... You scared the freaking shit outta me..." I said. Juuhime nodded in agreement.

"This one's got a mouth on her, doesn't she?" Dino said.

"I'm sorry... I-it slipped out..." I looked down in shame. Juuhime started laughing at me.

"Soo... Why do you have a turtle in your jacket?" Juuhime asked.

"His name is Enzio. I wanted Leon, but Reborn gave me him," Dino explained.

"Leon is my partner, after all," Reborn said.

Lambo and I-pin ran inside. "Stupid Cow and I-pin?!" I said.

Lambo slipped with two grenades in his hand... The pins fell out and the grenades fell out the window. "Oh no! Dino! Your Family!" Juuhime said.

Dino jumped out the window and said, "Hit the deck!" He got out his whip and swung those grenades outta there, ever so awesomely.

"He's soo cool!" Juuhime said.

"A boss risks his or her life for their family," Reborn said. "Dino! Stay here today! I checked with Mama and it was ok."

"Fine with me, but what about them?" He pointed to his men.

"They can leave."

"If Reborn-san is with him, I'm sure the Boss'll be ok," said Nameless Guy #2.

"You guys..." Dino blushed and I almost fainted. He is too damn cute! "All right! Lets tutor the tenth-generation Vongola boss!"

His men left and Dino came back into the house. I looked over at Juuhime. "Can I please please please please please stay the night? We don't have school tomorrow! PLEASE!" I asked.

She stared at me and rolled her eyes. "If it's to stalk Dino, then no. If you're actually my friend, you wouldn't need motivation."

"But-"

"I can always have Yamamoto be my right hand man... The name would be much easier to say rather than right hand woman/girl/person..."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me!"

"You are evil under that Loser Hime appearance," I said.

"Looks like I'll be calling Yamamoto later~"

"NO! PLEASE NO! I'm sorry!"

"That's much better! Ok, yeah! I'll ask Mom if you can spend the night. I'm locking my door so you can't stalk Dino, though..."

"Awww..."

"Omigod..." She pushed me over.

"I was kidding!" I said.

"Sure you were..."

"I swear!" I figured I could always pick the lock- I'M JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't actually stalk Dino. I would save that for someone else... (Some who kufufus and has one red eye.)

That night at dinner, Dino began to show is adorably clumsy self.

"So, 'little sis', have any questions for me?" Dino asked.

" 'Little sis'? Well, you could start of with that..." Juuhime said.

"Dino's your 'older brother'." Reborn said.

"Care to explain a little more...?"

"Our families have very strong alliances. So, in a way, I'm your 'older brother'." Dino said.

"Oh ya... Do you have a family yet?" he asked.

"So far she has Hayaka here, and Yamamoto. Hibari and Ryohei are candidates," Reborn said.

"But-"

"Oh my! Dino-kun, you've made such a mess!" Nana said.

"Oh... I'm soo sorry! I'm not used to chopsticks..."

He's soo cute when he's blushing!

Omigod, you are SOOO weird...

"Dino's a klutz without his men around," Reborn said.

"No I'm not..." He was still blushing...

"Yes you are." Reborn argued.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

Dino is so adorable! Falling over, making a mess with chopsticks, forgetting he put Enzio in the running bath water... Wait... Woah... Back up. FORGETTING HE PUT ENZIO IN THE RUNNING BATH WATER?! Yes... That was a horrible way to end the day. Being chased by a giant turtle. How... fun.

* * *

A couple weeks later it was Valentine's Day, the most depressing day of the year for me. I died alone, just like I always thought I would... except much younger. I thought I would be a lonely cat lady. Hey, I like cats so it was fine with me! I never had a boyfriend or had a crush on anyone... No one's had a crush on me either, so I decided I wouldn't make chocolates or anything for anybody this year, to protest for all the single ladies out there!

I met up with Juuhime at our normal spot. Yamamoto wasn't there like he usually was. "Where is Yamamoto?" I asked.

"He said he had to go early to finished a test," Juuhime said.

"Ah! Ok, let's go!" We started walked to school.

"Did you make chocolates for anyone?" Juuhime asked.

"No. I'm too alone for anything like that," I said.

"What about Dino? You seem to like him."

"Eww! No! He's waaaay older than me! I just think he's hot, that's all."

"Anybody else?" she asked.

"No... Why do you like someone?"

She started blushing... "No one in particular..."

"You made chocolates for someone! OMIGOSH! Who is it? Who is it?!" I asked.

"It's nobody... I swear."

"That doesn't sound like nobody! Come on! Tell me! Tell me! Telll MEEE!" I begged.

"I never said I made chocolates! You just made that assumption all on your own!" She ran ahead.

"She SOOO has a crush!" I said. I caught up to her. "I'm sorry for prying... I won't do it anymore, Juuhime."

"Good," she said. We walked to school.

I found a letter in my shoe locker... My eyes widened. "JUUHIME!"

She came running from around the corner. "What? What is it?!" I held up my letter. Her eyes widened, too. "Do you think it's... a lo-"

I put my hand up. "No! Don't say it! Don't say it. It's probably something else..."

"On Valentine's Day? I think it's a lo-"

"I SAID DONT SAY IT, DAMNIT!" Everybody looked at me. I stared back at them and they all quickly looked away.

"Love letter."

I groaned... "I don't know how to deal with this kinda stuff... You'd be no help either since we died alone together. Kyoko... Kyoko can help me, right?! Right?!"

"I guess... She's probably already in the cla-" I took off running into the classroom.

"Kyoko-chan! Save me!" I said.

"Haya-chan? What's wrong?" she asked.

I held up the letter. "You know what this is, right? You probably get them all the time... Aahhh! I can't do it! Will you read it for me?"

"Did you get a love letter?" she asked excitedly.

"Sadly... yes..."

"Why are you not excited? That means someone likes you! Here, give it to me!" I handed her the letter.

"Will you read it then determine if its one or not?"

"Of course, Haya-chan!" She read the letter. "It sounds like someone wants to confess to you. It's not a love letter, but an invitation. Read it!" She gave me the letter.

I sighed in relief. " 'Hi, Hayaka-san! I haven't ever done this sort of thing before... Will you meet me on the roof during lunch? I have something I want to tell you.' It has something crossed out at the end..."

"Are you going to go?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know... Should I?" I asked.

"Well, if you don't like the person who's confessing, you can always turn them down."

"How do I do that? I don't want hurt their feelings..."

"Just say something like, 'I'm flattered, but I'm really interested in anyone right now...' Then smile and say see you in class!"

"Simple enough... Ok! Thanks SOOO much Kyoko-chan!" I said.

"Happy to help! You have to tell me who it is when you meet them, ok?"

"Its a promise, girl!"

"Ok!"

I felt a hand go on my shoulder. "Who the hell are you?!" I asked.

"Calm down... It's just me."

"Oh, sorry Juuhime..."

"Was it a... you know..." She didn't end the sentence.

"Kinda... Not really. It was an invitation. Here, read it," I said. I gave the letter to her.

"OMIGOSH this is so exciting! You have your first secret admirer!"

"Well... It's not gonna be a secret for long..."

"I wonder who it is!" Juuhime said. "I bet it's someone not even mentioned in the anime..."

"Probably..."

"I'm coming up there with you, you know that right?"

"What the...? No you are definitely not!" I said.

"Yes I can! And you can't stop me!"

"My dynamite tells me different..."

"You wouldn't hit me with that. I think we all know that."

"I never said anything about hitting _you_~"

"What...? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh... Nothing... Nothing at all..." I said cryptically.

"You tell me right now or-" The bell rang. We sat down in our seats. She looked back at me one last time before class started. It was not a very pretty look she gave me either...

The lunch bell rang, and my heart started pounding. Juuhime came over to me and said, "You ready?"

"No... Definitely not..."

"Good luck, Haya-chan!" Kyoko said to me.

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan!" I said.

"Come on! Let's go! I wanna know who it is!" She grabbed me and dragged me up to the stairs that lead to the roof.

"I'm going to stay at the top of the stairs and wait for you," she said. I nodded. "Be sure not to faint or anything, 'cause you're telling me every single detail when you get back."

"Okay... I'm going..." I walked up the stairs nervously and opened the door to the roof. My heart started beating really fast.

"Oh, there you are Hayaka-san!" said a familiar voice.

"Yamamoto?"

"Yep! It's me!"

"You said you had something to tell me...?" I swallowed.

"Yeah..." He put his hand on the back of his head. "I've never done this sort of thing before... But will you... like... be my girlfriend? 'Cause, I've liked you for a while now... And I wanted to know how you felt..."

Out of all the brilliant things to say... "What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. He smiled at me.

"But I'm kinda mean to you... I called you baseball idiot..."

"I don't care about that! In fact, it's kinda true," he said.

"You... Like me? Me?!"

"Yes you! I don't think they're are any other Hayaka Gokuderas out there." You'd be surprised... "So...? What do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Um... Sure! You're a nice guy and we're friends, so... yes. I will be your girlfriend!" I said.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"That's great!" He hugged me, and I hugged him back. It was kinda awkward, but not really... I mean we've only been dating, like what? Ten-ish seconds... So it was bound to be a little awko-taco... "Do you want to eat lunch together?"

"Yeah! Sure! Will you hold on one moment?" I asked.

"Sure!" I walked slowly to the door leading to where Juuhime was snooping.

I opened the door. "WHO WAS IT? TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"I am now the girlfriend of... Wait for it..." I paused for dramatic effect.

"TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Yamamoto!"

"Yama... WHAT?!"

"I know... I was like WHAAT? too. I agreed 'cause, I mean, he liked me and we're friends so might as well, you know!"

"Do you like him back?" she asked.

"Yeah! He's a really nice guy so I'm happy!"

"You have motivated me! I'm going to go give my chocolates to-" she stopped herself. "I'm not telling you! You thought you could get me to tell you but I'm not! So ha!"

"I never said that..."

"But I bet you were thinking it!" She ran down the stairs. I walked back out onto the roof.

"Sorry about that!" I said.

"Its alright! Here, come sit next to me!" he said. He patted the floor right next to him.

"Ah... Dangit! I forgot my lunch downstairs..." Didn't wanna cuss in front of my boyfriend. That lasted like a day.

"Let me go get it for you!" he suggested.

"AWW! Thanks! It's on my desk... You know where I sit, right?"

"Yes I do. I'll be just a moment." He left the roof.

"OMIGOD... He's such a nice guy!" I had never really been much of a Yamamoto fangirl, but dating him in person made me the biggest... Not sure I want a riot of Yamamoto fangirls on my hands...

He came back up to the roof, carrying my lunch. "Here you go!" he said. He gave it to me and we sat down and ate our lunch together.

"You can call me Haya... If you want to that is..." I said.

"Ok, _Haya_!" He put more than needed emphasis on my name... It was kinda cute! I started giggling. "What? Is something funny?"

"The way you said my name... It was adorable!" I said.

"Oh... Haha!" We laughed together.

A couple minutes later, "Well, lunch is gonna end soon. We better get going!" he said.

"Ok!" I packed up my lunch and so did he. We got up and walked back to our classroom.

While we were going down the stairs, he reached for my hand... I took it. "It's like we're a real couple, you know?" he said.

"We are a real couple, silly! I said... _Oh no... Oh nonononononononono! I am not getting into this gushy, mushy, lovey-dovey talk... DEFINITELY NOT!_

"Haha! Yeah!" he said. We walked into the classroom. We let go of each other's hands. He went over to his seat and I went over to mine. Kyoko saw me come in and walked over to my desk.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"I have a boyfriend! It's Yamamoto!" I said.

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you two!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks!" The bell rang.

"I'll text you after school, ok?" she said.

"Ok!" She sat down.

If I had a Facebook... I would change my status to 'in a relationship'! That would have made it more official, but since I think Facebook is stupid and I don't have one, it couldn't be done. Soo... Whatever! I had a boyfriend who was probably the nicest, most clueless, most athletic person on the planet! The rain and the storm are together.

* * *

A couple days later, I headed home from school. I got a telepathy message from Juuhime again.

_You'll never guess who just showed up in my room!_

_Who?! I thought we were done meeting people..._

_Well this is the last one, I promise. You'll soo want to come over and see who it is._

_Tell me!_

_No, find out for yourself! I'll tell Mom you're coming over._

_UGGGH fine!_

I walked over to her house. I ran into Yamamoto. "Oh! Hi Haya! What's up?"

"Going over to Juuhime's house. There's someone she wants me to meet there..."

"Oh, that sounds fun! Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all!" I said. We walked together to her house.

"Oh! Hi, Haya-chan! Yamamoto-kun! Hime's in her room!" Nana said.

"Thank you!" I said. Yamamoto and I took off our shoes and went up to Juuhime's room.

I opened the door.

"Please Hime-nee!"

She sighed. "All right..."

"Thanks Hime-nee!"

"Futa?" I asked. "Omigosh it's Futa!"

"Oh, hi Haya-chan! I didn't hear you come in. Haru-chan's here too!"

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi, Haru-chan!" I said. I turned to Futa. "Futa! OMIGOD you are soooooo adorable! You are the cutest kid I have ever seen!"

He laughed, "Aww! Thank you Haya-nee!"

"YOU ARE SOOO CUTE!"

"I was just about to start Ranking Hime-nee! Would you like to see?"

I sat down and Yamamoto sat down next to me. He went into Ranking Mode and things started floating. "OMIGOSH this is soo cool!"

"That's a neat trick!" Yamamoto said.

"Hime-nee is Ranked dead last of all mafia bosses in most categorizes. Like combat ability, ambition, and intelligence."

"We'll that makes me feel better..." Juuhime said sarcastically.

"Will you rank something for me?"

"Sure, Haya-nee!"

"Where do I stand on being the Juuhime's right hand woman/girl/person?"

"Lets see... That Ranking is... Out of range."

"Whaaaaat?!" I asked. "What the he-" I stopped myself from cursing in front of the cutest kid on the planet. "Heck... Does that mean?!"

"Wow! Good job, Haya-chan! You didn't curse!" Juuhime applauded me.

"I try..."

"No... No you don't..."

"That is... probably true... But I did this time! So ha!"

"Whatever..."

"The best job for Haya-nee is a preschool teacher," Futa said. Everyone started laughing.

"I'm horrible with little children! That can't possibly be right!' I said.

"Yeah... Have you seen the way she talks around Lambo-chan?" Haru said.

"You're also Ranked second for those who like kids," Futa continued...

"Seriously... Have you even been around Haya-chan?" Juuhime asked.

"I... I like kids?! I don't even know who I am..." I curled up into a ball in shock.

"That's a fun trick you have!" Yamamoto said to Futa.

"Huh? Bianchi?!" Juuhime said.

Bianchi was floating up on the ceiling... I didn't bother looking up, I could feel her presence.

"Impressive Rankings, Futa. But, love is what counts," she said.

"Haha! She's such a show off!" Yamamoto said.

"So cool!" Haru said.

"Make a ranking to show how loves who," Bianchi said.

"Ehhh?!" Juuhime said.

"Sounds fun," Reborn said.

"Then I'll start by Ranking how Hime-nee likes first," Futa said.

"Wait-"

"In first place is..." Juuhime tried to stop Futa, but she was caught in the gravity thing... "Enzio."

"Enzio?! What the he-heck?! Why are you crushing on a turtle?" I asked.

"It's not true! I swear!" Juuhime said.

"You should go find him and take him for a stroll in the park! Oh wait... It's raining. I don't think you want to die today, do you?" I teased.

"Rain?!" Futa said. He stopped Ranking Mode and Juuhime fell down.

"What's wrong, Futa?" Reborn asked.

"Rain and me don't mix... I hate rain..." Futa said. "The makes my Rankings wrong..."

_But Yamamoto is awesome!_

_That's not what he meant, Haya-chan..._ Juuhime sweatdropped.

Haru went over to the window. "EEEK?! What's with all the umbrellas?!"

"UMBRELLAS?!" I asked. I ran to the corner of the room and everybody stared at me. "What? I'm scared of umbrellas... Is that weird?"

Everybody sweatdropped, except Yamamoto. He came over to me and said, "Whats scary about an umbrella?"

"They are pointy..." I shivered. When I was alive, I made the mistake of watching an anime where this person died by an umbrella and I've been scared of them ever since.

"Not this again... Haya-chan, they won't kill you," Juuhime said.

"You don't now that!" I argued. "The wind could pick up and the umbrella gets caught up in it and it comes around and stabs me in the throat!"

"That's a little extreme..."

"Not like Extreme-san..."

Yamamoto held out his hand. "It's ok, it stopped raining. They put them away."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"OMIGOSH HAYA-CHAN GET OVER IT! They're all gone!" Juuhime said.

I took his hand and he helped me up. "Those are the people after me!" Futa said.

"AWW crap... Mafiosi..." I said.

"That mafia game again?" Yamamoto asked.

I facepalmed. "Yeah... Whatever..."

"You're the one who agreed to hide Futa, do something Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Hime! I'll help!" Yamamoto said.

"And I'll help him help you!" I said.

"Thanks guys," Juuhime said.

Haru gasped. "Hime-chan! Bianchi-chan is..."

"Huh?" Yamamoto and Juuhime went over to the window. "She's... Fighting them?"

"No... Bianchi-nee wouldn't do that... I know my sister."

"She's running away?!" Juuhime exclaimed.

I facepalmed... "Figures..."

"Lets get this party started!" Yamamoto said.

"No choice, now..." I said.

"I'll carry 'him'." he said. He put air quotes around the 'him.'

"Gotcha..." I said. "Just don't trip..."

"You can count on me!" he said.

We got everything ready and opened the door. Yamamoto was carrying the replacement Futa, Haru in a burrito. I got out a couple dynamite and said, "How's this for a hello?" I lit them and threw them at the mafiosi.

"That should get things started off!" Yamamoto said. "Run!"

We ran and I repeatedly threw dynamite at our followers. "We need to go where not people aren't around!" I said.

Haru stuck her head out of the blanket. "What about the river bank?"

"Sounds good to me!" Yamamoto said.

We ran to the river bank. "This good?" I asked.

"Well, I don't see anyone..." Yamamoto said.

"Good enough for me." I spun around and threw a Double Bombs attack. There was a big explosion.

"Wow! That was amazing Haya!" Yamamoto said.

"Thanks!"

"Ok. Lets head back. Haru we're going to get you out now," I said.

Yamamoto set down the burritoed-Haru and we unwrapped her. We three, then, walked back to Juuhime's house.

I sent a telepathic message to Juuhime. _That's everyone, right?_

_Yep. Time for the real story to begin!_

I couldn't wait until the Kokuyo Arc started. My favorite two characters in all of this anime were in the Kokuyo gang. The first would come in later, while the second was sitting on a couch kufufu-ing.

_My beloved Mu-chan! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!_

_Omigod... Shut up..._

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	4. Hedgehogs are for Hibari

"WHAT?! EXTREME-SAN WAS K-Oed?!" I asked.

"That's right, herbivore." Hibari walked away.

I looked to Juuhime. We were both very concerned. "Ryohei... I didn't even think that extreme of a guy could be beaten..."

"No one did..."

"Lets go visit him. He must be really bored..." Juuhime suggested.

"Good idea, Tsuna," Rebron said.

We skipped school that day. It wasn't really much of a loss. Half the school skipped or was in the hospital anyway that day. We went to the hospital Extreme-san was staying in and visited him.

"Onii-san! Are you ok?"Juuhime asked as we entered the room.

"Whazzup, Extreme-san?" I took a sip of my juice that I got from a vending machine.

"Oh, Sawada and Gokudera-"

"Please don't call me that..." I said. "It's Hayaka."

"Oh... Sorry Hayaka-san..." I gave him a thumbs up. "I look pretty pathetic, don't I?"

"What happened to you? We heard you were attacked!" Juuhime said.

"A couple bones were broken," he said. I stepped away. Bones, breaking, blood and icky stuff weren't really my can of juice... "I was really caught off guard... Man, that guy. He was really strong!"

"Who was the guy that attacked you?" Reborn asked.

"He was wearing a Kokuyo Middle School uniform," Extreme-san said. My heart started racing.

_This is how the Kokuyo Arc started?!_ I asked Juuhime in telepathy.

_Yeah. Don't you remember?_

_I almost skipped these episodes because I thought they were fillers! I never saw the whole Kokuyo Arc..._

_Well, I guess just go with the flow._

_Gotcha!_

"A middle-schooler did this?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah... You two should be careful," Extreme-san said.

Juuhime groaned. "This has nothing to do with me. And I don't even think it's possible for me to be 'careful'..."

"Well, just in case. I can't have my candidate for the boxing club getting injured, can I?"

"For the last time, I'm NOT joining the boxing club!"

"Is this yours?" Reborn asked, changing the subject. He held a pocket watch.

"No. I heard it was on me when they found me," Extreme-san said. Reborn clicked it open.

"Oh by the way, I haven't told Kyoko what happened, yet. She worries too much, you know? So go along with my story," he said.

"What...?" Juuhime said. Kyoko bursted into the room.

"Onii-chan! Are you alright?!" she asked. "Why were you climbing the side of the bathhouse?"

"It's only a sprain, Kyoko."

Juuhime and I looked at each other, trying not to burst out laughing. We held it in... barely.

"You're in the hospital for a sprain?" she asked.

"Uh... It's a really-um-bad sprain..."

"Well thats good!" Kyoko sighed in relief.

Juuhime and I sweatdropped. _She's almost as clueless as your boyfriend, Haya-chan..._

_I know, right? Sorry Yamamoto, but it's true..._

Kyoto looked at us. "Hime-chan! Haya-chan! Reborn-kun! Thanks for visiting my brother!"

"No prob, Kyoko-chan!" I said.

"Yeah, we were really worried about him," Juuhime agreed. We said goodbye to them and let the siblings have some sibling time. "I can't believe Ryohei was beaten... It's almost un fathomable!"

"Nice word choice!" I said.

"It's a vocab word!" Juuhime said. We laughed. "But seriously... I didn't even know it was possible for him to be beaten..."

"Looks like we aren't the only ones in panic..." I said. There were dozens of Nami Middle students in the hallways. All fine and unscathed (also a vocab word!), just wandering around. I took the last sip of my juice and threw it away in a nearby trash can.

A guy came up to us and said, "Loser Hime! More students were attacked! Nami Middle students are being indiscriminately attacked!"

I stated to feel nauseous... What if I or Juuhime or Yamamoto was next?!

"Why is this happening?!" Juuhime asked.

Kusakabe and a random Disciplinary Committee member walked by. We overheard them talking.

"No sign of the prez?" Kusakabe asked.

"We believe he's located the enemy," the other one responded.

"Did you hear that?! Hibari is gonna kick their asses!" I said.

Juuhime looked at me worriedly, she changed her expression rapidly.

The guy who came up to us said, "Hibari-san is invincible! We're saved!" He ran, almost skipped, away.

_What's wrong?_ I asked Juuhime telepathically. _Isn't it good that Hibari went- _"OH SHIT!" I said.

"What's wrong Hayaka?" Reborn asked.

"Nothing..." I said. _Mukuro's gonna be beaten up! Noooo! Hibari please don't jump to conclusions on Mu-chan! He's super hot and awesome! Don't hurt him!_

_You idiot! Mukuro isn't the one in trouble here!_

_What...?_

_Oh nevermind..._

"Are you sure it's nothing, Hayaka?" Reborn asked again.

I gave him a thumbs up and said, "It's all good! I thought I... forgot something, but then I realized I didn't!" I lied.

"Huh?" Reborn said. "Leon's tail fell off..."

"A chameleon's tail can fall off? I thought that was only geckos..." Juuhime said.

"This is an ill omen..." he said cryptically.

"Don't go all Professor Trelawney on us," I said. (Harry Potter reference.)

Leon started changing forms rapidly. "Is he ok?" Juuhime asked.

"When he looses his tail, he looses his shape-memory. So he changes shapes randomly," Reborn replied.

"Out of the way! Another Nami Middle student was beaten up!" said a doctor. Everybody got out of the middle of the hallway. Kusakabe was wheeled in on a stretcher.

"Kusakabe?! He got beat up too?!" Juuhime said.

"I heard he was beaten just outside of the hospital..." said a girl who came up to us again. What is up with all these random people?!

"No way!" Juuhime said.

"I thought Hibari-san was going to deal with the culprits... Maybe he..." she trailed off.

"That not possible! Hibari's invincible... Right, Juuhime?"

"Yeah..." I didn't believe her... Was Hibari actually beaten?!

"Take care of Leon... I have something to check," Reborn said. He tossed Juuhime Leon and walked away.

"Well, I'm going to go home. There's really nothing to do except get another juice here so, bye!" I said.

"Be extra super duper careful, ok? Please?" Juuhime asked. She was very worried.

"I will! No worries!" I said.

I was almost halfway home when I heard someone say, "Gokudera, Hayaka. Namimori Middle School Class 1: A. Seat 8. Lets get this over with. I don't wanna start sweating."

"Who's asking?" I said. Chikusa was standing in front of me... "Shit..." I got out a couple dynamite.

"Chikusa Kakimoto."

"Ooh, a fight! Lets watch!" someone said. Chikusa through poison needles at all the bystanders...

"What the hell are you doing?! Those are innocent people!"

"They would get in the way... I simply took care of pests."

"You bastard..." I said.

"I'm here to destroy you."

"Well isn't that a lovely thing to say to someone you've just met?" I said sarcastically. He threw the poison needles at me again... I dodged, barely. I threw bombs at him to distract him and ran behind a sign. When I didn't hear an explosion, I looked out and my dynamite where sitting on the ground, unlit. "THOSE STUPID YO-YOS!" I yelled. "What Family are you from, anyway?"

"Looks like I finally found the right person." His voice pissed me off to no end. It was too monotone... Fran's voice is awesome, Chikusa's is not. I came out from behind the sign. "I'm going to make you spit out the names of your Family and Boss..."

"Good luck with that..." I threw a Double Bombs attack on him. His stupid yo-yos freaking put out them again. The yo-yos came flying at me. "SHIT!" Then I remembered, Gokudera had little bombs! I took one out and threw one behind my back. It exploded and plunged me forward and hurt like hell, away from the yo-yos of death. I punched Chikusa in the jaw. He flew backwards and I threw a new Double Bombs attack with the small bombs...

"One trick pony..." he said. He fell for it! BAKA! He exploded.

"That was for Hibari. HEDGEHOGS ARE FOR HIABRI ONLY!" (If you didn't get it, his yo-yos are called hedgehog yo-yos...)

I started laughing evilly when Juuhime came running up to me. "Haya-chan! Are you ok?! I tried calling you, but you don't answer! You're going to be attacked and then I heard the explosions-"

"Juuhime, I took care of it. Look at him! He exploded..." The smoke started to clear. "He's gone?!"

"Looks like you... saved me the trouble... of finding the Vongola 10th Gen..." He was standing near a store window. He was all bloody and gross looking. I felt a little sick to my stomach... He had the poison needles ready..

"Run Juuhime!"

"Haya-chan!" I blocked the poison needles from hitting her. They hit me instead. They. Freaking. Hurt. Like. Shit.

"Run... Juuhime..." I fell to the ground.

"Haya-chan?! Are you ok?! Haya-chan! Can you hear me?!"

"Stupid yo-yos..." I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital. Bianchi was wearing her goggles and Shamal was treating me... _EWWWWW!_

"Hayaka! You're awake!" Bianchi-nee said.

"Why is he treating me?" I asked.

"Without me, you would have died..." Shamal said.

"I don't like him either, but he is a doctor. You just missed Yamamoto and Hime... I brought you some snacks, if you want them," Bianchi-nee said. She handed me a basket full of poison cooking...

"Not hungry... Yamamoto and Juuhime were here?" I asked.

"Yes... Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?!" she said. "I'm an expert in love! You should have come to me first!"

"Sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal to you..."

"Of course it's a big deal-"

"Hey, Shamal... Can you give me a thing from one of your mosquitos... I need to recorder fast."

"There will be side effects..."

"I don't care! Quickly!" He got out the mosquito thing and on of them landed on me, and sucked my blood. "Thanks! I'll be going now!" I got up and ran out of the room.

"Wait-" Bianchi-nee said.

I ran around, trying to find Juuhime. I spotted her and Reborn walked, "Juuhime!"

"H-Haya-chan?! Are you ok?! Should you be up?"

"I'm totally fine!" I have her a thumbs up. "Are we going to go kick the Kokuyo guys asses or what?" I asked.

"I'm going too," someone said behind me.

"Yamamoto?" Juuhime asked. I spun around and sure enough, there he was.

"Haya, are you ok?" he asked seriously.

"I'm totally fine!" I said. I hugged him. "Bianchi-nee said you visited me! Thanks!"

"It's only natural! You are my girlfriend..." he said.

"I'm going, too. I'm worried about Hayaka," Bianchi-nee said. I didn't look up in fear of getting another stomach ache.

"Everybody's here. We know where their hideout is. Lets start the assault," Reborn said.

Bianchi-nee tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you sure you can fight?"

"I'm totally fine! Wow... I've said that like five times..." I said.

"Everybody get ready and meet back at Tsuna's in an hour," Reborn said.

"Roger that!" Everybody said in unison.

We all headed in opposite directions, but Yamamoto trailed behind me. "Isn't your home the opposite direction?"

"I'm escorting you home. I want to make sure you're safe after what happened..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh, ok!" I said.

I ran backwards to him and held his hand. He walked me home. "Thanks for walking me home!" I said.

"No problem!" he said.

"See you in a little while," I said.

"Bye!" He watched me go into my apartment and then left.

I changed clothes, a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shit, combat boots, and a hoodie. I stocked up to the max on dynamite and I headed back out. I walked to Juuhime's house and met Yamamoto on the way there. "Hello, again, stranger," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"It was a joke... Nevermind... Hi!" I said.

"Oh... Haha!" We walked to Juuhime's house together. I stayed out in the front because of Bianchi... Couldn't afford a stomach ache when I was recovering.

Juuhime came out a couple minutes later. "It's ok Haya-chan. Bianchi's wearing her goggles. It's all good."

"Ok, that's good!" I said. The rest of the Family came outside.

"We're all here, now," Reborn said. "Lets get Mukuro!"

I took a deep breath... Juuhime looked at me and said this telepathically, _Are you gonna even fight?_

_I'll try... I'm not sure if I'll be able too..._

_Is it because of the poison needles or-_

_I'm totally fine, for like, the last freaking time... It's Mukuro... I'm not sure I'll be able to fight him..._

She sweatdropped. _That's what your worried about?!_

_Well yeah! He is my soul mate!_

_Don't even go there... It's creepy that you like him..._

_No it's not!_

_Yes it is..._

_No it is not!_

_Just stop..._

_Meh... fine..._

We walked to Kokuyo Land.

"It's quiet... Too quiet..." Bianchi-nee said.

"Well that wasn't cliche at all..." I said under my breath.

"Cars rarely come this way," Reborn said.

"It's a creepy place..." Juuhime said. I could tell she was extremely nervous.

"It was abandoned, right?" I asked.

"It used to be an amusement park called Kokuyo Center," Reborn said.

"Oh yeah! I came here as a kid!" Juuhime said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"You lead the way, Tsuna, if you've been here before," Reborn said.

"Hey! That was a long time ago!" she argued.

I looked at the giant gate. "The lock is totally rusted. It doesn't look like its been used. I doubt they enter this way," I said.

"What do we do?!" Juuhime asked.

"It's obvious," Bianchi-nee said. "Poison cooking: Solvent Sakura Rice Cake!" The lock melted...

"That's some powerful stuff..." I said.

"There was a glass zoo..." Juuhime said.

"Well, I don't see a glass building. There's nothing like that here," Bianchi-nee said.

"Hey... What's this?" Yamamoto asked. "A paw print?"

"Heads up, everybody," Reborn said. We all braced ourselves.

Ken popped out of the freaking ground and knocked Yamamoto over. He fell into the... ground?

"Yamamoto!" I yelled.

"Welcome!" Ken said. He dove into the hole.

We all gathered around the hole. "Tsuna's memory is right. The glass zoo in buried under ground..." Reborn said.

"Yamamoto! Are you ok?!" I asked.

"Haha! I didn't see that coming!" he said.

"Oh, thank God!" I sighed in relief.

"Yamamoto, someone's down there with you!" Juuhime said.

"Huh?"

"We can't help him from up here..." Reborn said.

"Welcome Yamamoto Takeshi... Kakipi is out and I have nothing to do, but now that my prey has shown up... I'm very happy," Ken said. He came into the light and looked up. "You guys his friends? Give me a minute, then... you're next, byon!"

"HIIIIEEEE!" Juuhime said.

"Don't worry... Yamamoto is tough," Reborn said.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I said.

"Wow! You look like a dog. Is that some kind of impression?" Yamamoto asked.

I facepalmed. "He's soo clueless..."

"Are you an idiot? Well... Who cares, byon?" Ken said. He launched himself at Yamamoto. "Dinner time!"

Yamamoto got out his sword. Ken threw himself at him again...

"His sword broke?!" Juuhime said.

"Next time, I'll rip out your throat, byon!" Ken said.

"Yamamoto!" I screamed.

"Oh, I get it! When you're playing mafia," His face became serious. "you don't hold back in a fight. That's the rule, right?"

"He's really pissed about his bat being broken," Reborn said.

"Can I ask you something before we fight? You looked different? Did you change?" he asked.

"He is an idiot..." Ken said.

We all sweatdropped and facepalmed... "SOOO... Soo clueless..."

Ken proceeded to explain his whole cartridge thing. "Kong Channel!" he said.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Yamamoto said. Again with the facepalms...

He picked up Yamamoto and threw him across the room. "I can't watch this..." I said. I looked up from the zoo.

"No more playing around. I'll find you wherever you are with my Wolf Channel, byon!"

"What should we do?" Juuhime asked.

"With his sword broken, he's at the disadvantage," Bianchi said.

"That's not all... He's trying not to get hurt," Reborn added.

"That right, he has a baseball tournament coming up," I said.

"I shouldn't have brought him here... This is all my fault," Juuhime said.

"If you're worried, go down there," Reborn suggested. He pushed Juuhime down into the empty zoo.

"Juuhime!" I said. "Are you ok?"

"A-ok!" she said shakily... She was very very nervous.

"Hime?!" Yamamoto said.

"What? More prey? Oh it's a girl! She looks weak, byon! Dinner time!"

Juuhime screamed. "I'm your opponent, right?" Yamamoto said. He was holding rocks. "When I hit you with this, it's game over."

"Oooh! So scary, byon! A challenge!" Ken taunted. "Cheetah Channel! It's game over!"

"Yamamoto!" Juuhime said.

"Same to you," Yamamoto said.

"He let him have his arm to knock him out?" Bianchi-nee said. "Smart kid."

"What?!" I said. "He got bit?!" I looked down into the hole.

"Yamamoto... Your arm... This is all my fault..." Juuhime said.

"Give me a break, Hime! Friends are more important! Anyway, this won't set me back from playing baseball," he said.

"Juuhime! We're going to pull you guys up!" I said.

Bianchi-nee found a long rope near by and we pulled them both up.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	5. A Bird, a Bitch, and a Beating

After we got Yamamoto and Juuhime out of the hole, we kept on walking... and walking... and walking. We had no freaking clue where the hell we were going. Reborn showed us a picture of Ken, Chikusa, and a random guy claiming to be Mukuro. We now knew who we were up against... or so we thought.

"Can we... slow down a little? I'm dying here!" Juuhime said. She was trudging behind the rest of us by at least a couple yards.

"Why don't we take a break? It's been a while," I suggested.

"Great idea, Haya-chan! I second that idea," Juuhime said.

"Ok! I'll get out the food!" Yamamoto said. Bianchi stared at him evilly...

"I think I'll get out the food I brought, as well!" she said.

Poison cooking and sushi from Yamamoto's dad's restaurant was for lunch. We all dove for the sushi. I was about to put a delicious piece of sushi into my mouth, when the food exploded.

"WHAT THE FREAKING FRIG? I was about to eat that!" I said.

"Be quiet Hayaka. Someone is here," Bianchi said. More food exploded. We got behind the table. I looked around and sensed someone by a nearby abandoned building.

"There!" I said. I threw dynamite at the presense.

"What a stupid and lame weapon..." said someone. The smoke cleared to reveal a person, M.M. "Can't think of a reason why Kakapi and Ken had such trouble with you."

"A Kokuyo Middle Uniform!" Juuhime said.

"You guys are the lamest mafiso I've ever seen," M.M. said.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked sarcastically. "You're just a bitch in a uniform."

Juuhime tried not to burst out laughing. _Now THAT was funny!_

M.M. laughed it off and said, "Don't you dare talk down to me. I'm M.M."

"That bitch!" I said.

"..." She stared at me, then continued. "And I wouldn't ever dress like this, unless Mukuro-chan ordered it."

"There's more of them?!" Juuhime said.

"Its pathetic to defeat you guys, but I suppose its better to stay around Mukuro-chan. Men are only good for money, after all," she said.

"I swear... If you-"

"Calm down, Haya-chan..." Juuhime interupted me.

"Well, whatever! I'll send you to the next world," she said. "Then I'll be able to buy as many bags and clothes as I want!"

"Like hell you're going to, bitch!" I said.

"CALM DOWN, HAYA-CHAN!" Juuhime said.

M.M. got out her clarinet and blew into it. We all hit the ground while the food exploded, instead of us.

"I'm to young to die!" Juuhime said.

"We can't get close to her like this..." Yamamoto said.

"Damn..." I said.

Bianchi-nee hopped over the table and said, "I'll go."

"Onee-chan?" I said.

"You're wrong. Money doesn't count... its love!" she said dramatically. "That weapon is like a microwave, right?" She then explained M.M.'s clarinet attack using a bunch of complicated words, so I wasn't paying attention.

"You're right. If a human is hit with the sound waves in my clarinet, they heat up to a boil, then you explode!" M.M. laughed evilly.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Juuhime screamed.

"Seriously?!" Yamamoto said.

"Yes, she's serious," I said.

"Enough small talk. Here I go!" Bianchi-nee said.

"Sure, but I'll cook your brains!" M.M. said.

"The only person who can cook in this place, is my sister. Leave the cooking to her, bitch," I said.

"Poison Cooking: Large Portions! All you can eat!" Bianchi-nee said.

"Told ya!" I said.

"Jeez... Another lame attack... Burning Vibrato!" M.M. counter-attacked with her clarinet. Bianchi ran towards M.M.

"She's using the food as shield!" Juuhime said.

"That's as far as you go!" Bianchi-nee yelled. She threw the platters of poison cooking on M.M. "Last Shortcake!"

"AAAAAH!" she screamed. She pulled on her clarinet and they turned into freaking nunchucks... _REALLY? NUNCHUCKS?!_ "Haha! You thought I'd panic, huh? I'm good at close range combat, too!" She nunchuck-ed away the 'Last Shortcake' and they began sparing. She hit Bianchi-nee and she was went flying.

"Bianchi-nee!" I yelled.

"What did you say about love? Nothing trumps money!" M.M. gloated. "I'll finished you off now."

I started laughing. Bianchi-nee got up. Yamamoto looked at me and whispered, "Why are you laughing? You're sister just got beaten! We should help her!"

"Wait, Yamamoto. It's already done," I said.

"What? What do you mean, Haya-chan?" Juuhime asked.

"Watch..." M.M. started to play her clarinet, but it turned into Poison Cooking. M.M screamed.

"Woah... The clarinet..." Yamamoto said.

"I told you once before... Everything she touches is Poison Cooking. It's her ultimate cooking technique," I said.

"Senshidoku Banko!" Bianchi said.

"I-Impossible!" M.M. dropped to the ground.

"That's what you get, bitch," I said.

_What the heck to you have against M.M.? Besides the fact shes annoying and everyone just hates her everytime they see her._

_She loves Mukuro... and all those things. ITS UNFORGIVEABLE!_

Bianchi-nee ran over to Reborn. "Are you ok?! I'm soo glad I didn't disrupt your nap, Reborn!"

"Yeah... Thanks for caring that your sister is ok and not exploded by a stupid clarinet. I love you too, Biacnhi-nee..." I whispered sarcastically to myself. Juuhime laughed.

"Love conquers all!" Bianchi-nee said.

"Your sister is scary..." Juuhime said.

"No duh..." I said. "AAWWW DAMN!"

"What Haya?" Yamamoto asked.

"THE FOOD IS DESTROYED!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" Juuhime yelled.

"Well, I can always cook for you if you're hungry," Bianchi-nee suggested.

"No... We're good..." Juuhime and I said in unison.

"Haha!" Yamamoto said. "Why don't you let her-"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "NOOOO! Trust me, honey... You don't want any of that..."

He took my hand off of his mouth. "Ok...?"

"Just trust me..."

"Ok!" he said, smiling.

"You have such a cute smile!" I said.

"Aww! Thank you, Haya! You have such a cute-"

"UUUUUGGGGHHH! Stop talking! It's disgusting... 'I love this' 'You're so cute' UUUUGGHH! It makes me wanna puke..." Juuhime said.

"God... You didn't have to be so mean about it..."

"Sorry, Hime!" Yamamoto said.

"Let's keep moving, everybody," Bianchi-nee said.

"Roger that!" Yamamoto said.

"KK" I said.

"Do we have too?" Juuhime asked.

"Do you want to save Hibari or not?" I asked.

"Fine..."

Clank... Clank... Clank... "I'm glad to see that greedy little snip was defeated."

"Wh-who are you?!" Juuhime asked.

"Calm down, calm down. Please take a look at this," the old man got out a remote and pressed a button. Kyoko and Hana appeared on one screen while Haru was on the other. "Your friends are being targeted."

"Kyoko-chan! Hana-chan! Haru-chan!" Juuhime exclaimed.

"What the hell are you planning? Who the hell are you anyway?" I asked.

"My name is Birds. The videos you see are on my little bird friends," Birds said.

"Huh...? What the-" Juuhime said. On the screens two... things appeared behind the girls. One for Kyoko and Hana and one for Haru.

"What the hell are those things?!" I asked.

"Oh, so you've noticed?" Birds laughed creepily. "They are my loyal minions, the Bloody Twins. Cute, aren't they? In prison, they were considered dangerous serial killers and were kept in restraints constantly. They would just be delighted to play with your beautiful friends."

The Bloody Twins went directly behind them and their fingernails grew very very long and sharp.

"Watch out!" Juuhime yelled.

"What are you planning?!" Bianchi-nee asked.

"Nothing at all, if you do what I say, that is. Got it?" Birds said.

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "They aren't even involved! Leave them out of this!" I said.

"It might be in your best interest not to touch me," Birds said.

"Haya... Get away from him..." Yamamoto said.

"I'm not sure what would happen to your friends..." I can give them commands even from here. Their lives are in my hands," Birds threatened. "So I suggested you get your hands off me."

"Why you-" Yamamoto grabbed me from behind and asked me away from Birds. I was seriously about to kill him...

"That's much better. If you do as I say, they will be fine. So lets begin, shall we?" He laughed creepily again. "I've... Got... It! Beat the Vongola boss to a bloody pulp."

"W-whaat?!" Juuhime said.

"OOOOH heeeeeelllll NOO!" I said. I was about to throw dynamite at him when Yamamoto grabbed me again.

"Haya, just calm down," he said.

"I said punch Sawada-san!" Birds repeated. "You want these two lovelies to get back home safely, right? You'll have to hit her."

Juuhime backed up slowly and stared at us, scared. "Just do it..." she said.

"But Juuhime-"

"Haya-chan! Hit me!" she insisted.

"No. As your best friend, I can't hit you."

"Then I'll make you mad," Juuhime said.

"You may want to hurry it up..." Birds said.

_Haya-chan! I'm going to beat up Mukuro and he's going to be a bloody pulp by the end of this! You'll never see him ever again because he's going to prison right after it._

I clenched my fists... "Resisting... Urge..." I reallllllly wanted to punch her, but I couldn't. She's my best friend.

"What? What did she say?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing..." I said.

"Do it or don't. I personally don't care," Birds said. We all looked to the monitor and Haru's Bloody Twin sliced a lamppost like Yamamoto's dad would slice up fish! We all gasped. "Oh yes... My other hobby is scaring people. I just love to see the looks on their faces! The helplessness! The ignorance! Ahh! It brings such a delight to me!"

"You're sadistic..." Yamamoto said.

"He's completely insane," Bianchi-nee said.

"Should you be saying that? Next time, I doubt it will be a lamp post that get sliced..." Birds threatened.

"Someone, hit me!" Juuhime pleaded.

"We can't do that," Yamamoto said.

_I hate Mukuro. He's a pervert and he's a liar-_

"STOP INSULTING HIM!" I said. I punched her, holding back, in the arm.

"What the heck is going on?!" Yamamoto asked. "Are you, like, reading minds or something?"

"It's a best friend thing... We can sense what the other is thinking..." Juuhime said. "Thanks Haya-chan. It was a good punch."

"I'm sorry... My anger got to me. Please please forgive me, Juuhime..." I said. I really, truly meant it. It's not a good thing to punch your boss and best friend. It makes you feel extremely guilty.

"It's ok, Haya-chan," she said.

"You cleared that just fine. I'm sure you'll pass the next one," Birds said.

"THERE'S MORE?!" Juuhime asked.

"I never said it would end there... Since you did so well on the last one, I'll make this one the final stage," Birds said. He tapped his cane on the ground and it turned into a very large knife... "Stab your beloved boss with this."

"You can't be serious..." Juuhime said.

"Oh my! How delightfully terrified you all look!" he laughed and threw the gigantic knife thing on the ground. "Now, do it please."

"You can't be serious..." Juuhime repeated.

"Ain't no way in HEELLL I'm stabbing Juuhime with that..." I said.

"You're insane..." Yamamoto said.

"I refuse," Bianchi said.

"You can refuse all you like..." Birds said. He laughed and said, "So, shall we start with her?"

"Kyoko-chan!" Juuhime said.

"She is very lovely. Like an angel," Birds said creepily. Kyoko and Han-'s Bloody Twin came closer.

"Can we do something?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Do it," Birds said. No one moved. The Bloody Twin was directly behind Kyoko. He was about to attack.

"Stop! I won't let them get involve in anything they don't belong in!" Juuhime said.

"Oh, so you'll do it?!" Birds said. "You have ten seconds."

Juuhime walked up reluctantly to the knife thing.

"You bastard!" Yamamoto said.

"I'll do it. I'll call an ambulance right away!" Bianchi-nee suggested.

"No... I'll do it," Juuhime said.

"Be rational about this!" I said.

"I can do this!" she yelled.

She was about to stab herself when Kyoko and Hana's Bloody Twin collapsed. "W-what happened?!" Birds asked.

"Any enemy of women, is an enemy of mine," Shamal said. "Hi, Kyoko-chan! I came to save you!"

"Dr. Shamal?!" Juuhime said.

"It's about time, pervy doctor!" I said.

"Way to go!" Yamamoto said.

"Umm... Everybody, have you forgotten? There's one more!" Birds said.

"Haru-chan!" Juuhime said.

"If you don't want something to happen, you might want to continue-"

"How dare you target a defenseless women!" Adult I-pin said. She beat up Haru's Bloody Twin.

"You're ok, Haru-san?" Adult Lambo asked.

"Hagi?"

"Lambo! I-pin!" Juuhime said.

"I-impossible! No one knew about this!" Birds said.

"Reborn? Did you-"

"It's nice to have a Family that'll step up when things go hairy," Reborn said.

"Yeah! Wait... They're not my Family!" she protested.

Yamamoto let me go. We walked up to Birds. "Now, it's our turn!" I said evilly.

"What are you doing?! Get them!" Birds said. The first Bloody Twin was exploded by Shamal's Trident Mosquito giving him a disease and the other one was beaten up again by I-pin. Birds sweatdropped and said, "I think I'll take my leave now..."

"Where do you think you're going, Birdy?" I asked. I high kicked him in the face. He was knocked out. "What a whimp... Knocked out with one kick?! That's pathetic!"

"Guess he wasn't much of a fighter, huh?" Yamamoto said.

"I vote we stab them both with the giant knife thing," I said. Everybody stared at me. "I was only kidding! Sorta..."

"Who were these people anyway?" Juuhime asked.

"Turns out they escaped with Mukuro," Reborn said.

"Wait, what? I thought you said he escaped with only two guys?!" Juuhime said.

"I got an update from Dino that they all escaped, too. Who would have thought they were working together?" Reborn said.

"At least they're all gone..." Juuhime sighed.

"No they aren't. Don't hide! Show yourself, I know you're there!" Bianchi-nee said. She pointed to the trees nearby.

We all looked to where she pointed, "Wait! It's just me!" Futa said.

"Futa?!" we all said together.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Juuhime said. "Everyone's here! It's ok, lets go home together!"

"No!"

"What...?"

"I want to stay with Mukuro-san! I came to say goodbye!" He ran away into the woods.

"Wait! Futa!" Juuhime ran after him.

"Juuhime!" I said. Yamamoto and I went to go after her, but a steel beam thing flew put of nowhere.

"A... beam?!" Yamamoto said.

A man walked up carrying a gigantic steal ball. He was the guy in the photo pretending to be Mukuro!

"Looks like he's the next assassin..." Bianchi-nee said.

"We'll have to beat the shit outta him, before getting to Juuhime," I said.

"Looks like it," Yamamoto said.

"Don't even bother." He took off his hat. "You can't defeat me."

"Mukuro Rokudo?!" Bianchi and Yamamoto said.

"So you've finally shown yourself!" Yamamoto said.

"What did you do to Futa?" Bianchi-nee asked.

I started sweating. It felt really cold, almost like it stated snowing.

"Futa? Never heard of him..." He started swinging the ball around on a chain.

"What great strength!" Yamamoto said.

"If we take a hit from that-" My chest stated burning. I squatted down and tried to catch my breath.

"Haya? Are you ok?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hayaka!" Bianchi-nee ran over to me.

"I'm... totally fine!" I said. "Just a little out of breath... Nothing's wrong," I lied. I stood up.

"Hayaka, stay down. Don't push yourself," she said.

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled.

"Who's first?" Fake Mukuro asked. "You look the weakest. You'll die first."

"Hayaka! Watch out!" I was still looking down. I looked up and saw the giant ball heading straight towards me. I could move. I was frozen in fear.

"Haya!" Yamamoto yelled. He shoved me out of the way and we fell.

"It burns..." I said clutching my chest.

"Hayaka!" Bianchi-nee ran over to me and felt my forehead. "You're burning up! It's a side effect from the mosquito..."

"I'll be your opponent!" Yamamoto said. He looked back at me and winked.

"Baseball... Idiot..." I said.

"Sennja Reppa!" Fake Mukuro said. He sent the ball flying towards Yamamoto. It hit him dead in the chest. He flew backwards.

"Yamamoto!" I yelled.

"How did he...? Didn't he dodge it?!" Bianchi-nee said, flabbergasted.

"You have no chance of surviving," Fake Mukuro said.

"We're on trouble... This guy is really strong," Reborn said.

_I just met Mukuro in the woods while I was looking for Futa... He was acting really weird..._

"MU-CHAN?!" I said out loud. "Shit, I just said that..."

_You said that out loud, didn't you...?_

"What? Who is 'Mu-chan' Hayaka?" Bianchi-asked.

_Just get over here quickly! The Fake Mukuro is kicking our ass... I'm about to pass out any minute so there's no chance of saving us, except you. I would not like to die before meeting my one, true love, so if you would hurry it up, I would very much appreciate it. Thank you._

_What?! Why are you about to pass out?!_

_Well for one, Yamamoto just got beaten up and I'm very worried. And two, the side effects of the stupid mosquito are getting to me... It's really burning..._

"Who's next?" Fake Mukuro asked.

"I can-" I stood up, not a good idea... I fell back down. "I can't..."

"I'm still your opponent! I would have been a gonner if I hadn't used this as a shield!" Yamamoto said. He got up.

"Yamamoto!" I said. "You're alive! You idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily..." he said.

"We need to figure out that attack... Got anything Hayaka?" Reborn asked.

"I wasn't looking at-" My chest stated burning intensely. "Ow..."

"What's wrong, Hayaka?!" Bianchi-nee asked.

"You're a fool for resisting. It will only make your end all the more tragic. Sennja Reppa!" he said. He shot the ball at Yamamoto again. I looked up. Yamamoto shot dust and dirt in the air.

"Air currents!" I said.

"Crap!" Yamamoto dove to the ground and barely missed the ball. "Woah! That was a close one! I've heard about this before in base ball. It's like how baseballs have turbulence in their wake. The snakes on the ball! But this is a whole different level..."

"Those snake shaped grooves twist the flow of air around it! It amplifies the force of the ball," Reborn said.

"Understanding my attack doesn't help you defeat me," he said. "Bouja Reppa!" The ball flew into the air and he aimed it directly at Yamamoto. He started running, but the ball turned. "It's useless."

"Crap!" The ball hit him directly and Yamamoto went flying with his bent bat into a tree.

"Yamamoto!" I screamed.

"Like I said: it's useless. Now, as promised, I'll give you a wretched end."

"You bastard!" I got out some dynamite, but my chest hurt so much that I fell to the ground and dropped my it.

"I won't let that happen," Bianchi-nee said.

"I have yet to use my full power. Give up. You still have no chance of winning," he said.

_Hurry up, Juuhime... We're dying here... Not litterally, but maybe in a little..._

_I swear, I'm trying to find you- AHHHHHH! Man... That was close..._

_What happened? Wait... I faintly heard that... You're close!_

_I fell... And ok I'm still coming. OMG... I see that guy... He beat y'all right?_

_Well, Yamamoto, yes. I'm in a lot of pain right now, so don't worry about me. I wasn't hit or anything. Watch out for the big steel ball, by the way..._

_Ok... I got it... Big steel balls are always on my 'to avoid' list..._

_Lol- Owww... IT FREAKIMG HURTS! Remind me to strangle Chikusa, ok?_

_Got it._

_Freaking get your ass down here now! My sister is fighting this mad man..._

_Ok! Fine I am- AHHHHHHHH!_

_Fall, again?_

_Yeah..._

_Honestly..._

_It's not my fault! It's steep down here!_

_Sure it is..._

_Shut the heck up and pass out already..._

_You know, I think I will stay awake as long as I can, thank you very much. I wanna see your flaming awesomeness. I keep on freaking missing them._

_Whatever..._

_Ok I see you... Don't look up. Pretend your dead or something._

_I wasn't going to anyway..._

"Hey! What are you going?!" Juuhime asked.

"Hime!" Bianchi-nee said.

"The Vongola girl, eh?" he said. "Come down here, now! I'll defeat the woman while I wait for you!"

_GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!_

_HIIIIEEE! I'm coming! I'm coming!_

"Bouja Reppa!" he said.

"It's Dying Will time, Tsuna," Reborn said. "Leon," he crawled into his hand and turned into a gun. "Time to go wild, this one is the last shot." He shot Juuhime.

Juuhime stopped the ball from hitting Bianchi-nee.

"Hime!" Bianchi-nee said.

"He stopped my Bouja Reppa?!"

"I'm going to defeat you with my Dying Will," she said. "Bring it."

"Bouja Reppa!" He shot the ball at Juuhime. She ran under it and punched him.

"She's able to-?!"

"She's been developing at a alarming rate," Reborn said.

"Hija Reppa!" Fake Mukruo shot at her with his ultimate attack with the ball. She stopped it and shot it back at him. It sent him flying.

"Looks like we'll be going back to Namimori," Reborn said.

The dusts cleared from the air and Fake Mukuro was standing still. "Steel ball techniques are merely a hobby. My real strength is..." He ran to Juuhime and punched her. "Hand to hand combat." He threw the steel all high into the air.

"He's fine after being hit with that?!" Bianchi-nee said.

He kicked her and grabbed her face. "Not yet!" He shoved her into the ground. "It's over." The steel ball came down on them. "Your only hope has fallen. Who's next?"

I wanted to scream. _Juuhime! Juuhime!_

_Don't worry.._. The steel ball moved and Juuhime got up. "Not yet..."

"Impossible!" Fake Mukuro said.

"You aren't a bad guy," she said. "I can tell."

"Wha-what are you talking about?!"

"You can't defeat me with such a weak spirit."

"You don't understand anything about me! I defeat my enemies and send them to hell! Ip that is what I do!"

"Stop lying."

"Shut up, girl!" They both punch each other. Fake Mukuro fell. "How... could I... loose?!"

"You closed your eyes when you tried to defeat me, as if you didn't want to see me fall... The steel ball was your last attack, not hand to hand combat... You aren't a bad person," she said. She went out of Hyper Dying Will Mode. "I thought something was weird. You didn't seem like a pretty scary guy, because you remind me of this kid, Lambo. You both do crazy stuff, but I can hate you for them."

_I certainly can..._

_Shut up! Your ruining my semtimental moment!_

"You saw through me with one look..."

_No, I just watched the anime..._

_HAHAHAHAHA!_

"I know why Mukuro is so wary of you..." Fake Mukuro said.

"You aren't the real Mukuro?!" Bianchi-nee asked.

Fake Mukuro told us his sad backstory about loosing everything to Mukuro... Sometime in the middle of it, I passed out.

BUT I WOKE BACK UP! MWUAHAHA!

"Mukuro... He's inhuman..." Juuhime said.

"No he's not! He's a person just like you and me... He's done some bad things though..." I said.

"Haya-chan?! You're awake?"

"Yup! I'm totally fine!"

"Good, the side effects wore off..." Bianchi-nee said.

"Yup! I'm totally fine, for like the 8000th time..."

"You're defending Mukuro?" Lancia said.

"Ehhh... No? I'm not! No, but he is a human! You can't deny that! He's just-"

"How do you know so much about him?" Lancia questioned.

"Umm... I could hear y'all when I fainted..." I lied. _More like I stalked him when I was alive on Reborn Wikia._

_You're such a creepy person, you know that right?_

_I can't help that I want to know everything about my one love!_

_That's... just... No..._

"Oh, that makes sense," Lancia said.

_He bought it!_

"Vongola girl. You may be able to defeat him."

_YOU BETTER NOT-_

_SHHH HAYA-CHAN!_ "Mee?!"

"Yes, you. Listen carefully. Mukuro's real objective is-" He was shot with poison needles, by the guy who had hedgehogs before Hibari! _CHIKUSA! DIE!_

"It was a hit and run..." Reborn said.

"DAMN THAT HEDGEHOG STEALER!" I yelled.

"What?" Reborn asked.

"Oh... It's nothing..."

"You say the strangest things sometimes..." Reborn said.

Lancia fell to the ground. "Are you ok?! Hang in there!" Juuhime rushed to him along with everyone who was conscious. Obviously, not Yamamoto...

"I've lived a horrible life..." He grunted in pain.

"Hang in there..." Juuhime said. "Your name... What's your real name?!" she asked.

"It's... Lancia..." he said.

"Lancia-san! Please hold on!" she said.

"So nostalogic..." he said. "Now... I can... join them, finally..." He closed his eyes. I looked away.

"No! No! Lancia-san!" Juuhime said.

"Do you have any respect for people, Mukuro Rokudo?!" Bianchi-nee asked in anger.

"Mukuro really pisses me off... What about you, Haya-chan?" She was SOOO testing me.

"Yeah..." I lied. _I LOVE YOU MUKURO AND I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU!_

_Even after he killed his own comrad? Have you no standards?_

_But... but... He serves his time in prison so it's all ok!_

_Jeez, there is no getting through to you..._

_Nope! My love for him is undying!_

_Then what are you doing with Yamamoto?_

_...I do like Yamamoto... But I will always love Mukuro, too._

_Well, were going to go kick your 'loves' butt. You coming or not?_

_I'm coming..._

_Good!_

_But I'm not gonna fight seriously..._

_Meh... Well, at least your coming._

_Yup._

"He's not dead. We can save his life if we come back within an hour," Reborn said.

"The yo-yo user must have the antidote," Bianchi-nee said.

"I'll beat the shit outta him if nobody wants too..." I raised my hand and they all laughed.

"Thanks, Haya-chan!" Juuhime said.

We pulled Yamamoto and Lancia into the shade and kept going.

"Lets go. The real challenge is up ahead," Reborn said. "He's over there."

"Yeah..." I said.

"Lets go," Bianchi-nee said.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	6. Are You a Stalker?

Reborn, Bianchi-nee, Juuhime and I walked into the abandoned building. We found several staircases were destroyed.

"This one too..." Bianchi-nee said.

"Mukuro is probably above. It's easier to protect something if you limit the number of routes your enemy takes. He fully intends to win this fight, Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Well that doesn't stress me out at all..." she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Juuhime. We'll all be right here with you," I said, trying to calm her down.

"Thanks, Haya-chan," she said.

I looked around. "A cell phone...?" I picked it up. "It's broken."

"Oh! That's Hibari's! I'm sure of it," Juuhime said.

"Anyway, we should look for stairs that lead to Mukuro," Bianchi-nee said.

We all searched for a set of stairs that wasn't destroyed.

"Not this one..." Bianchi-nee would say.

"Looks like this one is destroyed too..." I said.

We walked into a room and there was a ladder. "There it is!" Juuhime said.

"A emergency ladder," Reborn said.

I heard something behind and quickly whirled around. "HEDGEHOG STEALER!"

"Chikusa?!" Juuhime said.

I threw up some fake bombs that acted as a smoke screen. "Go, guys. I'll beat the shit outta this guy. I gotta beaf with him so I'll open up a can o' whop ass," I whispered.

"Thanks, Haya-chan. Be careful," Juuhime whispered back.

"The side effects of the mosquito still might happen... Be careful, Hayaka," Bianchi-nee warned. "Lets go, Hime."

"Haya-chan-"

"Go on ahead. You gotta deal with Mukuro... I'll catch up later, I promise," I said.

"You promise?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die. Now go! The screens gonna wear off in a little," I said. They hurried up the ladder. I looked at Chikusa as the smoke screen slowly faded. "You certainly let them get away easily... Feeling sentimental, four eyes?"

"I'm only following Mukuro-sama's orders," he said. He pushed up his glasses.

Chikusa was the first to attack. He shot two rounds of poison needles out of his yo-yos. I dodged them both, barely. I ran away and tried to get cover, taunting him as I ran. I ran around the corner and found some sticky stuff and stuck two bombs to the wall and stepped back. Chikusa fell for the trap and the bombs exploded. He was hit, but not directly. I threw a Double Bombs attack, and he put them all out with his yo-yos.

I started laughing. "Quick response. You remembered the last time we fought, which means you didn't look down..." I also put bombs on the floor and... KABOOM! They exploded. The smoke cleared and he was still standing. "Tough guy, huh? I'll finish you with-" Extremely sharp pain in my chest again... "Shit... Why now of all times?!" I held onto the wall and dropped my dynamite.

Chikusa looked confused, but then that confusion turned into a smirk... _What was he planning?_

"You're wide open!"someone said. The glass broke behind me and I felt multiple sharp things pierce my chest. It was Ken. He stabbed me in the chest with his nails...

"Damn you... animal freak..." I said.

"So you were alright..." Chikusa said.

"I thought I was a gonner, byon," Ken said. I fell to the ground and Ken laughed at me. "Serves you right, ugly bitch."

He was sooooooooooooo going down for calling me that. "Why you little...!" I stood up... and fell backwards into what I thought was going to be a wall, but no. It was not a wall, it was a curtain. I fell backwards and got caught in the curtain and I fell down a flight of stairs.

"Pathetic, byon!" Ken mocked,

I couldn't move... I had hit my head a couple times on the stairs, been stabbed in the chest multiple times, even more sharp pains coming from where I was stabbed and now I was going to be beaten...

"Beaten up! Beaten up!" tweeted a bird.

"Even that pervert's bird is mocking me..." I said. "Why... am I so useless?!"

"Haha! You got that right, byon!" Ken said.

"Stay out of-"

"Hovering over green from Namimori. Neither big nor small..." The bird was singing our school's anthem...

I looked back and saw them... Tonfa... I got out dynamite. "Only that person would teach a bird our school anthem..."

"Haha! Looks like she's still got some fight in her, byon!" Ken said.

I threw the dynamite at the wall. "Ha! Where the hell are you aiming?" Ken said.

"Prepare to eat yogurt..." I said.

"What the hell...?" Ken asked. "I think she's gone nuts..."

"Oh, I've been nuts for a long time..." I said.

"Who is that?!" Ken asked.

"The leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Kyoya Hibari," Chikusa said.

"I see you're looking spiffy, as usual..." I said. Hibari looked horrible... He was all bloody and bruised.

Ken laughed. "This half-dead punk is your rescuer, byon? So much for a knight in shining armor!"

"I could've gotten out by myself, but no matter... Give me those two," Hibari demanded.

"You can do whatever you like... Not like I'm gonna butt in. I'm kinda crippled here..." I said.

"Then I'll take them..." he said cooly.

"What's this looser babbling about? I'll take him, byon!" Ken said.

"I thought you'd say that..." Chikusa said. He stepped back.

"Lion Channel!" Ken yelled.

"Oh? A puppy..." Hibari said.

"Shut it, bird boy!" Ken yelled. He charged for Hibari. I was awkwardly still lying there...

Hibari Tonfa-ed Ken in like three seconds and sent him flying out of a broken window.

"You're next. I'll bite you to death..." Hibari said. Once again, nearly fangirled to death right there.

Chikusa was also sent flying out of a broken window in less than five seconds.

I heard footsteps come towards me and I looked up. It was still Hibari. "Can you stand, herbivore?" he asked me.

"I can't really move, let a lone stand..." I pointed out.

"Give me your hand," he demanded. I was too scared of him to resist, so I held up my hand. It took a while for me to get it up where he could reach it, but he grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Thanks so much!" I said.

"Tch... This is bothersome. Asking a herbivore... Do you know where the one with the blue hair is?" he asked me.

"He should be up that ladder and maybe another floor or too," I said. _He's talking about Mu-chan right?_

"Take me there, herbivore," he demanded. He stared at me directly in the eye. It felt like he was looking into my soul... _Yeah... Definetly Mu-chan... Man this guy is SUUUPER scary..._

"I'm entirely sure where it is but-"

"Take me there," he demanded again.

"Ok! Ok!" I said quickly. I stumbled over to the ladder. "He's up here somewhere..." I started climbing the ladder.

When I finally got up, I looked down and saw him struggling. I lent him a hand and he slapped it away. "I am fully capable of climbing a ladder, herbivore."

"Sorry... I thought you might need help, but whatever... I guess I was wrong..." I said. He eventually made it up the ladder, too.

Hibird, well I guess then he technically didn't have a name, cam to sit on Hibari's shoulder. They were soo cute together!

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Hi- I mean your bird. He's adorable! Do you know what you're going to name him...? Or is it a girl?" I asked.

"It's a boy. I have not decided on a name yet. Hurry up, I need to bite the blue haired person to death," he said.

"Ok! Ok! No worries... Well find him soon enough!" I said. _Please go easy on him..._

We walked/stumbled along, trying to find the room where Mukuro was. Hibari supported me when I walked because the heel of my combat boot was broken and it was really hard to walk. I didn't know whether I should be thanking him or running away... It was really awkward, but... I had to do it. I had to suggest the name Hibird to him. It's just not something you choose to pass up. "So, you're looking for a name, right? I have a suggestion," I said. He stared at me. "If you want to hear it, that is..." I quickly added. _Yep, I should be running away..._

"Go ahead, herbivore. What do you have in mind?" he said.

"Umm... Maybe Hibird? 'Cause he's a bird and your pet... Get it? Hiiiibird? Like the 'Hi' for Hibari..." He continued staring at me... _Yep, definitely should run away..._ "If it's not good you don't have to use it-"

"I like it."

"Huh?"

"Tch, you are so bothersome. I said, 'I like it.' Are you deaf or stupid?" he asked.

"Ummm... Ne-Neither?"

"Looks like I'll add 'inarticulate' to the list..." he said quietly, but I still heard him. Didn't say anything though, in fear of being bitten to death.

We continued searching and when we came to the third floor we finally found it. I knew he was in there. I could hear Juuhime yelling about something. I opened the door and we walked in.

Hibari tensed up and threw a Tonfa at Mukruo... Juuhime was surrounded by many snakes. I threw a bunch of dynamite at them and yelled, "Juuhime! Get down!"

"Huh?" Juuhime asked. As the smoke cleared from my dynamite.

"Sorry we're late... Things came up..." I said.

"Hibari-san! Haya-chan! You guys!" Juuhime said. Her eyes lit up as she looked at us.

"You see, Mukuro. Tsuna isn't the only one I'm training..." Reborn said.

"I returned the favor," Hibari said. He let go of me and I fell over in shock.

"Ow..." I said. "Thanks a lot..."

"More people joining the audience, huh? What on earth could Chikusa be doing?" Mukuro said.

"Hedgehog stealer is 'resting' with animal freak," I said. I never looked at him... I couldn't bring myself to do it. Yes, I was a hardcore fangirl of his, but when he's trying to kill your best friend, you start to get mixed feelings about him... Major identity crisis on my part.

"I see..." Mukuro said.

"Wow! That's amazing Haya-chan!" Juuhime said.

"Hehe..." I sweatdropped. "Funny story... I wasn't technically the one that did that..." I stood up, still not looking at Mukuro and walked/stumbled over to Juuhime. "Screw these stupid shoes..." I forced them off and threw them at the wall.

"Are you ready?" Hibari asked.

"I'm so scared..." Mukuro said sarcastically. "Don't interfere with the Vongola girl and me. You shouldn't even be able to stand. Since I've broken numerous of your bones..."

"Are those your last words?" Hibari asked.

"How very amusing of you to say. I guess I have no choice... I'll eliminate you first," Mukuro said. "I'll make it quick!"

I sucked in a breath and shut my eyes tightly, fearing what would happen next. Juuhime held our her hand and I took it, squeezing very tightly. "Oww... Haya-chan, you have a strong grip... Oww... You can let go now. Let go please... I'M GOING TO LOOSE MY HAND, FOR GOD'S SAKE! LET GO!" she whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"Sorry..." I said. I let go of her hand.

I heard a bunch of clangs of metal... They were defiantly fighting, but who was winning, I didn't know.

"How do you define 'quick'?" Hibari taunted.

"Go Hibari!" Juuhime said quietly.

"Don't underestimate these guys, Mukuro," Reborn said. "They develop quite remarkably."

"I see you're right," Mukuro said. "If he wasn't injured, I wouldn't be certain on the outcome of this match."

Juuhime gasped. "Hibari-san!"

I took a deep breath and asked, _Whats happening?_

_Mukuro is kinda kicking Hibari's butt..._

_UUUUGGHH! I don't know what to do! I love Mukuro, but he's threatening you, which makes my love my enemy, and he's almost killing Hibari for the second time... I love him, but I can't let him get away with doing this to our Family..._

_That's the spirit!_

_No, it's not... Uggh! I don't even know anymore..._

"I'll end this swiftly," Mukuro said.

"Cherry blossoms?!" Juuhime asked.

"Hibari is weak to chery blossoms... He has Cherrititis..." Reborn said.

I heard a grunt of pain from someone. "Oh?"

"That won't work... Shamal gave me medicine for Hibari a while back," I said.

I heard someone edit the ground... "He did it!" Juuhime cheered.

"Mukuro is...?" I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Yeah. He's down," she said. "Can we go home now?"

"We did it," Reborn said. "Tsuna, you were amazingly useless against him."

"Wait..." I said. "But what about the whole-"

"Fake Mukuro thing?" Juuhime interrupted. "Oh, he wouldn't allow himself to be photographed so he had Lancia be him..."

"That wasn't what-" She elbowed me in the side. "Oh... Ok... Ow..." _What about the whole X Gloves thing? Don't you get them here?_

_Not sure... It depends on what happens next..._

Hibari collapsed. "Hibari-san!" Juuhime cried. We all ran over to him.

"Are you ok, Hibari-san?" I asked.

"He was fighting on pure instinct, at the end..." Reborn said. "He must've been pissed about loosing."

"Wow! Hibari-san is incredible!" Juuhime said. "Wait! We need to get everyone to the hospital immediately or else-"

"That won't be necessary... The Vongola's medical team is on-"

"You won't be needing them..." Mukuro said. "There won't be any survivors.."

I spun around and saw Mukuro, for the first time, holding a gun at us. I walked in front of Juuhime to shield her.

"Haya-chan-"

"Shut up... I'm protecting you," I said.

"We will meet agian... Arrivederci," Mukuro said. He slowly put the gun to his head. I looked away quickly and heard a bullet go off...

I almost started crying, right there... "He actually did it...?" I asked. I fell to my knees.

"He'd rather die, than be caught, I guess..." Reborn said. "Or perhaps..."

Juuhime gasped. I looked up at her and she was shaking. "What's wrong, Juuhime?" I asked.

"Something is not right... Not right at all..." she said. She sounded very scared.

"So... you guys... defeated Mukuro?" Bianchi-nee asked.

I spun around. "Bianchi-nee?! What happened?!" I asked.

"She was stabbed by Futa," Reborn said. "Don't strain yourself, Bianchi."

"Hayaka, can you give me a hand?" she asked.

I started walking over to her. "Of course..." I said.

"Wait, Haya-chan! Don't do it!" Juuhime yelled. I stopped dead.

Bianchi-nee looked hurt. "What's wrong, Hime?" Bianchi-nee asked.

"Oh... I don't know what I'm saying..." Juuhime said.

"It's all good!" I said.

"Thanks, Hayaka..." Bianchi-nee said.

I walked over to my big sister and held out my hand. "Here you go!"

"Ok..." she said. She thrusted the trident's head and me and it grazed my cheek. Stepped back a couple giant steps.

"What the hell are you doing, Bianchi-nee?!" I asked. That's went it hit me. _Shit..._ I remebered what happened next in the anime. This was the part I had watched...

"Oh my? What am I doing?" she said.

"What are you doing, Bianchi?" Reborn jumped up and hit her on the nose, lightly. "You almost stabbed your younger sister."

"How awful of me!" she said. She, then, tried to stab Reborn, who jumped away in time. I backed away.

"This is bad..." Reborn said. "It looks like she's been outright possessed."

"What are you talking about? It's just plain old me?" she said.

"I don't believe you..." Juuhime said.

"Kufufufu... We meet again, Vongola girl."

"Mukuro Rokudo?" Reborn asked.

"I have things that still need to be done, so I came up from hell in order to finish them," Bianchi-Mukuro said.

"There's only one way..." Reborn said.

Bianchi-Mukuro stood up, grabbed the trident head and said, "So? Who should I start with?"

I felt something weird happen to me... _Shit... It's starting..._ I saw Bianchi-Mukuro hit the floor before I lost control of my whole body.

"What happened?" I asked unwillingly.

"No idea..." Reborn said.

Juuhime went over to her, but back away, just in case.

My body was forced to stand up. I tried to yell for her to move, but my words didn't come. I was possessed by Mukuro... I had the trident in my hand and tried to stab Juuhime.

"Ha-Haya-chan?! What are you doing?" Juuhime asked.

"I'm not doing anything!" I said. It was actually me who said it, not Mukuro. "It's-" He cut me off...

"Reborn? Is Haya-chan...?"

"Yes..." Reborn said darkly.

I felt a sharp pain in my body. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. "The surprises continue..." Mukuro said through me.

_Mukuro, I swear when you get out of me, I'll-_

_Kufufu... You think you're actually going to survive this battle? People say the most amusing things..._

_OMG... YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS?!_

_Yes... You are a very interesting person. I wonder if I can contact your beloved 'Juuhime' was it? In that mind telepathy thing you have... Now tell me, how did you acquire that exactly. The memories are blocked off..._

_I AIN'T TELLING YOU ANYTHING!_

_As you wish... But one thing is spiking my curiosity. You call her 'Juuhime' when the correct term is 'Juudaime'... Why is that?_

_Her name has Hime in it and 'Hime' rhymes with 'daime' so might as well, you know?_

"What's even going on?!" Juuhime asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? He faked suicide, while in reality he shot himself with that bullet..." Reborn said. "The Possession Shot is forbidden, who did you mange to get a hold of it, Mukuro?"

"Kufufu. You managed to figure it out..." I said. _OMG I just Kufufu-ed! My life is complete!_

_You really are a strange one... What's this 'I'm a Mukuro fangirl' business?_

_I mentally sweatdropped... I... It... Umm... He... I... I-I-It's a long story..._

_I'm thinking it isn't._

_You're mistaken._

_Kufufu. Am I really?_

_OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T RESIST THAT LAUGH OF YOURS! Its my life..._

_Are you a stalker?_

_Yes and no..._

_Oh dear... I might have picked the wrong person to possess..._

_Am I creeping you out, Mukuro?_

_A little but, but that doesn't matter._

_Hehe... I'm talking to Mukuro!_

_I'm going to block your mind now..._

_No wait-_ It was too late... He blocked my mind. I couldn't help be both sad and happy at the same time.

"The Possession Shot allows you to control another person's body..." Reborn said darkly.

"Kufufufu! It's compatibility with me is perfect..." Mukuro-me said.

"The mafia banned it a long time ago..." Reborn said. "All the shots and production of the shots were destroyed."

"This is no mere mind control. I've taken over every sing part of her. In other words, her body is mine!" Mukuro-me said.

"Well of that didn't sound perverted, I don't know what does..." Juuhime said.

"Watch what you say about me, or your friend might pay the price..." Mukuro-me said. I unwillingly took the trident and put a cut near my throat. It became a little harder to breathe for me.

"S-stop!" Juuhime said.

"This is the weapon that ruined Lancia, isn't it?" Reborn said. "Where did you get it?!"

"Lets just say, it's mine," Mukuro-me said. "Now, it's your turn to be possessed, Vongola girl."

"So that's your plan..." Reborn said.

"M-m-me?!" she stuttered.

"Once the young boss is mine, I'll begin my plan," Mukuro-me said.

"Once again, that sounded really wrong... You need better word choice..." Juuhime said.

I started walking towards her. I fought every step. _Stop resisting. It will only make things worse for you in the long run. _I continued to fight every step.

"Stay away! I'm just No-Good Hime! I don't even want to be a mafia boss..." She backed away from me.

"Watch out for the sword! If it even nicks you, he'll be able to possess you," Reborn warned her.

"Quite perceptive... It's a trident by the way." I threw the trident head to Bianchi-nee, who was also possessed and then he let to of me. I fell to the ground. It was extremely hard to breathe now... I held onto every breath I could get and hoped he wouldn't possess me again. I felt something warm and sticky flow down my neck... Blood.

"That's right. Though I prefer to call it, 'making a contract'," Bianchi-Mukuro said. Kufufu no Fu started playing in my head...

"Bianchi?!" Juuhime said.

I looked over to Bianchi to see what was going on. She fell to the ground and Hibari got back up... _Really? That jerks just messing with our lives! Like we're robots or something?!_

"No way... He possessed Hibari-san?!" Juuhime said. Hibari-Mukuro ran up and hit Juuhime. Hibari fell.

"Oh my... This body is of no use... He fought in this state? What a terrifying man you are, Kyoya Hibari..." Hibari-Mukuro said. Hibari collapsed.

"Watch out, Tsuna... He's going to possess either Bianchi or Hayaka again," Reborn said.

_Oh shit... It's me next, right?_

_Kufufu. That's right. Out of all the bodies currently here, yours' is on the best shape._

_That's just peachy..._ I got up again, unwillingly.

"Haya-chan? Bianchi? T-two at once?!" Juuhime said.

"Nope... Them too!" Reborn said. Ken and Chikusa walked though the door, possessed.

"Four Mukuros?"

"I've never ears of someone being able to possess four people at once..." Reborn said.

"That's not all..." I said. I threw dynamite and I could feel the number on my eye change... It felt like someone scratched my pupil, then put a soothing eye drop on it only to make it sting one more time... In other words, it hurt like shit.

"He can use the techniques of the person he possesses, too?" Reborn said. "This is very bad, Tsuna..."

_No freaking kidding, Reborn..._

_Haya-chan?! You can hear me?! I've been trying to talk to you for forever!_

_Kufufu. So this is how it works..._

_Shit... Ignore him! DONT USE THIS ANYMORE, JUUHIME..._

_O-ok?_

"I'd rather have you unharmed..." Ken-Mukuro said.

"I'll allow you to surrender, if you wish..." Chikusa-Mukuro said.

"You never learn, Tsuna... This is an illusion," Reborn said. _What illusion?! I cant see it!_ He jumped up in the air to kick Juuhime, but I just had to throw my dynamite at him.

"Worry about yourself, Arcobaleno..." Mukuro-me said.

"Haya-chan! How could you?!" Juuhime said. "Reborn! Are you ok?!"

I wasn't the one doing it! It was Mukuro! How could she blame me for it?! I wanted to cry, but it was getting near impossible to breathe...

"You're not that weak, Arcobaleno..." Bianchi-Mukuro said.

Reborn's hat flew out of the clearing smoke and Ken-Mukuro attacked it... He attacked a hat... I would have laughed, but I was possessed so I couldn't really do that... I felt even more blood come from my neck.

"You have to act quickly, Tsuna. I am not allowed to interfere," the real Reborn said.

Mukuro-me threw more dynamite at Juuhime... She ran away from it, thankfully. "It's impossible!" she yelled.

"If you're my student, you'll be able to handle this..." Reborn said while dodging poison needles by Chikusa-Mukuro.

"You're teacher is panicking..." Bianchi-Mukuro said.

"I'm not lying. You're older brother, Dino, passed a test like this one. He was completely surround, but he found the courage to face all of them," Reborn said. "When he overcame it, he went from Greenhorn Dino to Bronco Dino."

"Dino did?" Juuhime said. "Wait! That has nothing to do with me!"

Mukuro-me threw more dynamite at Juuhime.

"Above you, Tsuna," Reborn warned.

Juuhime looked up and ran away. She tripped and fell... I mentally faceplamed. "Enough chatter, lets end this, shall we?" Chikusa-Mukuro said. He charged at Juuhime, but then collapsed suddenly.

Ken picked up the trident head that fell from Chikusa-Mukuro's hand. "No worries, this happens a lot..." Ken-Mukuro said. "I can't do much if they're too beat up."

"You're forcing broken bodies to move?! You're a horrible human being!" Juuhime yelled.

"Kufufu. I am already aware," said all possessed Mukuros that could speak.

Chikusa started to get up. "He can go a bit longer I think..."

"But... Their wounds..." Juuhime said.

"Kufufu... I feel no pain. The bodies on the other hand..." Chikusa-Mukuro said.

"Those are your friends! Don't you care about anybody but yourself?!" Juuhime yelled.

"Why would I do that?" Chikusa-Mukuro said. "Anybody I possess is mine. Whether they break or die is my decision."

"You-you're inhuman..." Juuhime said.

"Can you really afford to worry about anybody else right now?" Bianchi-Mukuro said. "You are about to die..."

Bianchi-Mukuro and Mukuro-me walked towards Juuhime. "Interesting girl... but anything but boss material..." Mukuro-me said.

"The blood flowing for their wounds... Please stop this... They'll die!" Juuhime pleaded.

"Ah! Now I remember! You tried to sacrifice yourself for your friends' sake," Mukuro-me said.

"I'll use that weakness to possess you..." Ken-Mukuro said.

"If you don't want your friends to be harmed any further, don't run away. Make a pact with me," Bianchi-Mukuro said.

"N-no way..." she said.

"You'll still resist? Surrender your body now, or something bad will happen to your best friend," Ken-Mukuro said. He had the trident ready in his hand. I could already feel the blood flowing from my neck and my chest... not to mention they both hurt like shit and it's really hard to breathe... He walked up to me and had the trident at my throat again...

"What should I do?!" Juuhime said. "Reborn!"

He kicked her in the face. "Stop whining. Listen, Tsuna! You're more suited than anybody to be the next boss of the Vongola! Shout out what you feel. Shout out your Vongola's answer!" Reborn said.

"Looks like the tutors given up!" Ken-Mukuro said.

"I-I want to beat him..." Juuhime whispered.

"Huh?" Ken-Mukuro said.

"I want to take Mukuro down." she said.

"That's quite surprising..." Ken-Mukuro put the trident away from me and said, "I'll listen to the rest of it when I make you kill your own comrades!"

"I'm not loosing to such a monster..." Juuhime said. She was dead serious. I supported her in her decision. Mukuro needed to go down this one time. He crossed serval lines, human beings should never EVER cross... "I'm going to beat the crap outta you!" she yelled.

Something happened to Leon and he shot up in the air, glowing bright green. "Vongola girl! Way did you do?!" Ken-Mukuro asked.

"I didn't do anything..." she said.

"So he finally emerged... This is like when Dino became the Bronco," Reborn said. "Leon cocoons himself whenever he senses a transformation in on of my students. When the student matures, he emerges."

I laughed. "So your pets just hatching?" Mukuro-me said.

"Watch, Tsuna," Reborn said.

"He's expanding...?"

"He's going to spit out a special item, just for you," Reborn said.

"I don't have time to play all day... We're done here," Ken-Mukuro said. He got the trident and cut all the threads Leon had produced.

"Something was left up there... Looks like it's safe," Reborn said.

"Gloves!" Juuhime said excitedly. She finally got her X Gloves. She put them on quickly.

"You're all amusing till the end!" Ken-Mukuro said. He forced the trident down onto the gloves and the gloves blocked the hit.

"I'm alive?!" she said. "So there's a bullet inside of here..." She got it out and threw it to Reborn.

"I can't let you fire that!" Ken-Mukuro said. We all aided him to try and catch the bullet, to no avail. Reborn eventually caught it.

"I give up on leaving you unharmed..." Mukuro-me said as I threw a Double Bombs attack at her... I prayed the bullet would hit and my dynamite would miss... "It'll never make it!" Mukuro-me cheered.

The explosion went off... I waited for the smoke to clear before I saw her. She was wearing the X Gloves and she was in Hyper Dying Will Mode! I was soo happy and relieved! _Thank God for Reborn's sharp shooting!_

Ken-Mukuro and Chikusa-Mukuro started attacking first. Ken-Mukuro was grabbed by the face and shoved into the ground by Juuhime, while Chikusa-Mukuro was socked in the gut.

"Wh-what?!" Mukuro-me said. "She seems much better than when she fought with Lancia!"

"She's awakened the Blood of the Vongola sleeping within her. I've seen signs of it a little before now, but now it's manifested," Reborn said. "It's a kind of super intuition."

"Super intuition?!" Mukuro-me said.

"She doesn't realize how to use the gloves yet..." Reborn said.

"Kufufu... You've forgotten, haven't you? These are the bodies of your friends. Will you be able to attack them, Vongola girl?" Mukuro-me asked. Bianchi-Mukuro and Mukuro-me all charged at her. She just stood there and let us punch and kick her...

"She's a good sandbag..." Mukuro-me said.

"I knew it, you can't do anything..." Bianchi-Mukuro said.

"You're wrong..." Reborn said.

"Huh?!" Bianchi-Mukuro said.

"I have a name, you know... It's Tsunahime Sawada," she said.

"She's absorbing your attacks so her friends' bodies won't be strained," Reborn said.

Mukuro-me tried to punch her, but she caught my fist. She, then, hit the back of my neck and I was paralyzed. "M-my body?" Mukuro-me said.

"She striking your nerves centers, intuitively!" Reborn said.

"Intuitively? That's ridic-" Bianchi-Mukuro was hit in the pressure point, too. Juuhime caught us both before we hit the ground.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting for you're bodies back..." she said. She let us down gently. The way I hit the ground, made it even harder to breathe than it was already before... I struggled to breathe as the fight continued on. The cut on my throat had gotten worse still and well as my chest... "Treat them good alright, Reborn?" she said.

"Don't get too cocky..." Reborn said. He ran over to us.

"Come on out Mukuro. I know you're alive," she said.

"Kufufu... I do admit you have improved quite a lot, but it's troublesome to get carried away. Have you 'sensed' with your 'super intuition' that's there's something I'm still not using?" Mukuro taunted.

"The fifth realm, Human..." Reborn said.

"Exactly. The Human realm. The very one we live in is the darkest out of all the realms..." He reached for his eye and something came out of it and surrounded him. He sent Juuhime flying into the wall. "Why, aren't you as fragile as a doll? I'm only warming up here..." he taunted.

"I sure hope you were, Mukuro..." she said.

"She figured out the gloves..." Reborn said.

"If that was all you had, I'd be disappointed..." she mocked. Her gloves her glowing in the same brilliant Sky Flame as her forehead. They fought again, she bent his trident's staff and socked him in the jaw.

Mukuro then poured out his evil plan of world domination to all of us in the room, like all cliche villains do. She pounded him in the found again and he was down for the count.

"It's over..." Reborn said.

She went out of Hyper Dying Will Mode and nodded. "How is everyone?!" she asked.

"The medical team just arrived," he said.

"Thank goodness..." she said. "Is Mukuro... dead?"

"No, he's only-"

"Ahh! The medical team!" Juuhime said. I could tell she was extremely scared... Who just arrived?!

"Tsuna... That's not the medical team..." I was facing saw chains grab Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro... The Vindice was here... "It's the Vindice... They enforce the laws of the mafia. It's better not to mess with them..."

"What's gonna happen to them?!" Juuhime asked.

"Who knows..." Reborn answered.

The real medical team came in with stretchers and they wheeled us off and got us treated. I had a cracked sternum, three broken ribs, a sprained ankle and I wasn't allowed to talk for a week because of the stunt Mukuro pulled with my throat...

A WHOLE WEEK WITH NO TALKING. No ingenious comebacks, no hilarious jokes, no yelling at Lambo for doing something completely stupid, no nothing! Zero. Zip. Nada. Noooo talking. That week, was the longest week of my whole life. I had to bring around a white board to 'say' stuff. And by the time I finished writing, the conversations were totally different...

* * *

Besides all of that, everybody recovered fully. A couple months after that, Juuhime, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Yamamoto, and I all moved into eighth grade. We all got to be in the same class again, too! Well, except Haru, because she goes to a different school.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	7. Ten Days Until the Apocalypse

I was a little late meeting Yamamoto and Juuhime at our usual spot where we meet to go to school.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I woke up a little later than usual..." I said.

"Good morning, Haya!" Yamamoto said.

"Mornin'..." Juuhime said. I could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Juuhime?" I asked.

"My dad's coming home," she said.

"You're dad?! I thought he disappeared?" Yamamoto said.

"No, he was drilling for oil somewhere far away," she said.

"Oh..." I said.

"Aren't you happy?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't really know. He's been gone for two years. I've rarely seen him at all. It's always been me and my mom..."

"We'll why don't we go somewhere to get your mind off of family?" Yamamoto suggested.

"That's a great idea! We don't have core classes today, anyway! Lets invite the whole gang!" I said. "Screw school!"

"Haha! Yeah!" Yamamoto said.

We called up Kyoko and Haru. We also went back to Juuhime's house to get Futa, Stupid Cow, and I-pin. We all went to the Namimori Shopping District.

"Hey Hime-nee?" Futa tugged on her shirt.

"What is it, Futa?" she asked.

"Can we go to the arcade? I want to play some games!" Futa said.

"I'll play you! It's on, bro!" I said.

"I'm not going easy on you!" Futa warned.

"Good, it wouldn't be much of a challenge anyway!"

"Maa maa! Calm down, you two. It's only a game..." Yamamoto said.

"You can play us, too!" Futa said.

"Oh... It's ooonnnn!" Yamamoto said.

"I'm on his team!" I said.

"Hey! No fair!"

"He is my boyfriend, after all," I said.

"Give the kid a chance, Haya-chan," Juuhime said.

"Then I get Hime-nee!" Futa said.

"Fine with me," I said.

"If we win, you have to do whatever we say for a whole day!" Futa said.

"Same goes for us," I said.

"It's a bet!" Futa said.

"Wait... I never agreed to this-"

"A bet!" I shook hands with Futa, making the bet valid.

"Hey it's really quiet, don't you think?" Kyoko said.

"Yeah... That's strange..." I said. Juuhime and I looked at each other.

"LAMBO!" We yelled together.

"AWW shit... We lost him..." I said.

"Watch your mouth, Haya-chan! There are children here!" Haru said.

"Whatever..."

We ran around the district, searching for the Stupid Cow. We finally found him in a pet shop window. We apologized profusely to the store owner. "Haru and Kyoko, I have a mission for you two. It's very serious and requires skills that I know both of you have a lot of," I said trying to sound all professional.

"W-what is it?" they asked.

"Patience, grasshoppers. You both have patience," I said.

"Why do we need patience for this mission?" Haru asked nervously.

"I'll need you two to look after Lambo, 'kay?" I said. "It is a mission only you two can ever accomplish."

They saluted me and said, "You can count on us!" Then we all laughed.

"I'm serious guys... Please look after him, okay? I can't handle him like y'all can..."

"Got it!" Kyoko said.

"Thanks, guys! I owe you one!" I said. With Lambo taken care of by two responsible people, we could now focus on our bet. We all beelined to the arcade and we set out on a journey looking for a four player game with teams to play. We all settled on a zombie shooting game.

The teams were set, Yamamoto and I called ourselves the Hawks. Futa and Juuhime called themselves the Army Ants because 'they were both small, but powerful.' We really ended up calling each other the love birds and the puny ants... The trash talking began.

"Die zombie, die!" I said while pointing my gun at the zombies and pulling the trigger. I took the offensive, while Yamamoto got all the ones I didn't kill fast enough.

"I will kill all of my zombies!" Juuhime said. She didn't, she failed epically. Poor Futa... He was stuck trying to shoot all of the zombies by himself, while Juuhime tried to figure out how to shoot. Love Birds: 1, Puny Ants: 0.

We found another game that let you have four players, it was a racing game. We all agreed that whoever got the highest place, their team would be the winner.

We all picked our cars, I picked an awesome red one for the storm flames. Yamamoto picked a blue one, ironically. Futa chose a green one and Juuhime picked a yellow one because it was the only color left.

The race began... Yamamoto took the lead of third place and I followed closely behind him in fourth. Futa had sixth place and Juuhime was trying to figure out how to shift gears and drive at the same time, so obviously she was in last place... again. In the third lap, Futa pulled ahead of me and Yamamoto pulled ahead into second place. It would come down to the final lap! The fourth lap I stayed in third place and Futa was in second. I tried to pull ahead, but that rascal kept bumping me into the freaking railing! Yamamoto finished the race in first place! OUR TEAM WAS WINNING! "LOVE BIRDS FOR THE WIN!" I shouted. I high-fived Yamamoto.

The score so far was Love Birds: 2, Puny Ants: 0. Futa began pouting. I bet he was regretting putting her on his team... Poor guy. She's not called Loser-Hime for nothing, you know...

"Why don't you pick the next game Futa? It came be a two on two. You and me," I said. He nodded in agreement.

"The next game is worth five points! So whoever wins this game is the winner..." Futa said.

"Sounds like a challenge."

He walked around the arcade, contemplating all the games. He finally chose a game. It was a claw game...

"These things are nearly impossible," I said.

"That's the point. Whoever gets something, or almost gets it but it drops, wins," he said.

"Okay...?" I said.

"You go first. You're winning," he said.

"No, you picked the game. You go first," I insisted.

"Fine." He inserted his tokens and grabbed the joystick. He took a deep breath and moved the claws over the prize he wanted. He pressed the red button on the machine and the claw began its decent. It open up on a blue lion and brought it up slowly. It dropped before the crane started moving towards the prize drop. "Dang it..."

I inserted my tokens and I looked at all the things they had in the claw game. Stuffed animals galore! I decided I would go for a purple penguin because it looked adorable. I moved the joystick over the penguin and took a deep breath before I pressed the red button. The claw grabbed the penguin and began moving upwards. It dropped the penguin before it started moving towards the prize drop... "No one got the points..."

Futa looked really sad. "You got two points! You win..." he said. He looked on the verge of tears...

"AWW! Please don't cry!" I said.

He sniffed, "Ok..."

"No harm, no foul?" I asked. I opened my arms.

"Ok..." he said. I hugged him.

"You're soo adorable!" I said.

"Well, I lost, no surprise..." Juuhime said.

"Haha! The Love Birds are the champions!" Yamamoto said.

"Soo... What shall we make you two do?" I said deviously.

"Oh great... Here it comes..." Juuhime said.

"Give us a minute to converse," I said. I took Yamamoto aside and said, "Why don't we let them off the hook? We already humiliated them by beating them..."

"Sounds good to me!" he said.

We walked back over to them. "What's the punishment? Give it to us straight..." Juuhime said.

"You're off the hook," I said.

"Huh?"

"You're off the hook," I repeated.

"Why?!" Juuhime said.

"Do you want to do something totally embarrassing?" I asked.

"No..."

"Then be happy we gave you mercy this once," I said.

"Thanks, Haya-nee! You're the best!" Futa hugged me again.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" I said. "Yep! It's official! You're the cutest kid on the planet!"

We walked out of the arcade. I saw Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Stupid Cow sitting down at a table. We walked over to them.

"How was the match? Who won?" Kyoko asked.

"We won, but we decided it was best to not make them do anything weird or embarrassing," I said.

"Oh? That's nice of you, Haya-chan!" Kyoko said.

"I can be a nice human being when I want, too."

Juuhime started laughing at me. "Sure you can..." I elbowed her in the stomach. "Ow..." I rolled my eyes.

"Anybody want a drink? I'll go get some," Yamamoto said. He pointed at the vending machine nearby.

I tossed him a coin and said, "I'll have a Coke."

"Got it."

"Can you get me and Futa two Dr. Peppers?" Juuhime asked. She handed him two coins.

"Ok, anybody else?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kyoko said.

"I'm fine, thank you," Haru said.

Yamamoto went to the machine and got our drinks. He came back with them. He handed me a Coke and Juuhime and Futa Dr. Peppers. He got a Coke for himself, too.

"Cheers," I said.

We all sat down with Haru, Kyoko and the kids. We chatted about this and that.

Multiple small explosions started going off on the top of a nearby building. "What the hell...?!" I said.

"What's going on?" Futa asked.

"Hagi! It's dangerous!" she said.

"What's that?!" Kyoko pointed up. We all looked to where she pointed.

A person was falling from the sky, directly at us. The person landed on top of Juuhime. He had a blue Dying Will Flame on his forehead... A Rain Flame...?

The person quickly got up and started to apologize. He stopped suddenly and said, "It is thou..."

"Are you ok?!" I asked. Thou... It could only be one person...

"Hime!" Yamamoto said.

"Why are you here?" Reborn asked.

"VOOOIIII!" said a familiar voice we all know... Basil tuned around quickly and looked up at Squalo. "I'm going to kill the stupid scum standing in my way..."UUUUURRRAAAAAHHHAAAA!" He began waving his sword all around. The currents from the air were strong. We were being attacked by Squalo!

Reborn tapped Haru and Kyoko. "Women and children should take refuge."

"HAGI!" Haru said. Kyoko and Haur ran away with Futa, I-pin and Lambo.

"My humblest apologies, Sawada-dono... I was followed," Basil said.

"No, duh you were..." she whispered.

"We've only just met, yet I'm putting thee in grave peril..." Basil said. He grabbed her hand and ran away. "Come with me!"

"Hey! Wait up!" I said. Squalo ran after them and sent Basil flying into a glass window. "Shit..." I said. "No way were going to let him die now! Double Bombs!" I threw my attack at Squalo.

"What the hell?!" he complained as he dodged. Yamamoto drew his sword out.

"Go ahead and try to hurt her, I dare you," I threatened... It slipped out. I have no idea what the hell I was doing... Not the best idea to threaten Superbi Squalo...

"We're your opponents!" Yamamoto said.

"Haya-chan! Yamamoto!" Juuhime said.

"Are you involved in this, too? VOOOIIII!" he yelled.

"No need to yell... We are right here, you know," I said.

"VOOOIIII! Let me tell you how this is gonna work... You fight against me, you die!" he said.

"Yeah... You're probably right..." I said. "But that doesn't matter."

"You have a sword? I'll be your opponent first," Yamamoto said.

"Stop! Thou will not beat him easily!" Basil yelled. "His might is too great!"

"You won't have time to regret this!" Squalo yelled.

Yamamoto ran up to him and they began fighting. "You're too easy! You haven't even been formally trained!" Squalo yelled. They clashed swords and a red powder came out of Squalo's swords...

"Gun powder?!" I said. Yamamoto fell to the ground.

"Yamamoto!" Juuhime yelled.

"Damn you, shark freak!" I said. I got out dynamite and lit them as fast as I could.

"Too slow!" he said. His sword cut my dynamite in half and he kicked me in the chin, knocking me to the ground. I couldn't move and everything became blurry. I couldn't really tell what was going on, but it soon got better. I saw Dino and is men. I guessed Squalo left. Some random Chiavarone man came to help Yamamoto and me. I stood up. "Juuhime, are you ok?" I asked.

"Should you be asking me that?!" she said. "I'm fine! It's you two I'm worried about!"

"I'm totally fine," I said. I have her a thumbs up.

"Me too, Hime," Yamamoto said. "Is that guy still around?"

"You two can go home," Reborn said. "It's clear that at your levels, you'll only be a hindrance to us."

"What?" I said. "Am I really... useless?"

"Reborn! How could you say that to them?!" Juuhime yelled.

"Lets go, Tsuna," Reborn said. Leon turned into a rope and he dragged Juuhime home.

I walked back to my apartment very angry. I was pissed that Reborn thought I was useless. I walked inside my apartment, threw my bag on the ground and started grumbling to myself about it. The day came to a close and I went to sleep.

I got up in the morning, got dressed for school, and checked the mail for the newspaper. (I didn't read it, I just threw them away.) I found a small bag in there. It didn't have a card or anything, just the bag. I opened it up and what I saw was one of the happiest moments in my life. My Storm Vongola Half Ring! I held it in my hand and did a happy dance. I put the ring in my jacket pocket.

A car parked outside of the building and a guy in a tux came out. "Are you Hayaka Gokudera?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm a member of the Chiavarone Family. Please come with me," he said.

"No... Stranger danger, sorry," I said.

"Then, please go to the hospital this morning and wait for your boss," the guy said. He got back in the car and drove away.

"Ok...? I guess I'm going to the hospital today..." I said. I skipped going to the meeting place where Juuhime, Yamamoto and I usually go to and headed straight for the hospital. I sat in the waiting room and Yamamoto was there.

"Oh, hey! You're here to, Haya?" he said.

"Yup. Did anything interesting happen?" I asked.

"Yeah... I got this weird thing in the mail today!" he said. He held up his Rain Vongola Half Ring.

"I got mine too!" I said. I got out my Storm Half Ring and showed it to him.

"Wow! That's weird," he said.

Juuhime came int the hospital soon after. "Haya-chan? Yamamoto? What are you two doing here?"

"A Chiavarone guy told me to come here," I said. I held up my Half Ring. "I got this in the mail, today. As did Yamamoto."

"What?! You guys! Those are dangerous! More crazy strong people are gonna come after us, if we have these!" Juuhime said. "But why do you have them?!"

"They were chosen, of course," Dino said.

"Dino-san?!" Juuhime said.

"Well the whole party's here!" I said.

"There are seven Vongola Rings in total. The rings were distributed to the people who were chosen to carry them," Reborn said. "The people fit to protect the next Vongola boss, Tsunahime Sawada."

"OMIGOSH! This is soo exciting!" I squealed.

"Sounds fun! Is this a game, too?" Yamamoto said.

We all sweatdropped. "You know, Yamamoto, there's something we all need to tell you..."

"Oh? Is it a joke?" he asked.

"You know what... Nevermind..." I said.

"That ring is proof your the heir to the Vongola," Reborn said.

"Don't decide this for me! I'm not gonna be a mafia boss!" she said.

"Screw that! I'm pumped!" I said.

"Haya-chan..."

"Hayaka's Ring is the Storm, and Yamamoto's is the Rain," Reborn said.

"Yeah! You're right. Her's is different than mine!" Yamamoto said. "What's with all the storms and rain, though?"

"The first generation Vongola family had characteristics that they imprinted into the Rings. The boss was said to be like the sky, very tolerant. All the Guardians have names after other weather forecasts," Reborn said. "The passing shower that cleanses, the Rain. The gale that blows with fury, the Storm. The drifting cloud, unchained, the Cloud. The illusions that can't be distinguished, the Mist. The orb that brings the day, the Sun. The bolts that pierce air, the Lightning. The rings you all have are just Half Rings-"

"Stop! I really don't want to hear this! I don't want anything to do with the mafia!" Juuhime said. "You guys don't want this right?!"

"Sorry... I have baseball so I can't wear the ring," Yamamoto said.

"See! It's dangerous! That long haired guy will come after us if we have these!" Juuhime said.

"He's... coming?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes! We only have ten days!" Juuhime said.

"Ten days... I think I'll take this after all!" he said.

"I'm never letting mine go!" I said. I hugged my Half Ring.

"You guys!" Juuhime complained.

"I hate loosing, you know?" Yamamoto said. "Bye, Hime!" Yamamoto ran out of the hospital.

"I'm gonna train to make myself a worthy Gokudera!" I said.

"Wait-"

Too late! I was already out the door. I knew who my tutor was... "AWW shit! I have that stupid perv!" I said. I was in the hospital... So I thought I'd stop by...

I walked up to his office and reached for the door. I stopped... I drew my hand back wondering what would happen when I opened the door. I thought against it and turned to walk away. The door opened. "Well if it isn't Hayaka?" Shamal said.

"Shit..." I said. "Hey Shamal..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"W-Will you be my tutor?" I asked.

"He'll no. I'm not looking after a kid..." he said.

"But... I need to train!" I argued. "I'm begging you!"

"I said no. I'm already fed up with you..."

"What on earth did I do?!" I asked.

"Scram..." he said.

"Nevermind!" I said. I ran away. "I'll get stronger without anybody's help!" I ran out of the building and into the streets. I continued running until I was in the forest. "I'll train here... No ones around so nothing bad can happen."

I spent the first thirty minutes trying to think of how I should train. "I'm a smart girl, I should be able to think of something! Ummm... What about... Triple Bombs? Yeah! I haven't mastered that yet..." I got out Triple Bombs and tried to perfect it. I ended up dropping a bunch like last time... I got pretty hurt by them, considering I dropped like ten. I got back up and tried again. I dropped about nine this time and ran away, trying to avoid getting hit again.

"We'll I give up on that..." I said. "Man, what was that thing...? That thing Shamal showed me when I was a kid? I'll figure it out..." The memories were fuzzy because they weren't exactly mine... But I remember how Shamal first showed me how to use my dynamite... He shot down three paper air planes at one... In mid air!

I threw dynamite in the air and tried to recreate it. The first round, I almost blew myself up in the process. I laid down on the ground and said, "Damn... That didn't work... Well, I gotta try again." I stood up and tried again, to no avail.

"Haya-chan! Is that you?" I heard someone yell. "Haya-chan?!" I looked back briefly and saw Haru.

"I don't have time for you... I need to figure out that thing..." I said quietly so she couldn't hear me. I pretended not to hear her and kept on working on it. I royally screwed up on that one and almost blew myself up again... I laid down on the found and said, "I just gotta figure out that thing... Even if it kills me in the process. Ahh I need a break..." I got back up, slowly, and tried again. My legs gave out and I fell to the ground... The dynamite exploded, but I somehow survived...

"Dad?!" Juuhime said.

"Wait... What?!" I said.

"You're lucky you fell in this hole, kiddo," Iemitsu said.

"O-ok...?" I said.

"You're still young, so I can understand you not being afraid to die... Remember, don't undermine something others hold precious. You have people that care for you," he said. "A person that doesn't protect themselves, can't protect others. Well, I gotta go. See ya, kiddo!" He left...

"Well that wasn't weird at all...?" Juuhime said.

"What I couldn't see... was my life," I said.

"Are you ok, Haya-chan?" Juuhime asked.

"Not really... I'm kinda half blown up right now."

"You do look pathetic..." Shamal said. "Next time you do something this stupid, I'll finish you off myself."

I sweatdropped. "Ok... I get the message..."

"Heal your own damn wounds. I don't treat stupid people..." Shamal said. I was about to protest, but he is my tutor and a perv so yeah... Not a good idea. "What are you doing? Get out of that damn hole."

"Gotcha..." I said. I got out of the hole.

"Go home for today. Come here bright and early tomorrow to start your training," he said. He walked away.

"Ok."

I went home and the day ended. I woke up earlier and got dressed in my jeans and new combat boots. I threw on a t-shit and a sweatshirt and headed out to the forest.

"You're a couple minutes late, Hayaka," Shamal said.

"You never specified the time! I'm not late, your early!" I argued.

"Arguing will get you nowhere. Lets start your training," Shamal said.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"I'm throwing paper airplanes in the air and you have to hit them with dynamite," he said.

"Ok!" I said. "Ready when you are."

He got out a huge stack of paper and folded three paper airplanes and threw them into the air. I got out my dynamite and threw them at the paper airplanes. The dynamite exploded and the paper airplanes flew off, unscathed.

"What? How did I miss that?!"

"Try again..." He threw more paper airplanes in the air. I thew the dynamite at them and they exploded. The paper airplanes were still perfectly fine.

I started fuming. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?! WHAT KIND OF PAPER IS THAT?! THIS IS SOO RIGGED, ISN'T IT?" I yelled.

"Clam down. Try again," Shamal said.

The same thing happened again. I missed them. "What the freaking crap am I doing wrong?! Your my tutor! Help me!"

"You fail at elegance," Shamal said.

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" I yelled.

"Hey, Hayaka. Want a hint?"

"A hint? Yes please!" I said.

"You see, the paper airplane is like a hot person, and you're the dynamite-"

I facepalmed. "OMIGOD..."

"Let me finish! How do you think you're gonna get them?"

"That makes NOOO sense whatsoever..."

"This is why I hate stupid people... Try again," he said.

I groaned. "I hate my life..." I whispered. We continued training. I didn't get very far... It was very frustrating. We only have eight more days... Will that be enough time? I was worried about everything... The Ring Battles were right around the corner and the Varia are like the strongest assassins in the world... I didn't think I would stand a chance in hell against Belphegor... Only because he's also one of my loves. I already knew his trick, so it would be awesome to beat him, right? But I had to loose that battle... Or maybe I shouldn't...

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	8. The Varia Strikes

I spent the next couple days training with Shamal again. I think I was too worried about everything to actually focus on perfecting the airplane thing. I got really mad a lot and started yelling and hitting trees a lot... Not my best moments, but it was a good way to relieve frustration and stress. Blowing up things clears the mind. Sorry trees... It got late and Shamal said to go home.

While I was walking home I got this message from Juuhime, _Haya-chan... Horrible, unsettling news... The Varia has arrived in Japan._

_WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTAAAHH?! BUT IT'S ONLY BEEN SIX DAYS! We have four days left!_

_Xanxus' super intuition is very bothersome, isn't it?_

_No fucking duh... OMG I JUST SAID THAT..._

_Gokudera has gotten to you..._

_I DID'NT MEAN IT!_

_It's ok... It's Gokudera's fault, not your's._

_OMG... I'm never saying that ever again..._

_How's your training coming along? Has Shamal tried to..._

_No, I can blow him to bits if he tries. It's not going all that well... I'm a little to stressed to focus completely._

_That's not good..._

_Yeah... I don't know how I'm going to survive the Ring Battles..._

_Just do your best and try to calm down. I'm really stressed out too._

_I think we all are. Except, you know, Stupid Cow._

_Oh yeah! That reminds me! Chrome's coming!_

_CHROME!_

_CHROME!_

_Yay! I'm soo excited! She my favorite character!_

_Mine too!_

_I think we mentally fangirled there for a second._

I eventually got home and I tried to calm down. I took a hot shower and drank some milk. It calmed me down a little. I started thinking about all the good that might come out of the Battles, but then I had a 'what if...' moment. _What if we don't win...? What if we all get beaten?! WHAT IF THE VARIA KILLS US?!_

I stopped thinking about that and changed my thoughts to Chrome, my favorite character in the whole anime. I heard the doorbell ring. I looked thought the peep hole and it was Basil!

"Sup, bro?" I said.

"Hayaka-dono! I have something important to tell thee!" Basil said.

"Oh, I already know the Varia's arrived in Japan," I said.

"Thou does?!" Basil was astonished. "But does thou know that Lambo-dono is in grave danger? The Guardian of the Lightning Ring is being targeted!"

"Oh shit... STUPID COW! I'm coming to save you!" I ran out the door.

"Wait! I must tell thou where he is!"

"I'll just follow the sounds of stupid! He's bound to be there!" I said.

I ran around Namimori and I heard Futa yelling, "Help!" I looked around and I saw Extreme-san punch some guy... I looked up and there was another Varia guy on the roof about to attack.

"Not so fast! You don't kill kids, it's just not cool, man," I said. I threw Double Bombs at him. I ran over to Extreme-san and it turns out the all Guardians were there! Except Hibari and of course Chrome.

"Looks like Iemitsu made it in time," Reborn said.

"Sorry we're late, Hime," Yamamoto said.

"Yo! Sawada!" Extreme-san said.

"Hime-nee! I was so scared!" Futa said. Futa ran over to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok? Are you guys hurt?" she asked.

"I'm not, but..." Futa pointed to I-pin.

"I-pin! Are you ok?" she asked.

"I-pin is alright!" she said.

"Hold on..." Yamamoto reached into his sweatshirt for something. "That's a big job for a little kid." He put a bandaid on her forehead.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Lambo-san is starving! Hime! Carry me!" Lambo said. "Piggyback! Piggyback!" he chanted.

"Man... You're so carefree. You were their target!" Juuhime said. He picked him up. "I'm glad you guys are alright."

"They were weaker than I expected..." Extreme-san said. "It was easy!"

"That's a bad way of thinking..." Reborn said. "Those were the lowest-ranking Varia members. The truly terrifying one... He's coming!"

A guy popped out of a nearby tree! It was Levi. "Shit... We're SOOO dead..." I whispered.

He looked at his fallen comrades. "Did you do this?" he asked. "Who has the Lighting Ring? The kid with the afro..."

"I-it's not what you think-" Juuhime tried to say.

"If you get in my way, I'll eliminate you," Levi said.

"Wait, Levi," Belphegor said. The six Varia guys came out of nowhere...

"You can't get them all by yourself!" Lussuria said.

"Share the prey... Ushishishi!" Belphegor said. I nearly fangirled to death! OMG IT'S BEL-SAMA!

"It appears the other ring bearers are here..." Mammon said.

"VOOOOIIII! Nice trick, trash!" Squalo said.

"He's here?!" Yamamoto said.

"Which one of you has the Rain Ring?!" Squalo yelled.

"Me," Yamamoto said.

"Oh, it's just you... I'll slice you up in three seconds!" Squalo said.

"Move," said someone from behind.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Xanxus," Reborn said.

"Tsunahime Sawada..." Xanxus said. His fist starting glowing with his Flame.

"Boss? You're going to start with that? Here?!" Lussuria said.

"You're taking us with them?!" Squalo said.

"This is very bad... Run for it, everybody!" Reborn said.

"Die!" Xanxus said.

"Wait, Xanxus... I'll be running the show from now on."

"D-dad?!" Juuhime said.

"What is he doing here?! VOI!" Squalo said.

"Will your men really attack me, the outside advisor?" Iemitsu said.

"Don't butt in now, Iemitsu!" Squalo yelled. "You're a coward who only runs away!"

"What was that?!" Basil said. He got out his boomerang thingy... (I really have no idea what it is.)

"Stop, Basil," he said. "I wasn't running away. I was waiting for an answer from IX." He held up a big piece of paper. "This is his response."

"What the heck is going on? Why is dad-"

"The outside advisor," Reborn said. "He's a member of the Vongola who isn't a Vongola. In emergencies, he has enough power, second only to the boss. He's basically second-in-command."

"What?!" Juuhime said.

"When it comes to the succession, he has as much a say in it as the boss... You can't become the true heir without both halves of the ring," he said.

"This is a direct order from IX," Basil said. He handed a piece of paper to Juuhime.

"A direct order..." Juuhime said. She opened it up. "A Dying Will Flame?"

"There's no doubt. That's the Vongola IX's seal," Mammon said.

"I can't read Italian..." Juuhime confessed.

Iemitsu laughed and said, "Well, in short this is what it says: Until now, I thought that Iemitsu Sawada's daughter, Tsunahime Sawada would be the appropriate successor. But lately, I have begun to change my mind because of my intuition. I believe I have chosen a more suitable candidate, my son Xanxus. Iemitsu had disagreed with my descision."

"Dad?" Juuhime said.

"I don't wish to start a pointless war within the Family. I now start a proper Vongola Battle for the Rings," he said. "There you have it. Tsunahime and her Family will fight against the Varia to determine who is successor by one-on-one matches between the Guardians who have the same Ring Halves. It also says to wait for further instructions."

Two more people popped out of the trees. "Excuse us," they said.

"What the crap is up with people appearing from the trees?" I asked.

"Who are they?" Yamamoto asked.

"We are from the Cervello Agency, a division under the supervision of Vongola IX," Cervello Girl #1 said.

"Onto the Ring Battles, understand that our judgement is from Vongola IX himself," Cervello Girl #2 said.

"Do you have any objections, Xanxus-sama?" Cervello Girl #1 asked.

"This is soo gonna be rigged..." Juuhime whispered.

"Thank you, Xanxus-sama," Cervello Girl #1 said.

"Wait," Iemitsu said. "I've never heard of the Cervello Agency and I'm the outside advisor... I won't allow such a group to decide our Family's future."

"Overruled!" Cervello Girl #1 said.

"As servants of Vongola IX, we are outside of your control," Cervello Girl #2 explained.

"What?" Iemitsu said.

Lussuria laughed. "Well, thats just too bad!"

"The current situation is unprecedented," Cervello Girl #1 said. (Ok this is getting annoying... I'm called #1, CC and #2, JJ 'cause I want too.)

"Since the two have diverging opinions, we will have you risk your lives to determine..." JJ said.

"...who is truly fit to hold the rings," CC continued.

Juuhime's team gasped, while Xanxus' team just looked at us like tomorrow's steak dinner... Juuhime were just going along with what everybody else did... Playing the part, you know?

"The location of the battles will be at Namimori Middle school at night," JJ said.

"We will explain further details there..." CC said. "We will look forward to seeing you all at 11 o'clock tomorrow night."

"Until then..." They both said cryptically as they flew back into the trees.

The Varia boys took one last look at us and walked away.

I almost stated hyperventilating... I hadn't finished my training! The Ring Battles started tomorrow! I felt very nervous, anxious, scared, unprepared... The list goes on and on and on...

"Well, with that all I can say is: Train hard and I'll see you all tomorrow night at 11 o'clock... Goodnight everybody. Try and get some sleep. You'll need it," Reborn said.

"Juuhime... Can I please stay over at your house tonight? I don't want to be alone in my final days alive..." I asked.

"Yeah... I was gonna ask you to come over anyway..." she said.

"Thank you so much!" I said. I hugged here.

"Haya," Yamamoto said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too scared... I know we'll all be just fine!" he said. He opened his arms. I embraced him.

"Good night, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said.

"Goodnight." And with that, we all went our separate ways and said goodbyes.

I walked home with Juuhime and Nana gave me permission to spend the night. We went back to my apartment and I got all my stuff I needed and we walked back to her house.

We walked into her room and waited until Reborn was asleep to start talking about the upcoming Battles.

"For once, I'm not really sure this is gonna go according to the plot... We're all pretty amateurs and you and I aren't even fighters! We're just ordinary people who fell into an unordinary situation..." Juuhime said. "You can't expect me to fight a crazy, insane, trigger happy, raging beast like Xanxus!"

"Yeah... Good luck with that... I have to fight one of the other people I fangirl over. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

She put her hand on my should and said, "You picked the wrong people to like..."

"It's not my fault Bel-sama is adorably creepy!" I said. "It's the way he is. I love him for his adorable tiara, his hair-OMIGOD his hair is amazing- his knives, and even his adorable personality!"

"Yeah... I don't see it. You have the weirdest taste in guys... EVER. First you like a psyco murderer who just got locked up in a fishbowl for god knows how long! Then you're dating probably the nicest, most clueless guy on the planet! Now you like a creepy, once again psyco murder. I'm getting the feeling you like bad boys..."

"I do not!"

"Face the facts, Haya-chan. You are a bad-boy type," she said.

"Fran isn't a bad boy!" I argued.

"I beg to differ. What _GANG_ is he part of? Who does he work for? Oh yeah! He's part of the Kokuyo _GANG_ and the Varia's most elite _ASSASIAN'S_ group," she said. "Face it, you are a bad-boy type."

"But Fran is the cutest-"

"I agree, but in everyone's book, he's a bad boy," she said.

"Humph..."

"So who all do you like in this anime? The tallies gone up to like 10000000."

"Let me seee... Mu-chan, Bel-sama, Frannie-chan, Yamamoto, Sho-chan, Ken, Giotto and... Oh yeah! Dino. So that's... eight..." We stared at each other for a while.

"You have problems, my friend..." She facepalmed.

"Enough about me! Who all do YOU like in this anime?" I asked nosily.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Haya-chan..."

"Come on! I spilled out my heart, now you have to spill out yours! It's only fair!"

"I'm not talking about that, and that's final," she said stubbornly.

I put up my puppy-dog eyes. "Please? For me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No..."

"Please?!"

"I SAID NO, DAMNIT! NOW STOP ASKING-"

"OMIGOD... Did you just cuss?! IT'S A MIRACLE! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE, BESIDES SQUALO!" I hugged her.

"It's not something to be happy about..."

"YES IT IS! I finally have someone besides a loud, crazy, woman haired, psyco to be my cuss-buddy!"

"No... I'm not your 'cuss-buddy'... One time thing, I swear," she said.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"It's my business and none of yours," she said simply.

"But what if I said I was a match maker?"

"What if you aren't?"

"What if I secretly match make on the side?"

"Show me who you've paired up, pronto."

"Ok, Wendy with Romeo from Fairy Tail. Mio from Little Busters with Orion from Amnesia. Mugi from K-On! with Kyosuke from Little Busters..."

"You have a gift, my friend..."

"Soooo? Who is it?!"

"You promise not to tell a soul? Not ONE WORD or I will personally kill you."

I sweatdropped. "I got it, sista. No worries."

"Ok... I like..." She whispered a name inaudible.

"Speak up, honey. I can't hear you." A little louder this time, but still I couldn't hear. "I can't hear you. What don't you understand about speaking up?"

"I LIKE HIBARI, GOD DAMNIT! Jeez are you deaf?"

"Yup, you are my cuss-buddy!" I said. "But I don't think you'll have to worry about me telling anybody... You kinda just let all of Namimori know..."

"Oh shi-"

"OMIGOSH! IT'S GETTING WORSE... WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TSUNAHIME SAWADA?!"

"IT SLIPPED OUT, OK?!"

"Quiet down, you two," Reborn said. "You woke me up."

"Shit... Sorry Reborn!" I said. We waited until he fell asleep again, which didn't take very long.

"Sooooooo... You like Hibari?!" I said.

"Yeah..."

"Is that who you gave chocolates to, on Valentines Day?" I asked. She nodded. "OMGIOTTO THAT'S SOOO ADORABLE!"

"'Omigiotto'? Really?"

"Yes, really!" She facepalmed. "Did you tell him that you liked him?"

"No... I was afraid he'd reject me do death."

"Haha that was funny! Ok, you've gotta tell him. Sometime or another..."

"How about later? Like when the whole Ring Battle is over... This will be settling down and stuff..."

"Perfect! That is, if we survive the Ring Battles..." I said.

"Don't even go there..."

"Well it's true!" I said. "You've probably gotten more progress in your training than I have!"

"Yeah... That's true..."

"See?! I'm soooo gonna die out there. I'll start writing my Will now."

"I better be in it!"

"Don't worry, you are," I said. She handed me a pice of paper and a pen. I started writing my Will. I started writing. "How does this sound? 'I, Hayaka Gokudera, hereby give half of my dynamite to Tsunahime Sawada and the other half to Yamamoto Takeshi. My twenty dollars in my pocket can go to Chrome Dokuro, because the Kokuyo Gang is kinda broke and they need money for food so Mukuro does beat the shit outta Ken for malnutrition-ing Chrome.'?"

"That's what you're seriously writing? And why do I get dynamite?!" she said.

"Hey, it's something to remember me by."

"True... You're a very strange person, you know that right?"

"'Eat yogurt?' Come on... Anybody would need an asylum if they said that in the real world. This is anime so it's all good. They don't put main-ish characters in the asylum."

"Look at what they did to Mukuro... He's in a fishbowl."

"Point: noted," I said.

"It's getting late... We should go to bed. We have a loooong day tomorrow," Juuhime said.

"Yeah..." I yawned. "You're right. Good night!" I said.

"'Night Haya-chan."

"Night Autumn..."

"Night Monica..." she laughed. "It's been a while since you've called me that... So nostalgic."

"Yes it is." We went to sleep.

I heard a large 'thump' and a HIIIIIEEEE! when I woke up. "Get up, Tsuna!" Reborn said. "You'll be late for school."

"Five more minutes..." she said.

I shook her. "Wake up or be hit with the hammer again... Your choice." She bolted up.

"Good job, Hayaka," Reborn said.

"Thank you!" I said. "I think I'm gonna ask Shamal if I can train today too... I'll promise I'll be there early for the Battle.. Extreme-san is going first- I presume... I mean how on earth could I know that...?"

_Nice cover..._

_Not really._

_Yeah..._

"That might be a good idea, Haya-chan. You said you haven't made much progress... It might be best if you train," Juuhime said.

"Ok, I need to head out to the hospital as soon as possible." I went into the bathroom, brushed my hair and got dressed for the day. I walked back into her room. "I'll be going..." I said.

"You sure you can't stay for breakfast?" Reborn asked.

"I'd love too, but I need to get in as much as I can today..." I said.

"Ok, goodbye then."

"Bye, Haya-chan! Good luck!" Juuhime said.

I waved and said goodbye to Nana and the kids.

I found Shamal a little later trying to hit on some girl. I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from the poor woman. She had a lot of gratitude in her eyes when I did it. "Shamal... You can't go around hitting on people..."

"I didn't see why not!" he argued.

"My god... Can we please get to training? I need to work on that technique," I said.

"You're such a slave driver..." he complained.

"YOURE THE ONE WHO MAKES ME FOLD ALL THE STUPID PAPER AIRPLANES!" I yelled.

"Jeez, calm down, Hayaka," he said. I groaned in frustration. "Do you want to train or not?"

"I have to more than I want to, but I do want to train a little..." I said.

"Then go get some paper and fold the damn paper airplanes," he said.

I sighed. "Roger that..." I said.

"Good. Now scram," Shamal said. "Meet me at the usual place when you're done."

I trudged off back to my apartment and got out a bunch of paper. I got out a box and started folding the stupid ass paper airplanes. I got lazy on some of them so some were crooked. "Screw Shamal and his slave-driving teacher methods..." I said as I folded each one. When I ran out of paper, I stopped and headed out to the Namimori forest.

"Oh, Haya? Is that you?" Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Oh! Mornin' guys!" I said.

"You're going to go train, right?" Juuhime asked.

"Yeah... Still haven't perfected my technique yet..." I admitted.

"Maa maa! It will all be ok! I'm sure you'll get it down!" Yamamoto said. "I'm guessing you aren't going to school?"

"Yeah... No time."

"I couldn't calm myself down enough to train so I'm going to school," Yamamoto said.

"Reborn made me come..." Juuhime said.

"Well, I gotta run! I'll see you guys tonight!" I said. I waved goodbye.

"Bye, Haya! Good luck!" Yamamoto said.

"Bye, Haya-chan!" Juuhime called as I walked away.

I headed back to the forest. Shamal was sitting on a rock. "Jeez... What took you so long?"

"If you folded the paper airplanes, you'd know..." I said. I put the box full of paper airplanes down by him. "There you go."

"Lets get started, shall we?" he said. He started throwing them into the air and I tried to hit them directly with my dynamite.

I tried at least fifteen more times. You know, it's really frustrating when you've been working on one thing for, like, five days and it still hasn't worked out. I snapped... big time.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING SO HARD TO GET THIS DAMN TECHNIQUE DOWN! THIS FUCKING THING WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!" I screamed. "Oh shit... I said it again..."

Shamal sweatdropped. "Now clam down, Hayak-"

"No! I'm not going to calm down! I've been trying so hard and I'm not getting results at all! I've tried to calculate the stupid angles of the airplanes in relation to me! I've even tried-"

"CALM DOWN, HAYAKA!" Shamal yelled. I shut up. "I know you're trying hard, I really do know. You're just not getting something."

"What can I not freaking be getting?!"

"You'll have to find your own answer..." Shamal said.

"What the crap is that supposed to mean?!" I yelled.

"Find out on your own," Shamal said. "We're done for today... Go home and cool off. I thought you were going to bite my head off..."

"But-"

"Scram."

"Fine..." I said. It was the afternoon, so there was no point in going back to school. I headed back to my apartment and started moping. I laid face down on my bed and screamed as loud as I could. "I'm never gonna be as good as Gokudera... I'm nothing compared to him. I should just die... again." Yeah, I was really really depressed, stressed out, and nervous. I got up, made myself some instant ramen and ate it for dinner. I watched TV until it was 10:30 PM and headed out to the first Ring Battle: The Battle of the Sun Guardians.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	9. Gay to the Extreme

"Hey, Haya! You got here early!" Yamamoto said as I approached the school.

"Hey, Yamamoto!" I said.

"I wonder who's going first," he said.

"Yeah... Me-"

"I'm here to the EXTREME!"

"Looks like Extreme-san's here..." I said. "Whazzup, bro?"

"Oh! You guys are here early too! Yamamoto, Hayaka-san, are you as pumped up as I am?!" he asked.

"Probably not," I said.

"Guys! Sorry I'm late!" I heard Juuhime yell. She walked onto the campus.

"Hey, Juuhime. You aren't late. We're just a little early," I said.

"Well sorry anyway. Lambo tried to play hide and seek..." Juuhime said.

"Stupid Cow! You almost made Juuhime late!" I yelled.

"Maa maa! It's all good now," Yamamoto said.

"You're right..." I said.

"The Mist guy-"

I coughed. "...Girl..." Coughed again.

"-hasn't shown up yet," Extreme-san finished.

"Yeah, Hibari isn't here either," Yamamoto said. "I wonder if the other guys are here yet."

"We've been standing by, in fact," I heard a Cervello girl say. We all looked up and saw them and the Varia, just chillin'. It was CC who said that.

"The order for tonight's Ring Battle has been determined," JJ said.

"The Battle of the Sun Rings will be tonight," CC said.

"The Sun... Does that mean me?" Extreme-san asked.

"Yup. You're up, kid," I said. I patted him on the back.

Lussuria stepped forward in his dark Varia jacket. He had a bright orange feather boa sticking out from it. "Oh? I'm fighting this little boy?"

"Him?" Extreme-san asked.

"Please look this way," JJ said. She gestured to the left.

"What the heck is that?!" Juuhime asked. We all looked at the giant boxing ring standing in the middle of the courtyard at Nami Middle...

"It's a special ring designed for the Sun Battle," CC said.

"We set it up especially for the Sun Guardian's abilities," JJ said. "Every pair of combatants will have their own fighting area as well."

"This looks perfect for you!" Yamamoto said.

"Too bad we already know who's going to win... What a waste," Mammon said.

"The boxing ring is my territory!" Extreme-san yelled.

"AWW! The Boss isn't even here! This is my time to shine," He struck a pose... "And he didn't even bother to come!" Lussuria complained.

"Guess he's skipping," Mammon said.

"He doesn't care about anyone else' battle," Squalo said. "Get over it, VOI."

"Guardians, please step to the center of the ring," CC said.

"Hey, Hime, wanna huddle up before?" Yamamoto asked.

"What-"

"That would be EXTREME!" Extreme-san said.

I grabbed Juuhime and Yamamoto grabbed Extreme-san. We huddle up togeteher and yelled, "Ryohei... Fight!" I said 'Extreme-san', though...

_My life is now complete!_

_Mine too!_

"Alright! Now I'm extremely pumped up!" he said.

Lussuria and Extreme-san went into the ring and the two Cervello girls authenticated the Ring Halves. "The rules dictate that the rings must be worn around your neck," they said together.

They both fixed their rings around their necks and began preparing for the battle. Extreme-san took off his shirt... _Abs. Of. Freaking. Steel._ Even Lussuria thought so. "Wow! You're actually kinda cute!" he said. "He's totally my type~"

We all sweatdropped... even Reborn. "He's gayer than Kurt from Glee..." I said.

"You said it, Haya-chan..." Juuhime said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going to fight you fair and square!" Extreme-san yelled.

"Oh? You're a boxer... I fight with Muay Thai! It has the strongest throws in martial arts~" Lussuria bragged, he took off his jacket and boa.

"Yamamoto..." I said.

"What is it Haya?" he asked.

"I swear, if you ever wear leather pants like that, I will personally blow you up," I said. I was completely serious. No man should ever, and I mean EVER, wear pants THAT tight...

He sweatdropped. "Got it..."

"So the Varia has a hand-to-hand-combat user as their Sun Guardian, huh?" Rebron said.

"Not to mention a GAY Sun Guardian at that! As Extreme-san would say: He's gay... to the EXTREME!" I said.

_We'll quoted, my friend._

_Why, thank you!_

"Throughout the Family's History, the Sun Guardians, like the blazing sun, use their bodies to incinerate their enemies," Reborn said.

"Cool fun fact!" Juuhime said.

"Compared to my Muay Thai, boxing is a mere child's game!" Lussuria said.

"That wasn't a smart idea... He insult Extreme-san's extreme passion. He's going down," I said.

"Hey! Don't insult boxing in front of me!" Extreme-san said.

"Shit's goin' down," I said.

"And now, the match between the opposing Sun Guardians, will begin!" CC and JJ said together.

Bright (and I mean BRRRIIIGGHTT) lights turned on... "Too bright..." I said. Even with shielding my eyes, I had to look away.

"What?!" I heard Extreme-san say.

"The ring is illuminated with a special light fit only for the Sun Guardians," CC said. "It's a sun colosseum."

"Take these sun glasses, please," JJ said. She handed out a pair of sunglasses to each member of the teams. We could actually see the battle now!

"Wait... Onii-san doesn't have sunglasses, but that Lussuria guy does!" Juuhime pointed out.

"Shit... You're right!" I said. Just then, Extreme-san got kicked in the stomach by Lussuria. "Extreme-san!"

"He's gonna be ok... I know he will!" Juuhime said.

"Yeah! Hell be fine!" Yamamoto said.

"Oh? You're even more muscular than I thought. That makes you go a little higher in my book~" Lussuria said.

"Ok can someone please stop him. It's creepy... He's like, what? 20-something hitting on like a 16-year-old... Can everybody agree its creepy?" I asked.

"Yeah... I agree," Juuhime said. I guess everyone else ignored me, or they were intently watching the fight not to notice I said something.

Extreme-san started punching the air. "Where are you?! Over here?! No... Over here?!" He got socked in the jaw again.

"I'm right here~" Lussuria said. "My, my, you're getting closer to the ideal body!"

"What are you talking about?" Extreme-san asked.

"You see, my idea of a perfect physical body is an unmoving, rapidly cooling, motionless body!" Lussuria said creepily. He started laughing.

"You mean... dead?!" Juuhime asked.

"That creep..." I said.

"Screw you!" Extreme-san yelled. He plunged forward with his right fist up. He punched Lussuria in the face.

"He... He hit him?!" Juuhime said.

"Lussuria's just toying with him... Ushishishi~" Bel-sama said. I started fangirling, but I played it off as if I was worried for Extreme-san.

"He didn't hit Lussuria... He was _allowed_ to hit him," Mammon said.

"We'll wasn't that a tease!" Lussuria did a back flip and landed on his feet. He jumped into the air.

"I won't let you get away with a hit this time!" Extreme-san yelled. He put his fist in the air, towards an incoming gay assassin. Lussuria out his knee up and the fist collided with his knee... I might also add that the knee had a steel plate over it... I didn't hear the crack, but I was pretty sure he just broke his hand...

Extreme-san fell back in shock. "How dreadful~" Lussuria teased. "Your poor hand is totally unusable thanks to my metal knee!"

"His hand!" Juuhime said.

"That's not all... The heat's making him dehydrated as well... Things aren't looking to good for Ryohei," Reborn said.

"Come on-" I yelled.

"Get up, maggot!" someone yelled.

"Colonnello!" Juuhime said.

"VOOII!" Squalo yelled. "Is that runt, Colonnello an Arcobaleno, too?!"

"Ain't no party, like an Arcobaleno party!" I sing-songed.

"Shut up, Haya-chan..." Juuhime elbowed me in the stomach.

"Owww..."

"Suck it up," she said.

"Harsh..."

"I got stuck with Kyoko... I'm sorry I'm late, maggot!" he said. "Show him your true strength, Ryohei! Stand up!"

"No matter what you say, it's too late now~" Lussuria said happily. "He's all mine now."

"Creepy..." I said.

"Master Colonnello... That's all I needed to hear!" Extreme-san yelled. He stood up.

"You're body won't last much longer in this heat, I'm afraid," Lussuria said. "Give in, boy. Become part of my collection!"

"OMIGOD! THAT WAS THE CREEPIEST THING I THINK I'VE EVER HEARD..." I said.

Yamamoto and Juuhime looked at me and said, "Agreed." They both looked as weirded out as I did.

"I'm not done yet!" Extreme-san yelled.

"No good will come of you standing up. I've already proven your punches have no affect on me," Lussuria said.

"That's true... But so far I've only used my left hand!" he said.

And I was all like, "WHAT?!"

"That's true..." Reborn said. "Ever since he saved Futa, he's been using his left hand."

"GO EXTREME-SAN! YOUR'E EXTREMELY CLEVER!" I yelled at him.

"You got it. He's been saving his right hand for today, maggots," Colonnello said.

"This right fist of mine is for overcoming..." Extreme-san paused for dramatic effect.

"Wait for it..." I said.

"Extreme disadvantages!" he yelled.

"I knew it!" I said.

"Shut up! You're ruining his awesome moment!" Juuhime complained.

Lussuria started laughing. "It makes no difference how strong your punch is, if you can't even hit me!" He started running so fast around Extreme-san, I couldn't even tell where he was.

_Hey... Does that count as a copyright issue if Bermuda von Vitch...whatever has a technique almost exactly like that?_

_Take it up with them... I have no clue, but now that you mention it... He does!_

_I knew it!_

Extreme-san got socked in the jaw again. "The first moment you miss me, will be your last!" Lussuria taunted.

"Ok... What did he mean by that?" I asked. " 'Cause if he's talking about like missing his company, Extreme-san's gonna be a very old man..." Juuhime and Yamamoto started laughing. Lussuria started running fast again. "You got this, bro!" I encouraged.

"Right there!" Extreme-san yelled. He hit Lussuria square in the jaw again.

"Well... That was a little disappointing..." Lussuria said.

"Onii-san?!"

"That punch was just right!" he said. The glass from the lights fell and Extreme-san started punching out the lights so he could see.

"WOOP WOOP! THAT'S OUR SUN GUARDIAN, PUNKS!" I yelled. "BEAT THAT!"

"SHUT UP, HAYA-CHAN!" Juuhime yelled.

"Now we're evenly matched!" Extreme-san said. He opened his eyes for the first time and thrusted Lussuria with a punch. "Maximum Cannon!" He dodged it and landed on top of Extreme-san's head... _What the hell?!_

Lussuria started laughing. He hopped off of his head and threw a punch back at Extreme-san, he dodged it.

"That was definite Varia quality in that move..." Reborn said. "The Varia is assigned missions, missions that can't be completed by normal means. They have such a high success rate that all mafioso admire them. They even came up with a term for them, Varia quality."

"Impressive, Reborn~" Lussuria said. "You're spot on!" He turned to Extreme-san. "Don't you get it? The difference between us is too vast. I wouldn't call this a challenge, let alone playtime!"

"I don't care! You never know until you try!" Extreme-san yelled.

"Nice job, Ryohei!" Colonnello said.

"Are you sure, Colonnello?" Juuhime asked.

"I'm sure, maggot! Direct all of your energy into your fist, Ryohei!" Colonnello yelled.

"To the limit!" Ryohei yelled.

Lussuria started running again. "I'll show you what it means to have a foe you can't take down!"

"I can see you!" he yelled. He threw his punch... into the steel knee. He fell over in pain.

"What did I tell you~" Lussuria taunted.

"VOOII!" Squalo yelled. "How long are you gonna make us wait?!"

"Jeez... You're so impatient!" Lussuria said. "I'll end this..."

"Reborn...?! Colonnello...?! Do something!" Juuhime yelled.

"Onii-chan!" someone yelled.

"Kyoko-chan?! I-pin?! Hana-chan?! What are you doing here?" Juuhime asked.

Kyoko ran up to the ring. "Onii-chan? What's going on?! You're hurt..."

"Aw! How cute! You're this little boy's sister, right?" Lussuria said. "You came at the perfect time! I was just about to finish him of..."

"Onii-chan?! You said you wouldn't fight like this anymore!" Kyoko yelled.

Ryohei turned his head towards his little sister. "I know I promised that... But I also said something else... I won't loose!" he stood up again.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko said.

"Omigosh... Is there any other word in her vocabulary besides 'onii-chan'?" I asked.

"That was mean..." Juuhime said.

"It's a legitimate question..." I said. Juuhime rolled her eyes.

Lussuria jumped into the air and said, "You really are persistent... But I'll finish you here!" He came down with his metal plated knee first.

"This is the real... MAXIMUM CANNON!" he yelled. His fist collided with the plate. The plate shattered.

"He did it! Onii-san did it!" Juuhime said.

I double fistpumped the air. "That my Extreme-san!"

"Yeah! Go Senpai!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Hey, Kyoko! I'm tired. Lets go home!" Colonnello said. He took Kyoko and they left the school. Hana left with them.

"No! I can't still fight with one leg..." Lussuria said. He stood up... kinda. He was leaning to one side.

"No you can't, give me the ring please," Extreme-san asked.

"No! I can fight! Hurry up!" There was a big boom. Lussuria went down.

"Thanks, Gola Moska... You gotta take care of business," Mammon said.

"He... He shot a comrade?!" Juuhime said.

"That bitch!" I said.

"Kill the weak. That's the Varia's policy and that's also the reason they are the strongest," Reborn said.

"Wait-"

"Please do not approach him," CC said. She stepped in front of Extreme-san while JJ went to check Lussuria's pulse.

"It had been determined that Lussuria can no longer fight. That means that Ryohei Sasegawa is the winner if the Sun Ring Battle," JJ said.

"The events of today have come to a close. Therefore we will announce tomorrow's competitors..." CC said.

"Tomorrow's Battles will feature..." JJ continued.

"The Guardians of the Lightning Rings," they said together.

"Stupid Cow?!" I said.

The Cervello girls jumped out of sight. "We will see you tomorrow," they said.

Gola Moska threw Ryohei the other Half Ring to the Sun and then left with the Varia. The Sun Battle ring self-destructed.

"Juuhime, you ok?" I asked.

"I'm good. How about y'all?" she asked.

"We're-" Yamamoto started.

"Let me guess... Totally fine?" I said. We all started laughing.

Extreme-san gave the complete Vongola Sun Ring to Juuhime. "Here you go!" he said.

"We've got the first ring..." Juuhime said.

"We're off to a good start! Of one..." I said.

"Hey! Ones better than nothing, right?" Yamamoto said.

"Yep!" I agreed. I looked at my watched. "OMIGIOTTO! I gotta get home!"

"What did you just say?!" Reborn asked.

"..." SHIIIITTT "Well... I gotta go! Bye!" I ran as fast as I could off campus and back to my apartment. "Whew... That was close..."

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	10. Cows in Lightning and Girls in Storms

The next day it was raining... I COULDN'T TRAIN IN THE RAIN. Paper airplanes and dynamite (as well as Futa) don't go so well in the rain. I was freaking the frig out at school. I actually had to go to the nurses office because of my high blood pressure, I was so nervous! I needed that precious day of training... I didn't remember the exact order of the Battles, but I knew that either me or Yamamoto was next, then came whichever one of us who didn't go, then Chrome, then Hibari, then Juuhime... I think...

I do have to say that part of the nervousness was for the Stupid Cow, too... I mean sending a little five-year-old boy to fight a grown man who's as scary as hell and can electrocute you in one second isn't exactly fair, but that's just my opinion... Even though I do strong dislike Lambo... he's still a little kid and he doesn't deserve to die at such a young age...

I stayed over at Juuhime's house after school that day. We took Lambo to Nami Middle again that night around 10:30... It was still pouring down rain. Poor Futa... We met Yamamoto down the way and Extreme-san. All the Guardians walked on the campus together.

CC and JJ were waiting for us and asked us to go to the roof. They both jumped out of sight, like they always do. It was beginning to get annoying. We climbed the stairs to the roof.

"Wha-what the heck?!" Juuhime said as we opened the door to the roof.

"The Lightning Battle Area..." CC said.

"Features lightning rods," JJ said.

"We like to call it, Electro Circuit," they both said.

A bolt of lightning hit one if the rods... The most of the roof's floor was electrified. "Note to self: No touchy..." I said.

"You'll burn to a crisp if you step on one of those!" Juuhime said.

"Lambo-san wants to play out there-"

"No, Lambo!" Juuhime grabbed him before he could touch them. "It's really dangerous..."

"But I wanna play out there!" Lambo cried. He started struggling, but she kept her grip on him.

"Guardians of the Lightning," CC said.

"Please come to the center," JJ said.

"You're opponent has been waiting for two hours," they said together.

"You know... It's really creepy when they say the exact same thing together, unplanned... It's kinda freaking me out!" I said.

"Yeah..." Juuhime said.

"Yo! Sawada! Lets do it!" Extreme-san said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"The huddle-up-thing, of course!" I said. I grabbed our team and we huddled up.

"Lambo... Fight!" we all said.

"Yes! Cheer for the great Lambo-san!" he said.

"Ok that's enough of you..." I said.

Juuhime let Lambo down. "Lambo... You really don't have to fight if you don't want too..." she said.

"I wanna play!" he said and he ran over to the Cervello girls. "Hey! Lady, are you here to play with Lambo-san?" he asked them. "Hey hey! How do you play this game?" They both sweatdropped and stared at him like he's an idiot, which he is.

"Now then..." CC said.

"The battle between the Lightning Guardians..." JJ said.

"Will begin!" they said together.

"Seriously... its freaking me out..." I said.

"That kid's gonna be slaughtered..." Bel-sama said.

"Oooh! Make the thing light up! Make it! Make it! Make it!" Lambo chanted.

"Lambo! No! Step away!" Juuhime yelled. Lightning struck the rid and he was electrified. "Lambo!"

"I shall verify if he's still alive," CC said.

"That's not necessary... He was brunt to a crisp," Levi said.

Lambo stood up and started crying. "OWWWWWIE! That hurt!"

"What the...?!" Levi said.

"Lambo has a very special quality," Reborn said. "He has the kind of skin that can be electrified more than once and have all of the currents pass out through the ground."

"That's some cool stuff!" Yamamoto said.

"Not only is Lambo a lightning rod... He also absorbs the lightning for the Family, that's the purpose of the Lightning Guardian," he said. "He's perfect for being the Guardian of the Lightning."

"That should flip his switch..." Bel-sama said.

"He's raging inside," Mammon said.

"...To loose every thing to a runt like you!" Levi said. He took out one of his many swords."Die!"

"Lambo! Run away!" she said.

Lambo started crying and took the Ten-Year-Bazooka. He jumped in and the trigger was pulled. Pink smoke appeared. "Yare yare..."

"Adult Lambo!" Juuhime and I said.

"Who's this guy?" Extreme-san asked.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Yamamoto asked.

"VOOOIIII! What the hells going on?!" Squalo yelled.

"He was summoned by the Ten-Year-Bazooka," CC said.

"He is Lambo from ten years into the future," JJ said.

"We will allow it," they said together.

"Ushishishi... Things are getting interesting..." Bel-sama said.

"Lambo... I'm sorry he brought you here... I guess he just couldn't-"

"It's all good Young Vongola... You don't need to apologize," Adult Lambo said. "I may not look it, but I'm a man who's good in a time crunch!"

"Hey. Don't steal my spotlight," Levi said.

"Impossible..." Adult Lambo said. "You see, I do have a natural star quality about myself."

"Burrrrnnn..." I said.

"Watch this!" he said. "THUNDER SET!" He got out his horns and put them on, he was struck by lightning.

"Go for it, Adult Stupid Cow!" I said.

"Lets get this over with..." he said. "Electrico Cornata!"

"Levi Volt!" Levi said. His swords flew into the air in a circle and became... umbrellas.

"RUNNING AWAY NOW..." I said. I ran back into the school and watched the rest of the fight threw a window.

Adult Lambo tried to run though the death ring of umbrellas, but he was electrocuted... very much so. "Adult Lambo!"

He started crying and ran away... into the Ten-Year Bazooka! 20 years older Lambo stepped out. Levi struck him with another Levi Volt... BUT HE WAS TOTALLY FINE!

He summoned more lighting with a WAAAY more powerful Thunder Set. He went to attack Levi... The damn Ten-Year-Bazooka... It timed out and Lambo was back to his normal, annoying self...

Levi looked pissed... I mean like on a WHOLE different level from anything I've ever seen before in my life. If that look could kill, the effects would be more devastating than a nuclear war... I wanted to run out the door and scream 'stop' but he still had his umbrella swords... so I didn't... Levi picked Lambo up by the head and electrocuted him. He dropped him to the ground. Juuhime ran into get him...

That's when I ran outside again. I saw the Electro Circuit collapse and Levi jumped out of the way. "What the heck?!" he said.

I saw Juuhime in HDWM. "If I saw one of my friends die before my eyes, I wouldn't be able to live with myself for the rest of my life," she said. She went out of HDWM. "Unlike you, I will never ever fight for the position of the Vongola boss if it means sacrificing my comrades in the process..."

Something happened and she was sent flying. "Juuhime!" I said.

"What the heck happened?" Yamamoto asked.

We looked up... Xanxus was standing nearby. "You don't really think you'll be able to beat me to become boss, do you?" he asked.

"No... Not really," she said. "I just don't wanna loose my friends in these stupid battles!"

"I see..." he said. He raised his hand it began glowing in Sky Flames... JJ flew, yes flew, up to Xanxus.

"Xanxus-sama! Please stop this. You'll negate the point of the battles!" she said.

He hit her with an attack and she was sent flying off the roof... Poor JJ. "I haven't snapped. If anything, I'm just having a little fun." He started laughing. "If you keep up with that weak flame... you'll be no fun to obliterate! This will be quite the tragedy... No, comedy!" He became serious again. "Woman, continue."

"Y-yes..." CC said fearfully. "I shall announce the results."

"Without JJ? Is that possible?! You always say stuff after her, then you say something together. Will you be able to handle it all by yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

"Be quiet, Storm Guardian," CC said. "Sawada's interference with the Battle has left Leviathan, the victor."

"She actually did it!" I whispered.

"The Sky and Lightning Rings will be given to the Varia..." CC said.

"That's totally unfair!" I said.

"We make the rules here," CC said. She walked over to Juuhime. "Please give me the Ring." She held out her hand. Juuhime reluctantly gave it to her. She then, flew over to Xanxus and gave him the ring.

He smiled and held it up. He put it on and said, "This Ring belongs on my finger. I am the only one fit to be boss. Now, I can make orders as the boss and have you eliminated."

"N-no way!" Juuhime said.

"Oh, don't worry," Xanxus said. "It wouldn't be fun to eliminate you like that... I'll bury you after you've tasted the devastation of defeat after the Ring Battles are over."

"I don't know what just happened... But I think shit's goin', down now..." I said.

"Just like that old fool..." Xanxus smirked.

"Xanxus! What did you do to IX?!" Iemitsu asked furiously.

"Isn't that your job to find out?" Xanxus said. "Be grateful, scum, I'm giving you a chance. Somehow, if you win these Battles, I'll surrender the Rings and the position as boss. But if you loose... You loose everything you cherish and hold precious, that includes comrades and family. Be sure to give me a good look at what that fool fell for. Woman, continue."

"Yes, Xanxus-sama. I'll announce tomorrow's match ups," CC said.

I think I crossed every part of my body that could cross, hoping it wasn't going to be me.

"The next Battle will be for the Guardians of the Storm Rings-"

"SHIT! FUCK! DAMN!" I yelled.

"Woah... Squalo, looks like you have some competition..." Mammon said.

"VOI..." he said.

"Ushishishi... Looks like this will be interesting, after all," Bel-sama said.

"Don't worry, Haya..." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, knowing you, you'll be fine," Extreme-san said.

"Totally fine!" Yamamoto chimed in. They both laughed...

I almost wanted to cry. "I'm going to die," I said plainly.

"So she realizes her fate? Smart girl. Ushishishi~" Bel-sama said. The Varia guys left.

I fell to my knees... "I'm going to die... I'm going to die.. I'm going to die..." I said over and over again.

Juuhime ran over to me and said, "Hayaka Gokudera. You look me in the eye right now." She was very serious... I looked up. "You are not going to die, you got that?"

"But what if-"

"No buts!" she said. "Remeber... Remeber what HE did when he faced HIM?"

"What the hell are you talking about...?" I asked.

"You know... The TV show we used to watch together about this guy who's told he's gonna be a... CEO of a company..." she said. "And his right hand man had to face someone that tried to kill him, with KNIVES?!" she hinted.

"Are you talking about KH-"

"What did that guy do?! Remember what he did?" she said.

"That guy... Right hand man..." It took me a while to put two-and-two together. "I got it..." I said.

"You'll figure it out in time, right? The whole technique-thing?" she asked.

"Yup. I know what I need to do now!" I was totally fine now. "Ok, I'm good." I stood up. "Thank god I'm a smart person..." I said.

"Tsuna, everybody... Lets go home," Reborn said.

"Sounds good!" Yamamoto said.

Juuhime picked up Lambo and we all headed out the campus and we started going our separate ways when Reborn said, "Wait."

"What is it?" I asked.

"All the Guardians need to talk for a minute... Besides Lambo... He's still unconscious," Reborn said. We all gathered together. "It's about the Battles..."

"We're at a disadvantage now that my ring was taken..." Juuhime said. "Was it right to interfere?"

"You did the moral thing, Juuhime. Don't sweat it..." I said. "Even if its two to one... If I loose, I'm gonna way us down even more..."

"Not to mention, Xanxus seems to be plotting something..." Reborn said cryptically.

"Reborn..." Juuhime said.

"What is it, Tsuna?" he asked.

"I want together stronger to help protect my friends!" she said.

He smirked, "Looks like the third stage of training is calling for you. Lets all go home now."

"Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!" Yamamoto said.

"Good night," Extreme-san said.

"Bye..." I called back. I started walking home. It hit me... "WHY THE FUCK AM I WASTING TIME?! I need to get home and start training!" I yelled. I sweatdropped... "It's getting worse... The Gokudera in me is starting to emerge..."

"BE QUIET! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU KNOW!" said a random guy I don't know. I didn't even see him, he was just a disembodied voice.

"SHUP UP! I'M HAVING A CRISIS!" I yelled back.

"HAVE YOUR DAMN CRISIS QUIETER!" he yelled at me. I heard a door slam.

"Stupid bastard..." I said. I ran away just in case that guy called the cops on me...

I ran into someone. "Oh, sor-SHAMAL?!"

"Yo!" he said. "I heard your Battle is tomorrow."

"You came to gloat, didn't you..."

"Why would I waste all the time I spent on you?" he said, smirking. "Lets finish this. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The hospital... I can't think of any place else," he said.

"Ok..." We walked to the hospital and into his office. He sat down in his chair and fell asleep... I started folding paper airplanes again.

He woke up suddenly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Folding the damn paper airplanes..." I said. "There I'm done." I set the last one on the table.

"But you already got out what you needed from that training..." Shamal said.

"WHAT TH HELL, MAN?!" I yelled.

"You can throw those away..."

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO TO TRAIN?!" I asked.

"Do you know the success to-"

"Shut up and get to the freaking point. Cut it out with all the stupid shit about picking up people," I said, annoyed.

"Jeez... It only takes smarts," he said. "That Belphegor... He's the Varia's top prodigy... I'm not letting you go to that battle unless I know you can win." He popped a capsule and a Trident Mosquito came out.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm helping you."

* * *

"SHIT... I'm gonna be late! How long does it take to get to Nami Middle from here?!" I asked Shamal.

"I don't know, maybe ten minutes?" he said.

"If it's 10:45 right now... I need to go home and change then get back to Nami Middle... At least twenty minutes, right there... I can cut that in half if I use dynamite to propel me..."

"HURRY UP AND SCRAM!" he yelled. "Run like the wind, Hayaka!"

He pushed me out the door and I ran as fast as I could home, propelling myself a long the way with my little dynamites. I changed at the speed of light and ran back to the hospital, grabbed my new dynamite and ran all the way to Nami Middle in less than ten minutes... If you aren't impressed by that, you have no heart.

_Where the hell are you Hayaka?!_

_I'm running onto the school campus right now!_

_You have thirty seconds to get to the third floor, or you will be disqualified! HUREY THE HELL UP!_

_I didn't want to do this..._

_What?!_

_I have to use the big ones..._

_What are you talking about?!_

_I'll be there in, like, five seconds flat._

_Ok..._

I got out one regular dynamite and lit it. I jumped into the air and threw it behind me. I was propelled to the third floor and busted in threw the window.

"I AM ALIVE!" I said. I put my hands on my knees and caught my breath... I had just full out sprinted like five miles, inhumanly, in like ten minutes. I stood back up and looked at myself.

I wore the (almost) exact same outfit the real Gokudera wore. It wasn't even on purpose either. I had some injuries from training so Shamal bandaged me up... The bottom half of my shirt hadn't survived the explosions and my sweatshirt's zipper broke, so it wasn't zipped. I had jeans that held all of my new dynamite, not to mention the regular dynamite that had special pockets for each one that I designed myself. I also had my awesome combat boots on. I looked pretty badass, if I do say so myself.

"Talk about making an extreme entrance!" I heard Extreme-san say.

"You're here, Haya!" Yamamoto said.

"Yep! I'm alive!" I said.

"Oh, thank god! I thought you ditched-"

"You have no faith in your right hand girl/woman/person..." I said to Juuhime.

"Sorry..." We hugged it out.

"You have arrived in time for the match to begin," Replacement JJ said.

"You really scared us there..." Yamamoto said.

"No worries. I'm all set and ready to go!" I said.

"I thought she might have run away," Squalo said.

"She probably should have..." Mammon agreed. "Bel is her opponent, after all."

"Look, for your information," I snapped to make myself look sassy, but I couldn't keep a straight face and I started laughing. I recovered quickly and repeated, "For your in formation, I'm not scared of Bel-sa- I mean Belphegor."

"Confident, are we?" Bel-sama said.

"You will have the whole third floor of this school as the battle ground," JJ said. "However..." A great force burst open the door of the nearest classroom and set the desks and chairs flying out the window.

"What the heck was that?!" Juuhime asked.

"Hurricane Turbines, like this one, have been placed all around the third floor," CC said.

"They will periodically make large bursts of wind," JJ said.

"'Tis a true storm field, indeed..." Basil said.

"Don't get hit with one of those, ok?" Yamamoto said.

"Don't worry..." I said. My nerves were starting to show.

"Further more, this battle has a time limit of 15 minutes," CC said.

"However, if neither Guardian has successfully gotten the Storm Ring by then..." JJ said.

"...the bombs placed inside the Hurricane Turbines will explode simultaneously," they said together. This made me even more extremely nervous than I already was.

"If neither of them win, they'll both..." Juuhime asked.

"Die, yes," JJ said.

"It means that neither one is fit to be the Storm Guardian," CC said.

"Isn't that a lovely thought to think about when you're about to start battling..." I said sarcastically. My voice cracked from nerves... "Death matches are fun, aren't they?"

"That's kinda flashy, don't you think...?" I heard a familiar voice I've grown to dislike... Shamal...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I asked.

"I figured I'd come to laugh at your ridiculous fight," he said.

"If you come to 'boo', then go away. I need all the support I can get," I said.

"Have fun! I'll be over there..." he walked towards Juuhime and her Guardians.

"VOOOI!" Squalo yelled. "What the hell is going on?! First Colonnello, Dino, an now Trident Shamal?! How many allies does this kid have?!"

"ALRIGHT!" Extreme-san said. "Lets do our thing before she fight tonight!"

They all grabbed me and huddled up. They all said, "Fight... Hayaka!"

I almost cried tears of joy. "You have no idea what that meant to me..." I said. "If I die, I want you all to know that I love you guys!" I said.

"You're not going to die-" Yamamoto said before I interrupted him.

"Can you do me a favor...?" I asked him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Before I go fight in this death match..." I walked up to him, got on my tip-toes, and kissed him. "I wanted a good luck kiss..." We both blushed. It was our first kiss and I was sure I was about to die...

"Haya..." he said. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You'll be just fine, I know it. Give yourself more credit!"

"Ok, I will!" I said.

"Well, wasn't that just touching..." Mammon said sarcastically.

"Voi, I wanted to puke, it was so disgusting..." Squalo mocked.

"Just ignore them..." Yamamoto said.

"Now then, participants please come to the center," JJ said.

"Oh shit..." I said. I waved goodbye to everyone and walked forward. Belphegor walked slowly towards me.

CC came to me and said, "Your Vongola Half Storm Ring, please." I grabbed the chain from around my neck and handed the ring to her. She looked at it and said, "This is the real one, thank you."

"Ushishishi... I hear you use explosives... Well, I guess it kind of obvious," Bel-sama said. He looked at me, at least I think he did... I can't really tell with his hair covering his eyes. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You look tense... Try and lighten up, ok?"

I knew what he just did. I brushed off my shoulder and said, "Don't touch me."

He looked angry and touch my shoulder again, "I'm a prince, peasant. I'll do what I please."

"I said, don't touch me. Or are you deaf, Prince the Groper?" I said. I brushed off my shoulder again. That my friends, is classified as an 'Oooooooh BUUUUUURN' moment.

"You little peasant... You'll pay for that one in the Battle... Ushishishi!" he said. "Good luck, anyway. You won't be needing it, I'll slice you to pieces in a second." He patted my shoulder, AGAIN, before walking off.

"Stranger danger..." I said. I brushed off the invisible string from my shoulder, for the THIRD time.

"And now... Let the match between Hayaka Gokudera and Belphegor... begin!" the Cervello girls said together.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	11. Two Crazy People Walk into a Fight

"And now... Let the match between Hayaka Gokudera and Belphegor... begin!" the Cervello girls said together.

"Shit..." I said. I threw a single dynamite at Belphegor, just to see what his reaction would be. I jumped back and waited. I saw some,thing shiny come out of the smoke... About a dozen knives had me cornered... "Knives?!" I said. I dodged at the last second. "But I thought..." _What the hell is going on?! I brushed off the stupid string thing... I felt it fall all three times! How is he controlling them?_

"Stop wasting time on tricks. You don't know who you're up against," Bel said.

_Yeah... I kinda do actually, but no one is supposed to know that... _"I guess I'm not holding back, then." I had perfected it. The mack-daddy of my techniques so far. I got out the dynamite needed and, thankfully, I didn't drop any! "Triple Bombs!" I said. I threw them all at Bel. He stepped back about an inch. "Why isn't he dodging?!" I said. The damn Hurricane Turbine randomly turned on and blew my attack away, literally.

"I'm sensitive with wind, that's why I'm the perfect Storm Guardian..." Bel said.

_Liar... _"I'm the one and only Storm Guardian for the Vongola and you're going down, bitch."

"Oh? You have a filthy mouth," he said. "You're as bad as Squalo-"

"Oh heeeeeell no! Don't you even compare my awesomeness to his deafening stupidity..." I said sassily.

He smiled creepily and moved his hand quickly. I saw three knives coming straight for my face. I jumped back and slammed into a wall. "What the hell, man?!" I said to myself. "Did I really get it all off?!" I felt around. "He only touched my shoulder..." I didn't feel an invisible string on my shoulder. There had to be one there.

He came around the corner. "You think it was a lucky shot? No, you are mistaken. Prince's don't make lucky shots..." he said.

"I never said I thought It was a lucky shot..." I sweatdropped.

He was silent for a moment. "No matter... I read the currents of the wind and I make my knives follow then. Example..." he said. He took out one knife and put it in a Hurricane Turbine wind current. It landed right next to my face...

_More like you use invisible strings and lie to people..._ "You're a prince right? A prince has a responsibility not to lie to his people. Why do you lie to me?" I asked cooly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I could tell I hit a big nerve... Not a good idea... "I've only told you what the truth is."

"Yeah... Sure..." I said.

"Three minutes have passed," I heard the voice of the Cervello girls say over the announcement system.

"Do you know what the Storm Guardian's purpose is?" Bel asked me.

"Something about being in the center of the battle, right?" I asked. "Like an unceasing, never-ending storm?"

He looked annoyed. "Yes... But the thing is, I can be that and you can't. It's that simple."

I saw the glimmer of a lot of knives coming for me and I dodged them, but where I went to dodge also had the knives going after me. After I dodged a second time, more knives missed me... "Damn you... I'll never get to attack!" I said. "Retreat..." I whispered.

I stuck some dynamite to the wall and it created a smoke screen for me to escape. I ran away and ducked into a classroom. I was never very good at hide-and-go-seek... The stakes were even higher than picking the first person for kickball, this game had my life on the line. I had to do what I do best, blow stuff up... and use incredibly funny sarcasm while doing it!

Knives started coming at me in pairs. I dogded all of them and I said, "WHAT THE HELL?!" _Where the freaking shit are those damn invisible wires?! _"Don't panic, Hayaka... Stay clam..."

"Oh? Did I hit you already?" I heard Bel say. He was down the hall, I guessed. He didn't hit me, but you know, whatever floats his canoe. He can think whatever he wants. "Some Storm Guardian you're turning out to be... You're boss must be nothing special at all..."

I was freaking pissed. I was almost raging... _He actually said that... That's it! I'm finding that damn wire! _I looked at my shoulder closely and found that it wasn't on my shoulder, it was a little higher, near my neck...

I was in a science lab, "Perfect!" I said. I grabbed the wire and attached it to a human model. I set it up against the door. Almost immediately after that, I saw at least fifty knives strike the mannequin.

"I can wait to see the new cactus..." I heard Bel say. The mannequin knocked down the door. "What?" I heard him say.

I grabbed the string and walked out of the class. I reeled in the mannequin and said, "Damn string... I finally found it."

"Took you long enough... Though you've forgotten something..." Bel said. He smiled creepily again. "Ushishishi... You can go ahead and think you're won by figuring it out... More power to you, in fact. But, I must remind you of the Hurricane Turbines. How are you going to use your precious dynamite in these winds?"

"It's time..." I said. I got them out. My new dynamite!

"What?" he asked. "Still faithful to your hopeless technique?"

"Not entirely..." I said.

"Those will never hit me," Bel said, confident... The idiot.

"EAT YOGURT!" I yelled. I lit them and threw them at Bel.

"Is this girl crazy...?" he said to himself.

"Yes, yes I am!" I said happily.

"You're so dumb, I'm speechless..." he said. My Rocket Bombs turned twice and headed straight for Bel. I heard the explosion.

"I don't screw up and make the boss look bad, I crack jokes and make her look bad," I said proudly.

Parts of the ceiling fell and and the smoke cleared. Bel was spazzing out.

"You ok, man?! HAHA JUST KIDDING! I JUST TOTALLY HIT YOU!" I bragged.

"How dare you... How dare you spill my royal blood!" he said while soling creepily. "Ushishishishshi... Ushishishishishshishi!"

"Seriously... Is this guy insane or something? Can we have him tested? He's freaking me out... Or at least start filling out an application for the insane asylum, it would help him a lot... Doesn't a nice, padded room sound fun?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't mock me, peasant..." he said, still spazzing out. "It won't stop flowing!" He was still smiling... I was starting to get really creeped out...

"Should I run away... or what...?" I said. I got out my rocket bombs and threw them at him, wanting to end this quickly.

He ran forward, dodging the bombs and came after me. He threw two knives at me, but they clearly were aimed wrong... "His aim is off-" I felt two cuts on my cheeks... "What the hell?!" I said. I jumped back so he wasn't near me anymore... "That crazy psyco..." I said.

"Gotcha!" he said. I looked up and saw him, with a knife I hand, spring after me.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" I yelled nervously. I lit a small bomb and propelled myself backwards. Apparently, it did some damage to him too... Bel fell to the ground. Knowing all cliche things that happen when people try to inspect supposedly defeated enemies, I didn't do that. I catch my breath and assessed the damage I had taken so far.

He sat up... "I was hit again! It's still spilling out! Ushishishishi!" HE WAS STILL SMILING.

"Ok... I'm on the verge of calling the asylum right now..." I whispered. "That's my queue..." I got up and ran away.

"Not so fast!" he said. He threw a knife near my leg and it hit me... It really hurt.

"Again?!" I said.

"The Hurricane Turbine Bombs will be going off in six minutes..." the Cervello girls said over the announcer system.

"Shit..." I said. I stumbled away, but I heard footsteps behind me so I sprinted (as much as I could) to the nearest room, the library. I hid in the back of the room behind a bookcase. I got out a triple bombs for when he came in. "Now... Come and find me..." I whispered ever so very quietly.

"Found you!" I heard him say. I threw my attack, but his knives cut my dynamite in half... They deliberately missed me...

"Something's off..." I whispered to myself... He continued throwing knives at me and deliberately missing. I dodged again and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Shit... I fell for it..." I said. I was completely surround by numerous, extremely sharp wires. I wouldn't dare move or I'll be sliced to bits...

"Ushishishishi! Why did you stop? Is something wrong?" he taunted. "This ends here!" he said. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Sorta..." I said.

"'Sorta'?" he asked. "How can you have 'sorta' last words?"

"I'm not sayin' anything, idiot... I'm gonna dance!" I said.

"What the...? But you're surrounded by sharp wires!" he protested. "I think she's cracked..."

"I know. That's why I picked up these..." I moved very carefully and reached into my pocket. I pulled put a pair of scissors and I cut my arms free I took out a dynamite and threw it at him for a smoke screen. I cut my way out of the wires, rhythmically. I danced my way out of the cut wires. "You may be a master wire and knife user, but I'm a genius. Masters can't beat geniuses no matter if they are a peasant or royal. Geniuses always win! I'm yo' face, Prince the Idiot!" I said. The smoke screen was wearing off, but I could faintly see him. I threw Rocket Bombs at him and a Double Bombs to finish him off. Both explosions went off. "That how I roll in China Town!" I said. I did a happy dance. "It's ova'!" I said happily.

"Not yet," JJ said.

"Please take both Half Rings for us to fully acknowledge your victory," CC said.

"Ok..." I said. I walked over to Bel... He looked unconscious, but I was SOOO sure he was gonna pop up and be all like, 'I'm still alive, ushishi!'

"We will be waiting. You have three minutes left," they said together while they left the libra

I squatted down next to him and I grabbed the chain around his neck. He grabbed the one around mine... "SHIT I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!" I yelled. I slapped his hand, but he had a very strong grip around the chain. I was being strangled... He pinned me down on the ground. My head hit the ground very hard.

"I'm going to win, not some bitch like you!" he said.

I slapped him. "I'm not a bitch!" I said. "Now let freaking go!" I yelled. I tried to get him off me, to no avail. I was too weak, and I was completely pinned. "Damn my girly... strength..." I gasped.

"My Ring... I'm taking my Ring!" he said.

"Get off!" I yelled. "STRANGER FUCKING DANGER!"

"The detonations have begun," the Cervello girls said.

"Shit!" I said. I tried with all my strength to get him off, but he still had me beat in physical strength. He held the chain around my neck with one hand while he pinned me down with the other. I was helpless and I was about to explode with this insane sadist I thought I liked...

"Give the Ring to the enemy, Hayaka!" I heard Shamal's voice say...

"I can't..." I gasped.

"Shut the hell up and give it to him! Is this something you're willing to die over?!" he asked furiously.

"If we have one win... and three losses... we'll be toast... I can't loose!" I said.

"That doesn't matter! Get back here!" he yelled.

"I can't return... without that ring! I'm not failing... as a right hand... woman!" I yelled.

"GET BACK HERE, HAYA-CHAN!" Juuhime yelled.

"Hayaka! Have you forgotten what I taught you at the beginning of your training?!" Shamal asked.

"I'd never forget something like that..." I said.

"Stop struggling! GIVE ME MY RING!" Bel said crazily. He got out a knife and put it near my throat. I got my scissors and cut my chain. I let him have the Ring... He got off of me. "My Ring..." he said.

"Bel-sama! Run away!" I yelled. I stumbled out the door and towards the exploding areas... I'm not crazy, I swear... well maybe a little, but that doesn't matter. Right as the explosion went off behind me I got out three regular sized dynamite and they sent me flying forward... I had taken considerable damage... I fell to the ground.

"HAYA-CHAN!" I heard Juuhime yell.

"Octopus Head!" Extreme-san said.

"Haya!" Yamamoto yelled.

I heard a bunch of footsteps and I opened my eyes. Juuhime and the rest of the gang was standing over me. Juuhime was actually crying. "Don't you ever EVER! do some,thing as crazy as that again... I'll personally kick you out of the Family..." she cried.

"I'm... so sorry. I said I'd... get the Ring but I... I didn't..." I said.

"No one cares!" Yamamoto said.

"You're alive and that's all that matters!" Juuhime said. I sat up.

"Don't push yourself..." Yamamoto warned.

"I'm totally... fine!" I said. I gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up.

"You're so stupid..." he teased. He hugged me. I stood up on my own.

"Not a good idea..." I said.

"OI! Haya-" My vision was going blurry and my legs gave out. Yamamoto caught me before I could fall. "I said not to push yourself..."

"Well, I gotta be cool in front of Juuhime, you know?" I said.

"Belphegor has won this match," JJ said.

"And now we will announce the next match," CC said.

"The next match will be..." JJ said.

"Rain," CC said.

"VOOOIIII!" Squalo yelled. "You're going down-"

"Captain Levi!" a random guy appeared out of nowhere. "We have an intruder! They are wiping out our squad as we speak!" he said.

"Dammit! Who is it?!" he asked. "Don't let him escape with his life!"

"Yes, sir!" he said. He ran away.

"I can't wait to see what annoying fly has shown up..." Mammon said.

"I wonder who thee is..." Basil said.

"You don't think..." Juuhime said.

"Looks like Hibari's back from training," Reborn said.

"Trespassing on school grounds..." said someone from down the hall. I got major chills... He was here and he was pissed off.

"We're all SOOO dead..." I said.

He walked into view. "Breaking school property... You're all collectively responsible," Hibari said. He had his Tonfa ready... "I'll bite everyone here to death."

"Nice knowing you, everybody..." I said.

"Are you a Guardian from Sawada's side? If that's the case then-" JJ said.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY MEN!" Levi yelled.

"Stop it. Guardians are not allowed-" CC said.

"SHUT IT, CERVELLO!" Levi said. He pushed them aside. He got out two swords and charged for Hibari. He tripped Levi.

"Shall I bite you to death first?" he asked.

"That's very impressive!" Basil said. "Who is thee?"

"The Guardian of the Cloud Ring, Kyoya Hibari," Reborn replied.

"Cloud? He's Gola Moska's opponent..." Mammon said.

"Voooii! How many times should I cut you?!" Squalo yelled.

"You're next?" Hibari said.

"Please stop. Fighting between between Guardians will result in disqualification," CC and JJ said.

"What?!" Extreme-san said.

"Maa maa! Calm down Hibari!" Yamamoto said, being the Rain Guardian he is, trying to calm the situation. "I know your angry, but-"

"Move," Hibari said. "Don't get in my way!" He swung his Tonfa at Yamamoto, but he dodged it...

"That my boyfriend!" I whispered.

"Bear with me... That long-haired guy is my opponent," he said.

"Anybody who gets in my way will be bitten to death!" Hibari said.

"Crap... I pissed him off..." he said.

"Run like hell, Yamamoto!" I said.

"Ciaosuu, Hibari," Reborn said.

Hibari looked at Reborn, "The baby? I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy right now..."

"You're free to go all put here, but you'll miss out on something way more entertaining," he said.

"Like what?" Hibari asked.

"It's not immediate, but I can promise you might be able to fight Mukuro Rokudo if everything goes as planned," Reborn said.

"Mukuro Rokudo..." he smiled and put his Tonfa away. He turned to CC and JJ. "Repair all damage done to the school."

"Yes, the Cervello will take care of everything," they said.

"Alright. I've changed my mind," Hibari said. He turned back to Yamamoto. "Don't loose to that man before I get a chance to end you. Good bye..." He walked away.

I sighed in relief. "OMIGOD I thought I was gonna die again..."

"I can't believe he just backed down like that..." Juuhime said. We were all shocked.

"That just shows how humiliated he was by Mukuro," Reborn said.

"VOOOOIIII! Sword boy! Where did you learn that move?!" Squalo yelled. "Even still your chance of winning is still zero!"

"If Squalo wins tomorrow, the Battles are over and you all loose," Mammon said. The Varia guys left.

"They finally left..." Juuhime said. "I'm glad Hibari's on our side now..."

"Yeah! I'm sure he'd just love to tiptoe through the tulips with us after these stupid-ass Battles are over!" I said sarcastically. I was feeling a bit better and I tried to stand up again.

"Haya-chan..." Juuhime said. "Don't push yourself."

"It's only a scratch..." I said.

"Said the girl who has bandages everywhere, blood dripping down her check, and nearly fainted the last time she stood up..." she said. "I'm sure you're just peachy!" she said sarcastically.

"Dr. Shamal, will you treat Hayaka-dono?" Basil asked Shamal.

"I've said this already... I don't treat stupid people and men," he said.

"I'm not stupid!" I protested.

"You're stupid enough to try and stand up..." he said. "Bye-bye!" He walked away...

"That perv never changes..." I said.

"But we need you to be looked at right away-" Juuhime said.

"Can't be helped..." someone said. "Romario? Will you take a look at her, please?"

"Dino-san?!" Juuhime said.

"Ok, Boss," Romario said. He walked over to me and said, "She's beaten up pretty bad..."

"No I am not-"

"Shut up, Haya-chan," Juuhime snapped.

"Yes ma'am..." I said.

"We just missed the Varia, right?" Dino said. "Have you seen Kyoya around?"

"You just missed him," Juuhime said.

"What?! When did he..." Dino said.

"Don't worry. He left without going crazy," Reborn said.

"I-is that so?" Dino said. "I didn't expect him to get here so fast..."

"So how much stronger is Hibari?" Reborn asked.

"Hmm?" Dino asked. "No clue."

"Wwhhhaaaatt?!" we all said.

"I mean, he's definitely grown stronger. I just don't know how much..." Dino said. "Kyoyo Hibari... He has infinite growth potential..." He turned to Yamamoto. "Oh, Yamamoto, I came here to tell you about Squalo. It might even help you defeat him."

"You know him?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "Squalo is supposed to be the Varia's boss."

"What?!" we all said.

"Is that why he's so strong?" Juuhime asked.

"I was in the same school as him, it was a school for mafia kids," Dino explained. "His strength was well-known, even then. Both his strength and swordsmanship were unordinary. Squalo didn't have a style, so he mastered many different sword techniques. The Varia scouted him after they heard the rumors. His condition for joining was to fight the Varia boss at the time. The Sword Emperor known as, Tyr. Everybody thought he didn't stand a chance, but he beat the Sword Emperor and joined the Varia. That was when he perfected his sword technique. He was always on top, even in the Varia. Everyone thought he was gonna be the next boss."

"But, then why is Xanxus the boss?" Juuhime asked.

"I don't know," Dino admitted. "Xanxus is a mystery shrouded by darkness. How he became boss isn't face, it's all theories. We could learn something if we win, though." Dino looked at his watch. "I think you all better be getting home, now. It really late."

"Bye, Dino-san!" Juuhime said.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	12. Shark-Ass-Kicker and Best Friends

I said goodbye to everybody and stumbled my way down the stairs, nearly falling once. I was almost to the first floor when I heard Yamamoto call my name. "Haya, wait for me!" he said. I stopped and waited for him. I looked up and he was almost running to catch up with me. "There you are!" he said. He came to the stair I was on and helped me down the rest of the way.

"Thanks, Yamamoto!" I said. I started walking away, but he grabbed my arm. This caught me off balance and I nearly fell, but he caught me.

"I'll carry you," he suggested.

"No, I'm too heavy-"

"Stop protesting. I'm a strong guy," he said. He picked me up. I blushed. "I'm not a starter on the baseball team for nothing!" He carried me out of the school and took a left...

"My house is the other way..." I said.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he said.

"I don't need the stupid hospital!" I said. "I'm totally fine!"

"Then why were you limping?" He got me... "That's what I thought." He carried me all the way to the hospital, got me checked in and said goodbye.

"Looks like you've got a mild concussion and you've torn a muscle near your ankle," the doctor said. "I'll have you stay here overnight and tomorrow for observation purposes. Concussions can be serious."

"I'll be able to leave before 11 o'clock at night, right?" I asked.

"It depends on-"

"I have to leave before 11 o'clock," I said firmly.

"That might not happen if-"

"I have to leave before 11 o'clock."

"Why?" he asked.

"My boyfriend is fighting some guy and I need to be there to support him," I said.

"That's a silly reason. If you aren't well enough to go, I'm sure he wouldn't want you there-"

"I'm going to be there no matter what."

"Get some rest," he said, changing the subject. He left my hospital room.

I laid down on my hospital bed. I closed my eyes and heard a voice, _Where am I...? It's nighttime? I thought it was the afternoon... Oh well... I'll go to sleep and figure this out in the morning..._

I sat straight up. "Who was that?! That sounded like...! But it couldn't be..." I shook my head and laid back down. "I'm just imagining things..."

* * *

I woke up around 8:30 in the morning (unwillingly) because the doctor came to see how I was doing. He told me my concussion had gotten a little bit better and my ankle would hurt for a while. He suggested I not walk as much as I could to let it heal. I was discharged from the hospital that morning. I was up and limping out of the hospital by 8:40!

I walked home and chilled out the rest of the day. Right when I went to sit on my couch, I heard the voice again. _Eeewwwwww... This place is absolutely disgusting!_

"What the hell...?" I said. "Who the hell is tapping in to our telepathy thing?!" I didn't hear it again after that.

It was around 10:30 when I headed to Nami Middle for the Rain Battle... I was still late because of my ankle... I walked in right after Extreme-san did.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Hey, Haya-chan," Juuhime said.

"Yo! Haya!" Yamamoto said.

"The Mist guy isn't here yet..." Extreme-san said.

I fake coughed and said, "Girl." quickly before I fake coughed again. Juuhime rolled her eyes at me. "So... What did me and my damn ankle miss?"

"The Rain Battle's gonna be in the south building," Juuhime said.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Extreme-san said.

"Yeah..." the rest of us said unenthusiastically. We all walked over to the south building.

"Huh? The windows are sealed off..." Juuhime pointed out.

"Looks like we go in through here," Reborn said. He pointed to a large, metal door.

"What's that sound?" Yamamoto asked. He turned the handle of the door and opened it.

"Ho-ly shit," I said in awe. "Hibari's not gonna be happy when he sees this..." The whole south building had water pouring in from the ceiling and half of the floor was covered in, like, twelve feet of water.

"This is the battlefield for the Rain, the Aquarion," JJ said.

"In addition, it will have large amounts of water continually being poured into it," CC said.

"You have to be freaking blind and deaf not to see that..." I said.

"It's like a sinking ship..." Extreme-san said.

"It will get increasingly harder to get adequate footing..." Basil noted.

"Furthermore, when the Aquarion reaches a certain amount of water," JJ said.

"A ferocious sea creature will be released," CC contiuned.

"Ushishishi... Sounds fun!" Bel said.

"The Varia..." Juuhime said.

"I woke up this morning with a ring. Prince for the win!" Bel gloated.

"At least I don't wear a stupid-ass tiara to make myself look like a girl," I snapped.

Juuhime started laughing. "Burn..."

"Try not to intimidate them before the match."

"Dino-san?!"

"Yo!" he said. "Yamamoto, I came to watch your fight."

"Sweet!" Yamamoto said.

"Hime, Kyoya finally asked me about the Battle for the Rings yesterday," Dino said. "I think he's coming to watch."

"I seriously doubt that..." I whispered.

"He didn't even know about them until yesterday..." Juuhime sweatdropped.

"This match is very important. They have three rings and we have one. Our backs are up against the wall," Reborn said.

"WITH THAT DECIDED, Hibari needs to join our EXTREME huddle! We're is he?!" Extreme-san yelled.

"He'd never do it..." I said.

"Not a chance!" Yamamoto agreed.

"He'd kill us before he'd do it..." Juuhime said.

"I have to agree to that..." Dino said.

"Hey! No exceptions!" Extreme-san yelled. "Where is he?!"

"Hey, instead of Hiabari, why can't Basil join us?" Juuhime suggested.

"Huh? Me? May I join thee?" he asked.

"Come join the party!" I said. "Ain't no party like a Vongola party!"

We huddled up with out new person, Basil and said, "Yamamoto... Fight!"

"Haha! That was fun!" he said. He pulled me aside after we un-huddled. He bent down to my eye level and kissed me. I blushed. "I wanted a good luck kiss!" he said.

I hugged him and said, "You beat the woman-haired, shark freak! No pressure, but our lives kinda depend on it, you know?"

He sweatdropped and said, "Yeah... That doesn't make me nervous at all..."

"You go swing that sword!" I encouraged.

"Haha! I will!" he said.

"Will the Rain Guardians please step into the center of the battle field," CC and JJ said.

"That's my queue..." he said.

"Good luck!" I called at him. "Not that you'll need it, but just in case!"

"Haha! Ok!" He walked to the center of the battle field.

"Since this battle will be fought underwater..." JJ said.

"Spectators must stay outside," CC continued. "There will be a giant viewing screen there."

"We ask all spectators go outside at this time, please," they said.

"Well, go kick some butt out there!" Extreme-san said.

"Best of luck!" Basil said.

"Kick some Squalo-ass!" I said.

"Good luck!" Juuhime said.

"Okay!" he said. He smiled at us as we walked outside. I was last to go outside. I paused at the door, blew him a kiss, and walked outside.

We all gathered around the large screen. "There will be no time limit for this Battle," JJ said.

"VOOOII! I'm gonna make you regret not quitting a week ago!" Squalo yelled.

"You never know until you try!" Yamamoto said.

"And now, let the battle between Takeshi Yamamoto and Squalo Superbi... begin!" CC and JJ said.

"I'm gonna send you to space!" Squalo yelled. He charged for Yamamoto and swung his sword. Yamamoto dodged and Squalo sent the hidden explosives towards him. Yamamoto dodged these, too.

"Oh thank god..." I said.

"That was close... Good thing I did all that training!" Yamamoto said.

"If you think I used my full strength in our last fight, you'd be wrong! Dead wrong!" Squalo yelled. He disappeared for a second and re-appeared behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto spun around and dodged his attack, again. "You never learn!"

I couldn't tell exactly what happened, but there was an explosion so I figured he shot more explosives at him. There was a big cloud of smoke.

"Yamamoto!" I panicked.

"What the heck was that could-thing?!" Juuhime asked.

"Yamamoto's drawn his sword. Thats the defensive seventh stance of Shigure Soen Ryu," Reborn said. "Blowing Rain!"

"He's ok!" I said, relieved.

"Amazing!" Juuhime said.

"I'm impressed in how far he's come in such a short amount of time," Dino said.

"No kidding," Reborn agreed. "When a human is able to go into battle without hesitating, he's either an idiot or a natural hitman."

"Yeah, my boyfriend's pretty badass!" I said.

"But... Even still, it's dangerous to keep relying on Shigure Soen Ryu..." Dino said.

"VOOOIIII! Don't get cooky, rookie!" Squalo yelled. He threw more explosives at him and Yamamoto blocked it my sending two giant waves to block them.

"The defensive second stance..." Reborn said. "Surging Rain."

"He used a wall of water to hide himself while kneeling in defense!" Basil said.

"Squalo... He seems amused..." Dino said.

"Voi, kid. Wy didn't you attack after you used that defensive stance?" Squalo asked. "Stupid kid! You just lost your last chance to hit me!"

"Last... chance?!" Juuhime said.

"He's just bluffing!" Extreme-san said.

"I sure hope so..." Dino said.

"Haha! Last chance? You sure seem confident!" Yamamoto said.

"You idiot... Take this seriously!" I said. "No offense..." I added quickly.

"But you should know, there's a lot more to Shigure Soen Ryu!" he added.

"Thank you!" I said. "He's getting serious now."

"That's true," Reborn said. "Shigure Soen Ryu has four offensive and four defensive stances. They're all adaptable to all situations."

Yamamoto positioned his sword and ran for Squalo.

"He's going on the offensive!" Juuhime said.

"The offensive fifth stance..." Yamamoto said. "Early Summer Rain!" He swung his sword a fancy way. Squalo splashed into the water.

"He hit Squalo!" I said.

"VOOOOIIIII!" Squalo yelled. He jumped out of the water and landed on his feet. "That didn't do anything!"

"Huh?!" Yamamoto said.

"Squalo wasn't even scratched," Dino said.

"W-what?!" Juuhime asked.

"That SOOO hit him! What the hell Squalo?! Why did you dodge?!" I asked.

"It happened in an instant. He matched Yamamoto's aim and stepped back," Dino explained.

"That damn Shark-Freak!" I said.

"Is that all you're 'second to none' style can do?" Squalo taunted. "There's one thing I don't understand though... Why did you use the back of the blade instead of the sharp side?"

"Obviously because I'm here to beat you, not kill you," Yamamoto said.

"VOOOOOOIIII?! Are you underestimating me?!" Squalo yelled. He charged for Yamamoto. They both create walls of water.

"This is bad! They can't see each other! Whoever finds the other first is going to strike..." Reborn said.

There was a slice in the water. "Does it hurt? VOI?" Squalo asked.

"Yamamoto!" I screamed. He had a big cut in his shoulder...

"Before I kill you, I'm giving you bad news..." Squalo said. "I know all your techniques and how to conquer them!"

"Shit... I can't watch!" I said. I turned away from the screen.

"Shigure Soen Ryu was one of the styles I crushed!" he yelled. "I saw through all of the eight stances and cut them all down!"

"Th-that's-" Juuhime tried to say.

"Probably true," Reborn said.

"To best even Yamamoto's Shigure Soen Ryu... What a mighty opponent, indeed!" Basil said.

"Nice story..." Yamamoto said. "The Shigure Soen Ryu I know is flawless, ultimate, and second to none!"

"Yamamoto!" Juuhime said. I turned back to the screen.

"He's still using Shigure Soen Ryu?" Basil said.

"He's crazy!" Dino said.

"VOOII?! Are you an idiot?!" Squalo asked.

"I won't know until I try!" Yamamoto said.

"I'm not gonna hold back anymore!" Squalo said. He ran for him.

"I'm not looking..." I said. I turned so that my back was facing the screen. I didn't want to see it...

"Look, he's gonna be ok..." Juuhime said.

"I sure hope so..." Dino said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better..." I said.

"Yamamoto-dono!" Basil said. I winced... "Why doesn't thou move?!"

"VOI... What's wrong?" Squalo taunted. "Die!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled. "BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA THAT SHARK-FREAK, YAMAMOTO!" I turned back to see the screen. Just when I turned, Yamamoto was sent flying into the water. "GET UP, DAMMIT!" I said. He was holding the kendo sword... not his real one.

"Something's wrong with him..." Juuhime noted.

"His movements appear to have been halted," Basil said.

"Whats wrong, pal?! You ain't looking so good!" Squalo said.

"WHAT DID HE DO?!" I asked.

"No freaking clue..." Juuhime said.

Yamamoto hopped on a table and jumped onto a higher level. "Not so fast!" Squalo yelled. He started... I'm not exactly sure what he did, but it made the column Yamamoto was on, fall.

"YAMAMOTO!" we all yelled.

"I'll end this..." Squalo said.

"No... No! NOO!" I said. "It's not supposed to end like this! He's supposed to win! What the hell?!"

"He'll be alright..." Juuhime said quietly... She swallowed, I knew she didn't mean it...

Yamamoto crawled up out of the water and laid down on a rock. "VOI?! Still wanna go at it?! With your beloved Shigure Soen Ryu?!" Squalo yelled. "What's wrong, boy? The last guy showed me all eight stances... Though, he died after the last one: Autumn Rai.n." He turned towards us, "VOI! Kids! It's time to watch your beloved boy's brutal death!"

"I swear if he-" I said.

"Wait, Haya-chan... Just watch," Juuhime said. Yamamoto got up!

"Lay down, idiot! I'm about to chop you to pieces!" Squalo said.

"Not gonna happen. Shigure Soen Ryu is flawless, ultimate, and second to none!" Yamamoto said.

"THAT'S RIGHT, IT IS!" I yelled.

"He can barely stand-" Basil said before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Just watch, honey... Just watch..." I said. I took hand off of his mouth and he looked at me like I was crazy. Whatever... I get it a lot.

"Idiot! I'll start by chopping off that back-talking mouth!" Squalo yelled.

Yamamoto ran and dodged while Squalo threw attacks at him. He got up to Squalo's level and said, "Shigure Soen Ryu..." He started his stance.

"No! That won't work on Squalo!" Dino said.

"I know that stance! Just try it... Autumn Rain!" Squalo said. Yamamoto charged for him. I couldn't help but wince...

"Pouring Rain!" he said.

"He hit Squalo!" Basil said.

"YES! THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS MY BOYFRIEND!" I said, pointing at the screen.

Squalo was sent flying I to the water. He got up and said, "You bastard! You can use another style besides Shigure Soen Ryu?!"

"Nope! That was still Shigure Soen Ryu! Stance 8: Pouring Rain was created by my dad!" he said.

"AWW! How adorable!" I said.

"The art of killing is adorable to you?" Juuhime asked.

"We're hitmen... What can I say?" I said.

"You're soo weird..." she said.

"I know that," I said.

"Good!" she said. We both laughed.

"Hey kid! I still don't understand why you use the back of the blade," Squalo said. "Or do you still have more techniques?"

"No, the other seven are the ones you know!" Yamamoto said casually.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dino and I said together.

"Great! Now that's I've seen it, I can defeat it!" Squalo said.

"Sounds good to me!" Yamamoto said. "Shigure Soen Ryu Stance 9..."

"He's using the one he can up with himself..." Reborn said.

"Don't mock me, boy!" Squalo said. He charged at Yamamoto, blade swing.

Yamamoto sliced water in that air and he jumped out to attack Squalo. Squalo swung his sowed and water was cut...

"What he cut was a reflection on the water..." Dino said.

"Reflecting Rain!" Yamamoto yelled. He jumped out of nowhere and hit Squalo.

"He did it!" Juuhime said.

Yamamoto picked up the Rain Ring. He out them together and smiled, "I did it!" he said.

"He's a natural hitman..." Reborn said.

"Please don't say that... It's very disturbing," Juuhime said.

I looked over to the Varia's side and Xanxus looking like he was raging... But then, he started laughing hysterically. "Squalo, you trash!" he said. "Why don't I deal with you now?" He helped his hand up and it started glowing with the Sky Flame. JJ and CC ran up to him.

"Please stop," they said.

"The Aquarion has become very dangerous," JJ said.

"The water level has risen to the correct level and the sea creature is being released," CC continued.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAATTT?!" we all said. The Cervello girls didn't respond and went into the Aquarion. We continued watching the screen in horror.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Yamamoto asked them.

"Squalo has lost," JJ said.

"We can no longer guarantee his life," CC said.

"Yeah... I kinda figured you'd say that," he said. He tried to get Squalo up.

"Are you crazy?!" Dino asked.

"Isn't it normal to save him?" he asked.

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"Thou's injuries prevent thee from successfully saving Squalo!" Basil said.

"Yeah! That's what I meant..." Dino said.

"Huh? What's that?" I asked. There was a gigantic shadow in the water... "THAT'S A FREAKING HUGE SHARK..."

"Where the heck did they find one of those?!" Juuhime asked.

"Seriously..."

"The shark found its prey and is closing in on them..." Basil said.

"It's pretty big, but it can't get me..." Yamamoto said. The shark disappeared under the water. The dry land he was standing on shook like an earthquake. "This is getting bad..."

"Put me down, boy," Squalo said. "Don't taint my pride as a swordsman."

"But-"

"VOOOIIII!" He sent Yamamoto flying to another rock. "Look kid, you ain't bad. You just need to toughen up..." The shark came for Squalo. It jumped out of the water and Squalo disappeared with it...

"Squalo!" Yamamoto yelled. There were bubbles on the surfaces, then they all disappeared...

Xanxus started laughing again, "He ended up as fish food!"

"The Battle for the Rain Ring has ended with Takeshi Yamamoto's victory," the Cervello girls announced.

"We will announce the participants for the next match," JJ said.

"The next Battle will be for the Mist," CC said.

_CHROME!_ I thought.

_CHROME!_ Juuhime said back.

_What the heck was that?!_ someone said.

Juuhime and I stared at each other. "Did you...?" we said together. We both nodded.

"Who the heck is our Mist Guardian anyway?" Extreme-san asked.

"You'll see..." Reborn said.

Yamamoto came out of the building and I ran up to him with a big hug. "You were fantabulous, darling!" I said.

"Heh... Thanks..." he said.

"Is it Squalo?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said.

"You did all you could... He's the one that choose it, you know," I reminded him.

"Good job, Yamamoto!" Juuhime congratulated.

"Yeah! You kicked that long-haired guy's butt!" Extreme-san said.

"You kicked some pretty good shark-ass!" I said.

"Thanks guys!" he said.

"How're you feeling?" Dino asked.

"I've been better..." he said.

"We should probably get you to the hospital," Dino suggested. "Romario-"

Juuhime pulled on my shirt. "Haya-chan..."

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"Who said that? I think I've heard the voice before..." she whispered.

"I have no idea... I've heard a couple more times, too..." I whispered back.

"Come over to my house tonight," she suggested. "We'll figure it out together..."

" 'mkay..." I said. I said goodbye to everybody.

"We're going home, Reborn," Juuhime said.

"Sounds good," he said. He hopped on her shoulder and we all walked to her house. The house was empty. Nana and I-pin were probably still at the hospital with Lambo. We went up to her room and Reborn fell asleep quickly.

"Should I ask who it is?" she asked.

"I guess it's a start..." I said.

_Who was that? _she asked.

_Woah... It's happening again... Am I crazy or did I just hear that?_

_Seriously, who is this?_ I asked.

_I have no idea! One moment I was in school, and the next I woke up in a dark place. I don't even remember half of what happened today! And these weird guys were mean to me, and one of them... I'm sorry, but guys should not wear that many bobby pins... And there isn't a mirror in this place anywhere!_

_You sound like someone we know... _Juuhime thought.

_Yeah..._ I agreed.

_Monica?! Autumn?! Is that you guys?!_

_Natalie?!_ we thought together.

_Yeah! It's me! OMIGOSH... You guys are here to?! Do you know where we are?_

_Namimori._ I thought.

_Where is Namimori? _she asked.

_It's in Japan... You know that anime me and Monica used to watch all the time?_

_Which one? That one with the mafia guys?_

_Yeah, Reborn. Well, we're kinda in that world right now... _Juuhime thought.

...

_Hello? You there?_ I asked.

_WWWHHHHAAAATTT?!_

_Yeah... I know, it's really hard to believe._

"I wonder who she is..." I said.

"Yeah. Me too," Juuhime said.

_Can you describe the place around you? _Juuhime thought.

_Well, it's really gross and icky and it's all dusty. I wish I hand hand sanitizer..._

"What the...?" Juuhime said.

_You said there were people... What do they look like? _I asked.

_One of them had glasses and a beanie... The other had a huge scar on his face and WAAAY to many bobby pins in his hair._

"You don't think..." I said. We stared at each other.

_CHROME?!_ we thought together.

_I'm Chrome?! Really?! That's awesome!_

_NO IT'S NOT!_ I thought angrily.

_YEAH! CHROME IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! You can't just walk into her body and be all 'I'm Chrome!'_

_It's not like I chose to be her! Jeez! Stop blaming this on me!_

_Wait... If she's here... Did you die? _I asked.

_I'm not really sure... I was in school and we had a lock down drill. Then these guys came in- Omigosh... I'm dead?!_

_At least you're with us!_ I thought.

_Oh yeah... You're dead too... I didn't believe it when I heard the news you two died... It was so surreal... We were best friends and then you just... vanished._

_How long has it been since we died?_ Juuhime asked.

_About a couple months now..._

_Really?! Wow..._ I thought.

_You said I'm Chrome, right? Does that mean Mukuro is my brother or something?_

I facepalmed..._ OMIGOD you know nothing..._

_Hey! I never watched this!_

_No... Mukuro isn't your brother... You aren't even remotely related. He just posses your body so he can have contact with the world when he got locked up in prison_. Juuhime thought.

_MUKURO'S IN PRISON?!_

_No duh..._ I thought.

_Okay... You need to know your own backstory... You were hit by a car trying to save a cat and then you lost a bunch of your organs and your eye. Somehow, Mukuro sensed you and you sensed him. He created illusionary organs for you to live. You can live because he exists and he can exist because you live. Oh, and don't be freaked out if you can't remember what happens a lot... He posses your body. He's really protective of you too..._ Juuhime thought.

_... Creepy._

_Oh, and call him Mukuro-sama. _I added.

_Eww no!_

_You have too! You'll be suspicious if you don't. _I thought.

_But he's... He's so-_

_What is Mukuro?_ I asked angrily.

_He's really ugly and evil..._

_I dare you to say that again..._

_And no guy should have that long of a pony tail..._

_THAT'S ONLY IN THE FUTURE ARC! I SWEAR, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THAT?!_

_Jeez... Calm down, Monica..._

_It's Hayaka now._

_Hayaka... So I can call you Haya-chan?_

_Yup!_

_And you're..._

_Hime-chan. Or Juuhime... But only Haya-chan calls me that._

_Got it. Haya-chan and Hime-chan..._

_Chrome-chan! OMIGOSH! The gangs all here now!_ I thought.

_Yep!_ they said together.

_We'll see you tomorrow!_ I thought.

_Tomorrow?_

_Oh shit-_

_HAYA-CHAN?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!_

_Sorry... Gokudera's language has sunk into-_

_Anyway... Tomorrow is your Battle._

_BATTLE?! WHAT BATTLE?! I didn't sign up for any battle!_

_Don't worry... You have a trident and you can make illusions._ I thought.

_A trident? Is that what that thing is?_

_Yes..._

_And how do I make illusions?_

_I'm not an illusionist!_ I thought.

_Neither am I!_ Juuhime thought.

_Ask Mukuro... Tell him you have amnesia or something. _I suggested.

_How do I do that?_

_Go into the illusionary world or whatever... _I thought.

_Just picture yourself there or something. _Juuhime thought.

_I don't know what it looks like..._

_It's a freaking illusionary world! JUST FREAKING PICTURE A MISTY PLACE!_ I thought.

_Ok... I'll just go now... I'll talk to you guys later! See you tomorrow!_

_Bye, Chrome-chan!_ I thought.

_Bye! _Juuhime thought.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	13. It's Ken's Fault

The next day was really super boring. I said 'day' not evening... No the evening was quite awesome, but the day was very boring. None of my friends were at school. Chrome-chan certainly wasn't there, Yamamoto was still in the hospital, and Juuhime was training with Reborn. I was stuck at school with Kyoko and Hana. Not that they're boring people or anything, they're just attached to each other like Juuhime and I. It was hard to start a conversation with them when they were so immersed in their plans for over the weekend.

The guys in my class were no help either. They actually had started a fan club for me... I told them that I had a boyfriend, but they are very persistent guys. I may have had to use force to get them to back the heck off. Cough cough, dynamite, cough cough...

I rage-quit at lunch. I gave up trying to be a social person and went home. I mean it's not like I was missing anything important. I was in eighth grade when I died so I was just repeating the stupid course over again, not to mention that I was smarter now. I had Gokudera's brains so I could pass algebra with no troubles- unlike when I was alive... I basically chilled out at home. I sat down on my couch and watched TV.

_I asked Mukuro..._ I heard Chrome-chan say.

_What did he say? Did you stick to the amnesia thing?_

_Well, I told him I didn't think I was ready for the Battle and he said, 'Kufufu... My adorable Chrome, you are as ready as ever.'_

_At least on the bright side he thinks you'll win!_

_Yeah... But I don't!_

_He can always help you, you know. Like, possess your body and all..._

_That's what I'm trying to avoid..._

_Why?_

_I don't want some creepy Jiryah-like guy to possess my body..._

_MUKURO IS NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT PERV! Well, I take that back, they both are pretty badass..._

_Ok! Ok! Jeez... Calm down... Mon-I mean Haya-chan._

_It tripped me up too sometimes. Oh, and by the way, act like you know none of us._

_Why?_

_This is supposed to be your entrance to the story so no one has any clue who the heck you are._

_Gotcha._

_Oh, and if worse comes to worse... Just blame everything on Ken._

_Who's Ken?_

_The guy with the scar, says 'byon' after every word, and has the bobby pins in his hair._

_Oh, got it. Blame it on Ken... EEEK... Beanie Guy is coming! He scars me..._

_That's Chikusa._

_Chi- What?_

_Chi-ku-sa. Chikusa._

_Chi-ku-sa... Ok. Ken and Chikusa. Gotta go! Bye!_

_Bye, Chrome-chan!_

I continued watching TV. I set my phone alarm for 10:30 and watched until it went off. I got up, walked over to my fridge and got a banana. I walked to school. I didn't open my banana because I was saving it for the Battle. It was gonna be my snack.

I walked into the gym, knowing it would be in there and everybody was almost there. I looked around for Juuhime. Reborn was there, so I knew Juuhime had to be there.

"Where's Juuhime?" I asked Reborn.

He pointed to the floor. "She fainted after seeing some old friends."

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She'll wake up soon enough," Reborn said.

"Kk." I sat down next to Juuhime and took out a pen. I started doodling on her arms. I drew the emblem on the Storm Ring by heart 'cause stupid Bel-sama had the ring... for now. I also wrote, 'Hayaka Gokudera is the best hand woman/girl/pers-.' I ran out of room on her arm so the word 'person' got cut off... She started twitching so I put the pen away quickly and ran over to Extreme-san. I said, "You saw nothing." He nodded back and gave me a thumbs up. "Is Yamamoto coming?" I asked.

"Nah. He's still in the hospital," Extreme-san said.

My heart broke. "OMIGOSH... My poor baby!" I said. He looked at me funny. "What?! He is my boyfriend!"

"You two are dating?!" he asked.

"No duh, Turf Top!" I mocked.

"Octopus Head!" he spat back.

"At least I'm not an actual octopus... You've actually had your head stood on," I said. "And by a gay man, no less..." Another OOOOOHHH BURRRN Moment by yours truly! Extreme-san looked extremely (no pun intended) embarrassed. He was about to say something before I said, "I bet I can guess what your about to say. Let me guess... 'That was extremely uncalled for!' Am I right?" He stared at me angrily. I pointed my banana at him and said, "I will use this!" We started laughing.

Juuhime got up and said, "What's so funny? Wait... WHERE THE HECK AM I?!"

"Calm done, Tsuna!" Reborn said. He kicked her in the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" she complained.

"Suck it up," Reborn said. "We're in the gym. Our Mist Guardian is about to arrive."

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see who it is!" she said. She looked over to me and winked. I winked back. The doors to the gym opened. Everyone sucked in air.

"Hey guys!" Yamamoto walked in. We all sighed. "What?" he asked.

I sweatdropped and said, "It's nothing..." I ran up to him and hugged him. "Why are you here? I thought you were still in the hospital."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world! I also wanna know who the Mist guy is..." he said.

I fake coughed and said, "Girl." quickly and fake coughed again.

"Are you ok? You see, to be coughing a lot lately," Yamamoto said.

"I'm-"

"Totally fine?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"How's your eye?" I asked. He had one of those eyepatch-thingies on.

"It could be better," he said.

"No duh..." I said.

"Haya-chan... WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM?!" Juuhime yelled.

"Shit..." I said. I hid behind Yamamoto and readied my banana.

"What's going on, Haya?" Yamamoto asked. "What did you do?"

"She drew over Sawada's arm," Extreme-san said.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU SAW NOTHING?!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah... Sorry?" he said.

I pointed my banana at him and yelled, "If this was a real gun, your brains would be all over the walls by now!"

"What a violent peasant..." Bel-sama said.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKIN', IDIOT PRINCE!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down, Haya..." Yamamoto said.

"It's gonna take, like, three showers to scrub all of this off!" Juuhime said.

"That's what you get for fainting..." I said.

"You don't just draw on someone's arm when they faint!" Juuhime protested.

"You're lucky I left your face alone," I snapped.

"Haya, calm down," Yamamoto said sternly. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Friends don't fight, ok?"

I took a deep breath. "Fine..."

The doors to the gym opened again. This time it really was them! Ken and Chikusa walked in like they owned the place, the bastards. I said, "Why the hell are these assholes here?"

"Hey!" Ken said. Chikusa just pushed his glasses back up.

"Of they're here does that mean...?!" Yamamoto said.

"The Guardian of the Mist is Mukuro?!" Juuhime asked.

Ken stuck his tongue out and smiled. He and Chikusa moved out of the way. Chrome-chan was there! She dramatically took off her coat and said, "No! My name is Chrome Dokuro!" She was also holding her trident. _Was that too much? Or was it not dramatic enough?_ she asked telepathically.

_No... You're ok..._ I replied.

"Chrome... Dokuro?!" Basil said.

"Who's the girl with the extremely weird name?" Extreme-san asked.

"Is she someone you know, Hime?" Yamamoto asked.

_Hey! My name isn't weird! I'm named after a type of metal! And I have no idea what Dokuro means..._ she said telepathically. Juuhime and I looked at each other and tried to hold in our laughter.

"No..." she said, still holding in laughter. "The Guardian of the Mist Ring isn't Mukuro... It's this girl?" She finally suppressed her laughter.

I remembered that I didn't trust Chrome in the beginning and I jumped in front of Juuhime and pointed my banana at Chrome-chan. She looked at me and then the banana and then back to me, confused. "Don't be fooled by her innocence! She has the eyepatch! She's obviously being controlled by Mu-ch-"

"No... I don't think so..." Juuhime cut me off to hide the 'chan' I almost accidentally said.

"Don't you believe me?" she asked.

"Absofreakinglutely not!" I said. I jabbed my banana closer to her face.

_Don't make me get another eyepatch..._ Chrome-chan said telepathically.

"Her weapon is the same as Mukuro's!" I pointed out.

_We could shop at the same stores, you know._ she said telepathically. I could barely hold on my laughter.

"It's not Mukuro," Juuhime said. "I just know it."

_Duh! It's me, Chrome!_ she said telepathically.

_SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LAUGH TO HARD! _I yelled at her telepathically.

"Thanks for defending me, Boss!" Chrome-chan said. She smiled and threw a peace sign. _Was that weird?_ she asked.

_Not as weird as what was supposed to happen in the anime... I pointed out. She was supposed to kiss Tsuna... Please don't. You guys aren't lesbo... _Juuhime and Chrome-chan mentally sweatdropped.

"Heh? That's Mammon's competition? I was expecting a wizard, but it's just a girl..." Bel-sama said. "I guess it's not gonna be as interesting as I thought..."

"Hey!" Chrome-chan said. "I'm gonna beat that baby in a piece of goo!"

_Wow... What a great comeback..._ I said sarcastically.

_And completely out of character..._ Juuhime noted.

_OOOPS..._

"We'll see about that," Mammon challenged. The frog on his hat started moving back and forth and back and forth... and back and forth. "Huh? Phantasma is getting excited. You must be a formidable opponent..."

"I don't know about that..." she said quietly. "I still have no freaking clue how to use this thing."

"So... What do we do? Should we let her join?" Extreme-san asked.

I turned to him, with my banana in hand and said, "Oh hell no! I can't trust anything that Ken the Bitch and Four-Eyed Hedgehog Stealer does!"

"What was that?!" Ken said. He got out one of his teeth cartridges.

Chikusa pushed his glasses up again and got out a yo-yo. "Say that again," he said.

"You are a four-eyed hedgehog-" I started.

"Calm down, Ken and Chi...Chichiki..." Chrome-chan said.

You mean Chikusa? I asked.

"Chikusa!" she corrected. Juuhime and I facepalmed. "This isn't for you two to decide. It's for Boss!"

"Might as well..." Juuhime said. "No one else can be the Mist Guardian but you so why not?"

"Ok!" I said. I put my banana in my pocket.

"That fast?!" Extreme-san said. He sweatdropped.

"Hey, Juuhime is the Boss. I am her right hand woman/girl/person-"

"As stated on my arm..." Juuhime interrupted.

"Shut up!" I said to her. "So I follow whatever she says," I finished.

Yamamoto sweatdropped and said, "It certainly doesn't seem like that..."

"We have a strange relationship, no?" I said.

"Yeah... It's complicated," Juuhime agreed.

"Yay! I can be the Guardian!" she said. She ran up and hugged Juuhime.

"Huh?" Ken said. "What is that ugly bitch doing?!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. "Chrome is not ugly, nor is she a bitch! Of anyone's a bitch it's you, you little dog!"

"What was that?! Did she just call me a bitch?!" Ken asked.

"Yeah! I did!" I said.

"Should we get her, byon?!" Ken asked Chikusa.

"Bring it, bitches! I'm a whole lot stronger than a couple months ago!" I said, getting out my dynamite.

"You have bandages and bruises all over you," Chikusa pointed out. "Apparently you aren't strong as you think to someone else."

"Ushishishi~" I heard Bel laugh.

"Oooooohh... BURRRN!" Juuhime said.

"Shove it, Four-Eyes!" I said. "I beat the shit outta you once, and I'm not afraid to do it again. I also have a banana this time to! Ken can go play fetch if he uses his Chimp Channel or Puppy Channel."

"IT'S KONG CHANNEL AND WOLF CHANNEL!" he corrected loudly.

"It really does make a difference what he calls it..." Chikusa said.

"Oooh burn!" Juuhime said.

"Will you shut up?!" I asked.

"Haya... Clam down, for the last time," Yamamoto said. He looked at me with his injured face... I couldn't resist it... He's looked really cute in those bandages.

"Fine..." I said.

"Running off to your boyfriend, are you, byon?" Ken asked.

I'm guessing he meant that as an insult, but he didn't know we actually were dating... _Epic fail._ "Yes, yes I am, actually!" I said. He shut up.

"OOOHHH BUUUUUURN!" Juuhime said.

"Seriously... Shut up... It's annoying," I said.

"Ok..." she said.

Reborn's pacifier started glowing. "Guess he was worried too..." Colonnello came flying in with Falco.

"That's one badass bird," I pointed out.

"Thanks, maggot!" he said,

"You're welcome!" I said. I threw him a thumbs up.

"Master Colonnello?! Wouldn't you be asleep by now?" Extreme-san asked.

"That's why I'm trying to take a nap, maggot!" he said. "But I needed to find out if the squirt with the frog is an Arcobaleno."

"Oh yeah! Is Dino-san coming today?" Juuhime asked Reborn.

"Something supposedly came up and he had to go see an old friend," he said.

"Such bad timing..." she said.

"The Battle will soon begin," the Cervello girls said.

"Oh! Hey! I didn't see them there!" I said.

"Will the Guardians of the Mist please step onto the battlefield?" they asked.

"LET'S HUDDLE UP TO THE EXTREME!" Extreme-san yelled.

Chrome-chan's eyes went wide and she said, "I'm good..."

I elbowed Extreme-san and said, "SHH... You'll scare it..." I pointed to Chrome-chan.

"AWWWW! Please?!" Juuhime pleaded.

She pointed to her trident and said, "Its really pointy and I don't want you guys to get skewered. It really hurts when you poke yourself with it..." She held up her finger and there was a band aid on it. "Well... I'm going up! Wish me luck..." I facepalmed. She walked up to the Cervello girls.

_Good luck, Chrome-chan..._ I said telepathically. You create those strong illusions!

_Yeah!_ Juuhime chimed in.

"Tonight's battlefield will include the whole interior of the gym," JJ said.

"You are permitted to use anything within its walls," CC continued.

"But remember, there are no special features to this gym," they said together.

"Huh? I wonder why..." Yamamoto said.

"You wouldn't need anything for a Battle with the Mist Guardians..." Reborn said. "They confuse their enemies by turning nothing into something and something into nothing. The Mist Guardians Purpose is to use illusions to hide the Family."

"Ooh! Fun!" I said. A giant box descended down on us... "What the hell...?" I asked.

"The spectators are restricted to that box, like in the Storm Battle," JJ said.

"That's brings back bad memories..." I said grimly. "Stupid Bel... I need to work out more..."

"And now let the Battle of the Mist Ring between Mammon and Chrome Dokuro..." CC said.

"Begin!" they said.

_Ohhhh crap!_ Chrome-chan thought.

_OK... Ummm... Jab your trident down and imagine a natural disaster! _I suggested.

Umm ok? "Ha!" She slammed her trident down the ground from under our feet started to disintegrate. I started screaming... I HATED heights. No, I LOATHED them. I accidentally dropped my banana and it started falling down into the nothingness... We all were screaming.

"MY BANANA!" I yelled.

"Calm down, maggots," Colonnello said.

"Stupid Tsuna..." Reborn said. He kicked her in the face first, then all of us. It really hurt... For a baby, that guy had some serious strength!

The floor returned to normal and my banana was safe. "It's all good guys! My banana is ok!" I said. I picked it up, dusted it off and hugged it. "My banana... Never scare me like that again!"

"Umm... What are you doing?" Juuhime asked.

"Scolding my banana!" I said. ... "That's sounded really weird, didn't it?"

"Yeah..." she said.

_How was that?_ Chrome asked telepathically.

_I thought I actually lost my banana! _I replied.

_It was amazingly realistic!_ Juuhime praised.

_Yay!_

"I thought so..." Mammon said. "You're an illusionist just like me. But those childish tricks aren't enough to fool me."

_Umm... You might wanna, like, do a substitution jutsu type thing! Like now!_ I said telepathically.

_With what?! _she asked.

_I don't know! Maybe the basketball holder thingy! _I suggested.

_Got it!_

Mammon's face opened up and these gross, slimy-looking blue rope-things ensnared Chrome-chan. "So weak... I can't even make a show out of this," he said.

"Who are you talking to?" Chrome-chan asked. She appeared out of nowhere and the Chrome tangled up in the blue things turned into the basketball holder.

"That girl turned into basketballs?!" Extreme-san said.

"What?!" Mammon said in surprise.

_Nice one..._ Juuhime said telepathically. _You had me worried there for a second._

_Me too..._ I admitted.

"They're illusions, maggot," Colonnello said.

"Illusions?" Yamamoto asked.

"Both sides are illusionists. This is going to be an intense battle," Reborn said. "You don't get to see a fight like this everyday."

"I'm relieved..." Mammon said. "My opponent at least has some level of skill." He dropped the basketballs. "Now I can use it all I want..." A chain dropped from under his cape. "Lets go, Phantasma." Reborn and Colonnello's pacifiers started glowing. The frog named Phantasma cracked and out popped a snake-like thing.

"What the...?! The frog is hatching into a snake! The world as we know it is changing!" Juuhime said. It flew into the air and bit it's tail.

"What's next?! Leon changing into Basil?!" Juuhime asked.

Basil sweatdropped and said, "How bizarre..."

"No freaking duh!" I said. We all watched in disbelief as Mammon's pacifier emerged and he floated with the snake-halo-thing.

_I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS CRAP!_ Chrome-chan yelled telepathically.

"That maggot survived?!" Colonnello said.

"I should have known..." Reborn said. "His true identity is Viper the Arcobaleno." We all gasped.

"No way!" Juuhime said.

"Here it comes..." Levi said.

"Ushishi~ I can't wait!" Bel-sama said.

"Viper... He's one of the strongest among us," Reborn said.

"The holder of the Indigo Pacifier..." Colonnello said.

"He's said to have psychic powers-" Reborn said.

"Like ESP?!" I asked. "OMIGOSH... He's an alien!"

"No, maggot... He's just an Arcobaleno," Colonnello facepalmed. "Why didn't our pacifiers glow until now?"

"I'm not certain, but that chain seemed to be ceasing it's functions," Reborn said.

"It's something from my research you two wouldn't know about. Unlike you, I've been trying to find a cure for the curse..." Mammon said.

"This is bad... Your average illusionist won't stand a chance against this guy, maggot," Colonnello said.

"Don't underestimate her, Colonnello. Chrome isn't your average illusionist," Reborn said.

_But I'm not even an illusionist! _Chrome-chan pointed out.

_Umm... Try stabbing him with your trident!_ I suggested.

_THAT'S A GUY?!_ she asked.

_You know... I'm not entirely sure..._ I admitted. _Well anyway, just do it._

_Yeah... We can't help you so good luck!_ Juuhime said.

_Ok..._ "I'm not going to loose!" Chrome-chan said. Even though I'm probably going to... She charged for Mammon, with her trident in hand. She swung a bunch and Mammon dodged.

"It's futile to wave that stick when you can't even fly," Mammon taunted. She jumped up and tried to hit him again, to no avail. She fell down to the ground, straight on her butt.

"Ouchiiiieeeee!" she cried in pain.

"What a pathetic attack... I should get around to using my power now," Mammon said. Chrome-chan got back up and got in a ready position. "I'll take my time investigating your identity when you're dead..."

"Eek..." she said. "I don't really plan on dying..." She jabbed her trident down again and this time the fire pillars came. My banana was incinerated as well as Mammon, or so I thought.

"MY BANANA!" I yelled. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"A direct hit!" Basil said.

"That was extremely cool!" Extreme-san said.

"It's not enough..." Reborn said.

Mammon flew out of one of the pillars of fire and dusted himself off. "Your illusions are certainly below the average. That's to be expected, though... You are facing me after all! Your weakness is your illusions!"

"What's going on?" Reborn said to himself.

Mammon turned around and everything froze over. I saw my banana laying on the ground, frozen. I picked it up and I put it in my pocket for safe-keeping. I had nearly lost my banana twice, and I wasn't about to loose it again!

"Wow... It's really cold!" Juuhime said.

"It's extremely cold!" Extreme-san said.

"No freaking duh... My banana froze and I'm about to get freaking frostbite!" I said, shivering.

"I almost allowed myself to be taken in my the illusions, maggot," Colonnello said.

"Me too. Viper is truly skilled..." Reborn said.

"An illusionist with a strong control over the five senses has a greater rate of success," Mammon said. "However, if you turn an illusion back on the illusionist, it means they have lost complete control."

_I really have no idea what he means..._ Chrome-chan admitted.

_I guess it's an illusionist thing..._ Juuhime said telepathically.

Mammon snapped his fingers and Chrome-chan's legs were encased with ice. I heard Ken make a noise out of anger. "How do you like the formidable power of the Arcobaleno?" Mammon taunted. "Now, why don't you reveal your identity?" He moved his finger in a circle and Chrome-chan was thrown into the wall by the ice around her legs. She yelled in pain as she hit the ground.

_Don't let him get the trident or you'll be in huge trouble..._ Juuhime reminded her.

_I didn't sign up for being thrown into walls..._ she complained.

_Hey, I almost got blown up and raped by a insane prince. I think you can handle this..._ I said telepathically. She didn't respond.

"This is looking bad," Chikusa said casually.

"It sure does," Reborn agreed. Chrome-chan reached for her trident and stood up. The ice-illusion disappeared.

"Is that weapon valuable to you?" Mammon asked. "I'll just have to destroy it..."

"No!" she yelled. The trident shattered. We all gasped when she fell to the ground. I saw Ken and Chikusa looked incredibly furious. I backed away from them. She started coughing.

_Chrome-chan?! Chrome-chan are you okay?!_ I asked urgently. She didn't answer me...

_Chrome-chan?! _Juuhime asked.

"What happened...?" Yamamoto asked.

"She doesn't look to well..." Basil said.

"Hey! Look at that!" Extreme-san said. "What's wrong with her stomach?!" Chrome-chan's stomach caved in...

"What's wrong with this girl?" Mammon asked. "Ahh... That's why..."

"M-Mukuro-s-sama..." she said.

"It's hard to believe, but she's been living off of illusionary organs," Mammon said.

"That's why her stomach caved in when she lost control of her illusions..." Reborn said.

"That girl has no internal organs?!" Extreme-san said.

I got this really horrible feeling... I looked over to Juuhime and it looked like she had it too...

_You did well, my adorable Chrome. Why don't you rest for a while? _I heard Mukuro's voice in our telepathy...

"Ushishishi... Mammon completely dominated her!" Bel-sama said.

"Now it's all over," Levi said.

_Not entirely..._ Mukuro said in our telepathy thing.

_OMIGOD... HE'S BACK!_ I said telepathically. I could just imagine Mukuro sweatdropping... Chrome-chan's body emitted mist. He was coming out.

"Why is the mist surrounding her?" Extreme-san asked.

"It's what many female illusionists do. They use the last bit of their powers to hide their ugly corpse," Mammon said.

"Kufufu..."

_OMIGIOTTO! HE'S COMING! SQUEEEEE!_ I squealed telepathically. I bit my lip to hide the smile on my face.

"Yep... He's coming alright..." Juuhime said. She looked really creeped out.

"Huh? What's wrong, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Hime...? What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's coming!" she repeated. "Mukuro Rokudo!" They all gasped, I however did not. I accidentally let out a small squeal, but I played it off as a squeal out of fear. It was all good.

"Kufufu!" he laughed again.

"Mu mu? A man's voice?" Mammon pointed out.

The mist dispersed at once by a giant crack in the ground. Mammon was sent flying... and there he was! Mukuro was in the building!

"Ain't no party like a Mist Guardian Party!" I said.

"You all seem as lively as ever... little mafiosi," Mukuro said.

"KYYYYAAAA!" I squealed.

Apparently, Yamamoto thought this was out of 'fear', so he pulled me close and said, "It's gonna be ok, Haya." What the hay... I figured I might as well go along with it. I hugged him with one arm, like I was 'scared.'

"It's been some time, but I've come back," he said.

"So that's who the Guardian of the Mist really is, maggot!" Colonnello said.

Mammon got back up and said, "Mukuro Rokudo? Oh, I remember now. I heard rumors about a month ago, some people tried to escape the Vendicare Prison. His name was Mukuro Rokudo."

I facepalmed with my free hand and whispered, "Really? Again, Mu-chan?"

"What was that, Haya?" Yamamoto asked me.

"Huh?! Oh... Nothing!" I said quickly. "Nothing at all..."

"If you say so..." he said.

"But I heard the escape ended in failure," Mammon added. "He was thrown in the lowest levels of the prison were light doesn't reach."

"HAHA! MUKURO'S IN A FISHBOWL!" I said a little too loudly... Ken and Chikusa shot me looks that said, 'bitch...' Ken even stuck his tongue out at me.

"I see the intelligence if the Varia is quite pathetic, actually," Mukuro said. "I'm right here, don't you see?"

"You really are a pain... Lets make one thing clear, you are an illusion wrapped around that girl, no?" Mammon said. Mammon de-casted the ice-illusion.

"A blizzard?!" Basil said.

"We're going to freeze to death again!" Extreme-san yelled.

Yamamoto stepped in front of me, trying to shield me. I hugged him from behind.

"I'm not such a looser that I'd allow myself to loose to an illusionist who's actually and illusion, himself!" Mammon decreed.

"Oya?" Mukuro said. Ice started encasing his body. "Oya oya..."

"KYAA!" I squealed.

"He's completely frozen!" Extreme-san said.

"No duh..." Juuhime said. "Everyone can see that..."

"Now... Let's unmask you, shall we?" Mammon's head turned into a giant hammer. "What's really going to shatter is that girl's body!" He charged, full speed, at Mukuro.

Right when he was about to be hit, vines appeared and entangled Mammon. A large flower appeared at the end of one. "A lotus flower?" Colonnello asked.

"He's a member of the White Lotus Society?!" I asked. (Avatar reference...)

"What?" Yamamoto asked in confusion.

"You wouldn't get it..." I said.

"Okay...?"

Juuhime looked at me, smirked, and nodded. "I got it, bro."

The ice around Mukuro steamed off. "Now, who's an illusion, you say?"

"Total. Freaking. Ownage," I said.

"What power!" Mammon said. "It hurts!"

"He's dominating Viper!" Colonnello cheered.

"That's how Mu-chan rolls!" I said quietly to myself.

"That's Tsuna's Guardian of the Mist, Mukuro," Reborn said.

"Then what happened to that girl from earlier?" Yamamoto asked.

Reborn slightly chuckled to himself and smirked. "Don't think of Chrome and Mukuro as two separate people. Chrome can live because of Mukuro's illusions and Mukuro can survive because Chrome lives," he explained.

Mukuro swaggered up to Mammon. "Now, what are you going to do, Arcobaleno? It will be very annoying if you take your time."

Mammon's pacifier glowed and he shot all the vines away from him. "Don't get to carefree!" He multiplied himself into at least twenty Mammon... I couldn't tell which was the real one.

"So weak..." Mukuro mocked. He slashed his trident at something and his right eye glowed in Mist Flames.

"An illusionist that uses physical combat?! Impossible!" Mammon said. "I won't accept the reincarnation of souls, either! Humans repeat their lives over and over! That's why I collect money!"

The snake thing over his head started spinning faster and faster. He created another illusion.

"The floor!" Yamamoto said. I looked at the floor, and it was gone... So were the walls of the gym... I started freaking out.

"Mammon's using all of his power," Colonnello said.

"It's not exactly by choice," Reborn said.

Mukuro laughed to himself. "How amusing... However, if we're comparing ambition, will be the victor!" He hit the trident on the ground and fire pillars wrapped in the lotus flower vines appeared everywhere.

I started to feel a little woozy... "What the hell happened?!" I asked. I looked around and everybody had it too...

"Illusionary poisoning is beginning, maggot," Colonnello explained.

"POISON?!" I said.

"When your brain is directly exposed to many illusions, it messes up your sense of reality," Reborn explained further.

"Where did you learn to make illusions like this?!" Mammon asked.

"Kufufu... In hell," he replied cooly.

"Don't mock me!" Mammon yelled. He froze everything again. He multiplied himself again and they all charged after Mukuro. He spun his trident at the freaking speed of light and stopped the oncoming illusionary-Mammons. "Got you!" he said. The real Mammon came behind Mukuro and he expanded his body and swallowed Mukuro.

"Well that's kinda creepy... He swallowed him..." I said. Yamamoto and Juuhime nodded at me in agreement.

The snake around him enlarged and spikes appeared throughout the serpent. It suddenly collapsed and it sealed Mukuro inside.

"Mukuro-sama!" Ken yelled.

"Don't worry... He'll be fine," I whispered to myself.

We all stared and waited for something to happen. Mammon enlarged again. "I-impossible!" he said. The lotus flowers exploded Mammon and Mukuro stood there, as cool as ever.

"Fall and wander..." he said. He held up the two Half Vongola Mist Rings.

"That's impossible!" Levi said. "Mammon was...?!"

"Well, obviously it isn't..." I said. "GO MUKURO!" I cheered. I remembered back to when I was a live, I was a cheerleader. I started doing a chant from then. "To the G! To the O! Yell it, go Mukuro go!" I didn't do the motions, just the words.

Juuhime looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Please stop that immediately... It's really creepy..." I stopped.

"It was a completely one-sided fight!" Extreme-san said.

"I just have to put these two Rings together, correct?" he said.

The Cervello girls looked at each other and said, "Yes."

"Wait!" Mammon yelled. "I'm not finished wit you yet!" Mammon reappeared. "I've yet to show my full power..."

I couldn't even see it happen, but Mukuro appeared behind Mammon and said, "You must've realize by now..." He reappeared, standing on the wall...? "That when you counter an illusion with an illusion..." He kept on reappearing random place... "It means you've lost your control on perception. Now, show me this so-called 'power'."

The snake above Mammon wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly. "L-let me go!" he yelled.

The floor and all around us started falling. "Show me..." Mukuro said.

"HIIIIEEE! Falling... Falling! FALLING!" Juuhime yelled. I looked over to her and sure enough, she was falling. I tried to grab her hand, but Yamamoto beat me to it. "OMIGOD... I though I was going to die... Thanks, Yamamoto!"

"No prob, Hime!" he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but to feel a little annoyed with him... Yeah, sure, he needed to save Juuhime, but he didn't have to block me... I reached into my pocket for my banana... It wasn't there. I looked around and there it was, falling into the bottomless pit... "MY BANANA!" I yelled. It was gone for good... I felt like crying. "Me and that banana... We've been through so much together! To have it end like this... It's just too cruel!"

Mammon was also falling into the bottomless abyss, know as Mukuro's 'world'. Mukuro went in with him. "Kufufu! How does it feel, Arcobaleno, to be in my world?" he taunted.

And... cue Mammon exploding...

The illusion dispersed and Mukuro gently floated down to his feet with the completed Vongola Mist Ring.

"The Mist Ring is now in possession of Chrome Dokuro," JJ said.

"The winner if this match is Chrome Dokuro," CC said.

Juuhime and I looked at each other, smiled and high-fived. "Winning!" we said together.

"We aren't winning, Tsuna. Get your math right. It's a tie right now," Reborn said.

"We meant we won the match..." she explained.

"Oh..." Reborn said.

"Gola Moska... After the conflict, kill Mammon," Xanxus ordered.

"You truly are the embodiment of the mafia's darkness, Xanxus..." Mukuro said. "Even I watch in awe at the cruel scheme you have in mind. Though, I don't have any intention of sticking my nose where it doesn't belong." He turned towards Juuhime and the rest of us. "One word of caution: do not underestimate the smaller, weaker, useless succession candidate. Kufufu..."

Ken and Chikusa ran to their boss. "Mukuro-sama! You were amazing!" Ken said. Chikusa nodded.

"Vongola, I do not intend to become friendly with the mafia... Be cautious of me," Mukuro warned us. He looked slightly confused for a second. "Do either of you know why Chrome was acting strange tonight?" he asked.

"It's Ken's fault. He hit her and she has amnesia now," I blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Ken yelled. "I did not!"

"She told me..." Juuhime said. "Just before she went up to fight."

"Mukuro-sama, I swear I didn't-"

"I'll deal with you later..." he said angrily. "At any cost... I'm getting a little exhausted..." He loses his eyes and fell to the floor. He turned back into Chrome.

"He turned back into a girl again..." Extreme-san said. "Is it just me, or is that extremely weird?"

"Dude looks like a lady!" I sing-songed. Everyone laughed at my joke! "YES! VICTORY AT LAST!" I double fist bumped the air.

"Oh yeah! How are her organs doing?!" Juuhime asked urgently.

Reborn went over to her and said, "Nothing to worry about. She's sleeping peacefully right now."

"Stupid bitch... She gets tired to easily... I hate it when humans do that, byon!" Ken said.

Juuhime and I sweatdropped... "You're a human, too, you know..." we said.

"Ken, lets go now," Chikusa said.

"Sure," he said. They started walking away.

"You're just leaving her here?!" Juuhime asked.

"That bitch knows where we live..." Ken said. "I don't plan on giving her my attention."

"You're so cruel..." she said.

"Mukuro's not gonna like you only feed her sweets and you bully her..." I pointed out.

Ken stopped dead in his tracks. "How did you know that, byon?!"

"Haha! I was just guessing! You've proved it to me now!" I said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why you-"

"Ken, just leave her be..." Chikusa said. He grabbed Ken by the collar (no pun intended) and dragged him out the door.

One of the Cervello girl cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Each side has three rings now," JJ said.

"We will continue on with the Matches," CC said.

"The next match will be for the Cloud Guardians," they said together.

"It's Hibari's turn!" I said. "Oooh! Moska's goin' down!"

"Yeah!" Yamamoto agreed.

"Xanxus... What are you going to do if Hibari wins? If he wins, it will be four against three. Tsuna's side will be the winner. When that happens you better keep your promise..." Reborn said.

Xanxus smirked and said, "I will honor my word. If Moska looses, I'll hand over everything."

"We got this in the bag!" Extreme-san said.

"If Hibari's up... No way we're loosing!" I said.

"Yeah! Hibari's invincible!" Yamamoto said.

"Don't be naive, maggots," Colonnello warned.

"If Xanxus was that confident... I don't think he expects Gola Moska to loose..." Reborn said. We all were dead silent for a while...

"I got we all go visit Lambo!" Juuhime said, dying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah..." I agreed. "I kinda miss the Stupid Cow's annoying-ness."

"What should we do about Chrome?" Juuhime asked.

"I am not going back to Kokuyo..." I said. "They'd probably kill me."

"Why don't we take her to visit Lambo, too?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Yeah!" Juuhime agreed.

"Extreme-san, Yamamoto, you two will be the honorary Chrome-carriers. I hereby bestoweth that title into y'all," I said. "You are the big, strong guys, of course."

"Ok!" Yamamoto said.

They both carried her to the hospital and we all visited Lambo.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	14. When All Hell Breaks Loose

I almost died the next day at lunch. Hibari was chilling on the roof. I thought Yamamoto was following me, but apparently he wasn't. He was my back-up in case things went soar with Hibari. So I walked up to Hibari, not knowing he was asleep, and told him good luck for his Battle today. My life flashed before my eyes before I even knew what happened... Within the split second I had turned to walk away, Hibari had knocked me to the ground and held his Tonfa to my face.

"DUDE! TAKE FREAKING 8,000 CHILL PILLS!" I yelled. "I just wanted to wish you good luck..."

"You have been warned, herbivore. Never wake me up again, or I'll bite you to death," he said. He got up and walked away.

That's when Yamamoto showed up. He walked over to me and asked, "Why are you laying on the ground?"

"Hibari just took 50 years off my life..." I sat up and said, "OMIGOD I thought I was going to die."

"What did you do?!" he asked.

"I told him good luck, then he pinned me to the ground and threatened to bite me to death!" I said.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"If you don't count mentally scarring me and taking half of my lifespan away from me, yeah, I'm totally fine," I said. I stood up.

"You should be more careful next ti-"

"IF YOU HAD BEEN WALKING BEHIND ME LIKE I THOUGHT YOU WERE, YOU COULD HAVE CALMED HIM DOWN!" I said. "And seriously, when is saying good luck a dangerous activity?!"

"Haha! Sorry!"

"Sorry ain't gonna get those years back, mister!" I said. I jabbed his chest with my finger and sat down with a "Humph!" He sat down next to me and we ate lunch together. Juuhime was training today, so she didn't join us.

* * *

The time came eventually when it was time for the Cloud Ring Battle. Juuhime had come over to my house for a couple seconds to say she might not make it to the Cloud Battle and she trusted me to keep an eye on things. I felt important! I had a job specifically set in place for me from Juuhime! I was finally getting to be her right hand woman/girl/person!

I walked proudly over to the spot where Yamamoto and I met up, with a banana in hand. I never actually got to eat one yesterday, so I was determined to finish one today. "It's just gonna the guys and me today. Juuhime's not gonna come. She has to finish her training," I said to him.

"Just Senpai, Hibari and me?" he asked.

"And me, but yes! Just the guys and the girl that acts kinda like a guy," I clarified.

"That's fun!" he said.

We walked to school and met Extreme-san along the way. "Hey, Yamamoto, Octopus Head!"

"My hair does not look like an octopus, Turf Top," I said angrily.

Yamamoto looked at me, squinted his eyes and said, "Well-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence..." I said. He shut up. Extreme-san whispered something into Yamamoto's ear. They looked at each other and laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Extreme-san said.

"Tell me, dammit."

"It was nothing, really," he insisted.

"Meanie faces..." I said. They laughed at me again. "Juuhime put me in charge, you know." They shut up. "Much better!" I smiled and skipped on ahead to Nami-Middle.

I was the first to arrive, besides the Cervello girls. Extreme-san and Yamamoto followed behind.

"We got this guys!" I said.

"Of course we do, Haya. Hibari is the one fighting, after all," Yamamoto said.

"Well, yeah, but... Never mind..." I said, disappointed. The guys were being mean to me today. I got out my banana and peeled it. I figured I should start eating it before something bad happened and it somehow gets separated from me again.

"I'm extremely fired up!" Extreme-san said.

"Oh? Our ace just arrived," Yamamoto said.

I looked over to where he was looking. Sure enough, Hibari was walking onto the campus. I hid behind Yamamoto. "He's gonna eat me..." I whispered.

"He's not going to eat you, Haya..." he said.

"You don't know that! He could still have anger towards me for accidentally waking him up!" I whispered. I saw Yamamoto roll his eyes. "You know, you're being a real jerk today..." I said.

"Why are you all gathering here?" Hibari asked.

"We came to cheer you on, TO THE EXTREME!" Extreme-san said.

"Tch... Stupid pests. Scram, or I'll bite you to death," he said.

I cowered behind Yamamoto. "Um... Forget what he said. We're just passing by... Don't mind us, okay?"

"Nice cover..." Extreme-san said.

"Thanks!" he said.

A loud bang happened right next to us. Gola Moska and what was left of the Varia appeared right next to us. About scared the shit outta me, too.

Hibari smirked and turned towards them, holding his Tonfa he pulled out of nowhere. "I see... I'll just bite that thing to death."

"Ahem!" the Cervello girls said. "Now that everybody is here, we will head to the sports fields where the Battle will take place."

We headed over to the sports fields. I made sure to be after Hibari just in case he's was still bitching about me waking him up. We got to the sports fields... I would hardly call them that, though. It was more of a war zone than a sport field. I took my fist bite into my banana.

"This is it?" Yamamoto said.

"What did they do?!" Extreme-san asked in horror.

"This will be the Guardian of the Cloud Rings' Battle field," JJ said. "The Cloud Ground."

I looked around and there were multiple machine guns placed around the perimeter of the fields... "That's some hardcore shit right there..."

"The purpose of the Cloud Guardian is to be a lone cloud; protecting his Family from his unique vantage point," CC said.

"Ain't that the truth..." I said.

"We have made this field the most difficult of all," they said.

"The arena has barbed wire around and eight strategically place guns that are set to go off if anything comes in a 30-meter-radius of them," JJ said.

"Shall we show an example?" CC asked. JJ nodded back. CC looked around and saw my banana. She walked over to me and held out her hand. "Please give that to me."

"No!" I said. "It's my banana!" She grabbed it out of my grasp and threw it into the Cloud Ground. The guns turned it into banana-Swiss-cheese... "MY BANANA!" I yelled. "Why is the world so against me eating a freaking banana?!"

"Furthermore, the arena is also home to multiple pressure plates that will explode," they concluded.

"Of course you did..." I said to myself.

"It's like a real war zone!" Extreme-san said.

"You can run if you're scared... Just like your pathetic boss!" Levi taunted.

I snapped my fingers. "Oh heeellll no! Juuhime didn't run away, shes training, for your information!" I said sassily.

"Hime doesn't need to be here. Hibari is our ace, after all," Yamamoto said.

"Ace?" Xanxus said. He started laughing. "This should be fun."

Hibari's Ring was checked to be legit, and it was. "You go bite some robot ass to death!" I encouraged.

"Herbivores..." he mocked.

"What's his problem...?" I whispered to myself. I mean, I know he is Hibari and all, but seriously? He could at least be at least somewhat nice to someone who's cheering him on... Is that too much to ask?! Apparently...

Ken and Chikusa appeared with Chrome-chan following closely behind. "You don't need to be here, byon!" Ken said to Chrome. "You're job's done..."

"We're standing in for Mukuro-sama to see this through," Chikusa said.

"You can go home!" Ken yelled.

"I want to see the last Battle!" she argued. Ken rolled his eyes and sat down with Chikusa. Chrome-chan walked over next to me. We sat down next to each other and waited for the battle to begin.

"We will continue," they said. Hibari and Gola Moska went into the Cloud Ground. "The match for the Cloud Rings between Kyoya Hibari and Gola Moska will now... begin!"

Moska flew, full speed, towards Hibari. He lifted his hand and started shooting at Hibari. He dodged and got out his Tonfa. In one movement, Hibari Tonfa-ed Moska into the ground like a badass.

"In one...?!" Levi said, astonished.

Hibari just stood there, like the beast he is, while a small explosion erupted inside Gola Moska. I sweatdropped and said, "Well... That was unsurprisingly easy..."

"No kidding..." Yamamoto said.

"Cool guys never look at explosions," I said.

_That is soo true! _Chrome-chan said.

Hibari put the two Ring Halves together. "Here... I don't need this." He tossed it to JJ, who caught it. She looked very confused, as did the rest of us.

"Umm-" JJ tried to say...

"Hey. You in the chair, come over here. I'm not going home until I've bitten the king of the mountain to death," Hibari said to Xanxus.

Xanxus jumped up and kicked Hibari's Tonfa. Hibari blocked and Xanxus landed into the Cloud Ground. "Oops... My foot slipped," he lied.

"Haha... Yeah... Like the boss of the Varia's foot would slip..." I said under my breath.

"I'm sure it did..." Hibari said.

"I'm serious," Xanxus said. There was a high pitched beep and he jumped away. A small land mine went off.

Ooh so that's what he meant by his foot slipping... Chrome said telepathically.

"I came to collect that piece of junk," he said. "Because we lost and all..."

"I sense you aren't doing only that..." Hibari said. He ran for Xanxus, Tonfa in hand. He took a couple swings at him and Xanxus only dodged.

"What's he doing?!" Extreme-san asked.

Xanxus and Hibari continued fighting. Xanxus kept dodging while Hibari kept swinging. They stepped on a bunch of land mines and triggered the guns to start shoot, but dodged all the bullets like ninjas. Well... I guess they would dodge like hitman, but whatever. Same difference, even if its the total wrong anime.

A green laser beam came out of nowhere. Hibari fell on his knee, looking pissed, and got back up. "He got hit?! By what?!" I asked. I remembered... "Aww shit..."

"Haya-chan!" Chrome said.

"It's not like it matters, ok?! If we get blown up by Gola Moska, I intend to express my feelings through explicit terms!" I said.

Just then, multiple missiles launched into the air and came down straight for us... "Run for it!" Yamamoto yelled. I grabbed Cheome-chan's hand and we ran away from the incoming missiles.

When they exploded, I yelled, "Is everybody ok? If not ok, then at least alive?!"

"We're ok over here..." I heard Yamamoto say. The smoke cleared and I saw that both Yamamoto and Extreme-san were alive, ok, and standing. We ran back over to them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Extreme-san asked.

"Gola Moska's gone all cray-cray..." I said. "All hell's gonna break loose if he isn't stopped."

"But I thought Hibari defeated him..." Extreme-san. said.

"So did I, but now, it looks as if that's not exactly the case, am I right?" I said.

"But-"

"We just nearly got blown up, is that enough proof for you?! Or do you actually want to- INCOMING!" I yelled. Another round of missiles headed for us. We all ran out of the way and took cover.

"I tried to warn you. I was going to retrieve it, but you stopped me..." Xanxus said.

"He's trying to pin this on Hibari, the bastard!" I said. Chrome-chan elbowed me. "Get over it!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Moska's controls have been wiped thanks to that Guardian of the Cloud Ring," Xanxus continued.

A round of missiles went into the windows of the school. The green laser also made considerable damage to the second floor. "Hibari's gonna be extremely pissed..." Extreme-san said.

"We're in danger!" Yamamoto said. "He's just attacking stuff at random!"

Xanxus started laughing... "Bastard, he didn't care about the fight at all! He probably just wanted to cause an incident that would wipe us all out so he would win by default!" I said. "He only provoked Hibari to cause a scene!"

"Coward!" Extreme-san said.

Hibari stood up. "You used me?" he asked angrily.

"Ok, everybody split up. We'll be less of a target if we spread out, " Yamamoto suggested.

"Got it," we said. Even Ken and Chikusa agreed.

We all went separate directions. I was the closest to Moska (which was only about seven meters away), which was a horribly scary decision, but I figured it was safe because he didn't have control over where he fired. It was all random, so close-range attacks would be rare. I wasn't on the Cloud Ground for fear of being blow to bits by a mine/gun or Tonfa-ed by a raging-Hibari.

I saw Chrome-chan run onto the Cloud ground. "Stop! It's dangerous up there!" Yamamoto yelled at her. She stopped dead in her tracks an I heard a beep...

"Shit! MOVE, CHROME, MOVE!" I yelled. She was still frozen... The mine was about to go off, when at the last second, Ken and Chikusa pushed her out of the way.

"Man... You're so careless!" Ken complained.

Boom... Boom... Boom... Boom... Gola Moska approached them... A green laser light bursted from Moska. The green was over powered by an orange light...

"Juuhime!" I yelled. "You came!" Smoke cleared and I saw her. She was in HDWM with her X Gloves and her forehead in flames. Moska charged for Juuhime with rocket-thrusters in his feet.

During this time, we all regrouped. Basil and Reborn also came over. They had come with Juuhime, I suspected. "What is going on?!" Basil asked.

"Gola Moska's gone out of control," Yamamoto said.

I looked over at Juuhime. Missiles were coming for her, but she jumped towards them with flaming gloves and destroyed them, easily. Moska and her flew into the aid. Moska raised his hand and started shooting at her. She ripped his hand off and landed gently on the ground. Moska fell.

"Amazing..." Yamamoto said. I nodded.

"Hey, Metal Face, I'm your opponent here," she said.

Metal Face? Was that really the best you could thing of, Juuhime? I asked myself.

Moska slowly got up from the ground. She shot a ton of missiles at her and she dodged them.

"S-Sawada!" Extreme-san yelled.

"They're only going for her!" I pointed out.

"He's after Tsuna..." Reborn said.

"What?" Basil asked.

"Moska's made Tsuna his sole-target," Reborn explained.

"Well... That sucks..." I said.

"Will she be alright?!" Chrome-chan asked. No one answered. We were all too busy staring at the scene unfolding in front of us

Juuhime continued dodging all of the missiles. She flew into the air, directly above Moska, and prepare to descend in full speed. However, Moska flew above her, unnoticed, and started up his laser. Juuhime saw him and punch the laser-beam-maker near Moska' stomach area. He plumetted to the ground.

"Way to go, Juuhime!" I said.

"Go Sawada!" Extreme-san said.

"Yes, Hime!" Yamamoto said. "She defeated Gola Moska!"

"I'm impressed! That machine was no match for Sawada-dono!" Basil said.

"One thing still bothers me..." Reborn admitted.

"Why'd you do this, Xanxus?" Juuhime asked. Moska got up one last time and charged for her. She stopped him with one hand and split him in two. A man dropped out of the ruined Moska...

"Oooh shit..." I forgot again. It's not very good to forget important details like this! Vongola IX was that man inside Gola Moska...

Juuhime had gone out of HDWM and I could see the horror on her face... She forgot, too. I ran over to her. "This man... He's Vongola IX?!" she said. "Why... Why is he in here?!"

"It cannot be!" Basil said. Reborn ran over to IX.

"It looks like Vongola IX was being used as Gola Moska's power source..." Reborn said grimly.

"What?!" she asked.

"It's a but late for questions..." Xanxus said. "You attacked Vongola IX."

"Wh-what...?!"

"Which one of us beat him without showing mercy?" Xanxus asked.

"But I-I didn't know i-it was-"

"Which one of us separated Gola Moska and the old man in two?" he asked.

"I-I hurt V-Vongola IX..." she said. She was on the verge of tears.

"No!" Vongola IX said. "This is my fault entirely... At last we meet, Tsunahime-san."

"Vongola IX!" she said.

"Forgive me, Tsunahime-san... This all happened because of my weakness. It woke Xanxus from his long slumber..." he said.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked. "After the Cradle Incident, Xanxus should have been removed from the Family and place under strict supervision..."

"Cradle Incident?" she asked. (You may be wondering why I'm not speaking... It's not my place to talk in this conversation. I may be a smart-ass and a loudmouth, but I know when and when I'm not supposed to talk, and this was definitely not my place to speak.)

"It was eight years ago... The greatest coup in Vongola history, and it was organized my none other than the Boss' son, Xanxus," Reborn said. "This fact is kept concealed, though. Only a select few know he was the culprit."

"Xanxus' time hasn't moved forward from then, only his rage and ideals. He was asleep all those years..." Vongola IX said.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked. IX started coughing up a a storm. "Omigosh! Are you okay?!"

"Tsunahime-san... I've heard so much about you from Reborn..." he said. He looked at me for a second. "Your best friend, other friends, even your grades in school. You have a childish heart unfit to be a mafia boss. I know how much you dislike fighting... You tremble sometimes when you see your friends get hurt." He lifted his finger to her forehead. "That's why I choose you to be the successor of the Vongola. Vongola X." A Dying Will flame appeared on his finger. It stayed for a while, then slowly went out. "I'm glad I chose you..."

"W-wait!" she said.

"How dare you do this to him..." Xanxus said. There was no emotion in his vice whatsoever. He was obviously lying. "I take your violence towards him as a direct challenge to me, his son, Xanxus! This act eliminates the purpose for the Battle of the Rings. I am determined to avenge my father, the boss by exterminating you all!"

"What the hell?!" I said.

"This was his inevitable goal..." Reborn said. "Even if he won the Battles, people who know the truth behind the Cradle Incident would appose him and his rule. But, if he turned Tsuna into the bad guy and defeated her, it would make him the hero and the whole Family would trust him. Once that's done, he would easily eliminate all of you and those who oppose him!"

"He intends to become a dictator?!" Basil asked.

"Yes, it was all a trap. He knew Tsuna would jump in to save her friends when Moska went out of control," Reborn said.

I looked at Juuhime. She was crying. "This was all... a hideous trap!"

"Please, I ask everyone to refrain from speculations," JJ said.

"We are recording everything spoken here,' CC said.

"Creepers..." I said under my breath.

"I'm pissed..." Reborn said. He shrugged. "Well, it does matter what I say. It's all up to my battle-hating student."

Juuhime wiped her tears away and stood up. Shit was about to go down... "Xanxus, I'll be needing that ring back. I won't let you ever take over the Vongola as long as my friends and I are alive!" she yelled.

"Well said, Tsuna," Reborn said.

"I'll make sure to include the little girl defied my rule by herself in the history books," Xanxus said.

"Oh hell no!" I said. "Juuhime ain't alone!" I got out some dynamite.

"Hime's will..." Yamamoto said.

"Is the Guardians' will!" Extreme-san said.

"Wow! Did y'all plan that, or was it totally perfect like that?" Juuhime asked.

I facepalmed. "Way to ruin the awesome moment..."

"Exterminate the traitors," Xanxus ordered.

"Ushishishi~ Sounds fun!" Bel-sama said. He got out some knives and looked straight at me... Well at least he turned his head in my general direction. I couldn't see his eyes. I felt a chill roll down my spine.

"Please wait," the Cervello girls said.

"We will supervise..." JJ said.

"The Battle to avenge Vongola IX," CC continued.

"WHAAAAAATTAH?!" we all said.

"It's our duty to see the whereabouts of the Vongola Rings," JJ said.

"Therefore the Rings can't be moved without our permission," CC said. "We have a decree from Vongola IX himself."

"How dare thee act so shrewdly!" Basil yelled. "Thou forced Vongola IX's seal upon that paper!"

"I asked to refrain from speculations," JJ said.

"We hereby say that the next Battle to determine the next Vongola Boss: the Sky Ring Battle," CC said.

"Not bad..." Xanxus said.

"It will take place tomorrow night here at Namimori Middle School," they said.

"Looks like tomorrow's the last act in this comedy. Struggle all you can..." Xanxus said. He tossed Juuhime's the ring. He surrounded his team and the Cervello in his Flames. They disappeared.

"Am I too late?!" I heard some one say behind us.

I whirled around and saw Dino and his men. "Dino-san!"

"You guys, take care of Vongola IX and the injured," he said to his men. They all got to work. "I never expected something like this..."

"We've taken a lot of damage," Reborn said. "But..." He jumped on Juuhime's head and said, "Lets go home! You need to recharge for tomorrow's Battle!" She fell to the ground.

"Oww! That hurt, Reborn!" she said.

"Whatever, lets go, Tsuna!" he said.

"Ok! Ok!" she said. She got up and they walked home. I said goodbye to everybody and walked home.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day...

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	15. Bust a Cap!

I walked down the street lamp-lit road with my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. I stocked up a little more dynamite than usual because this was gonna be a battle to the death. We had home turf advantage, but that kinda evened out when I put Xanxus into the equation... That guy was a freaking trigger-happy beast. I came to an intersection and saw Yamamoto and Extreme-san.

"Yo," I said.

"You guys heading over, too?" Yamamoto asked. We both nodded and continued walking together.

We walked for a while until I heard someone say behind us, "Everybody!" We stopped and looked back. It was Basil.

"Huh? I thought you were coming with Hime and Reborn," Yamamoto said.

"No, I was conversing with my associates from Italy," he said.

"What did they say?" I asked.

Basil lowered his head. He spoke grimly, "The situation doesn't look favorable. According to Dino-dono, my master and comrades are trapped inside the Vongola headquarters."

"Crap... We're pretty much all alone here," I said. I couldn't help but to be nervous for the upcoming Battle.

Yamamoto put his hand my shoulder. "Don't worry! Hime's gonna win!"

"Of course she will," I said. "No one but her is fit to lead the Vongola!"

"Um... Excuse me..." Basil said.

"Permission to speak: granted," I said.

"Dino-dono said that, in total, five succession candidates were born," he said. "The three strongest were chosen because their power was undeniable. However, only one of them was accepted by all high-ranking officials, besides the outside advisor, was Xanxus."

"If that's not fishy, I don't know what is..." I said.

"Indeed..." Basil said.

"Hey, was Hime one of those three?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sadly, no."

I shrugged. "Makes sense."

"What?" Basil asked. "What do you mean?"

"Our boss is so incredibly awesome that not many people can cope with that fact, let alone understand it," I said.

"Wh-what?" Basil asked. He looked very confused.

"Hime's not that hard to understand," Yamamoto said. "I think it's more like she's so awesome that a lot of people just can't see it."

"Nah... I think it's my way. Y'all are just idiots. You don't understand the way I think," I said. "Well, we should get going! I don't wanna be late!" I didn't want to give them a chance to yell at me for calling them idiots, so I skipped away. There was a big flash of light in the direction of Nami-Middle. "What the hell was that?!" I said to myself. I started running towards Nami-Middle. Yamamoto, Basil, and Extreme-san caught up with me. "Did y'all see that?!"

"Yeah... I wonder what it was..." Yamamoto said.

We arrived at Nami-Middle. Juuhime and Reborn were already there. There was steam everywhere and Xanxus stood there smirking.

"Showed up, did ya, scum?" he said.

The Cervello girls appeared out of nowhere, like usual. "We've been waiting for you," they said.

"Out of the Sawada Guardians, only Sun, Rain, Storm, and Mist are present," JJ said.

"Cloud and Lightning have yet to arrive," CC confirmed.

"What?" Juuhime said. I looked around, and sure enough, Chrome-chan was here! I waved to her.

"What do you want?" I heard someone say... Hibari, also, appeared out of nowhere.

"Hibari?!" Juuhime asked.

"All the Guardians were told that it was mandatory to come," Chrome-chan said.

"Yes, the all Guardians are forcibly being brought here," JJ said.

"Forcibly?!" I asked.

"Look," Reborn said. Mammon, Levi, Belphegor were standing over by Xanxus.

"OWIE! Stop being so rough! I'm badly hurt!" Lussuria said. He was carried in by two other Cervello girls... He was in a hospital bed.

"What the...?! He's still alive?!" Extreme-san asked. Lussuria kept complaining about being man-handled by the other Cervello agents.

"Sawada's Guardian of the Lightning has arrived," CC said.

"L-Lambo?! Why is he here?!" Juuhime asked. I looked over and Lambo was being carried by a Cervello girl. He was equipped to an oxygen tank.

"If you want to know why we've summoned you here, it's for the Battle," they said together.

"In this Battle, the Sky Ring Battle, all the six Rings as well as the lives of the Guardians are at stake," JJ said.

We all gasped... "The lives of the Guardians?! What the heck are you talking about?!" Juuhime asked angrily.

"Yes, the Varia are in the same situation as well," CC said.

"What about Squalo? Is he here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Please remember the outcome of the Rain Match. He could not have survived," they said.

"First, we will be confiscating the Rings," JJ said.

"What?!" Extreme-san asked. "We went through all those Battles just to get them, and now you're taking them away!"

"Don't worry. If you're the _true_ Guardian you have nothing to fear. By the end of this Battle, the Rings will go to their true heirs," CC said. She got out a box. "Please place the Rings in this box."

"I don't like this, but ok..." Extreme-san said.

"If you say so," Yamamoto said.

I got really pissed off. I didn't have a Ring to put in the box. _Stupid Bel-sama... Stupid stupid stupid stu-_

"We will now explain the rules for the Sky Battle," JJ said.

"This time the field will be the entire Namimori Middle School campus," CC said. "Cameras have been placed around the grounds for viewing purposes."

"We've also prepared wristbands for the Guardians with a camera and a monitor," JJ said. She passed out the wristbands and told us to put them on.

"Cool! It's like a mini-tv!" Extreme-san said.

I stared at mine angrily. I knew what was coming next... _We're all gonna be poisoned 'cause of this damn little thing. Damn the Cervello girls, damn them both._

"Now that everybody has received their wristbands, please go to where your Battle took place," CC said.

"What's the point in that?" Levi asked.

"No questions," they both said. "If you don't obey, you will fail."

"Sounds like we won't just be watching... Sounds fun, ushishshishi~" Bel-sama said. That sent a shiver up my spine...

"Come on guys, it's our only chance to do it," Extreme-san said. "Let's huddle up!"

"Yeah!" I said. "Lets do this!" I grabbed Chrome-chan's hand and pulled her into the huddle. I didn't dare bring Hibari in...

"One. Two. Three. Hime... FIGHT!" we said.

"Bust a cap, Juuhime!" I said.

"EWW... I don't wanna break his knee caps!" she said. We all started laughing. "What?!"

"It means beat the crap outta him... Not break his knee caps, you dumbass. But hey, you're a beast dumbass, so win it, 'kay?" I said.

"I don't know whether to slap you or to say thanks..." she admitted.

"It was a compliment disguised by harsh reality," I said. "Well, good luck!"

"Kick some butt, Hime!" Yamamoto said.

"You got this, Boss!" Chrome-chan said.

"You've got to win this... TO THE EXTREME!" Extreme-san said.

We said our 'last goodbyes' before the Battle began. Luckily, Bel-sama had already started walking up to the third floor, so I didn't have to walk with him... That would be extremely dangerous. I walked up the stairs and saw Bel waiting for me. There was a giant pole standing in the middle of the hallway.

_'On top of the poles are each of the Rings,'_ JJ said through the wristband.

"Don't tell me were fighting for them again..." I said.

"We're allowed to fight? Ushishi~" Bel said he got out a knife. I backed away from him slowly, but I stayed very close to the pole.

_'You are free to do so, if you can, that is,'_ they said.

It happened... The wristwatch turned red and sharp pain came through my whole body. I fell to the ground, in pain. Bel fell not long after. I was closer to the pole than him! YES!

_'All Guardians have been infected with a poison contained within the wristbands,' _CC explained.

_'The poison is called Death Heater,' _JJ said.

"Well... Isn't that a... lovely name..." I said.

_'It causes paralysis so severe, it is too difficult to even stand. Burning pain will intensify over a thirty-minute period,'_ CC said.

_'Until they die,'_ they said together. _'This Battle entrusts the lives of the Guardians to the Boss. That is the purpose of the Sky.'_

"You better... hurry the fuck up, Juuhime..." I said.

_'There is one way to stop the poison,' _JJ continued.

_'Place the appropriate Ring in the hole of the wristband each Guardian is wearing,' _CC continued. _'If you do so, the antidote for the poison will be administered.'_

_'The winner of this Battle will be the team who has the complete set of Vongola Rings,'_ they said. _'A final warning: Once the Battle begins, no outside interference will be permitted. This includes special shots.'_

_Shut the front door!_ I thought. _Juuhime might be in trouble if Reborn can't shoot her..._ "OWW!" The pain was growing stronger. It hurt so bad I couldn't even look at my wristband to see what was going on in Juuhime's battle.

"This is pretty pathetic... for a prince..." Bel-sama said.

"Well, you are a pretty... pathetic, idiotic, horrible prince..." I said. _But he's so damn cute!_ He didn't respond.

Many, many loud booms and bangs followed within the next couple of minutes. The pain grew even more. "Boss... I'll help you... get the Rings..." Bel-sama said.

A couple seconds later a giant ray of orange light smashed into the window and hit the pole directly. The pole fell over, near Bel-sama and he administered himself the antidote...

"Shit..." I said.

"Finishing you off right now would be no fun... I'll let you writhe in agony for a while. Ushishshi~" he said. "So... Bye." He walked away.

"You bastard," I said. About a minute later the Storm Ring landed an inch away from my face. "What the...?! Where the hell did that come from?!" I picked up the Ring and quickly put it into the hole in my wristband. The pain in my body subsided after a couple seconds. I stood up slowly and regained my balance. I looked out the giant hole in the wall to see what happend. Hibari and Bel were about to fight, from the looks of things. "THANKS HIBARI!" I yelled at him. "Gotta go save some people!" I put the ring on and I fangirled for about a second then cleared my head. "Who's the closest to me...? Lambo! Looks like I'm saving Lambo first!"

I ran up a flight of stairs and I got onto the roof. There was smoke everywhere. I saw Lambo, lying on the floor, coughing. Levi was holding a sword with lightning surrounding it. "Let's see if I can roast you!" he said.

"Oh HEELLL no!" I yelled. I threw a bomb at him and picked up Lambo. "Oxygen mask... Oxygen mask?! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FU- Oh there it is!" I put the oxygen mask back onto Lambo so he could breathe easier. He stopped coughing.

"Who's there?!" Levi asked.

"I'm Santa Claus, duh! Who the fuck do you think it is?" I asked sarcastically.

"Santa Claus? Really?" He thought for a moment. "Oh wait... He doesn't exist and that's a woman's voice... Who is it really?" he asked.

_He's an even bigger idiot than the Stupid Cow... _I sweatdropped. "I'm the boogie wo-man," I said.

"Tell me who you are, dammit!"

"I'm just a small-town girl livin' in a lonely world. I took the midnight train going any-"

"TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE OR I'LL ROAST YOU!"

"Jeez... I was only joking. Calm the frig down. I'm the Storm Guardian, the true storm Guardian," I said. "And I'm gonna kick your ass if you try and hurt one of Juuhime's Guardians again."

"Get in my way and I'll kill you," Levi said.

_Haya-chan! Look over to your right!_ I heard Juuhime say telepathically.

I looked there. She was there! And Xanxus was looking angrily at us... "Look, Levi, if you as so much as make a single fucking noise while my boss is fighting, you will get the shit beaten outta you, got it?"

He smirked and lit up his sword with lighting. "I'd like to see you try, bomber girl."

"Bomber girl? Is that my new nickname? Rejected to the max..." I said. "If I have a nickname I want it to sound badass like the kinda person I am, not some lame name that says my gender and my hobby..."

"I'll slaughter you before you can even get a new nickname!" Levi said.

"I'm sure you will..." I said sarcastically.

He got out a second sword and charged for me. He tried to slice me, but I dodged all of his swings. Most of the swing were near my chest... And for a girl, I was kinda pissed. "You're such a pervert, Levi! Watch the boobs!" _I can't believe I actually said that out loud... _I jumped up. "Double Bombs!" I said. I wanted to end it quickly after I said that so I threw my attack. He cut all of the dynamite.

"Did you think that could stop me?!" he mocked.

"Well, I kinda hoped, but no," I said. I dropped a bunch of lit dynamite on the ground. He charged after me and I hopped outta the way.

"Quit jumping around-" He saw the dynamite I placed and jumped out of the way.

That made me pissed off. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DODGE THAT!" I yelled.

"You have so many cheap tricks. Fight me fair and square!" Levi challenged.

"But squares are for stupid people! I prefer to fight fair and rhombus," I said, like the smart-ass I am.

"What the hell is a rhombus?" he asked.

"The word 'rhombus' comes from Greek, ῥόμβος (rhombos), meaning something that spins, which derives from the verb, ρέμβω (rhembō), meaning 'to turn round and round'. The word was used both by Euclid and Archimedes, who used the term 'solid rhombus' for two right circular cones sharing a common base," I explained. Memorized the definition off of the textbook.

"What...?"

"You wanted to know..." I said. "Now, class, our geometry lesson is over. Why don't we being trigonometry next?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't know what the hell you just said, so I'll burn your bones until they turn to ash," he decided.

"You're a dumbass and I'm a genius. There's no way some like you can defeat the likes of me!" I mocked.

"What a fool you are..." he said. "Levi Volt!"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I started running away. "NOT THE UMBR- oh wait... I GOT THIS GUYS! Rocket Bombs!" I got out seven, one for each umbrella, and they were sent to explode the hideous umbrellas of death.

"Wh-what?! The umbrellas?!"

I laughed fiendishly. "That's how I roll in China Town!" I did a little happy dance. "Ok, your turn, dumbass!" I got out more Rocket Bombs and threw them at Levi. "Eat yogurt, Levi!" They exploded. "Told a ya' I'm a genius!" I stuck my tongue out in his general direction. The smoke was still heavy so I couldn't see him. I walked over to Lambo and picked him up. "You ok, Stupid Cow? Good..." He looked perfectly fine. I set him down on a giant rock and picked up the Lightning Ring. I put it in the hole and he received the antidote. "Gotta save the others now!" I carried Lambo once again and ran down the stairs. "Yamamoto! I'm coming for you, my dear!" _Screw Extreme-san... I need to make sure my lovely Yamamoto is doing ok!_

I totally didn't realize that Extreme-san was right by the door I came out of to go get Yamamoto, so I ended up curing him first. "Thanks, Octopus Head," he said he got up slowly. He sat criss-cross-applesauce.

"Don't call me that! Well, anyway. You might be a little dizzy for a while. Take care of Lambo for me, 'kay? I'm gonna go save the others," I said. I set Lambo in his hands.

"Here, take the Rings. You might need them later," he said. He handed me the Rings of the Sun and Lightning.

Knowing what I knew about the end of this Battle, I refused. "No, just hide them in Lambos' hair or something. They be safe there incase someone tries to steal them," I gave them back to him. "And whatever you do, don't heal Lussuria. No matter how bitchy he gets, remember: he's the enemy."

"Got it, Octopus Head," he said.

"Seriously, stop calling me that!" I yelled. "I'm going to save some people now!" I stood up, and ran away. I still had my Storm Ring on because I was never ever gonna let this puppy go again. "I'm coming for you, Yamamoto!" I said as I ran toward the place his Battle was held.

I heard someone running from around the corner. "Who's there?!" I asked. I pulled out some dynamite just in case it was Bel or something.

"Haya?" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto!" I said excitedly. I dropped the dynamite on the ground and hugged him. "I was just coming to save you! How did you get out?"

"Hibari saved me. He said that if I planned on dying, to do it somewhere other than the school grounds. He looked pretty beat up, too," he said.

"Typical Hibari..." I said. "Bel musta' gave him a run for his money than ran away screaming 'cause Hibari's that freaking beast..."

"I was about to come save you. Who saved you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was an accident, but Hibari saved me too. He flicked the Ring up when he was battling Bel," I said. "Ok, so progress report: We have the Lightning, Storm, Rain, Sun, and Cloud Rings so far... All we need is Mist and Juuhime to beat the shit outta Xanxus and we're home free, brotha'!"

"Wow... Hibari's been busy..."

"Excuse me! For your information," I said sassily. "I saved Lambo and Extreme-san! Hibari's only saved you, me and himself, but I was on accident so it doesn't count! So I'm two and he's two! It's a tie so humph!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't see you saving anybody!"

"Sorry, Haya. I just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong."

"Look, Haya, are we going to fight, or win this Battle? You pick. I'm going to go save Chrome, you coming with me or not?" he asked. He looked mad.

"I'm coming. She's one of my best friends, after all..."

"What? We've only known her for, like, three days..."

_Crap... I screwed up._ "Well, I don't see any other girl Guardians anywhere, now do I? Juuhime doesn't count, she's the boss... I meant it feels like we're best friends because we're the only girl Guardians. If you get my drift..."

"Oh, that makes sense!" he said. I can't believe he actually bought that load o' crap... "Let's go to the gym."

"Wait! Do you have your Ring?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you have yours?"

"Of course I do, idiot. I'm never letting this baby go until I die!" I said. "I was just making sure." It would look suspicious if he didn't have his Ring. "Come on, lets go save Chrome!"

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	16. To the Rescue

We walked into the gym. Mammon was standing there, looking as nonchalant as usual. Bel was holding Chrome-chan's trident and pointing it at her tied up self. "Ushishishi~" he said.

Yamamoto and I gasped. I fake-gasped 'cause I knew this was gonna happen.

"Hand the Rings you have over, would you?" Bel asked.

"If you don't, very bad things will happen to this girl," Mammon said.

_Chrome-chan! Did they do anything to hurt you?! _I asked her telepathically.

_No... The small guy has my... Ring so I can't... cure myself..._ she replied.

_Don't worry, we're gonna save you! _I reassured her. "Screw you guys! We aren't gonna fall for stupid tricks," I said.

"You are an idiot... Do you even know who we are?" Bel asked.

"Yes, yes I do! You are Belphegor and Mammon. You're part of the Varia's elite assassins group. Mammon is an Arcobaleno and a psychic who uses illusions. Bel is a so-called prince who killed his family and joined the Varia 'cause he was bored. Am I missing anything?" I asked.

Bel and Mammon sweatdropped. "Ok, so you do know who we are..." Mammon said.

"How do you know so much about us?" he asked.

"I have my ways~" I said. It's called stalking people on the Internet!

"Well, since you know we're elite assassins, you should know we wouldn't lie about this," Bel said. He tapped the longest point of the trident on her face.

"Stop it! That's not fair!" I said. "How do we know you'll let Chrome go if we give you the Rings?!"

"It's your choice to believe us or not. If you take too long, though, the Death Heater will kill her before we get a chance," he said. "So... What will you do?"

"Looks like we have no choice, but to hand over the Rings..." Yamamoto said. "Haya has the Storm Ring and I have the Cloud and Rain Rings."

"Thank God we only have three..." I said. All thanks to my brilliant planning.

"What? You only have three?!" Bel asked. "Where are the others?!"

"I honestly don't know..." I said. I wasn't lying. I didn't know if Extreme-san actually put them in Lambo's hair or not.

"You're obviously lying!" Mammon said. "She's the one that took out Levi!"

"Yeah... About that... I kinda dropped it in the rubble and I don't know where it went..." I lied. "Despite my geniuses, I'm actually kinda clumsy, you know." That part was true...

"But, we won't trade them without a price. We'll hand them over in exchange for the antidote for Chrome. If you do that, we'll hand them over without hesitation, otherwise, no deal," Yamamoto added.

"Good catch," I whispered to him.

"Hey! Who do you think is in charge around here?" Bel asked.

"This is our school, you know," I whispered.

"It's ok, Bel. At least we'll end up with the Rings they have," Mammon said.

"That true," he said. "Throw the Rings over here so we don't have to go within your sword's range."

"Only if you give her the antidote at the same time!" he demanded.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in... No matter!" Bel said. Mammon gave the Mist Ring to Bel and he put it in the hole in Chrome's watch.

At the same time Yamamoto 'tripped' and kicked his sword, blade first at Bel. It hit him in the shoulder and he fell over. "Lets go, Haya!" he said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I agreed.

Yamamoto held his sword at Mammon's throat and said, "Don't move!"

"Humph. You guys don't suck after all..." he said. Bel, Mammon and Chrome vanished. More Mammons appeared everywhere.

"They were illusions!" I said. I facepalmed and said, "Way to point out the obvious, Haya..." I got out dynamite. _Chrome, you gotta help me on this one. Neither of us are illusionists, like you. You should be able to see the real one. Or at least tell me where you guys really are..._

_Turn around and we've already appeared..._

_Oh... Thanks!_

"The moment you stepped into the gym, you stepped into my world!" Mammon said.

"Now the tides have turned for the last time. Hand us over the Rings," Bel demanded. He cut Chrome down and put the trident closer to her.

"Get down, Yamamoto..." I said. I got out enough dynamite for triple bombs and thew it at all the Mammons. They exploded, but soon reappeared.

"Fools... If you can't beat illusions you don't deserve to be in my realm!" Mammon said. One of the Mammons faces turned into the blue slimy-looking things. They started to entangle me.

"Shit!" I said. "Yamamoto!" I looked over to him and he was tangled up too. His sword was lying on the ground and so were the two Rings... I would never ever ever let them get my Storm Ring, no matter what. No way I was gonna loose again.

"You two will be finished off here... By the power of your own imaginations!" one of the Mammons said.

The ropes ensnaring us became tighter and tighter. I started to panic, but I snapped out of it. _Think, Haya! THINK! What would Gokudera do?! If I were him, I'd try and distract Mammon or something-_ A huge explosion boomed throughout the gym. The force was so strong it made the gym go into ruins.

"You ok, Haya?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, but what the hell was that?!" I asked. "You don't think..."

"Senpai!"

"Extreme-san!"

"Sorry about that!" Extreme-san said. "I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Ok, first priority: Get Chrome un-poisoned. Second priority: Get the Rings and Yamamoto' sword," I said. "Sound cool with y'all?"

"I'm down with that!" Yamamoto said.

I looked around the ruins of the gym. I found Mammon lying unconscious and grabbed the Mist Ring from his finger. I gave it to Yamamoto, who was carrying Chrome and told him to cure her. I began searching for Bel. He want that hard to find, actually. His blonde hair and tiara kinda stood out in the ruins. I grabbed the Rain and Cloud Rings and went back over to them.

"How's she doing?" I asked Yamamoto.

"The poison' been cured. It's all good," he said.

"That's good," I sighed in relief. "Extreme-san, where did you put the other Rings?" I asked.

"I put them in Lambo's hair like you said," he said.

"Good. I had a feeling something like this would happen. Thanks for saving us!" I said.

"You're welcome, Octo-"

"STOP FREAKIN CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled.

"Honestly..." Bel and Mammon burst up from the ruins. "How long do you plan on chatting?" Bel asked.

"I knew they survived!" Extreme-san said.

"We have the Rings and Chrome! You have nothing!" I pointed out.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Bel said. "I'm not so sure about that..."

_What is he planning?! _It hit me like a bitch slap to the face. Extreme-san practically just fed the information to the enemy... "Shit.. We screwed up..." I said.

"Ushishishi~ You figured it out, did you? I guess you are pretty smart, but not as smart as me!" Bel mocked.

"I seriously doubt that!" I said.

"What? What did you figure out, Haya?" Yamamoto asked.

"Bye-bi!" Bel said. He and Mammon disappeared.

"What did you figure out?" Yamamoto repeated.

"We practically hand-fed information to the enemy... Lambo's gonna be hunted down because of what we said. At least we have the other Rings..." I said. I looked at my hand to glance at my Storm Ring. It wasn't on my finger. I looked at my other hand and it wasn't there either. "It's gone! My Ring is gone!"

"What?!" Yamamoto asked. He reached into his pockets and pulled out one Ring... "I only have the Mist Ring..." he said.

"They were illusions?" Chrome-chan said.

We weren't just screwed, we were quadruple screwed and in deep yogurt... "How could I have been such an idiot?! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" I hit myself in the head.

"It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is! I'm the one who made Extreme-san tell me where he hid the other Rings... And I fell for those stupid-ass illusions. This is all my fault. And now, Lambo, an innocent kid, is gonna suffer because of me!" I said. "I'm such a horrible person... I don't deserve the name Gokudera..."

"I don't get that last part, but you are not a horrible person, Haya. It's everyone's fault for being duped... Don't be so hard on yourself. Lighten up, ok?" Yamamoto said. "Anyways... We better go get Lambo before something happens to him."

"Maybe I should stay here. I've done enough damage already..." I said. I was very depressed. It's all my fault if something horrible happened to Lambo. He may be annoying, but he's like my annoying, obnoxious little brother. I would slowly die inside if he was killed/hurt/seriously injured because of me.

"Octopus Head..." Extreme-san said. I didn't even bother to yell at him. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you know."

"Yeah! We're gonna save him before anything happens to him, 'kay!" Chrome-chan said. "But we gotta get a move on!" She grabbed my hand. "Um... I don't know your names..."

"Call me Yamamoto, nice to meet you!" he said.

"Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme."

"Ok, you," she pointed to Extreme-san. "have an unpronounceable last name, but that doesn't matter. Take us to Lambo!"

_That was really out of character..._ I told her.

_YOU KNOW WHAT?! I don't care! I'm myself and that's who I'm gonna be! _she replied.

"Got it!" he said. "We've gotta go save Lambo!" Extreme-san lead the way as Chrome-chan half pulled me to where he hid Lambo. "I hid him over here-"

Bel and Mammon beat us to him. Bel was holding him by the head. "Oh, so you did come," he said.

"No fucking duh we did, you bastard!" I said. I calmed down a little. "Put the cow down right now or I'm gonna beat the shit outta you," I said calmly.

"Oh you are, are you?" he asked. "Or will it simply be a repeat of our last fight?"

I laughed darkly to myself. "You have no idea how angry I am right now. I suggest you not trash talk before its even begun or I'm gonna be pissed. Nobody wants a pissed Haya, now do they?" I don't even care how much I think he's cute. If he so much as give Lambo a scratch, he's dead meat.

"Ushishishi~" He smiled and threw Lambo on the ground. "Shall we begin, peasant?"

"I have a name. It's Hayaka Gokudera, true holder of the title Storm Guardian," I said. I got out dynamite. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Haya, hold on a sec. Maybe we can negotiate something before it gets ugly," Yamamoto said. "Hey, Varia. If you give Lambo back, we'll let you have the Rings he has."

"Oh? You want a deal after the little stunt you pulled back there? No way," Mammon said. "I would consider it if you brought money into the equation..."

"Haha, no. I'm broke," I said. "Make sure Lambo is safe. I'm going all out in this one," I whispered to my friends.

"We've got your back, too," Extreme-san said.

"Hopefully you won't need to do anything," I said.

"Are you done chatting-"

I threw my Rocket Bombs at them as a surprise attack. It hit them directly. I threw Double Bombs at them, next. I didn't want them to have a chance to get up. It felt really wrong not saying the name of my attack before I threw it. I felt like I broke the law, the Anime Law of Yelling Attack Name Before Executing It law. I needed to see the damage I had inflicted on them so far. I let the smoke clear. "Chrome, can you sense any illusions?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Good..." I said. "What were about to see is reality..." All of the smoke cleared. Bel and Mammon were lying unconscious on the ground. "I did it!" I said. "I actually defeated them!" I shook my head. "That's not the point... Lambo!" I ran over to him and picked him up. He was breathing pretty normally and he looked fine. I sighed in relief. "I'm glad we got here in time..."

"Are the Rings still there?" Extreme-san asked. He knelt beside me. "I hid them by his horns."

I felt around his hair. I found three grape candies, a paper clip, a bottle cap, eight pieces of string, and a bottle of purple nail polish... No Rings. "Sh-" I stopped before I could cuss. "Shoot..." I corrected. Lambo and Chrome-chan were around after all. "They aren't there."

"Un..." I heard Mammon say.

"HE'S WAKING UP. TIME TO MOVE OUT!" I whispered loudly. I grabbed Lambo's oxygen tank, Lambo, and Chrome's hand and ran for it. I ran into the nearest school building. I was followed by Extreme-san and Yamamoto. "Whew... That was close. Yamamoto, can I see the Mist Ring?"

"Sure," he said. He dug his hands into his pocket. His eyes widened and he searched in the other pocket. "It's not there... I must have dropped it somewhere!"

"We have to go back and get it!" Extreme-san said.

"No, it's too late... Mammon's probably woken up by now. We can't search when he's awake. I'm running out of Rocket Bombs and y'all are in no condition to fight. We're kinda screwed here..." I said. "Lets just chill here and pray he doesn't find it, ok?"

"Ok..." they said. Lambo slept peacefully on my lap when we all sat down.

Yamamoto sat down next to me and Extreme-san next to him. Chrome sat on the other side. "Ain't no party like a Guardian party!" I said trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, except Hibari's not here. Not like he'd join anyway..."

"Yeah, that's true," Yamamoto said.

I looked at my wristband and began watching the live-action death match between Xanxus and Juuhime. When I looked, Xanxus was completely covered in ice. Wow, go Juuhime! She was holding the Sky Vongola Ring. I couldn't help but to feel horrible. Her Guardians were losers... _We couldn't even hold onto a couple of Rings, for Pete's sake! We failed you, Juuhime... I'm so sorry... But this means she's won, since Xanxus is stuck in a never-melting block of ice _"Hey, guys... I think Juuhime's just turned the tide for us!" I said.

"What?!" they said. They all looked at their watches.

"What happened to that guy? He's frozen!" Yamamoto said.

"Juuhime's awesomeness, that's what!" I said. We all continued watching the wristbands to see what happened next. She touched the ground. I could tell she had used up some of her last strength.

_'Levi Volt!'_ Levi yelled in the screen.

"Juuhime!" I said. "Stand up!"

"Hime!" Yamamoto said.

"Guys, we gotta get down there and help her out! We need the Vongola Rings to win this Battle..." I said.

"Looks like we might have to fight again..." Yamamoto said.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise," I said. "Everything will turn out accordingly. Things may be rough at the moment, but our time will come. This is only dirt... flowers will come out of this dirt!"

"Well said!" Yamamoto praised.

"Thanks!" I said. "Ok, everybody up! We gotta get down there and best the crap outta some people before they get Juuhime!"

"Ok!" they said. They all stood up, slowly I might add.

"We're coming to the rescue, Juuhime!" I said.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	17. Friends and Confetti

"Juuhime!" I yelled. Mammon had all the Vongola Guardian's Rings and Belphegor was holding the Sky Ring. Xanxus was unfrozen and about to receive the Sky Ring.

"I appreciate you all coming to witness the birth of a new boss... Ushishishi~" he said. He put the Ring on Xanxus's finger.

They put all the Rings in the chain and a bright light burst from Xanxus's Ring. "What's happening?!." I said.

Xanxus stood up and started laughing. "Power! I can feel an incredible power coursing through my body! This is the proof I'm the Vongola heir! Its finally happening!" The bright light stopped abruptly and Xanxus cried out in pain. He fell to is knees and then to the ground.

"What's wrong, boss?" Bel asked.

"The ring... It rejected Xanxus!" Juuhime said.

"You! You know something! Why would it reject him?" Mammon asked Juuhime.

Xanxus got up slowly. "You probably think I deserved that..." He sat up. "It's true... Vongola IX isn't my real father."

Everybody gasped, even me and Juuhime. It was a huge secret and no matter if you already knew it, it still was pretty surprising.

Juuhime went out of HDWM. "Xanxus-"

"Don't pity me, scum!" he yelled.

"I understand how frustrated and bitter you must've felt after being betrayed..." a voice said.

"Squalo?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Survived, huh, shark scum?" Xanxus asked. "How could you possibly understand me?! Don't act like you know me."

"No! I do!" Squalo protested.

"FINE! Tell me what you know about me!" Xanxus demanded.

"This is like a soap opera!" I whispered.

"Nothin' to say, huh?!" he yelled.

"On that day... When you were frozen by Vongola IX," Squalo began. "I was still part unconscious, but I heard it all." Xanxus's eyes widened. "That was when you said it... After I heard it, I investigated your background a bit. You were born in an Italian slum, but you carried Flames from the moment you were born. Your mother convinced herself you were Vongola IX's son. So she took you to see him. You believed him without a second thought. A short time later, you were taken in by him, and you grew to be a bold and arrogant son. You had enough dignity and power any complaints about you being the successor. But you must've learned the truth at some point..." Everyone was completely silent for a while. "That's when I met you. From the moment I saw you, I knew I could never beat you, so I decided to follow your rage. And six months later, you lead us there..."

"Worthless... That's all worthless..." Xanxus said.

"Even if Vongola IX betrayed you, don't you think he didn't kill you because he hoped he would accept you in the end?" Juuhime asked. "He respected you more than anyone else. He thought of you as his real son!"

"Shut up! What good are feelings like love?!" he asked. "All I want is to become the boss! You all will worship me!"

The Ring fell from his finger. "Xanxus-sama... We must hold council, to determine if you are qualified for the Rings..." CC said.

"I'll eliminate anybody who stands in my way, if I'm not!" he yelled.

"Xanxus-sama?!" they asked.

Bel and Mammon turned on the Cervello girls. "I agree one hundred percent, boss!" Bel said. "So... Let's do it!"

"All according to the plan," Mammon said.

We all ran to interfere with this. I threw some dynamite to split up the two Cervello girls from Bel and Mammon. "You guys are so horrible!" I said.

"Honestly, none of you know when to die..." Bel said.

Hibari walked onto the field with his Tonfa. "I can finally end this."

"As beat up as you are?" Bel asked. "I can guarantee you all will be headed to the afterlife."

"You must be blind and stupid. It's five on two, plus Hibari's a badass... You guys have no chance in hell!" I said.

"Two on five? What are you talking about? You'll be facing much more than what you see here..." Mammon said. "Fifty true Varia members will be here shortly.

"What are you talking about?!" Extreme-san asked.

"Boss summoned up enough men to Japan to take out everybody involved after this ordeal is finished," he replied.

"Ushishshishi~" Bel laughed.

"Everyone... involved?!" Yamamoto asked.

"You can't mean...!" Juuhime said. She was probably thinking about my sister, her mom, Futa, I-Pin, Kyoko, and Haru...

_No... This can't be happening! I thought were supposed to win! It's always supposed to have a happy ending with this stuff! _I thought._ No one's supposed to die!_

"Please wait," JJ said.

"We cannot allow any outside interference while the Battle is still going on," CC said.

"Like I care!" Bel said. He set his knives at CC and she fell to the ground.

"In that case, the Varia members are disqualified and the infrared sensors are disabled," JJ said.

"Fools... We altered the system," Mammon said. "It's not going to be disabled."

"Dammit! We have to do this alone!" I said.

"Huh? Someone's coming?" Chrome-chan said.

Three Varia members arrived... "Ushishishi~ Nice timing! We've been waiting for you!"

"We have a report... All the other squads have been defeated!" one of them said. Some of them fell to the ground. "He's to strong... That man is like a demon! And he's coming this way!"

A large gust if wind blew through. "Bouja Reppa!" said a familiar voice. It took out the Varia members. LANCIA WAS BACK, BABY!

"That man... That's the guy Mukuro-sama was talking too all this time!" Chrome-chan said.

"Don't get me wrong, young Vongola. I didn't come here to save you. I came to thank you," he said.

"Lancia-san!" she said.

"Why is he here?!" Mammon asked.

"Who is he?" Bel asked. "Well, no matter. Lets end this now!" He threw some knives directly at Juuhime.

Yamamoto blocked them with his sword. "Not gonna happen!" he said.

"A right then- AHHHHH!" Mammon was sent flying by a pillar of fire created by Chrome.

"You're not getting away!" she said.

Hibari and Extreme-san cornered Bel. Hibari got out the mini-maces attached to his Tonfa. "It's all over now," he said.

"Oh no you don't!" Extreme-san said.

I ran over to Juuhime. "Are you ok?!" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm alright," she said. I helped her onto her feet. I got out a crap load of bombs. "You ready, guys?" I asked the Guardians.

"Yeah!" they said.

Bel dropped his knives and put his hands in the air, "Yep... We're screwed..." he said.

"Boss... I think it's over," Mammon said.

"You're all worthless scum!" he said. "Damn it! Damn it all! I'll send you all to hell!" he yelled.

"Xanxus-sama. We've declared you disqualified and are confiscating this Ring," JJ said. "Thank you for your cooperation. And with that, I will now announce the victors for the Ring Tournament." Everyone went silent. "By Xanxus-sama' disqualification, the winners are Tsunahime Sawada and her Guardians. Thus, the inheritance of the Vomgola rings will go to them as well."

I swear I almost started crying tears if joy! The hell was finally over! Those hours upon hours of practicing and training, those Battles that made me worry so much, over! ALL OVER!

"Thank God..." Juuhime said. She collapsed onto the ground.

"JUUHIME!" I yelled. I knelt down beside her. I tried to shake her awake, to no avail. She was too exhausted to wake up, I could certainly see why.

* * *

I arrived early for the party at Yamamoto's place. It was a surprise party to celebrate Juuhime's 'victory in the sumo tournament', but it was really for all of the Guardians, including her, for beating the Varia in the Battle of the Rings.

As I walked down the road to get to his place, I stared at the completed Storm Ring on my finger. It fit perfectly and it belonged there, and only there. Not on Bel's finger or anybody else's other than mine because I was the true Vongola Storm Guardian.

I finally arrived. Yamamoto answered the door. "Oh! Haya! You came early!" he said. He showed me inside.

"I wanted to help set up everything. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yeah! Totally fine!" he said.

"Who's at the door, Takeshi?" Yamamoto's dad asked from another room.

"It's Haya!" he answered back.

Yamamoto's dad appeared around the corner not long after that. He smiled at me and said, "So this is the famous Hayaka... Takeshi's told me a lot about you. You really are as pretty as he said!"

I couldn't help not blushing... I'm pretty sure my face looked like a bright red tomato. "Dad... Stop..." Yamamoto said. I looked up at his face and he was blushing too.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You two can set up for the party now! Have fun! But not too much fun..." he said. He disappeared around the corner.

It was silent for awhile. "Well... That was awkward..." I said.

"No kidding..." he said. "Will you help me set up the banner-" The door bell rang again. "I'll go get it!" he said. He ran to the door. "Come in, come in!" he said.

"Oh, hi Haya-chan!" Kyoko said. Kyoko, Extreme-san, and Colonnello had arrived.

"Hey, bro!" Extreme-san said to Yamamoto. The fist-bumped.

"We were just setting up last-minuet stuff for the party," he said.

"We don't we all help?" Kyoko suggested.

"Sure, maggots," Colonnello said.

"I'd love to help to the extreme!" Extreme-san said.

"What should we do first?" I asked.

"Haya, your smart. Can you figure out a way to rig these to fall when Hime comes through the door?" he asked. He handed me a bag full of confetti. "There is scissors and string over there, if you need it." He pontes to the table. "Senpai, Colonnello, will you help me hang the banner?"

I began working on the rig. I found a chair and carried it over to the door. I got some tape, scissors, and string for my rig. I made a pulley system that released when you let go of the string.

Basil and Dino arrived next. I accidentally let go of the string out of surprise when the door opened. Confetti was dumped all over them. "Oh shit... Sorry guys! You scared me there!" I said.

"It is fine! No need to apologize, Hayaka-dono," Basil said. They dusted all the confetti off of themselves. I had to pick them all back up... One by one... Lets just say it wasn't fun. At. All.

I rigged the confetti back up and taped the string to the next. Hana was as grumpy as ever and Haru was as cheerful as ever. How they became friends boggled my mind. The three girls, Hana, Kyoko, and Haru cut out cute decorations and taped them to the walls. _I'm glad I wasn't assigned to that group... _I have little beaf with paper ever since I folded all those paper airplanes that were unneeded.

We worked for the next ten minutes, doing various tasks and eventually everything was ready for Juuhime! Yamamoto's dad brought in all the food. All we needed now was for her and the kids to come.

"She should be coming any minute now!" Yamamoto said. "Ok! Everybody get in position!"

We all scattered around the room in different hiding places. Yamamoto stayed in a chair and waited for the door bell to ring. I stayed behind the door, ready to let go of the string when she came in.

The door bell rang. Yamamoto got up and looked through the peep hole. "It's her!" he whispered. I got the string ready and he opened the door. I let the string go.

Everybody hopped out and yelled, "Congratulations, Hime!"

"You guys!" she said happily.

"Everybody's here!" Futa pointed out.

"Hey, Hime-chan!" Kyoko said.

"Sup Juuhime!" I said.

Yamamoto's dad cleared his throat and everybody went silent. "You've got the place to yourselves today! Eat up and have fun!"

"GYUAHAHAHA! Lambo-san's the star of the show!" Lambo yelled. He began stuffing his face in all the food.

My nostrils flared and I took a deep breath. _Just deal with him... It's only for a little while..._

"Lambo-kun! There's plenty to go around!" Nana said.

"Don't stuff your face, maggot!" Colonnello said.

I walked over to Juuhime to clam myself over the Stupid Cow. "We did it!" I said. I held my fist in the air to show off my Storm Ring.

"Yep!" Yamamoto said. He got the chain around his neck and showed her the Rain Ring. Extreme-san showed her his Ring.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS WEARING THE VONGOLA RINGS?!" she asked.

"Because they're ours, duh!" I said.

"We sent them to Hibari and Chrome, too," Reborn said. He held out a box. "This one's yours."

"I don't want it! I told you many times before, I'm not becoming a mafia boss!" she protested.

_You really want it, don't you?_ I asked her telepathically.

_YES! OMIGOSH YES I DO!_ she said.

"You just don't know when to give up, Hime!" Dino said.

"Dino-san..." she said.

"Oh, by the way, I wanted to tell you that Vongola IX is in stable condition," he said.

"Really?! That's good..." she sighed in relief.

"That means you're not gonna be Vonola X just yet!" he said.

"But I don't want to join the mafia-"

"BAN BADA BANNN!" Haru yelled. "We're going to present the award, now!"

"Reward? What is she talking about?" Juuhime asked me.

"No idea..." I admitted.

"The award for winning the sumo tournament, silly!" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan and I made it together!" Haru said. "Here you go!" She handed her a small, paper mache trophy. On the plaque thing, it said, 'Congratulations, Hime-chan!'

"AWW! Thank you guys!" she said. She took the trophy and hugged them both. "Y'all are the best!"

"Lucky Hime..." Stupid Cow said. "I want a trophy too!"

"Don't worry, Lambo-chan! We've got a present for you too!" Haru said. She handed him a box of toys.

"HOORAY! They're all mine!" he said.

"You should share, Lambo!" I-Pin said.

"Not gonna happen!" he said. They began chasing each other around the room.

I chuckled to myself. "Kids..."

"Would you like something to eat?" Bianchi-nee asked Juuhime.

I looked away quickly before anything bad could happen.

"Bianchi-chan-" Shamal said.

"ZIP IT!" she threw the patter of Poisn Cooking in his face.

The party continued for an hour. I didn't see Juuhime for a while. When it ended, Kyoko asked everybody, "Have you seen Hime-chan around?"

"Not for a while, no," I said. We all walked outside and I saw her hanging on to a very tall pole.

"SAVE ME!" she yelled.

"How did she even get up there...?" I asked.

"That's extremely high!" Extreme-san said.

We needed up having to call the fire department to get her down. She said Lambo threw grenades at Reborn, but reborn dodged them and she was sent flying. _What a day..._

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	18. The Boy and Opposites

I got a call over the weekend from Juuhime asking if I wanted to come over and spend the night. Of course, I said yes! She asked me to come over around one o'clock and it was ten so I had a lot of time to chill and get ready.

First, I packed up stuff to spend the night, then I sat on my couch and watched TV until 12:30. I grabbed my phone and my bag and headed to her house.

While I was approaching her house, I saw a boy wearing a black uniform and red hair... _Is that... Enma?!_ He was holding a box of some kind. He was staring at Juuhime's house for some reason. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. The kid spun around in shock and looked scared. "Are you...?!" It was little Shoichi Irie! _OMIGOSH... _I stared at him for a long time and he stared at me looking frightened.

"Is... Is there something you wanted...?" he asked me. His voice cracked a couple times in fear.

"Um... No... Why were you staring at my friend's house?" I asked.

"I-I was not!" he said. He ran away carrying the box. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he yelled as he ran away.

"Ok...?" I said to myself. I walked around the corner and saw Haru in a ridiculous costume talking to Juuhime. "Whazzup guys!" I said.

"Haya-chan!" Haru said. "Did you see the guy I scared?"

She was probably talking about Shoichi... "I think I scared him more than you..." I said.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Do you know who he was?" Juuhime asked.

"Yeah... It's someone you and I know..." I hinted.

She looked confused. "Who?"

"I'll tell you later..." I said.

"Ok. Well, bye Haru!" she said.

"Bye guys! I'll see you later!" Haru left.

"Come in," she said. I walked into her house with her. "Mom! Haya-chan's here!"

"Good to see you again, Haya-chan!" Nana said welcomingly.

"You too!" I said.

"We're gonna go upstairs, ok?" Juuhime said.

"Ok! Have fun, you too!" she said.

"We will!" we said together. We walked up stairs and into her room. I closed the door behind us.

"So... Wo was it?" she asked.

"It might be a surprise to you..." I warned. "It was Shoichi Irie."

She was silent for a moment. "WHAT?!"

"I know, right!" I said. "This means we're pretty close to the Future Arc... Oh! Speaking of which... Can I borrow your computer and printer really quick?"

"Yeah, sure... What do you need to print out?" she asked.

I smiled excitedly and said, "It's a surprise!" I had always had this fantasy where, right before Tsuna and the gang went into the Millfiore hideout, that everybody got together and sang Yakusoku no Bashou e -vs. Millfiore. I would make that happen!

The doorbell rang. "Hime-chan! Will you get that for me?" Nana asked from downstairs.

"Sure!" she said. "I'll be back in a sec. I wonder who's here..." She went downstairs.

I got on the computer in her room and went on the Internet. I Googled the lyrics to that song and copied and pasted them onto a document in Word. I color-coded everyone and put names incase they didn't understand the color-coding. I pressed the print button and waited for all twenty-two copies to print out. Once they were all printed, I put them in my bag.

I heard a large BOOM outside. "What the hell was that?!" I ran downstairs and outside to see what happened. Turns out Dino was at the door, Hiabri came to challenge him and so I-Pin blew up because she has a crush on Hibari... Things escalate quickly in this world.

Futa ran outside with a first-aid kit and treated Dino and Juuhime. "You two should be more careful..." he said.

"Sorry Futa..." Juuhime said.

"Well, Hime, I'm going to say hello to your mom," Dino said. He got up and went into the house.

"Futa! What's shakin', bacon?" I asked.

"Hahaha! Haya-nee, you're so weird!" he said.

"I do not deny that..." I said. "Lets all go inside."

"I second that... Besides, if we stay out here we might catch a cold," Juuhime said.

We all went inside and Lambo, I-Pin and Futa started a board game. Juuhime and I went back upstairs and into her room. Reborn followed us.

"So, what did you print out?" she asked.

"Nothing~"

"That doesn't sound like nothing..." she said.

"It was just the lyrics to a song!" I admitted.

"What song?" she asked.

"Not telling you," I said. "It's a surprise!"

* * *

So I spent the night at her house. I did not go downstairs for breakfast until I made Juuhime ankle-swear Bianchi was wearing goggles. So I went downstairs for breakfast, cautiously (you know, just in case) and sure enough, she was wearing them. Reborn wasn't there for some reason...

We finished breakfast and we went back upstairs. I got out my phone and saw I got a text from Yamamoto.

**Hey! Wanna hang out later?**

I flipped out when I saw it. "What's wrong with you? Why are you spazzing out?" Juuhime asked me.

Yes, it's true. I was making seizure-like movements with my arms. "Yamamoto asked me to hang out later!" I said happily.

"That's great! What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing yet! I just got his text!"

"Text him back!"

"I am!"

"Scoot over! I need to see this!" she said.

She sat next to me and watched me type. **Yeah, sure! Where doya wanna go?** I didn't press send yet. "Is that ok?" I asked her.

"I don't work in the love department of people's lives! That's a question for Kyoko..." she said. "I'm just here to spectate."

"You're no help at all..."

"I try!" She winked at me and I elbowed her in the arm. "Ow!"

"I don't work in the pain department of your life," I said. I pressed send and waited for him to text back. It was a couple seconds before I hugged her and said, "I'M SORRY, JUUHIME!"

"IT'S OK, HAYA-CHAN!" It was all good now. Just as it should be.

Yamamoto texted me back a little after our makeup. **Ok... So, do you wanna go out to lunch or something?**

"OMIGOD! OUR FIRST DATE!" I yelled. I calmed down enough to type, **Yeah! That sounds fun!**

**Ok, want me to pick you up at your apartment?**

**Um... I'm at Juuhime's house right now...**

**How about they?**

**... What?**

**There* Sorry... Auttocorrect was being mean to me.**

**LOL! XD Ok, you can come here if you want...**

**Ok! I'll see you there in an hour. Is that ok with you?**

**Yeah! See you then!**

"OMIGOD! I NEED TO CHANGE CLOTHES, LIKE, NOW!" I said.

"Go back to your apartment really quick and them come back!" Juuhime suggested. "And don't use your mini-dynamite to propel you back... You'll end up looking horrible."

"Got it!" I said. "I'm gonna run there now!" I got up swiftly, grabbed my back and put my phone in it so I wouldn't drop it and break it. "I'll be back in, like, fifteen minutes!" I waved a partial goodbye and ran out the door. "I forgot something at my house so I'm going to go get it!" I told Nana.

"Ok, Haya-chan!" she said as I ran out the door.

I sprinted all the way to my apartment. I was gasping for air by the time I turned the key to get in. I set down my bag and I went straight to my closet. I got out a nice top and put on my skinny jeans and combat boots... They were my only good looking shoes. Hayaka Gokudera doesn't do flats or heels of any kind. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm kinda tomboyish. (If you haven't by now... your blind.)

I tied my short hair into a ponytail like I did when I tried to concentrate on something. I took a look at myself in my full mirror. I didn't look completely hopeless... Actually, I looked nice... I didn't like it. I made myself look more 'delinquent-like' with my bracelets and a choker. "Ok, much better Haya..." I grabbed my phone again and sprinted back to Juuhime's house.

I came through the door. "I'm back Nana!"

"Welcome back, Haya-chan! You look nice. Are you going anywhere special?" she asked.

See! Someone noticed I looked less-delinquent than usual! "Yeah... I have a date later."

Her face lit up. "Really?! That's great!"

"I know right!" I said. "Ok, I'm going to go upstairs!"

"Ok, have fun!" she said.

"I will!" I said. I headed into Juuhime's room. Lambo and Reborn were there, too.

"Aho-dera? You look different..." Lambo said.

"Can I please kill him for that?" I asked Juuhime.

"NO-"

"Be my guest," Reborn said.

"YES!"

"HAYA-CHAN! There will be no killing of cows in this house or anywhere!" Juuhime said sternly.

I rolled my eyes. Then, I realized something... "Omigosh... I have a horrible personality!"

"You just noticed, huh?" Juuhime said rudely.

"I hate you..." I said. "I mean, I'm not good with people... What am I going to do for my date?!"

"Manners, Haya-chan, manners..." Juuhime said.

"I know that-"

"Why don't we try this?" Reborn asked. Leon crawled into his hand and turned into a gun. "I've been wanting to try this out on someone..." He pointed the gun at me.

"Wait... What are you-" He shot me. It was the weirdest feeling, being shot. I fell over and I felt this weird sensation bubble up inside of me...

* * *

~Hime's point of view~

"Why don't we try this?" Reborn asked. Leon crawled into his hand and turned into a gun. "I've been wanting to try this out on someone..." He pointed the gun at Haya...

"Wait... What are you-" He shot shot her?! She fell over...

_What the heck is going to happen...? Is she going to go into HDWM?_

Lambo jumped on her stomach and asked, "Hayaka? Why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"Reborn what did you just do?!" I asked.

"Don't worry, Tsuna," he said. "She'll wake up in a second or too."

"If you just killed my best friend, I swear I'm going to murder something!"

She sat up and scratched her head. Lambo was sitting on her lap. She looked at him and smiled. _Oh dear... This is gonna get ugly..._

* * *

~Back to Haya~

I sat up. I saw the Stupid Cow was on top of me... What I meant to say was, _GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID COW!_ But no... I didn't say that... "Lambo-chan! Your hair looks fabulous today!" _WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?!_

The whole room went silent... I could hear the crickets chirping. Lambo looked at me. He looked freaked the heck out and he hid behind Juuhime. I looked over to Juuhime, she was very confused. Reborn was smirking at me...

"Um... Haya-chan? Are you ok?" she asked me.

_No! I am not ok! I just said some crazy bullshit!_ "I'm doing just perfect!" Ok, something was definitely up... Me? Saying things that were just... kind?! Reborn shot me with a new kind of bullet...

"Are you sure, Haya-chan?" she asked.

"Why, yes! I'm perfect, thank you for asking!" Ok... I was starting to freak the hell outta myself.

"Reborn, what did you do to her?!" she asked him.

He smirked and said, "I only shot her with the Opposite Bullet."

"The Opposite Bullet? What the heck is that?!"

"It's a bullet that makes you have the opposite personality. She said she wasn't good with people and has a horrible personality so I figured I'd help her out..."

_He must have some ulterior motive behind this madness... I mean, me... ME! being nice to people?!_ I wanted to throw up... Kindness wasn't exactly my forte because I'm a natural sarcastic person so it wasn't exactly always on my mind. I shut up so I didn't say anything embarrassing... again.

"When does it wear off?" she asked.

"Who knows..." he said. "It's the first time I've tried this on someone."

_I'M A GUINEA PIG?! Oh... He is SOOOO gonna get it when this stupid bullet wears off..._

"You do realize what you just did was illegal... Human testing... You could be put in the Vindicare Prison!" she said.

"That would just be awful..." I said. Ok, I meant that as sarcasm, but it didn't transfer with my tone of voice 'cause of the stupid-ass Opposite Bullet. "I just couldn't imagine a life without Reborn-chan!" I mentally sweatdropped... _OMIGOD NOOOO..._

"Ok, I know you're on the Opposite Bullet's effects, but that's just weird..." Juuhime said creeped out.

The doorbell rang... "Oh! Isn't that just lovely! Yamamoto's here early!" I said. Once again, meant as sarcasm, but it didn't transfer to tone of voice...

"I'll go tell him the situation..." Juuhime said.

_YES PLEASE! _"No! I'm totally fine going like this!" I said unwillingly. I shook my head. I held up my hand to stop her. I grabbed a pencil laying on her desk and a piece of paper. I scribbled down 'TELL HIM I CANT FUCKING GO LIKE THIS!' I shoved it in her hands. She read it and nodded. She headed downstairs. Lambo went down with her. It was just me and Reborn. _You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now!_ "I think this was a lovely idea, Reborn!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said. I wanted to punch him in the face, but that would be child abuse and I would probably die because of his awesome Arcobaleno-ness.

It was awkwardly silent for a while... Juuhime came back upstairs with Yamamoto a little later. He was laughing... "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I can't believe you actually said, 'Lambo-chan! Your hair looks fabulous today!'" He laughed harder. "I can't picture you saying that!"

_IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT! _"I know right!"

He stopped laughing abruptly... "This is weird... She agreed with me..."

"It's weird seeing her like this..." Juuhime said.

_No fucking duh..._

"I guess you'll have to rain check today? I couldn't have a serious conversation with you like this..." he said.

"No it's fine! I can go like this!" I said unwillingly. I shook my head profusely. I got a pencil and a piece of paper. I scribbled quickly, 'Don't listen to me... I'll take that rain check! I'm soooooo sorry! It's all Reborn's fault...' I thrusted the paper in his hands. He read it.

"Got it!" he said. He gave me a thumbs up.

I hugged him. "Thank you for being so understanding!" I said.

"It's all good, Haya!" he said. "You look really awesome, by the way." I smiled at him, made a heart with my hands, and waved goodbye. I walked him out the door and he left.

I went back upstairs. "All's well, it ends well, am I right?" Reborn said.

"IT DID NOT END UP WELL, YOU PUNY BASTARD!" I yelled. I smiled. "I GOT THE POWAH! I can speak freely now!"

"Only five minutes? What a waste..." he said.

"WHY YOU-"

"HAYA-CHAN CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Juuhime yelled.

That made me shut up just because of the shock she had cussed... I hugged her and said, "Cuss Buddy!"

She ripped my arms off her. "I am NOT your cuss buddy!"

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	19. Amnesia

A couple weeks later I was walking over to Juuhime's house to give Futa, her, and I-Pin extra cupcakes I bought from the store.

"Haya-chan!" I turned around and saw Haru. "Where are you off to today?"

"Juuhime's house," I said. "You?"

"Really?! I'm heading to Hime-chan's too!" she said. "Want to walk together?"

"Yeah! Sure!" I said.

We walked and chatted most of the way. We were nearly there when I saw Juuhime outside her house. She was yelling something. She saw us and waved. "Hey guys!" she said.

"Yo!" I said.

"Hi!" Haru said. We walked up to her. "Did you hear about the new Namimori Underground Shopping District they're building?"

"Really? That's cool..." she said. She seemed a little worried.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Have y'all seen Reborn anywhere? I can't find him anywhere!" she said.

"Did Reborn-chan go somewhere?" Haru asked.

"Actually... He got hit with Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka... He hasn't come back as of yet, so I'm a little worried..." she said.

My eyes widened. _Oh. My. God... The Future Arc is already starting?! I don't think I'm ready for this..._

"Hagi? He hasn't come home yet?!" Haru asked. "Oh yeah... What's the 'Ten-Year Bazooka' thingy anyway?"

"Ahh... Um... It's like... a... Um..." she stumbled. How could you explain something like that to an oblivious person, anyway?

I decided to put her out of her misery and asked, "He was hit by it for sure, right? But no one showed up..."

She looked relieved. "Yeah... I don't get what happened..."

I put two-n-two together. "If he was shot with it and no one came out... would that mean there was no Reborn from the future?" I looked at Haru to see if she was getting anything I was saying. She looked very confused and somewhat scared. "Well, that doesn't matter... We should look for him, just in case!"

"Yeah!" Juuhime agreed.

"Um... I'll check Nami-Middle!" I said.

"I'll try Yamamoto-san's house!" Haru said.

"I'll go to the park!" Juuhime said. "Meet back here in fifteen minutes, ok?"

"Ok!" We said, we all went our separate ways...

I headed to Nami-Middle knowing I wasn't going to find anything anyway. I took one look at the school, sighed, and headed back. When I got there, no one else was there. I looked around, waiting to see of anybody was there. I looked I'm the direction of Juuhime's house and saw pink smoke coming from the window... "No she did not...!" _Ok... Ok... Stay clam, Haya... Think... Is there any possible explanation for-_

I heard something coming my direction from above... I looked up and saw the Ten-Year Bazooka heading straight for me. I tried to move, but somehow I couldn't... It hit me with a puff of pink smoke and I was transferred ten years into the future...

Traveling to the future was a very weird experience. It felt like my body was being cramped in a tiny space, then I was all ok. And with another puff of pink smoke, I was there. I was in the future...

The smoke cleared and I was kneeling in front of Juuhime. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Why did you come here?!" she asked me.

"I don't know!" I said. "I was just standing there thinking about... That's odd... I don't remember what I was thinking about... Well, anyway the Ten-Year Bazooka flew right at me, but I could move so poof! Now I'm here! That Stupid Cow... He's gonna get an earful of me when these five minutes are up!" I looked at Juuhime. She was sitting in a coffin... "Why are you in a coffin?"

"That's what I'd like to know..." she said. "I can't remember why I'm supposed to be in here, Haya-chan! I don't remember anything about Reborn anymore!" She sounded terrified.

"Wh-what?!" _Let me think... Why is she here... Why is she in a coffin?! Why am I even here? _My eyes widened... "I can't remember either... It's like they were taken away or something!" I looked at the coffin. "Ten years in the future, you're going to be... dead?" I choked on the word... I couldn't even think about the horrible, unfairness about it. _Juuhime would be dead in the future! Is that even possible?! It's not true... It can't be true..._

"Um... Haya-chan? Are you ok?" she asked.

I stood up abruptly. "What the hell is the future me doing?! Letting you die?! That's unforgivable... I will never ever forgive myself for letting you die!" I said. I collapsed on my knees... I felt like crying. "I'm such a failure as a right hand woman... I don't deserve the title..."

She tapped my shoulder and I looked up. "No one said I was dead yet... And besides... I was told how to make it not happen! The older you said to kill this guy and it would be ok!"

I sat up. I wiped my eyes from the tears welling up in them unwillingly. She handed me a picture. It was of a man with red hair, glasses and green eyes... "He looks familiar... Like I know him from somewhere..." I said. I couldn't think of where I'd seen him before. I tried to come up with a name for him. "Shiro...? No... Shugo? No... Ugh! I hate not having those memories!"

She sighed. "Me too..."

"On the bright side, after the five minutes are up, we can take this guy out!" I said.

"Don't jump to conclusions! When we get... back..." Her voice tailed off. "Umm... I've been here longer than five minutes..."

My eyes widened. "Is that possible?! Are you sure?!"

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure it's been longer than five minutes..." she said.

"Now that you mention it... I think I've been here longer too..." We stood up and looked around.

"Right?" she said. "How are we going to get back to the past?!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" I asked. "Gah! If only we could remember! The only possible explanation for this is that something is wrong with the Ten-Year Bazooka... 'Cause we were looking for him after he got hit, right?"

"Yeah... That has to be it!" she agreed. "Uggh! What are we going to do-" Her stomach growled loudly. She sweatdropped and said, "I didn't have lunch..."

I grabbed the bag I had full of cupcakes. "Anybody hungry for cupcakes?" I asked. I got one out for her and she ate it quickly. I didn't have one because I wasn't hungry and I was trying to ration the food in case we were gonna be stuck here for a while. While she ate I got up and looked around. "I wonder where we are... Heck, we might not even be in Japan for all we know!"

"What?! We're overseas?!" she asked.

"Might be..." I corrected her. I saw a small brief case on the ground. "Did older me bring that?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she said.

I walked over to it, sat down and looked at it. "Well, since its mine, technically, I'm allowed to open it!" I said. I opened it. "What's with the mossy box and the letter? People still write letters ten years from our time?!" I opened up the letter. It was in Japanese or English... It was in G-Characters... It was a system of pictures for characters that the real me had invented, but somehow I knew how to read it.

"What's with the pictures?" she asked me.

"They're called G-Characters for short. It's Gokudera Characters... I invented them in 7th grade..." How I knew that, I don't know... I read the letter. "It says: The Guardians are to gather-"

"I thought so..." someone said behind us.

I wrinkled around instantly. "Who the hell are you?!" I asked. It was a person in a cape and goggles. I couldn't see their face... _This person looked familiar... UGGGH! But where?!_

"Nice to meet you..." the person said. He pulled his arm from his cape. It had something on top of it. "but this is farewell."

"Stand back, Juuhime! I'll handle this!" I said. I got out some dynamite and threw it at the enemy. He jumped up and dodged them. "I'm not letting you get away!" I yelled. I threw Rocket Bombs at him.

He touched the thing on his hand and shot down all of my dynamite with it. Some one them ricocheted at us... We fell to the ground. I got back up swiftly and brushed the dirt off of my face. I realized I was trapped in a web of some sort... It was made out of indigo-flames... "What the hell is this?!" I asked.

"You can't fully utilize the ring I see..." he said. "Such a waste..."

"Use the ring?" I asked.

"What's he talking about?" Juuhime asked.

"Don't hate me for this," he pointed the arm-gun-thing at me and said, "Die!"

"Juuhime! Run! This guy's dangerous! You can escape!" I said. The person triggered the spray of bullets.. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. I opened them and Juuhime was in HDWM.

"High density energy that can destroy bullets like they weren't even there," he said. It wasn't a question... "I've been waiting for you to use Hyper Dying Will Mode."

"How does he know about it?!" I asked myself.

"Why are you after us?" she asked the person.

"We're in the midst of an emergency right now. Speed is of the utmost importance," he said. He pointed the arm-gun at her. "I won't be using lead bullets this time. Your flames won't go through them that easily." He triggered it and the bullets went after her. She tried dodging, but the bullets were homing!

"Juuhime!" I yelled. The bullets hit her and she started falling.

"I won't let you have a break. Anybody who dies this easily will only slow us down," he said. "If you want to live, then live!" He shot more bullets at her.

_What is this guy talking about?! 'Slow us down?' Are there more of them hiding in the forest?!_ I thought. The bullets hit her. "Juuhime!"

"You're only this strong after being tutored by Reborn?" he said. "I'm surprised you actually defeated Xanxus like this..."

_How the hell does he know that?! Does he know we're from the past?_

"I suppose this means you're only half as good with Reborn gone..." he said.

"How do you know about Reborn?" she asked. She was in the stance for Zero Point Breakthrough Revised! "Why can you use Dying Will Flames?" She flew behind the person and swung. She punched him in the stomach.

The person's cape came off and she landed on a tree stump on her feet. "Now I see..."

"A girl?!" I asked. I hit myself in the head and said, "Way to point out the obvious..."

"You actually do show some promise, Tsunahime Sawada," she said. "Even with all my power, I wouldn't be able to overcome your own... At least, the way battles used to be fought." She took a chain off of a ring. "You won't be able to survive with only that..." She clicked her ring into something and began shoot at Juuhime again. A giant centipede appeared out of nowhere.

"Why is there a giant centipede?!" I asked. It tried to wrap itself around her, but she stopped it and lit it up with Sky Flames. There was a huge flame around it... "Way to go, Juuhime!" I said.

"Notice that it's having the opposite effect," she pointed out. "You aren't releasing those on your own, are you? It's drawing our your Flames and fueling itself off of them."

"I can't..." she said. She fell to the ground.

"Juuhime?! Are you alright?!" I asked.

The woman jumped from the tree down to her. "It's pathetic you fell for that easy trick, Vongola X."

"Woah woah woah! Wait a minute!" I said. I tried to touch the web around me, but it was really hot. "Ow..."

"Even so, you passed," she said. She took off her goggles and said, "My name is Lal Mirch."

The web around me disappeared. I ran over to Juuhime. "Are you ok?!" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine..." she said.

Lal put her cape back on and said, "We went at it a little too hard... It's only a matter of time before they find us."

"'They'? Who are 'they'?" I asked.

"No questions! I'll explain everything later," she said. "We need to get moving." She threw is chains and said, "Put these on your Vongola Rings quickly. They are called Mammon Chains and seal the power of your rings."

I obeyed and didn't ask a question, despite my confusion. Lal Mirch didn't seem like the type person you mess with... I warped the chain around my Storm Ring.

"We need to leave quickly," she said.

"Um... I'm still a little confused about this stuff... I mean, we've just come from the last and all-"

Lal Mirch pointed the arm-gun at Juuhime. I shielded her with myself. "What the hell, man?!"

"It would best to die of you can't keep up with me," she said. She put her arm down and said, "I have no time to waste. You can figure everything out once we get there..."

"Go where?" she asked.

"Your secret base," she replied curtly.

"Secret base?" we said together.

"Is that where Reborn is?!" Juuhime asked.

"Like I know..." she said.

"She's starting to piss me off a little..." I said. "Well, whatever." I helped Juuhime up.

"Well if we can't find our-time Reborn, the one from this time might be-"

"All of the Arcobaleno are dead," she said.

"Wh-what...?" we asked.

"That includes Reborn, the strongest Arcobaleno," Lal said curtly.

My eyes widened... "Reborn... But he's, like, the strongest guy in the world!"

"This can't be... Reborn isn't dead... He can't be..." Juuhime said. Her voice was shaky.

"No isn't the time to grieve," Lal said. "We need to get going, now. Keep up with me!" She started running. I grabbed the brief case and Juuhime's hand. We ran behind Lal.

It was eerily quiet while we ran through the forest... It set my teeth in edge. We stopped running when we got to a small stream. Juuhime caught her breath while Lal got a sip of water. Lal stood up and took one of the chains off of one of her rings. She put it in her cape. She revealed a box from it. Something came out of the box and it floated into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing?! I thought you said you didn't want people to find us!" I said.

"Stop yelling and they will..." she said. "We'll camp here for tonight."

"CAMPING?!" I asked. "How much further is the secret base?!"

"We're camping here and that final. You're welcome to try and find it yourself, but don't blame me if you end up dead," she said.

"This seems like a wonderful place to camp!" I said.

"I've only prepared enough food for myself. You two will need to find some-"

"I have cupcakes!" I said.

"Yay! Cupcakes!" Juuhime said.

Lal stomped on the ground so hard, it made everything shake. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN IM TALKING!" she yelled. We shut up immediately. "I guess you won't need to find food... Go find some sticks for firewood, I guess."

We nodded and set off into the woods to look for came back with a good armload of sticks for firewood. "Umm.. We got some sticks for you," I said.

Lal took them and started making the fire. She had it lit in no time. We all sat around the fire. I got out the cupcakes and gave one to Juuhime and one for myself. There were three more left in the box. Lal Mirch started rotating a fish. "I've only seen you in pictures..." she said to Juuhime. "I knew who you were because of the existence of the Ten-Year Bazooka and your resemblance to those pictures. Since we have a little time, l'll tell you more of what's going on."

"Really?!" Juuhime said. "Thank you!"

Lal Mirch cleared her throat and turned her fish over for it to cook on the other side. She began, "I belong to the outside advisor's organization of the Vongola."

"The outside advisor? That's my dad, right?" she asked.

"Yes," she said. She looked a little irritated after the interruption, but continued. "We had an emergency and were told to check the status of the Vongola X's Family."

"What kind of emergency?" I asked.

"Vongola HQ was destroyed..." she said grimly. "As of now, there are no survivors. Vongola IX is even missing. A CEDEF rescue team was sent immediately after, but none returned."

"But... I thought the Vongola was the strongest Family in the mafia! How could we be defeated?!" I asked.

"That was only true ten years ago. A Family now is strong enough to take us down," she said. "The Millefiore Family. Their boss' name is Byakuran."

I know I've heard that name before... I told Juuhime.

Yeah, I think I've heard it too... Juuhime said telepathically.

"Battles here are determined by rings and boxes," Lal explained. "You've seen their power. The rings used to be symbol for the mafia Families. However, the rings, protected by the Omerta code of silence, have power beyond human knowledge." She held up her hand. Four of her fingers had different rings on them, all covered with the Mammon Chains. "The Millefiore used the rings and boxes to overwhelm the Vongola and-" She looked up suddenly. She threw on her cape and put the fire out with water. "The enemy is near!" My eyes widened... This whole box-and-ring thing was kinda complicated, but it made sense. If the enemy was here, we wouldn't stand a chance in hell with all this new technology. "We need to hide. Assume you'll die if they find us!"

We ran behind a very big rock. My hands were shaking. _Clam down, Haya... It's all good... Lal is really strong. She'll help us if they find us!_

"Who is the enemy anyway?" Juuhime whispered. Lal started at her and told her to SHHH! There were heavy, metal footsteps heading our way. Lal Mirch gestured us to move over. She put on her googles and look put from behind the rock.

"It's a scout... We better stay here and not risk doing anything foolish since you two are here..." she said. I would have been offended if our lives weren't on the line... She turned her head back around.

Juuhime stuck her head out next. "What?! Gola Moska?! What's the Varia doing here?" she whispered.

"It's a Strau Moska, the third-gen Gola Moska. Be quiet," Lal demanded.

"It's looking this way!" she said.

"Don't worry. It only picks up the power from within the rings. That's why you wear Mammon chains. They block the rings from being detected," Lal explained.

The footsteps loved closer to us... "It's coming this way!" I whispered hoarsely to Lal.

"How did it notice us?!" she asked. "Do you have any other rings beside the Vongola Rings?!"

"I don't!" I said. I looked to Juuhime. Her eyes were wide with fear and revelation...

"I have the one Lancia-san gave me..." she admitted. "I'm sorry! I didn't think it had anything to do with the boxes and rings!"

"But the three of us should be able to handle-"

"We will not be able to defeat it!" Lal said. "It's too strong. We'll be wiped out!" She got up on top of the boulder we were hiding from and raiser her arm-gun. "I'll buy you some time! Go! Run!"

"But-"

Something happened to the Strau Moska... It stopped moving. "Attacco di Squalo..." someone said. "This should buy you a minute or two."

Juuhime and I looked out from behind the rock. A sword reflected light into my eyes from the moonlight. "Yamamoto!" Juuhime said happily. It was really him! Well, the ten-years older version of him to be exact... We went out from bound the rock.

"Yamamoto? Is that really you?!" I asked.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" he asked. "I came to meet the outside advisor's messenger, but you guys are here. Ahh your faces bring back memories... You can stop the illusions, or did you both shrink?"

I facepalmed... "OMIGOD... Ten years hasn't changed his thick skull..." I said.

"Umm... We came through the Ten-Year Bazooka, Yamamoto," Juuhime explained.

"Oh! I see! You had me worried there for a second!" he said. "You guys don't look hurt. Well, we should all get going. It would do us no good to fight this thing!"

We started walking again. Juuhime and I explained everything to Future-Yamamoto. "Ten years ago would be the Battle for the Rings. That brings me back... A lot's happened since then." he said. He patted Juuhime's head. "You've done some pretty awesome stuff, Hime!" He looked back at me and smiled. "You too, Haya."

"You still call me that...?" I asked.

"Well yeah, considering- Oh! We're here!" he said.

"You know we're in a clearing right?" Juuhime asked. "There's nothing here..."

"Hold on..." he said.

I looked at Juuhime, and she at me. I raised my eyebrow in skepticism. But when I looked back, there was a giant stair case leading into the ground.

"WOAH!" I said.

"I didn't know the secret base was underground!" Juuhime said in awe.

"Amazing, huh?" he said while smirking at us. "Go in, guys." Lal entered first, then Juuhime, and then me. Yamamoto followed me inside after closing the hatch. "There are six other entrances like this one." We got to the bottom and he put his hand on a scanner thing. A door opened up into an elevator. We all walked inside. He pressed a button and we began our decent. "This place is under construction as a vital Vongola Base. It's a bout 60% completed as of now." The door opened to a huge room. We followed Yamamoto I to the room.

"WOAH!" I said again. "This place is freaking huge!"

"The Vongola could actually build something like this?!" Juuhime said. "That's amazing!"

Yamamoto laughed at us. "You made this, Hime!"

"WHAAAAAATT?"

"Yeah, the bigger-you," he said.

"What's that machine?" Lal asked. There was weird looking purple, holographic beams in a door way.

"The mechanic, Giannini made it," he explained. "It's some sort of barrier that obstructs stuff..."

"Way to be vague..." I said.

Yamamoto walked through them. "Come on, they don't hurt you."

"Ok..." Juuhime and I said. We all walked through the door.

When Lal walked through, she collapsed for some reason... "Hey! Are you ok?!" I asked.

"Shoot..." Yamamoto said. "Sorry, I didn't realize... No need to worry... Her body's just in shock from the sudden change in environment." He picked up the unconscious Lal Mirch and carried her the rest of the way. "She'll wake up soon." We continued walking. We came to another door. "Ok, we're here." He pushed open the door and we walked in.

"You're late..." a familiar voice said. I looked around the room and Reborn was sitting in a chair. "Ciaosuu!"

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	20. The Sun Isn't Going to Shine on Me

"You're late..." a familiar voice said. I looked around the room and Reborn was sitting in a chair. "Ciaosuu!"

"Re-Reborn!" Juuhime said. "You're alive!"

"I'm over here!" he said. The real Reborn was in some sort of astronaut costume. He jumped up and kicked her in the head...

"Yeah... He's alive alright..." she said.

"What's with the get-up?" I asked.

"I can't help it. I'll be sick if I don't wear this," he explained. "That barrier was also made for me."

"What do you mean?" Juuhime asked.

"This world is hard on me-"

"You're not making any sense... Oh yeah! We can't return to the last for some reason! Do you know why?" she asked.

"Oh, I know that. That's not the only fishy stuff going on..." he said. "There's a time discrepancy."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that..." he said. "You were shot with the Ten-Year Bazooka, but this is only nine years and ten months into the future."

"Only two months off...? Weird," I said.

"I have no idea what caused it either," he said.

We were silent for a long moment. "Are we even in Japan?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Namimori, yes," Yamamoto said.

"Namimori?! How could we not have noticed?!" Juuhime said.

"Well, I feel stupid..." I said.

"Since we are in Namimori, the situation here has become your problem, Tsuna," he said.

"Right now, all of the critical Vongola bases are being attacked simultaneously," Yamamoto said seriously. "The members of the Vongola are all being hunted."

"H-hunted?!" I gulped.

"Didn't you see the coffin with the Vongola symbol on it?" Reborn asked. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fists...

"You mean the one I was in-"

"What the hell were you doing, Yamamoto?!" I yelled. "How could you let Hime be killed?!" That was the first time I called her by her name...

"Haya-chan..."

"I'm sorry-" Yamamoto said.

"Sorry does bring the Future-Hime back!" I yelled. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Stop it, Hayaka," Reborn said. "The same would apply to the Future-You."

"I never said it didn't!" I said. "I absolutely hate myself for letting this happen... I'm never ever going to be able to live with myself!" They all went silent. "How could I let my best friend... die?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Yamamoto's. I brushed it off. I didn't need anybody's pity. I'm a failure and I needed to accept it. I looked up at Juuhime. She was looking at me with concerned eyes. I looked away and wiped a tear welling up in my eye.

"The Millefiore posses terrifying power. They're also a cold and cruel bunch," Reborn said.

"When Vongola HQ fell, they called Hime in to set up negotiations," Yamamoto said. "They're weren't any negotiations. They just took your life... Their goal is to wipe out every single one of us without mercy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing... _Why would future-me let her go to something like this?! It had WARNING! written all over it! This can't be true... Someone's lying, I just know it..._

"Are you saying that even though we came from the past, we're in danger?!" Juuhime asked.

"That's not all..." Reborn said. "Anybody who has a relation to you is in danger too... Yamamoto, even though you're split up, our Family's Guardians aren't dead yet, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's still hope! You two must assemble the scattered Guardians!" Reborn said. "-tomorrow... It's getting late. You two have had a long day. You should get some rest."

"But wait!" Juuhime said. "You said people close to us are being targeted... Does that include Mom?!" Reborn just stood there... He didn't say a word. The silence was chilling. "Reborn! What happened to my mom?"

"She was on a trip with Iemistu to Italy..." Reborn said.

"But Vongola HQ was destr-" she stopped in mid-sentence...

"Her current whereabouts are unknown as of now..." Reborn said.

Juuhime looked horrified. I hugged her and said, "Nana is just fine. Iemitsu would lay down his life to save her. I'm sure they're both absolutely fine and laying low so they aren't found." I hoped that would make her feel better.

"I-Pin and Lambo are currently getting Haru and Kyoko to safety. As for Bianchi and Futa, they are gathering information," Yamamoto said.

"Sis is ok?!" I said. "What a relief..."

"Most of our old friends and acquaintances have been wiped out the past two days..." Yamamoto said.

"Including Yamamoto's father," Reborn added.

My eyes widened... "Yamamoto...?" I said quietly. He looked away, but I could see the grief in his eyes... I made my heart ache. _How could such a mess like this happen...?_

"Maybe it's time you all went to sleep..." Reborn suggested.

Yamamoto showed us to our room. It had bunk beds. Juuhime automatically went for the bottom. We took off our shoes. Oh, how I longed for sweatpants, a t-shit, and a sweatshirt for pajamas! But no... I was stuck in jeans and a tank top to sleep in! (My hoodie was really dirty.)

I climbed the ladder leading up to the top bunk and I laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I grabbed the pillow under my head, hugged it and crawled under the covers. I had a sleepless night. I kept tossing and turning. I was brooding over the fact that I was a horrible friend and right hand woman to my best friend... I wondered if I should even call myself that. I didn't deserve the title anymore...

I really longed for my memories of the Future Arc... If only I knew what would happen, I could find some bright side to this horrible future. The sun was not shining over our heads at all... In fact, it was completely hidden with all the black clouds. The rain was just about to start and there wasn't going to be a pretty rainbow at the end... I heard Juuhime cry periodically throughout the night. This made me feel even worse... I finally fell asleep.

Juuhime and I woke up around the same time. I was going down the ladder when she said, "Haya-chan... Did you sleep well?"

"No... I couldn't go to sleep soon enough," I said.

"Me neither..." she said. I looked at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She cried all night... I put on my shoes and she got out of bed. While I put them on she hugged me tightly. "I don't care whatever happens in this place, just promise me you won't leave me, okay? I don't want you to die..."

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily," I said. I gave her a weak smile. She smiled back.

"Good!" She put on her shoes too. We walked out of the room and tried to find the place we were in the night before. I retraced my steps and we eventually found it.

I reached for the door handle, but I heard voices talking. "You're going to try and avenge Colonnello?" Reborn asked.

No one replied. Lal Mirch opened the door before I got a chance to. She walked right passed us without saying a word. "Well good morning to you too..." I said quietly.

"Just come in..." Reborn said. We walked in. Yamamoto was there with Reborn. "Did you girls sleep well? We're starting the mission to reassemble the Guardians today." He paused for a moment. "I've been talking with Yamamoto, we've agreed that the first Guardian we need to go after is one with adaptable fighting potential. In other word, someone strong."

"Well, if you want someone strong just, look for a demonic presence in Nami-Middle, a little bird singing their anthem, and you've found him," I said. "Hibari's our best bet."

"It would be pretty mind-easing to have him around..." Juuhime said. "Wait... Do we even know if he still hangs out in Nami-Middle...? I doubt it. He's like, what? 20-something now. I wonder where he'd be..."

"We do have a lead on Hibari," Yamamoto said. He slid a picture over to us on the table.

"Hibird!" I said.

"This is the only lead?!" Juuhime asked.

Reborn chuckled. "If you know Hibari, he would stay very close to Namimori, am I right?"

"Oh... Yeah..." she said.

"I can't go with you, but be sure to bring him back," Reborn said. "Yamamoto's going with you instead."

"Relax, girls!" he said while smiling. "You two have incredible power that our time lost: The Vongola Rings. Now, let's get going, shall we?"

We followed him throughout the base. We took an elevator up and reach another staircase that led up. We walked outside. The sun was shining in actuality, but not in my reality. We weren't in the place we came in from... Yamamoto read the confusion on my face.

"Its the 5th entrance, the factory district," he explained. "It's been abandoned."

"Ahh..." was all I said.

"Let's head to Nami-Middle for now," he said. He led the way and we followed him.

I couldn't help but think of his words to us... _'You two have incredible power that our time lost. The Vongola Rings.'_ "Hey, Yamamoto... What did you mean by what you said earlier?" I asked.

"The thing about the Vongola Rings?" he asked. I nodded. "We smashed our Vongola Ring a while back..."

"You what?!" I asked. "After all the trouble we did to get them?! I almost got raped because of my ring! Extreme-san's arm was broken or something like that, Chrome was possessed and had her organs disappear- again!, you had your eye injured, and Lambo was hospitalized for a week! Who was stupid enough to think of the idea to smash them?!"

"Boss," he said simply.

"Oh..." I said.

"Why would I do something like that?" she asked. Even she agreed it was stupid.

Yamamoto laughed. "Even you don't know..." he said. "You began talking about destroying them when the mafia began fighting over them-"

There was an explosion in front of us... Yamamoto drew his sword swiftly. I looked closely and saw Adult Stupid Cow and I-Pin!

"It's them!" Juuhime said.

"They've got some people with them..." Yamamoto said.

Something red came at them from above... "In the sky!" I said. I looked up and saw them... Two guys, one with pale skin and pink hair that was odd looking and the other was black with blonde hair... "They both need to get a refund with their hair stylists..." The blonde guy held a scythe with a blade of red flames. They were both flying on red flames, too.

"That's the Millefiore Black Spell uniforms!" Yamamoto said. "Lets go! Take off the Mammon chains!"

We obeyed quickly and Yamamoto ran to help. We ran after him. Lambo saw us and smiled. "Vongola! Hayaka!" he said.

"I knew Hime-chan would come to save us!" Haru said... May I just say that Haru should never cut her hair that short... It was chin length and it did not go well with her bone structure at all! She walked over to us and cocker her head to the side. "Hagi? Did I grow taller?"

_Yep... It's Haru alright, just as plain and oblivious as usual!_ I thought.

"Damn! How dare you damage this suit that matches my bro's!" Pink-hair said.

"I hate to break it to you so late, but I think one of you is adopted..." I said sarcastically. Juuhime giggled.

He shot red flames at Yamamoto, but he opened a box and a water barrier caught them. "You guys should remember this: Rings hold the power to open boxes.

"So that's why this moldy, old box has a hole in it!" I said. I took out the box I found in the brief case.

"Where did you get that?!" Yamamoto asked.

"I found it in my older self's suitcase," I said.

"That's right... I heard you found a crazy one..." he said.

"How do I open it like you did with that water thing?" I asked.

"Resolve," he said simply. "It's what creates a Dying Will Flame!" His ring lit up in blue flames and he opened a new box. A bird flew out of it...

"What's this thing?!" Pink-hair asked. The bird started attacking his flames. "It's eating my flames!"

"So he really is the Vongola's Rain Guardian..." blondie said.

"Damn straight," I said.

I-Pin gasped. "Kyoko-san's gone! The explosion must've..." Her voice trailed off...

"We can't be sure..." Yamamoto said. "Go find her, Hime!"

"Ok..." she said. She ran away.

"I'll deal with the rest of them... You can get him," blondie said. He shot more red flames. One of them hit Juuhime!

"Juuhime!" I couldn't see her. Hopefully she escaped a direct hit...

"I'm you opponent," Pink hair said to Yamamoto. Blondie flew off in another direction. Pink hair looked a little preoccupied... He was trying to take down the bird... It was really working out...

I jammed the finger with my Storm Ring into the hole over and over again... "WHY ISN'T THIS DAMN THING WORKING?!"

"Picture a flame, Haya," Yamamoto said. I pictured Juuhime's HDWM flame because it was the first thing that came to mind. "Turn that image of a flame into resolve."

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"You'll be able to do it. I believe in you. Leave this one to me, though," he said. The bird flew back into his box. "I'm worried about Hime, so step back."

He was the master here... I stepped back and let him handle it. Even if I was a genius, this whole 'turn your resolve into flames' thing was sounding like some cliche thing used in a soap opera. _Resolve... What does that even mean? The dictionary says it means to decide firmly on a course of action... Decide firmly on a course of action... All I want to do is to keep Juuhime and my friends from dying. I don't want anybody to die because of me, so I'll protect them with all my strength! _I close my eyes and pictured a flame and repeated 'I'll protect my friends with my life' over and over in my head.

"I'll finish him off with this-" A puff of pink smoke appeared and the Yamamoto from our time replaced the Future-Yamamoto.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled. _Come on! Resolve! Resolve! Resolve! I just wanna protect Juuhime for God's sake! I_ looked at my ring. It still didn't have a red flame on it. "GET THE HELL BACK, BASEBALL IDIOT!" I yelled. I got out some dynamite and stepped in front of him. Everybody was replaced with their younger selves... "I'm screwed..."

"Oh! Haya!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Haya-chan! We were looking for you!" Haru said.

"Huh? The guy with the sword looks different..." Pink hair said. He shrugged. "Whatever... I'll finish this before Bro gets back!"

"Listen, guys..." I said. "You gotta run away! It's extremely dangerous here!"

"Hagi?" Haru asked.

"DON'T 'HAGI' ME! Please! Just run! I'll handle this guy!" I yelled.

"Where are we?" Yamamoto asked.

I screamed as loud as I could to get everybody to shut the fuck up. They all were silent. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN FAR, FAR AWAY!" I yelled.

"You guys aren't getting away so easily!" Pink hair said. He shot red flames at us.

"SHIT-" I grabbed I-Pin and shielded her right as his attack hit us...

I was sent flying into a building wall. I yelled in pain... At least I-Pin was ok... I looked around and saw that Yamamoto had shielded Lambo and Haru... They looked a little worse for the wear... I set I-Pin down carefully. I stood up and brushed the dirt off myself. _Resolve... Now would be a God damn good time to kick in! I need to protect my friends with my life! No one's dying on my watch! _I pictured the flame in my hand.

"Yeah! I got the sword guy!" Pink hair said.

"Why you little..." That's it! I got out the box. _WORK DAMNIT WORK! _I looked at my hand... My ring had a red Dying Will Flame!

"Huh? That's a Storm Flame just like mine..." he said.

I jammed my ring into that box. It opened with a swirl of red light. The light gather all around my left arm. "What the hell...?" An extremely heavy, skull themed weapon appeared on it. My arm dropped to the grounds from the heaviness of it. "Goddammit!" I strained to keep it up. I hand to use my other hand to help it from dropping...

"What?! You had a box?!" Pink hair asked. "I better destroy you before you hit me with some weird attack!" He began chasing after me.

The weight of the skull thingy kept me from running as fast as I normally would. My only shot of winning was to use this... "But how the fuck do I use it?!" I tired pressing something, but something came up in Italian... "Damn it all! I can't read Italian!" I said. "Might as well try this..." I got out a dynamite and fed it into the skull's mouth. It fit perfectly... "Ok, that's how it works!" I aimed it at Pink hair. A giant burst of red came out of the gun, hitting him directly.

"That didn't even hurt at all..." Pink hair said once it ended.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! WHY CAN'T SOMETHING IN MY LIFE GO THE WAY I PLAN?!" I yelled. He fell to the ground... "It worked!"

"My flames went out?!" he said.

"Nevermind..." I started running away again... I realized that the attack wasn't focused enough... I closed the mouth a little bit more and fed it another dynamite and aimed it at him. "Let's try that!" The red light was more concentrated and it hit him directly. This time he was wiped out. "HELL YEAH I DID IT! I kissed the top of the skull. "I'm going to call you, Flame Arrow!" I don't know why, it just seemed like the perfect name. I got out the box and the Flame Arrow went back in. I stuck the box back in my pocket and ran over to my friends.

"Are y'all-" just as I was about to ask them if they were ok, blondie flew out of a nearby building. His feat had ice on them. "Looks like Juuhime did her part splendidly as usual~" I shook my head and headed back over to them. "Are y'all ok?!" I asked.

"H-Haya?" Yamamoto asked. I hugged him.

"I'm really glad I get to see you, but I can't explain everything yet... Please, just no questions until we get back, ok?" I asked.

"I don't really get it, but ok!" he said. He hugged me back. I let go and looked at him. He was wearing his Vongola Ring around his neck...

"Hey..." I said. I got out two pieces of folded paper from my pocket. It was the letter Future-Me wrote. I had a feeling it needed to be read right then, so I read it to myself...

Kyoko came into view. She was helping Juuhime walked. I shoved the paper back into my pocket and ran over to help. "What happened?!" I asked.

"Haya-chan... I'm glad... you're ok..." she said. She looked pretty badly injured...

I cursed to myself and helped Kyoko. "Guys! Follow me! I know where it's safe!" They all stood up and Kyoko and I led Juuhime into the Vongola secret base. We walked own the stairs and I put my hand on the scanner. The door opened and we piled into the elevator. We went down and the door opened. I pointed them towards the door where Reborn was. I told Kyoko to go with them. I helped Juuhime walk into one of the medical rooms. I laid her down on the bed. I ran into the room to get Reborn or somebody. "Juuhime's badly injured!" I said. Luckily Lal was in the room, too.

"What?!" Lal asked.

"I put her into one of the medical rooms, but I don't know anything about first aid!" I said.

"I'll help," she said. I showed her into the room quickly and she treated Juuhime. "There, that should do it."

"Thanks, Lal," I said. She walked to the door, but I stayed where I was.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"No, I'll stay here for a little bit..." I said. She left. I pulled up a chair next to her bed. I wiped a tear trying to form in my eye... "Dammit! Why am I such a crybaby?!" I asked myself... "This is all my fault she got hurt... Why doesn't the sun ever shine in my favor?!" I sat there for a long time, beating myself up mentally.

Juuhime sat up abruptly and yelled, "Watch out!"

"Woah! Calm down. We're in the base. It's safe, now!" I said. "You're hurt pretty bad, so lay down."

She laid down. "The base, huh?" she said. "Wait! What happened to everybody?!"

"They're all fine. Completely unharmed," I said stiffly.

"Why... Why did Kyoko change places with her past self?" she asked.

"It's not just Kyoko... Haru, I-Pin, Lambo, and Yamamoto did, too," I said.

"They can't be here... If they're here, they'll be targeted!" she said. She was freaking out.

"It's going to be ok..." I lied through my teeth. Everything was definitely not ok...

Haru came in crying... "I don't want this... I don't want the world to be destroyed in the future!" she cried.

"Haru-chan..." Kyoko said.p from behind her.

Haru rushed over to us. "I don't wanna be here! I wanna go back to peaceful Namimori!"

Reborn and Yamamoto walked in, too. "Haru, Kyoko. Drink this. It's a special herbal tea that will help you calm down," Reborn said.

"Thank you, Reborn-kun," Kyoko said while taking the tea.

"It smells good," Haru said. They both drank.

"And this is what I asked you about earlier. Will you read it-"

"Reborn!" Juuhime said. She was standing up.

"You can stand, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn-" she said.

"I know..." Reborn said. "Kyoko, Haru. Do you mind if I talk to Tsuna, Hayaka and Yamamoto in private?"

They shook their heads. "Not at all, Reborn-kun," Kyoko said. They left the room, still sipping the special tea.

"I only told them that we are in a bad situation," Reborn said. "I didn't say anything about the mafia or the Vongola."

"We have to send them back!" Juuhime said. "I don't want anybody else to get hurt!"

"I think we found a clue to getting back..." I said. I took out the letter Older-Me wrote. It was in this letter.

"The one you wrote with G-Characters?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It says, The Guardians must assemble, use the Vongola Rings to repel Byakuran, and eliminate the man with the glasses shown in the photo. Then, everything will return to how it was." Everyone was silent. The silence made the hairs my arms stand on end... I didn't like silence. It made me nervous. "I didn't really get it when I first read it, but now I think I do. This letter has something in it that shouldn't exist right now, the Vongola Rings. And it doesn't say to take the guy with glasses out from the past, either." I said.

"It means the letter was addresses to you guys who came from the past!" Reborn said. "And if you d what it says, you should be able to get back. Fortunately, we know who this guy is now."

"Really?! Who?" I asked.

"His name is Shoichi Irie and he's a captain of the Millefiore Family," Reborn said. "I suppose this guy holds the let to changing the past."

"Can we really trust that letter?" she asked.

I took that as a personal insult... "Look, if you don't trust me please just say it..."

"Haya-chan-"

"I wouldn't ever, and I mean ever, do something to mislead you in anyway... But apparently that doesn't matter because my best friend doesn't trust me anymore..." I said.

"Haya, Hime..." Yamamoto said. "Don't fight..."

"Whatever..." I walked out of the room.

"Haya-chan! That's not what I meant!" she said.

I stopped at the door and looked back at her, "You asked if you could trust a letter written by me, in a language that only I know, your right hand woman and best friend... You asked if you could trust me," I said acidly. "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought..."

"You know that's not what I meant, Haya-chan!" she said. "I'm just a little freaked out right now and everything's getting confusing! You know I trust you with my life!"

"Then why did you ask that?" I snapped. "Why you would you ask such a horrible question of whether I'm to be trusted or not?!" She didn't respond. "Huh? Is that all you have to say?!"

"Haya-chan..."

"I'm done with your bullshit... Trust me or don't. I don't even care anymore..." I said. I ran out the door and I went into our room. I climbed on the top bunk and buried my face in my pillow. I started crying. I wished I was never ever even brought to this stupid world! I wished I was still alive with Natalie! If Autumn didn't trust me, I lost my best friend...

It was pouring down rain, now. It looked like the sun would never come out again and this rain would never stop...

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	21. The Truth Revealed

I heard a knock on the door. "It's me..." Juuhime said. I didn't answer. "I'm coming in..." She opened the door.

"Why even bother coming?" I asked.

"I bothered coming because you're my best friend and I don't get why you're so offended..." she said. She climbed up the ladder and sat on my bed. "Care to share?"

"You asked if you could trust the letter I wrote... We've been friends since kindergarten, do you actually think I would try and get you hurt?" I asked.

"Hayaka Gokudera, I want you to look at my in the eyes when I say this," she said seriously. I looked up. "I only said that because I don't know if you, Monica, wrote that letter. That's the only reason. Period. I never said it about you, I said it about the other you. I would trust you with my life. I know that doesn't excuse what I said, but-"

I hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok..." she said. We embraced for a while until I let go. "Hey, remember when we first came to KHR? I told you I'd tell you everything, right?"

"Yeah, but you never got around to it..." I said.

"I'll tell you now," she said. She cleared her throat. "When we died, a voice came to me and said I could have or do anything I want because I died on my birthday. I asked if I could go into the world of KHR as Tsuna. The voice said as you wish. It was about to send me there when I looked over at you. You looked really confused and scared. I asked it if you could come with me. We were sent into this world... I don't know who that voice was, but it's the thing that put us here. I have to admit, I was kinda scared when I saw you go away. It was really lonely without you."

"I was only gone for a couple days..." I said.

"No, you were gone for five years..." she said.

"What...?!" I asked. "Five years?! I was on the plane and then I got off in Japan! It was only a couple days!"

We were silent for a while... "I think I was sent into the past because there was something I needed to do. I did a lot of research with the Dying Will Bullet, and I found a way to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode while shot with a regular bullet. You know, to avoid something BAD happening..."

"Really?!" I wouldn't doubt it for a sec. She was the top student in our eight grade class. I find that ironic because she's Dame-Hime here. "I wonder why I only went back a couple days before I met you..."

"Yeah, me too..." she said. "I thought for a long time you didn't actually come... But when I heard your voice, I was so happy! And then you said you were Gokudera, I couldn't picture it any other way! You both have really similar personalities."

I laughed. "You just noticed?" I said sarcastically.

"Monica, I'm so glad you came with me!" she said.

"I'm glad you asked if I could come with you! If I found out you got to live here, Autumn... I swear, I would haunt you for the rest of your life!" I said.

We laughed for a long time. "Why don't we go back? I bet they're worried about us..."

"'Kay!" I said. I went down the ladder first, and she followed me. I opened the door and saw Yamamoto staring blankly at us. _Oh shit... What did he hear?!_

"Oh, hey Yamamoto. We're all good now so we're going back into that room..." Juuhime said.

"Yeah... Ok..." he said.

We walked back into the room. Yamamoto followed us slowly. "Is everything ok, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah! It's all good!" she said.

"Good. Now where were we?" he said. "Shoichi Irie hold the answers to returning us to the past."

"So... Basically, we beat the shit outta Byakuran, Shoichi, and the Millefiore with the Guardians that we assemble?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Reborn said.

"Sounds simple enough, but I know it isn't going to be!" I said with a smile. "But how are we going to be able to fight them without any fucking clue how to use all the boxes and rings and resolve... stuff?"

"I think I have an idea..." Reborn said with a smirk. "Follow me." We all followed him out of the room and he led us down the hallway outside a room. "Ask Lal, she might help you."

"If you say so..." I said.

Reborn left and we waited for Lal to come out of her room.

The door finally opened and she walked out. "Will you teach us how to fight in this time?" we asked.

She stared at us for a couple seconds. "What are you doing?"

"Please! We need to get stronger if we stand a slight chance in defeating Byakuran and Shoichi Irie!" Juuhime pleaded.

"Did Reborn send you?"

"That's correct!" Reborn said. He kicked her in the face again.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?! It hurts!" she said.

"Shut up, Tsuna," he said. "If we bring the Guardians together, we need to up their power. No one else can teach them how to use the rings and boxes, but you."

"I refuse. Ask Yamamoto," she said.

"Heh heh... About that..." I said. "He kinda got Ten-Year Bazooka-ed along with some of our other friends, so they're stuck here like us." I pointed to Yamamoto. "He's his adorable, baseball-brained self again."

"Haha! Hi there!" he said.

"I don't have time to play with you kids. I'm leaving," she said. She walked away with a swish of her cape.

"Wait! We really need to know how to fight in this time!" Juuhime said.

I said, "Just stop... I don't think she cares about us. I doubt she's even fit to teach anybody-"

"That's what she specializes in, Hayaka," Reborn interrupted. "She was a special instruct for Comsubin in Italy. Even I respect her as a teacher. After all, she was the one that taught Colonnello before he became an Arcobaleno."

_Wait... SHE DID WHAT NOW?! _"Colonnello was taught by her?!" I asked.

"Well, details don't matter right now... We have to get her to tech us! She's the only one!" Juuhime said.

I heard a scream coming from the kitchen... "Oh God.. What now?!" I asked. We all ran towards the sound of screaming Haru and Kyoko.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"There's something under the sink!" Haru said.

"The boy checks it out..." I pushed Yamamoto forward.

"Oi! Ha-Haya!" he said.

"It's better for you to die for a girl," Juuhime said.

"Thanks... That makes me feel so much better..." he said sarcastically.

He looked under the sink and there was this giant balloon thing... "What the hell is that...?" I asked.

A very fat man emerged from the sink... "Ah! I made it through!" he said. He was sitting on Yamamoto's face... Poor guy. "My name is Giannini, the Vongola's head weapons tuner and inventor."

"How long are you going to sit on me?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Oops!" he said. "Pardon me!" He got up off of his face. Giannini was a very short, fat person... I'm surprised Yamamoto didn't suffocate... "It's been a long time, everyone. I'm glad to share that I've become a lot better since we last met. I'm actually a first-class mech-artist!" he said proudly.

"What are you doing under the sink, then?" I asked. _BURRN._

He laughed awkwardly. "I installed the plumbing on this floor a week ago, but I ended up with a lot of spare parts so I was trying to figure out where they go..." he said.

We were all in stunned silence. So much for getting better...

"Hey..." Yamamoto said. "What's that smell?"

"Oh no!" Kyoko said.

"Hagi! The curry! It's burned!" Haru said.

"I'm sorry... I forgot to turn off the heat!" Kyoko said. She grabbed two rags, picked up the pit, and put it in the sink. "I totally spaced out..."

"It's ok, Kyoko-chan' it happens to me all the time!" Juuhime said.

I laughed at her. "Ain't that the truth!" She elbowed me in the stomach. "Ow..."

Juuhime turned on the faucet to cool off the hot pot, but the faucet broke... "Ahh! That's my fault!" Giannini said.

Water sprayed all over us... "Wow... Now my only shirt is all wet..." I said. "That's a lot... First the baby thing, now this!" (Don't worry... You get it in a later chapter! ;D) Thank God my tank was black... It would have been very **_very_** bad if it wasn't...

"LISTEN UP!" Lal yelled. She slammed her fist in the wall. We all whirled around to listen to the scary teacher that is Lal Mirch. "I will teach you the absolute basics about fight and what you'll need to know. The squad sent to Japan is one of the best, even by Millefiore standards." She walked towards us. "If the guys you facedown Black Spell, hit us with all they had, you'd have no chance. Let's get a move on."

"Wait... I'm confused..." Juuhime said. "What is the Black Spell thing again?"

"The Millefiore Family consists of two families that joined together. The White Spell wears a white uniform and the Black Spell wears the black ones. Both exceed in different areas of combat," she explained. "But don't worry... The second you can't keep up with me, I'll drop you on the spot."

"Harsh..." Juuhime said. She looked pretty worried. I would be too, if I had her grades, but that doesn't matter. If she didn't get it, I'd help her as much as I could!

"Let's begin our first lesson. I don't care which one of you does it, but one of you needs to open this box because I have never been able to open it before," she said. She held up a green and silver box. "Show me your resolve!"

We all stared at Lal for a long time in silence. "But what does that have to do with our training?" Juuhime asked.

"Stop nitpicking. Are you going to do it or not?" she asked.

"N-no! I'll do it!" she said.

"If she's in, so am I!" I said.

"Sounds fun!" Yamamoto said.

Lal turned to Reborn. "Is there a room in here we can totally wreck?" she asked.

"Beats me..." he said.

Giannini spoke up, "If that's what you need, there's a training room on the lower level."

"How convenient!" I said.

"That should work. Show us the way," she said.

Giannini looked elated. With a skip in his step, he showed us the way down to the training room. He opened the doors to the elevator and a huge room awaited us... It looked like it was made of solid steel all around. We all walked inside and stared at it in awe.

"You should be free to go crazy in this place," Reborn said.

"In that case, I shall return to repairs," Giannini said. He went back threw the doors of the elevator.

"By the way, where is the Guardian of the Lightning? I heard he had been found," Lal asked.

"You know that super-freaking annoying kid dressed as a cow?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah... That's him."

"GYUAHAHAHAH! Soo big!" Lambo yelled.

I didn't even notice he had come with us... _Ooh! Lal was so gonna kick his ass... Poor kid- NOT!_

"Lambo! Wait!" I-Pin chased after him.

They both ran all around the large room. Lambo started screaming and yelling random phrases to hear the echo it made. I plugged my ears and wished one of the ceiling panels would fall and crush him because of Giannini's 'repairs.'

We all sweatdropped. "Lambo... Could you keep it down a bit?" Juuhime asked.

"Let's all play tag! I-Pin's it!" he yelled.

"Hey! Lambo! That's not fair!" she said, running after him.

He stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Lambo-san is fair!"

Juuhime started chasing them around, trying to catch Lambo. "Lambo! This is no place to play tag in!"

Yamamoto laughed. "They certainly have a lot of energy."

"Yep!" Reborn said. "That's the one and only Guardian of the Lighting."

"I don't see him..." Lal said. She sounded extremely irritated, but pretended to ignore him.

Lambo finally rainout the elevator with I-Pin and they left us in quiet, FINALLY.

It seemed Lal had calmed down. "I'll ask you this once before we begin training. If you don't keep up with me, you won't be fully prepared. Are you really determined to do this?" she asked.

"'course!" I said.

"Yes!" Yamamoto said.

"We'll do it!" Juuhime said.

"Very well," she said. "Never say that something is impossible for you to do. I'll straighten out any whiners..." She looked evil when she said that... I felt a round of chills roll up my spine. This woman was fucking scary. She put on her goggles that rested on her head. "This world is very different from the one you live in. You won't be able to fight if you aren't able to ignite a flame in your ring and open a box." She held up the green box. "I'm sure you've already witnessed this yourselves."

Reborn hopped on Lal's shoulder. "That's why the fastest way to learn how to fight here and now is learning how to open a box," he said.

"Exactly," Lal said. "But, even if you are able to open one, it's meaningless if you don't understand how it works." She looked at me while saying this..._ She must be talking about my Flame Arrow thing... STUPID ITALIAN WORDS THAT I CAN'T READ! _"First you must understand the rings... You can do two things with them: use the power of the ring or open a box."

"Use the power of the rings?" Juuhime asked. Yeah... I didn't get it either...

Lal held up her arm-gun. "You can use them to power a weapon like this." She ignited a flame and touched the gun. "And fire it." She pointed it at a wall and streams of blueish-purple flames in the shape of bullets hit the wall.

"Wow!" Yamamoto said.

"I'm glad she's on our side..." I said.

"The ring's power is usually the basis for your attacks," she said. "Next comes the box." She held up one of her own boxes. "Think of the box like a device that converts the ring's flames into different functions or actions." She ignited one of her rings in a purple flame and opened the box. The centipede thing flew out of it. "The potential of each box is rich in variety..." The centipede flew around the room. "The box will only last as long as the initial charge allows. Meaning, if you have a weak resolve, it won't last very long. If the flames run out, it stops immediately." The purple flame on top of the centipede's head dissolved and it fell gently to the ground. "Some can absorb more flames than the ring actually put into it. There have also been sightings that allow a user to absorb someone else's flames to give themselves more power." She let us soak all this in. "Is there anything you don't understand so far?" she asked. I felt like I should have been taking notes, but I had faith in my memory and absorbed all the info.

Yamamoto raised his hand and said, "Um... Yeah... I didn't understand any of that..."

Juuhime and I facepalmed. _He actually admitted it..._

Lal walked calmly over to him and punched him in the air. "FIGURE IT OUT!" she yelled at him.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" Juuhime screeched in fear.

_Yep... She's scary as fucking hell..._

He landed on the ground. "Review what I said and think about it," she demanded.

_I'll add evil to that list..._

"Bu-but Yamamoto just got here!" Juuhime protested. "He must be very-"

"Review it to him later," she said.

"I'm guessing that'll be my job," I said to myself. Yamamoto stood up. I went over to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah... That's one scary lady!"

"Yup," I said. I popped the 'p' in 'yup.'

"Now let's move onto actually combat," Lal said. Where was this going...?! "I heard Sawada and Gokudera actually produced Flames from their rings. Is that true?"

"Yes. I opened my box too..." I said. _Oh shit... If she asks me to battle, I'm sooooooooooooo freaking screwed._

"Show me," she demanded.

"Actually... I don't really remember what happened..." Juuhime said.

I shut my eyes. "Visualize your resolve to become flames..." I said. _Come on... I gotta get this stupid flame! Resolve, resolve, resolve! I looked at my ring and nothing was happening. COME FREAKING ON!_ "I think I broke it..."

"Thought so..." she said.

"What?! I actually broke it?!"

"No..." she said. "It's possible for flames to shoot out randomly at extreme circumstances. You won't be worth much in a fight if it relies on chance..."

"Screw that!" I said. _COME FUCKING ON, RESOLVE! I wanna protect Juuhime and my comrades with my life! _I looked at my hand and my ring burst into red flames. "It's not broken, guys... I fixed it."

"Wow! Good job, Haya-chan!" Juuhime said.

_I'm so coo'._

"Huh? You can get flames out of these?" Yamamoto asked. He put his ring on his finger and said, "I'll give it a try."

"Good luck," I said. Man, I really hope he doesn't ignite the-

"Wow! I got it!" he said. Sure enough, there was his blue flame...

I secretly loathed him for about a split second. I wanted to look cool, but he just popped in and rained on my parade... (Get it? RAINED on my parade? No? Ok... Nevermind...)

"Sawada, what about you?" Lal asked.

"Er... Uh... Um... I'm trying but it's not working..." she said.

She walked up to Juuhime and socked her in the face. "Don't be slacking!" Lal yelled. I tried not to burst out laughing... It was REAAAAAAAAAALLLLYYY hard not to, but I kept my composure. She landed on the ground. "In one hour, I want all of you to be able to be prepared to open boxes. If you can't, I will suspend your training and go after the Millefiore by myself," Lal said.

My eyes widened. Even someone as strong as Lal couldn't take on a whole Famiglia by herself! It was suicidal!

Juuhime clenched her fists and shut her eyes. She was trying to picture a resolve... She sighed when she looked at her ring. "It's not working..."

"Look, a resolve is something you want to do no matter what, right?" I asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." she said.

"Just picture you're resolve in your mind and then go 'woosh' and it pops out of the ring like 'bang'!" Yamamto said.

I put my hand on his shoulder... "I know you're trying to help, honey... But that made no sense whatsofreakingever."

"Really? That's what I did..." he said.

"Your mind is just wired differently than ours," I said. "Just try again!" I encouraged.

She took a deep breath, shut her eyes tightly, and concentrated really hard. She let the breath to in disappointment when she didn't see a flame... "Why... Why am I the only one who can't make a stupid flame?!" she asked.

Lal walked over to us. "Sawada... Do you truly have a resolve?" she asked.

"I do!" she insisted. She shut her eyes even tighter and clenched her fists as tight as they'd go. She looked at her ring, but still not flame... "I'm just Dame-Hime after all... I don't get what true resolve is!"

"Don't give me that-" Lal was about to punch her, but Reborn beat her to it.

"Mushy crap!" he said. "It's my turn now. Back off..." He walked over to her and went on top of her knee.

"Reborn-"

"Stop trying to look cool," he said. "You won't ever be a hero. Enduring any training you face, defeating all your enemies, getting everyone back to the past? That's not like you, Tsuna. You're feelings are much simpler than that. What did you want to do when you produced flames for the first time?"

"Huh?" she asked. She looked off in the distance and said, "I just wanted to protect my friend, Kyoko-chan."

Reborn smirked. "Good answer. Anybody you want to protect now?" he asked.

She thought for a moment and said, "I want to protect everybody, of course." I looked at her ring and an orange flame just bursted from it. She gasped in amazement as did I. "I did it!" she said.

"You did it, Hime!" Yamamoto said.

"Nice job, Juuhime! You rocked it!" I said.

"I'll have each of you try and open this box, then," Lal said.

I looked at Yamamoto and Juuhime. "Can I try first?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Juuhime said.

"Go right ahead!" Yamamoto said.

"'kay!" I said. I wanna protect Juuhime and my comrades with my life! I felt the warmth of the red flame on my finger and I knew I had succeeded. Lal threw me the box. I aimed the ring for the whole in the box and jammed it it there. I waited for something awesome to happen. Still waiting... and waiting... I put the ring in again and still nothing happened... "It's not opening..." I said. "Did I break it?"

"NO YOU DID NOT BREAK IT!" Lal yelled. "It just means that your Storm Flame isn't compatible with this boxes type."

"Let me try," Yamamoto said. I tossed him the box and he caught it. He ignited his blue flame and put it in the box. "Like this?" Nothing happened again...

"Jeez... I think it's defective," I said.

"No, it's not defective. The box just isn't in the right class. So far I've tried Cloud and Mist, you two have tried Rain and Storm. That just leaves Sky, Lightning and Sun," Lal said.

"So I have a Storm Flame 'cause I have the Storm Ring? And he has the Rain Flame because he has the Rain Ring?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Ok," I said. "That makes sense. But how are we going to open it if its Sun or Lightning?! Extreme-san isn't here and Lambo is annoying as hell and probably wouldn't even be able to focus."

"I've heard rumors that the Sky Flames can open any type of box. Let's see if those rumors are true. Open it, Sawada," Lal said.

I took the box before Yamamoto could throw it into next month and gave it Juuhime. She ignited her Sky Flames and the box opened. A small pacifier was inside the box... "Huh?" Juuhime asked. "What's this?"

Lal stormed up to her, grabbed it and walked away. "This concludes our first day. Go and eat..." she said stiffly.

We all went into the elevator in awkward silence and went into the kitchen. Haru and Kyoko remade the burned curry and served it to all of us. After we all finished eating, Juuhime and I were walking back to our room when Yamamoto stopped us.

"Haya, Hime... Can I ask you about something?" he asked.

Juuhime and I looked at each other in confusion. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" she asked.

"Earlier today, I heard you two talking about being... dead. You called each other weird names, too... I wanted to know if it was just a game you were playing..." he said. My eyes widened and my hearts started pounding in my chest. He really did hear it... "Huh? Are you two ok? You look kinda pale... Do you need me to go get someone?"

"N-no... We-we're fine..." I said.

"Just forget we said anything, ok?" Juuhime said.

"If something's going on, I want you to tell me, Haya," Yamamoto said.

"I swear, it's nothing..." I said.

"You're lying."

"I- We can't tell you... yet..." Juuhime said. She grabbed my arm and we continued walking.

Yamamoto grabbed my other arm and said, "You can trust me, you know that, right? You can tell me anything."

I shrugged off his grip and said, "I can't tell you now... I'm so sorry... But later, ok? I promise I'll tell you it all... but later."

I could see the hurt in his eyes when I said it... I felt horribly guilty. He didn't deserve to like a shady, fake person like me.

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


	22. The Hell Inside My Head

You know, for some girls they wear a different outfit everyday of their lives. I'd be totally ok with that as long as nothing was pink... EWW I hate pink... But that's beside the point. I had to wear the same outfit for THREE WHOLE DAYS. In a tank top and jeans... FOR THREE DAYS. And don't tell me I should have planned ahead, because I've lost some of my crucial memories of what's supposed to happen. Yeah... I felt disgusting and icky. Not to mention, I haven't brushed my hair either. My hair looked ok, but boy... Juuhime's hair look like a freaking rat's nest. You think the anime over-exaggerated Tsunafish's hair? Haha... NO THEY DID NOT. It really sticks up in some places. In summary, I hated being stuck in the future with only one pair of clothing and no hairbrush. Now that I've had my rant, let's get back to the story, shall we? I think we shall~

In the morning, I saw that Juuhime had gotten up already. I hopped down the ladder, put on my shoes and brushed my hair with my fingers. After that, headed out the door to face the new day. I turned down the hall to go to the bathroom and heard this horrible alarm sound. My heart started racing and I followed the sound of the alarm. Turns out Lal and Yamamoto had the same idea. I ran into them on the way there. I followed Lal into a new room I hadn't seen before. Giannini, Reborn, and Juuhime were all staring at a monitor.

"What happened?!" Lal asked.

"What's that sound for?!" I asked.

Juuhime turned to us in alarm. "Bad news!" she said. "Hibari's bird is sending us an SOS signal!"

"What?" Lal asked.

"Hibird!" I said.

"What's its location?" Lal asked.

"It's in the seventh district moving at 34 kilometers per hour and rapidly descending," Giannini replied. That's fucking 20-something miles per hour for a bird! A BIRD! Forgive me not understanding how fast that is for a bird at the time... I was an American and we don't do metrics... Haha... Yeah... "I-it disappeared!" I looked up at the monitor. There was a radar displayed, but I didn't see a dot indicating where he was...

We were silent for a while... Hibird was our only lead on Hibari, the badass, demonic, superfuckingstrong Cloud Guardian, not to mention he was ten-years stronger than how he was in our time.

"Where's the location he disappeared at?" Reborn asked, breaking the silence.

Giannini started typing furiously on his computer. "Hold on a moment... I'll bring it right up!" He pressed a button. "There! It's a shrine!"

"Could it be Namimori Shrine?" Yamamoto asked. "What's Hibari doing there?"

"The signal was weak," Giannini said. "so it's possible the battery could have died."

"The battery ran out?" Juuhime asked.

I sighed in relief. "At least he wasn't shot down or something," I said. I don't want Hibird to die after I suggested the name to Hiabri!

"But it could have been shot down," Reborn said.

"Then we have to hurry-" Juuime said.

"It could be a trap by the enemy," Lal interrupted.

I gulped. "A trap?!" Juuhime asked.

"It's just a possibility," she said.

Juuhime made a sound out of frustration. "Then what the heck are we supposed to do?!"

Reborn spoke up, "Either way, it's our only lead on Hibari. We just can't sit idly around and twiddle our thumbs."

Giannini pressed another button and red dots covered the screen. "Please observe that very dot indicates a ring... Which means that there are at least this many enemies on the surface, not counting people using Mammon Chains."

I crinkled my nose. "Oh... That's not good."

"And there's one extremely strong ring, most likely captain-level," Gainnini pointed out. He was right. There was one dot significantly bigger than the others.

"Must be Gamma," Lal said.

"Like the ray?" I asked like the nerd I was...

"No, he's a person. He's captain of the 3rd squad," she explained. "Those brothers you fought yesterday belonged to that squad." Yeah... I seriously doubt they're blood-related... "Lightning Gamma... He's buried many well-known hitmen and mafia-elite. He's crushed more organizations that you can count on both hands." I had a horrible feeling go threw my body while she said these things... Like something bad was gonna happen. I felt a headache simmering in my head.

"Sounds like he's a ball of fun..." Juuhime said sarcastically.

Haru came running in seconds later. "It's terrible!" she said.

"We know... We're trying to track down Hibird right-" Juuhime said.

"Not that!" she said. "Kyoko-chan's missing!"

"WHAAAAT?!" we all said simultaneously.

"Did you look everywhere?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes!" she said on the verge of tears. She pulled put a piece of paper. "She left a note. 'I'm going home really quick. I'll bring some snack for Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan'." She handed us the note.

Juuhime took it and read over it again. "I can't believe she went outside..."

"She must be really worried about Ryohei," Reborn hypothesized.

"What does Extreme-san have to do with- Oh wait! They're siblings... My head's hurting so I'm kinda slow today..." I said.

"Now that I think about it, she did seem really down yesterday," Haru admitted. "I'm sorry! If only I'd paid more attention to her-"

"It's not your fault, Haru-chan," Juuhime said.

"But still... It should be impossible to leave the base without anybody knowing," Giannini said. "All six hatches have voice recognition and fingerprint locks. I'll check the history, but..." He typed on his keyboard and sweatdropped. "It seems I never finished fixing the lock on Hatch D..."

"How could you forget something so important?!" Juuhime asked.

"I'm very sorry..." he apologized.

"What do we do?!" she asked.

"Keep calm Sawada," Lal said. "We've received a distress signal from one of your Guardians and your friend is missing. You make the call."

"Our first priority should be to get Kyoko," Reborn said. "Next would be to search for Hibari."

"Assuming she hasn't been captured by the enemy," Haru gasped at this statement. "we'd need to avoid any and all fight is possible. It would be best to send a small force to retrieve her," Lal said.

"We could do the same for Hibird," I said. "It'll be faster to move in small groups."

"How about spiriting up and doing both at the same time?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's not that easy..." I said. "The enemy is swarming like wasps ready to strike up there."

Lal made a proposal, "Maybe we should postpone the search for the Cloud Guardian."

I shrugged. "It might be best, but it's not my call."

"No, we shouldn't," Reborn said. "If it's really from Hibari, we can't waste too much time."

"Yeah... That's also true," I said. "What should we do, Juuhime?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Huh? Me?!"

Reborn chuckled. "You are the boss, after all," he said.

She thought for a while. "We'll search for Hibird and Kyoko-chan at the same time! I'll go too!"

"If that's what you decide, I'm in!" I said.

Juuhime turned to Lal. "Um... Could you help us with all the details of this operation?"

"Very well," she said. "I think the problem lies with how we divide our forces. Especially since each team could be crushed without proper teamwork."

"Hey, Yamamoto," Reborn asked. "You don't have a weapon, do you?"

"Haha! I guess not!" he said. "I just have the two boxes the future me left, but I can't open one of them... I also have a practice sword."

"Good thing I have this," Reborn said. He pulled Yamamoto's sword out of nowhere and tossed it to him.

"Shigure Kintoki?" he asked, catching it with one hand.

"It didn't seem to go well with the Rain Rings the future-you used," he said.

"Wow thanks!" he said.

On a completely different note... "Have you decided yet, Tsuna?" Reborn asked her.

"Yeah... I'll split you guys up," she said. "Lal Mirch and I will go after Kyoko-chan and Yamamoto and Haya-chan will search for Hibird."

I looked over at Yamamoto and we smiled at each other. I had a feeling this was gonna get really awko-taco... You know, with the secret I can't tell him and all...

"You two should take Hatch B and head for the shrine. Sawada and I will use Hatch D and head for the Sasagawa residence," Lal said. "Know this: The enemy might be jamming our communications so we might not be able to contact each other. If something happens, don't expect any help."

I gulped. "'Kay..."

"Got it," Yamamoto said.

"Please avoid fighting at all costs. I mean it, at ALL costs. You two might not make it back alive if you get into a fight," Lal warned. We both nodded and I patted my jeans pocket to make sure my box weapon was still there. I felt it in there and my worries eased a little.

We were were about to leave, but I hesitated at the door. "What's wrong, Haya?" Yamamoto asked. "Not getting cold feet are you?"

I laughed. "No. Reborn, can I ask you something? I've been wanting to know for a while, but I never got a chance to ask. And since, we might..." I gulped again. "not make it back... I wanted to ask now."

"Yeah, sure," he said. "What did you want to ask?"

"Why do you call Juuhime 'Tsuna' when she goes by Hime?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "I know your secret, that's why." My eyes widened. Wh-what?!

"We need to move out, now," Lal commanded. "There's no time to waste."

"Yeah... Ok," I said.

I waved goodbye to Juuhime as she and Lal, and Yamamoto and I ran our separate ways. We got into an elevator and got up to the found floor that lead to Hatch B. My headache worsened by a little bit. We ran up the stairs.

"Hey, if all goes well, we'll have Hibari on our side!" Yamamoto said looking at the bright side of things.

"If we don't die first..." I said quietly, being the pessimist I am. We walked into the sunlight. "Bright..." I complained. My headache got about ten times worse in the sunlight.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Yamamoto said. I ran behind Yamamoto as we headed to Namimori Shrine because I had no idea where the hell it was...

We arrived at a rather quaint place. It was the Namimori Shrine and it seemed peaceful and quiet. I didn't like it. Silence always made me nervous. My senses were already on edge for being in 'enemy territory' (even though we live here...) and the silence made me even more nervous. "So this is where Hibird disappeared..." he said. "Reminds me of the summer festival."

"I've never been to one," I said.

He was shocked. "What?!"

"Yeah, I've never been to a festival before," I said.

"They're really fun! I'll be sure to take you to one after all this mess is over," he said.

"Sure. I'd like that," I said. "We should probably start searching..."

"Yeah," he said. "Wait... What was that?! Hide!"

I hadn't heard anything yet, but just to be safe I hid behind a tree and put my hand on the pocket with my box weapon in it. Then, I heard it. It was a low crackling noise, like someone crinkling a Lays potato chip bag. I wondered what it could be...

"What do we do if we can't avoid a fight like Lal Mirch said? Well, if it gets down to it, we'll show them our teamwork!" Yamamoto whispered to me from behind another tree by mine. I was so focused on the crackling noise and what it was, I didn't respond. "Based on our weapons, I'll be up front, right?" I nodded briefly. "So I'll charge in and you can-"

"Look... I'm sorry for being rude, but can you shut up for a sec? I have a huge headache and talking combined with that annoying sound and the sunlight is making it, like, ten times worse..." I said.

"Oh... Sorry," he said. "I didn't know."

We stared at each other in awkward silence. I saw people in Black Spell uniforms come flying in on Storm Flames. They were looking directly at us... One of them smirked and swung an incoming attack on us.

"Crap!" I said. I ran to a separate tree. The attack he made landed a huge whole in the ground... _Man, I'm glad that wasn't me... _I shooked my head and tried to focus. _Box weapon..._ I grabbed my box weapon and and lit my Storm Flame with my resolve. I opened my box weapon and supported the heavy Flame Arrow with my other hand.

I looked over to the guys attacking us and Yamamoto had already taken one down. "Over here!" I yelled to the other one. "Flame Arrow!" I said. My attack hit him directly. They were both down for the count. "Well... That was surprisingly easy..."

"Haha! Yeah! That was kind of good teamwork!" Yamamoto said. He held up his fist for a fistbump and I accepted his invitation and fistbumped him.

"I was just warming up, how 'bout you? I probably could have even handled them myself. It only takes two dynamite and BOOM! They're dead!" I said. The crackling noise was very loud and very annoying by now... I looked up and my eyes widened saw _him_... Gamma. How I knew that, I don't know, but I knew it was him the moment I saw his face. He looked familiar and probably a remnant of my lost memories. He was flying on his Lighting Flames. So that was the crackling noise...

"I thought all the Vongolian Guardians had turned tail and run away, but we've got some cuties here," Gamma said.

"Perv..." I sneered.

"You guys are the Guardians of the Rain and Storm," he said. It wasn't a question. "You both look much younger than your pictures... Too young, actually." His flames descended him to the ground. "Did the Vongola drink from the Fountain of Youth or something? Well, if I battle you, it'll feel like more of a punishment than a battle. It isn't mature of me to fight children, let alone a girl."

"I'm a little girl to you?" I asked getting mad. "I think I might change your mind about that after I kick your fucking ass."

"Ooh," he said sarcastically. "I'm shaking in fear."

"Don't butt in," I told Yamamoto. "I got this bastard."

"Sure, sure," he said.

I ran for Gamma, holding up my Flame Arrow. I still had the traps I set for the other guys. I secretly placed dynamite to go off whenever I lit them. I ran where I knew the blasts wouldn't reach, and the easiest point of escape was. The bombs went off and my trap worked. Gamma fled to the place I thought he would! I pointed Flame Arrow at him and said, "Time to die!" I loaded it with dynamite and the attack commenced. I waited for the smoke to clear, but nothing was moving. "It shouldn't be that easy..." I said. This guy was captain rank, he wouldn't go down without a real fight. The smoke cleared to reveal Gamma with a pool stick wrapped in lighting Flames. "I figured as much..." I said to myself.

"Not so bad," he said cooly.

"It didn't do anything to him!" Yamamoto said.

"Oh, that's right I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Gamma, nice to meet you two," he said.

I looked at Yamamoto, his eyes were wide when he said, "Haya... We should probably work together here..."

I held up Flame Arrow at Gamma and said, "Please, don't talk so much. I've got a bad headache and it's getting worse with all these explosions..."

"Haya..." he said seriously. But he respected my wish and stepped back as if to let me have the spotlight. "Have fun then..."

I said, "Planning on it."

"Oh? Are you two breaking up?" Gamma asked.

"Nope," I said. "We're still dating... right?" I said.

"Yep!" he said.

Gamma looked irritated for a bit. Haha! He didn't know we actually were dating... Stupid. "You're gonna fight me," I said. Yamamoto stepped back and leaned on a tree. "This battle started a long time ago, buddy." I never said I lit all of them!

"Huhm. That's a pretty annoying trick, girl," he said.

"You'll get used to it," I said sarcastically as the blasts went off. He flew into the air with his Lightning Flames.

"One trick pony..." he scoffed.

"I'm not so sure!" I threw Double Bombs at him. In the air, he had the advantage in terrain, but I had smarts so it was pretty even. I had expected him to deflect the dynamite with his pool stick. While he deflected I said, "Take this, asshole! Flame Arrow!" He looked as calm and collected as ever. _He didn't even try to dodge... Something's up... _He held up the hand with a ring on it and he created a lighting barrier. "A barrier... God dammit... Why didn't I think of that?!"

He chuckled and said, "It's not that surprising. These Mare Rings have the same powers of your Vongola Rings.

"Well damn," I said.

"I guess it's about time..." He ignited his flames and got out a box weapon. He opened it and pool balls wrapped in lighting came out of it. "to finish this!" he said.

"Oh, so that's why you have a pool stick..." I said. He smirked and pointed his stick at the white ball and hit it. It hit all the other balls and they landed around me in a circle... "Shit..." I said. There was nowhere to run, I was surrounded. I had a horrible feeling that this was a lot like Levi Volt, but much, much more powerful. And I was right. The pool balls lit up with lightning and repeatedly shocked me. It was the worst feeling I've ever felt in the world. On a scale of 1 to 10, the pain was a 75. I screamed in agony as it continued. I fully accepted the fact that I was wrong and Yamamoto was right, we should have worked together. And my mistake would probably cost me my life.

"How does that Shot Plasma taste, girl?" Gamma mocked. "Can you see heaven's gate yet?" He snapped his fingers and the electrocution stopped. I fell to the ground.

The pain still lingered all throughout my body, but it was significantly less. I slowly got to my knees. "That fucking electricity hurts like shit..." I said.

"To be precise, it's a type of Dying Will Flame that's extremely close to electri-"

"I don't fucking give a shit, you damn asshole," I interrupted furiously.

"Let's see about that... Just sit back and enjoy heaven, girl!" he said. I got to my feet. He pointed the white ball towards me and he shot the pool balls at me again. I jumped to my feet and into the air. _He ain't gonna hit me with that again- Wait.. That's only three... Where did the others go?_ I looked back up at Gamma and he was about to swing the white ball at me again. _There were still more pool balls left! I can't dodge! Shit-_

I saw Yamamoto in front of me. He swung his sword and in one movement I was sent dying backwards into a tree. "Ok, ow..." I said. "Thanks for that..." I said. I truly meant it. He saved my ass when I told him not to interfere.

"I'm glad I beat some sense into you..." he said. "Everything is frustrating me."

"Look, if this is about that thing can't tell you-"

"Drop it, Haya," he said sternly. "This is a serious battle. You always make a joke out of everything!"

I coiled back. "I'm sorry..."

"A right hand man is supposed to be the leader of the Guardians. Why the hell are you ignoring them?! You always brush us off and make our ideas seem stupid because you think you're all that! You aren't fit to be Hime's right hand woman right now and you know that, Haya," he said angrily. "I'm taking you're place in this fight. Sorry to keep you waiting."

I'd never seen him so mad before... He was right. Absolutely, positively, without a doubt, right. So much for teamwork... We were fighting between ourselves. I was too prideful and arrogant. Not to mention a pretty bad friend and girlfriend... (Especially the girlfriend part.) As for the jokes I make during serious fights, it to hide my own fear of the situation and convince myself that it's not as bad as it seems. I'm just a fool, a fake, lying, back-stabbing, arrogant fool. Nobody would deny it because this was the truth and I had to face the harsh reality of the consequences of coming to this world. A world where I didn't belong.

I don't even think I ever belonged anywhere... When I was alive, I only hung out with my two friends, Natalie and Autumn. We were the 'losers' of eighth grade and were bullied a lot. It never got them, though. I was always the one to take it personally and go home, crawl into my bed and cry for hours without my parents knowing. I seemed like a rock on the outside, but I was a sponge on the inside.

"I rather enjoyed that actually," Gamma admitted. "When I was a kid, I used to murder people in a snap. As I got older, I realized its more fun to watch them talk. If you don't, you forget all the people you killed, you know?" That sent a chill down my spine. "I sincerely hope I never forget the teen lovers that broke up just before they died... How tragic."

I looked up in alarm. Yamamoto's sword was in a ready position and the balls were about to be hit by the white ball. _You idiot!_ I jumped up and pushed him out of the way. We fell to the ground together. "Haya?! What are you do-"

"Do you want to get fried?!" I asked. "The second those balls hit your sword, they'll turn you into tomorrow's Yamameatloaf!" Ok, I had to admit it... That one was pretty good. "Don't die on me, sweetie!"

"Haya-"

"Hey," Gamma said. "You only get one intermission." What the hell did that mean? "Give up. You're going to die here."

"You're right. We would have died, and as cliche as this sounds, if it weren't for each other," I said while standing up. "That's why Juuhime put us together. She knows we care enough about each other not to let the other one die."

"Haya..." he said.

"Get up already, sweetie. We gotta beat the shit outta this guy together!" I smiled to him and helped him up.

"Yep! Together!" he said taking my hand. "So... How are we gonna take him down?"

"He's right there... He'll hear everything we say!" I hissed at him. "I say, wing it like there's no tomorrow because there's a possibility there might not be one for us!"

Gamma cleared his throat. We looked up and he was about to hit the white ball. "I'm getting tired of waiting here for you. You can make up or break up in heaven, ok?"

"Ready?" he asked me. He ignited his Rain Flame and got out his box weapon.

"Hell yeah!" I said. I held up my Flame Arrow. A swallow came out of Yamamoto's box weapon to distract Gamma, I presumed. I ran around back and yelled, "OVER HEAR, BALLSIE!" _Yeah... That didn't sound as wrong in my head... _Gamma turned to me and he created a electricity barrier. I shot my Flame Arrow at him.

"God... Will you ever learn? I already told you that's not going to work..." Gamma mocked.

I ceased fire and threw up a couple Rocket Bombs. They hit him and he glided to the ground with a 'tch!'. He was on the ground now! We outmatched him!

"I got you!" Yamamoto yelled. He charged for Gamma with his sword readied.

Gamma smirked and said, "Not bad for winging it. Though, it's not quite there..." He pulled put a box and opened it. "Elletro Volpi!" Twin, electrified foxes sprung out of the box weapon. I hadn't counted on him having two box weapons... MAJOR miscalculation on my part... "Get close and you'll be electrocuted," he warned.

"Foxes... Damn," I said. I got an idea... I opened the mouth of Flame Arrow a bit and ran behind Gamma.

"You're attacks won't work on me Storm Guardian," he said.

"We'll see about that!" He put up the barrier and I fired the attack. It blew out his flames. "GO YAMAMOTO, GO!" I yelled.

"Got it, Haya!" he yelled back. He approached Gamma and did a Shigure Soen Ryu stance. Gamma went flying to the ground. He looked unconscious! We had won! I walked over to Yamamoto. "Scared me for a second, but we won!"

"I don't even care how annoying and childish this sounds," I said. "NEANER FUCKING NEANER, YOU ASSHOLE! You got beat by kids, and one of them is a girl!"

"Oi, Haya... Don't get to cocky over this," he said. "But... We did defeat an enemy general!"

I high-fived him. "Hell yeah, we did!"

Something happened a couple seconds later... The electrified pool balls all surrounded Yamamoto and they all shocked him. My eyes widened at the horrible sight of my boyfriend yelling out in horrible pain... "Ya-YAMAMOTO!" I screamed. The shocking stopped and he fell to the ground, smoking...

"That's captain, to you," Gamma said.

"But... But-" I stuttered in terror. Gamma stood back up and fear paralyzed my body... He was completely fine, not a scratch on him.

"You actually thought you could defeat an enemy captain? You are such a naive little girl..." Gamma said. He brushed the dirt off himself. The foxes had blocked Yamamoto's attack... "Now, we have a few issues. When did Vongola X come back to life? You'll have to fill me in on this intriguing subject." My headache came back 100 times worse than before and it made me stumble back. "So... Will you tell me? When did Vongola X come back to life?" he reiterated.

I stared at him angrily. My nostrils were flared and my brow was as furrowed as it could get.

"Not talking, huh?" he said. "I guess I'll tell you something first." _What's is angle? What's he doing? _"Want to know why your prized attack didn't hit me?" He held up his box weapon. "This box is called a battery box. It's a box weapon that keeps reserve flames. I opened it before my flames were blown away, and the Elletro Volpi protected my from your boyfriend's attack. Anyway... Playtime's over. I was surprised at how young you both are, but you are from the Vongola Family. They excel at controlling information. But, if Vomgola X is alive, that's a pretty big deal." He turned serious. "A number of my comrades saw her shot."

"Sh-shot...?!" I asked. _Juuhime was shot?!_ My expression went from shock to absolute loathing in a split second. "How dare you..."

"Hmm?"

"How dare you shoot her!" I yelled. I aimed Flame Arrow at him, close the mouth a little and loaded a dynamite. The attack fired and his foxes traveled up the attack like a radius... They headed straight for me and I was electrocuted again for a couple brief, but agonizing seconds. I fell to the ground.

I heard Gamma walk over to me. He put the tip on his pool stick in front of my face and said, "You're going to tell me why Vongola X is alive and where her location is currently."

"Like... I'd ever tell... an asshole like... you," I struggled to keep consciousness. My eyelids were drooping, but I wasn't going to die so easily.

"Oh, there's another thing I'm curious about..." he said. He stepped on my hand.

"Man... You're really fat... That hurts... like shit..." I said.

"Now isn't the time to make jokes, girl," he said. "I remember seeing the ring that you have on now, destroyed. What kind of prank is this? Spill it!" I couldn't see what happened, but Gamma stepped off of my hand and said, "I only need one person to answer questions. I have no need for you." I heard the crackling of electricity and Yamamoto's scream...

"ST-STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Shut up. You're boyfriend's dying, big deal," he said harshly. He squatted down to look me in the eyes. "Now... Where were we? Ah, yes... Spill it, girl, or else!"

I spit on his face. "Like hell... I'd betray my... best friend..." I said.

"So that's how it's going to be..." he said. He picked me up by my face and threw me into the air. He hit my with the stick back to the ground. "I'll be saying farewell them, girl. I have no intent giving you to the White Spell guys." I heard the crackling of his Lightning Flames and knew that this was all over. I was gonna die... again. "I'll let you're boyfriend rest in peace with you as a parting gift."

* * *

(I do not own and KHR characters or anything from KHR. This was made for entertainment purposes only.)

Expect the next chapter soon! Happy reading!


End file.
